Chapitre 1 : Dévastation
by haley3034 n Hank scorpio
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort bat son plein. Sirius viens de perdre sa femme. Voldemort cache un secret qui pourrait bien changer la face du monde.
1. Chapter 1

PDV ?

La désolation régnait, le chemin de traverse n'était plus que ruines. Les cris et les sortilèges résonnaient encore à mes oreilles. Tout était flou autour de moi, de la fumée s'élevait de partout,

Des hurlements de chagrin et des gémissements de douleur envahissaient l'espace et ricochaient sur les murs de pierres encore debout.

Je ne voyait rien de tout cela, mes yeux étaient rivés sur le corps sans vie de ma femme tombée sous les coups de la plus folle et de la plus sadique de tout les mangemorts : ma cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Je me promis de venger la mort de mon amour, Bellatrix mourrait de mes mains, mais pas ce soir, je n' en était pas capable.

Je n'étais pas capable de grand chose d'ailleurs, pas même de lui fermer les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à leurs dire adieu, à lui dire adieu.

Deux mains fortes mais apaisantes se posèrent sur mes épaules et une silhouette féminine se pencha sur le corps de ma belle, lui ferma les yeux et lui enleva sa baguette qu'elle tenait encore fermement dans sa main.

Une larme tomba sur le visage de mon amour.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui nous encadrait Clara et moi, il s'agissait de mes amis de toujours, Rémus Lupin, James et Lilly Potter.

Non loin d'eux devait se trouver leur fils, mon filleul Harry et ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Derrière moi je sentait la présence bienveillante de Molly et Arthur les parents de Ron. Personne ne disait rien, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires et à quoi auraient ils servis ? Mes amis étaient la prés de moi alors que je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie, leur présence me suffisait c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mes amis, ma vrai famille était là, Je devais me battre pour eux et pour mon fils

seulement âgé de quelques semaines et à qui on arrachait déjà sa maman. Pauvre amour qu'allait -il devenir, qu'allions nous devenir sans elle, sans son amour, nous aurions dû être heureux tout les trois.

Maudit soit Voldemort, Maudite soit Bellatrix. La haine me parcourait de la tête au pied. Je devais me calmer au moins pour mon fils il avait besoin de moi. Je fit signe à James et Rémus que j'étais prêt à me relever, ce que fis difficilement.

Harry fit un pas vers moi pour venir me réconforter mais je l'arrêtais :

C'est bon Harry, sa va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Je jetais un regard autour de moi pour la première fois depuis la fin du combat, les pertes étaient lourdes : des passants, des commerçants, des membres de l'ordre du phénix des élèves de Poudlard, mes élèves réalisais-je tout à coup.

Non loin de nous gisait le petit corps recroquevillé de Nigel Crivey un troisième année,à quelques pas de celui de Katie Bell une partenaire de Quidditch de Harry et Ron .

Ce ne sont que des enfants! Murmurais-je

Je sais. souffla Lilly .

Il faut prévenir les familles. Sanglota Molly qui échangea un regard douloureux avec Lilly

leurs cœurs de mère étaient brisés par ce spectacle. Elles pensaient sans doute à leurs propres enfants tous si téméraires et tellement engagés dans cette guerre. Elle guettaient sans cesse le hibou fatidique qui leur annonceraient une terrible nouvelle.

Je me sentit soudain heureux que mon petit Luka ne soit encore qu'un bébé. Au moins je pouvais le protéger sous tout un tas de sortilège de dissimulation et lorsque je n'était pas là il bénéficiait de la surveillance soit de Ginny, soit de Dobby.

Luka m'écriai-je, sortant de ma léthargie.

Ne t'en fais pas il est en sécurité au terrier avec Ginny. Me rassura Molly.

Mais j'ai besoin de le voir et il faut que je prévienne les parents de Clara et que je m'occupe des ob...sèques.

Va rejoindre ton fils Sirius, nous on s'occupe du reste. Trancha Arthur

Merci

Je te ramène tu n'es pas en état de transplaner seul, déclara Rémus, Harry tu rentre avec nous.

Mon filleul acquiesça et se saisi de ma main. Je jetais un dernier regard à ma bien aimé.

je m'occupe d'elle. Me rassura James. Puis nous partîmes en direction du terrier.

Ginny faisait les cents pas dans le salon de ses parents en se rongeant les ongles. Elle se précipita sur nous dès qu'elle nous vit et se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

-Merci Merlin vous n'avez rien.

-Ginny souffla Harry des sanglots dans la voix ses nerfs lâchaient.

-QUI ? Demanda t'elle.

-Nigel Crivey, Katie Bell, Seamus et Clara.

-Oh Sirius je suis tellement désolée !

-Tu n'y es pour rien Ginny réussis-je à articuler où est Luka ?

-Il dort au premier dans ma chambre.

-Merci

Je montais d'un pas lourds jusqu'à la chambre où dormais mon fils. Je m'approchais du petit lit et je regardais mon fils dormir tellement paisible, insouciant, innocent, comme je voudrais être comme lui oublier, ne rien savoir. Je fini par craquer et je laissais aller les larmes et les sanglots que j'avais retenus jusque là. Je pleurais longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Harry.

Ginny et Hermione avaient pleuré longtemps, Ron et moi avions mis notre désarroi de côté pour les soutenir au mieux, mais c'était difficile, de voir la fille que j'aimais et ma meilleure amie pleurer à s'en déshydrater, de voir nos amis et nos proches tomber les uns après les autres, de voir des vies qui nous étaient chères détruites, difficile aussi de grandir, oh comme j'enviais le petit Luka si innocent, j'aurais aimé n'être encore qu'un bébé choyé et protégé. Enfin comme il était dur de garder espoirs, cela faisait bientôt vingt ans que la guerre faisait rage, que Voldemort et ses larbins agressaient, violaient, tuais, ravageaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Jusque-là nous résistions et il n'avait pas réussi à prendre réellement le pouvoir, mais ses hommes infiltraient peu à peu tous les postes stratégiques et les lieux clés du pays. Le ministère finirait par tomber ce n'était qu'une question de mois, voir même de jours pour Tonks et Kingsley qui voyaient peu à peu leurs collègues aurors tomber du côté du lord noir soit par réelle sympathie pour son idéologie totalement timbrée et ses méthodes expéditives, soit soumis au sortilège de l'imperium ou bien encore par peur ou ambition. Les moyens d'action de l'ordre du phénix et de tous les autres réseaux de combats plus ou moins clandestins étaient de plus en plus réduits et il fallait bien le dire nos troupes étaient de plus en plus clairsemées et même Dumbledort n'arrivait plus recruter beaucoup de monde, je le soupçonnais de perdre lui même espoirs.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque des cris perçants retentirent dans la chambre de Ginny, je montais en quatrième vitesse voir si Sirius avait besoin d'aide. Il était recroquevillé sur le lit les cris de son fils ne l'avaient pas réveillé, il avait pleuré, jamais je n'aurais cru un jour voir mon parrain si vulnérable. Sirius était beaucoup de chose : drôle, impulsif, immature, blagueur, séducteur, bagarreur, une vraie force de la nature. Mais jamais il n'avait été vulnérable, pas devant moi en tout les cas. Pour moi Sirius était un vrai modèle presque un super héros. Les seules larmes qu'il avait versées étaient celles qui avaient accompagné la naissance de son fils. Le voir si fragile me fit mal au cœur, un mythe de plus s'écroulait ; un pas de plus vers l'âge adulte, Merlin que je détestais grandir.

Je pris Luka dans mes bras et sortais silencieusement de la chambre. Mes parents me lancèrent un regard inquiet quand je revins dans la cuisine.

Il dort, les informais-je simplement incapable de m'étendre sur le sujet.

C'est bien il aura besoin de toutes ses forces les prochains jours. Soupira Mrs Weasley, les parents de Clara arrivent demain.

Nous acquiesçâmes puis je pris le biberon que me tendait Ginny et commençais à nourrir Luka.

PDV Sirius

Je me réveillais grogui, je ne savais pas très bien où j'étais, je jetais un coup d'œil alentour dans le rocking-chair à côté du petit lit de mon fils ma femme dormait blottie dans un plaid, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, tout ça n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar, Clara dormait paisiblement en tenant la main de Luka comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Je me levai pour aller la recoucher dans notre lit. Je dégagé le plaid de son visage et restait choqué alors je n'avais pas rêvé, ce n'était pas Clara, mais Ginny qui se trouvait dans le rocking-chair.

Tu es réveillé ? Me demanda la jeune fille encore à moitié endormie.

Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas … pendant quelques secondes j'ai cru que c'était Clara, que j'avais fait un cauchemar. Bafouillais-je

désolée Sirius je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais Luka était agité et tu avais besoin de repos, Harry, Ron Hermione et moi nous sommes relayés pour nous occuper de lui les deux derniers jours.

Deux derniers jours ?

Tu as dormis environ 48 heures.

Mais vous auriez dû me réveiller, j'ai un tas de choses à faire.

Ne t'en fais pas, James, Lilly et Rémus ont tout pris en main. Les parents de Clara sont arrivés il y a quelques heures, les Potter sont là également et les Evans ne devraient pas tarder avec la mère de Rémus, mais comme ils ne peuvent pas transplaner c'est plus long.

Merci Ginny, tu devrais aller te coucher je suppose que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormis ces derniers jours.

C'est bon ne t'en fais pas pour nous et il est 9 heures du matin je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner et tu devrais en faire autant.

Je n'ai pas faim du tout. Répondis-je

Tu n'as rien dans le ventre depuis plus de trois jours s'il te plaît bois au moins un café. Si tu veux, je demande à Dobby de te monter ton repas ici.

Non ! C'est bon et puis il va bien falloir que j'aille voir mes beaux-parents de toute façon.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, je n'avais pas mis un pied dans la cuisine qu'une forme que je n'eus pas le temps d'identifier se précipita sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

Oh ! mon pauvre petit Sirius comment tu te sens te sens mon chéri ?

J'entendis les autres pouffer dans mon dos et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude protectrice et maternelle de Katherine Potter, la mère de James et ma mère de substitution.

Je restai quelques secondes dans le giron maternel avant de répondre :

Je fais aller. Répondis-je simplement .

Je saluai les autres et nous prîmes tous notre petit déjeuner. Puis je remontais vers ma chambre en compagnie de mes beaux-parents et des Potter qui étaient impatients de voir Luka.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à Clara ! Pleurnicha ma belle-mère. Je hochai la tête silencieusement de toute façon mes beaux-parents ne m'avaient jamais réellement apprécié, ils faisaient des efforts pour leur fille, mais ils pensaient que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle et ils n'avaient peut être pas tord.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda mon beau-père d'une voix froide.

Avant même de savoir quoique se soit-il me tenait pour responsable de la mort de sa fille et après tout je l'étais, j'avais été incapable de la protéger. Je leur fis difficilement le récit de la bataille tentant de dissiper le brouillard qui entouré l'évènement dans ma mémoire. J'avais du mal à me rappeler autre chose que les yeux sans vie de ma femme.

À la fin les parents de Clara sortirent elle en sanglotant et lui en claquant la porte.

Katherine me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras en répétant :

mon pauvre chéri, mon pauvre chéri.

James sénior lui se contenta de me donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule puis ils me laissèrent seul dans la pénombre de la chambre d'où je décidais de ne plus sortir.

Mes amis se relayaient à mes côtés ne me laissant que rarement seul, leur présence me faisait du bien, elle m'empêchait de penser. James et Rémus ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient de rester là silencieux leur présence suffisait. Lilly elle jacassait sans cesse, elle en avait besoin pour tenir le coup. Clara était sa meilleure amie et elle souffrait presque autant que moi. Elle se faisait du souci, pour moi, pour Luka, mais par-dessus tout pour Harry et James. Je la laissais parler, ça me faisait du bien à moi aussi, au moins je restais en contact avec le monde réel. Molly m'aidait à sa façon en cuisinant des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier. Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur tout, mais c'était une femme formidable, dotée d'une capacité à aimer incroyable. Elle me faisait souvent penser à Katherine. Nous avions beau n'avoir que deux ans d'écart , elle était une vraie mère poule avec moi comme avec tous les membres de l'ordre à qui elle ouvrait chaleureusement sa maison. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux me rendaient eux aussi visite ainsi que Katherine et James sénior. Ils me secondaient auprès de Luka s'était le seul moment où je me sentais à peu près vivant, quand je prenais soin de mon fils. Souvent, Ginny le veillait la nuit pour que je puisse dormir un peu. Elle fera une mère formidable le jour où elle aura des enfants.

Un matin Harry et Ginny rentrèrent silencieusement dans la chambre, elle prit Luka et sortie,

Harry me tendit un costume sombre.

C'est le moment ? Murmurais-je

il acquiesça et me laissa me préparer pour rendre un dernier hommage à la femme que j'aimais.


	3. Chapter 3

PDV Sirius,

La cérémonie avait été émouvante, Lilly n'avait rien laissé au hasard, pas même la tenue dans laquelle Clara reposerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle avait choisi une robe en voile de soie rouge, celle que Clara portait dix ans plus tôt pour nos fiançailles. Ma femme était magnifique, elle semblait seulement dormir, un sourire léger flottant même sur ces lèvres.

D'un coup de baguette, Lilly fit se fermer le cercueil et le laissa descendre lentement dans le tombeau, je m'agrippais fortement à l'épaule de James pour ne pas tomber à genoux sous le coup de la douleur. C'était fini, plus jamais je ne l'entendrai rire aux éclats, plus jamais je ne me noierai dans son regard, plus jamais je ne l'entendrai épeler mon matricule lorsqu'elle était en colère contre moi, il n'y aura plus pour moi que le silence et l'écho de son absence. Je laissais mes larmes couler abondamment sans que je les retinsse, la réalité me frappant violemment.

Enfin, nous allâmes tous déposer une rose blanche dans le caveau, les roses blanches, ses fleurs préférées. Je fus le premier suivi de près par James et Rémus qui soutenaient Lilly peinant à rester debout. Puis, se fût autour de ma belle famille, de Harry... Les Weasley s'avancèrent ensuite accompagnés d'Hermione, puis vinrent Dumbledort, Mc Gonagale, mes autres collègues professeurs de Poudlard, les collègues de travail de Sainte-Mangouste de Clara, la plupart de mes élèves menés par Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood et enfin les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont ma cousine Nymphadora Tonks et l'auror Alastor Maugrey.

J'étais touché par la présence de tous les gens qui comptaient un tant soit peu pour Clara et moi. Celle de mes élèves fut ce qui me toucha le plus ; d'autant que demain nous inhumerions ceux de leurs camarades qui étaient tombés lors de l'attaque du chemin de travers, tous les Gryffondorts, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles de la première à la septième année étaient là et aussi une partie des Serpentards. Ils n'étaient pas tous de futurs mangemorts loin de là. Cela me redonna un peu espoir.

Une fois la procession terminée, nous prîmes le chemin de la sortie pour nous rendre au terrier où Molly avait préparé une collation, lorsque soudain le ciel s'assombrit violemment et la température chuta de manière vertigineuse. Le temps que je réagisse, je vis Harry et Ron brandir leurs baguettes. Ils avaient compris au quart de tour que des détraqueurs approchaient. Je sentis une bouffée de fierté m'envahirent j'avais fait du beau bouleau avec ces deux-là. En jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, je me rendis compte que tous les sixièmes et septièmes années avaient fait de même et des patroni surgirent de tous les côtés, repoussant inexorablement nos assaillants qui reculèrent, mais restèrent à proximité.

Ça, ça sent pas bon du tout, souffla Lilly.

Quoiqu'il arrive, tu restes derrière moi Sirius, admonestas James.

Hors de question si les mangemorts attaquent aux obsèques de ma femme je me bats ! Trouve-moi une baguette James.

Si tu ne te calmes pas immédiatement, je te stupéfixe. M'avertit mon ami.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester plus avant que déjà une bande d'encagoulés nous encerclât dangereusement et les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts, Rémus, James Lilly et Arthur formaient un cercle protecteur autour de moi, m'empêchant de voir ce qui se passait. J'enrageais intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre ma baguette avant de partir, comme si ma folle furieuse de cousine et sa bande de demeurés allaient nous laisser en paix si facilement, l'occasion était trop belle ; mais que cherchait Voldemort à la fin ? Ce n'était pas en attaquant le chemin de traverse ou un cimetière qu'il ferait tomber le ministère. Nous faire douter, nous affaiblir ? Peut-être, bien que je me doutasse que cette expédition soit plus du fait de Bellatrix que de son cher seigneur des ténèbres. C'est alors que j'entendis son rire... dément, hystérique puis je l'entendis chantonner

J'ai tué Clara Black

j'ai tué Clara black

j'ai eu la sang de bourbe

hihihihihi... aaah

Visiblement elle avait reçu un sortilège informulé et elle se tordait de douleur à mes pieds. Un doloris ? Je levais les yeux et vis que Lilly la tenait en joug je lui écrasai le poignet et m'écriai

- accio baguette.

Et je me mis au côté de Lilly la baguette pointée sur la garce.

- Diffindo ! Hurlais-je enragé

sectum sempra continuais-je

puis je me senti propulsé dans les airs j'atterris lourdement quelques mètres plus loin et Lilly sur moi.  
>- Ça va Lilly ?<p>

-Oui, mais il m'a désarmé l'enf...

Moi aussi.

Je vis Ginny courir à reculons vers nous tous en maintenant des sorts de défense devant elle et donc devant nous puisque trois mangemorts la poursuivaient elle attrapa chacune de nos mains et transplana en un quart de seconde.

Nous atterrîmes sur le parquet de la cuisine du terrier.

Non, mais vous êtes malades tous les deux qu'est-ce qui vous à pris ? Hurla-t-elle dans une imitation parfaite de Molly en colère après les jumeaux .

Elle a tué Clara Ginny elle mérite de souffrir et de mourir !

Pas de ta main Sirius, sa place est à azkaban, la tienne et auprès de ton fils.

Celle de Clara aussi et pourtant elle lui a pris sa mère. Lâchais-je acerbe.

Raison de plus pour que tu ne prennes pas des risques inutiles. Me morigéna-t-elle.

Tu l'as entendu rire et chanter ? C'était comme si elle tuait Clara une seconde fois. Hurlais-je tout à fait hors de moi .

Je sais ce que tu ressens Sirius, mais...

Comment pourrais-tu savoir quoique ce soit, tu n'es qu'une gamine écervelée. Crachais-je en colère contre la terre entière.

Ça suffit Sirius ! Intervint Lilly

Tu es injuste Black. Répliqua-t-elle, tu n'es malheureusement pas le seul à souffrir.

Je tournais les talons et montais dans la chambre où dormait paisiblement mon petit garçon et je me laissais envahir par des sanglots secs. Je n'avais plus de larmes à verser depuis longtemps. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi prostré, mais je fus sorti de mon chagrin par l'entrée de James.

Je me préparais mentalement à un nouveau sermon, mais mon ami se contenta de s'assoir sur le lit.

Tout le monde va bien ? Demandais-je inquiet de son silence

Oui ne t'en fait pas.

Alors pourquoi tu es si silencieux, ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas me passer un savon ?

on verra plus tard, mais pour le moment il faut que je te dise qu'on en a capturé un.


	4. Chapter 4

PDV Hermione

On ne voyait pas à un mètre, les mangemorts nous avaient jeté un sortilège d'obscurité après que Lilly et Sirius se soient jetés sur Bellatrix. J'attrapais une main qui se tendait vers moi, c'était celle de Ron, le fait de le sentir près de moi commençait à me rassurer, mais le désespoir m'atteint de nouveau. Les pires moments de ces derniers jours repassaient devant mes yeux : Clara gisant au sol, les yeux grand ouverts, Sirius à genoux incapable de faire un geste, mes amis morts à mes pieds... Tout me semblait désormais inutile, je ne ressentais plus aucun espoir, comme si je n'allais plus jamais être heureuse.

_ Spero Patronum, entendis-je, et un cerf argenté apparut faisant fuir les détraqueurs.

_ Bien joué Harry, par ici ! C'était la voix de Tonks, Ron et moi suivîmes la direction de ces paroles. Même si l'obscurité commençait à se disperser, je ne pouvais me résoudre à lâcher la main de Ron. Les mangemorts commençaient à nous jeter des sorts à l'aveugle, nous continuions à courir un long moment, sortant du cimetière, jusqu'à nous trouver à l'abri dans une maisonnette toute simple. Elle était vide, et apparemment n'était pas faîte pour y être habitée. Son ameublement ne consistait qu'en une unique armoire, qui devait surement être remplie de matériel, surement celui des employés du cimetière.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Tonks

_ Tout à l'air d'aller, personne n'est touché, répondit Harry.

George nous avait suivi, et entrait en fermant la porte.

_ Où sont les autres dit-il ?

_ Ils sont arrivés à nous disperser ! Nous devrions retourner voir si personne n'a besoin d'aide. Dît Tonks énervée.

Mais des flammes firent exploser la fenêtre, nous projetant à terre. Je lâchai la main de Ron, et poussai un cri. Nous nous relevâmes et fîmes jaillir de l'eau par nos baguettes, pour éteindre les flammes, mais sitôt fait, des sorts commencèrent à jaillir de l'unique fenêtre. Tonks évita un Avada Kedavra de justesse, et jura en se relevant.

_ Nous sommes tombés tête baissée dans un piège dît-elle, nous sommes coincés !

_ Ils attendaient qu'on se dirige vers cette maison ! Tout était fait pour que l'on réagisse ainsi. Ajoutais-je.

_ Mais comment font-ils pour établir des plans aussi diaboliques ? Demanda Ron

_ Je crois que la réponse est dans la question.

Harry et Tonks se succédaient à la fenêtre pour essayer de maintenir les mangemorts à distance. Je réfléchît au moyen de pouvoir les aider, mais j'étais trop paniquée. Ron entrouvrît la porte, mais il la referma aussi sec, juste le temps pour qu'un mangemort aux aguets ne jetât un sort.

_ Lucius Malefoy, dît-il. Je le reconnais même avec sa cagoule.

_ Des meurtrières ! M'exclamai-je, il nous faut des meurtrières, comme dans les châteaux forts quand les assiégés luttaient contre les assaillants.

_ Bonne idée, mais évite-toi la peine de commencer à nous faire une thèse sur l'architecture des châteaux ! Me lança George.

Des « Foramen » résonnèrent qui étaient les sortilèges permettant de créer les ouvertures dans les murs. Une fois ces meurtrières apparues, nous commencions enfin à prendre l'avantage. Ils étaient sept de mon côté, et je réussis à en stupéfixier deux avant que les autres ne commençassent à réaliser ce qui leur arrivait. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, ils se mirent à couvert, et se réorganisèrent. La bataille dura quelques minutes ainsi, ressemblant à un assaut épique que l'on peut voir dans les livres d'histoire, mais je gardais cette réflexion pour moi, de crainte d'un autre bon mot de la part de George.

L'affrontement tournait en notre faveur, mais les mangemorts se retirèrent quelques instants. L'orage ne semblait s'être calmé que pendant un instant.

En effet, ils réapparurent rapidement montés sur leurs balais, ils commençaient à tournoyer autour de la petite bâtisse, jetant des sorts et la détruisant petit à petit. Le toit commençait à voler en éclat, des débris nous retombaient dessus, nous essayions de les faire léviter pour ne pas être blessés. Cela ne marchait que pour les grosses tuiles ou les grosses briques, et la poussière commençait à nous piquer les yeux.

_ Impossible de transplaner dans ces conditions ! Dît Harry. J'ai l'impression de jouer une partie d'échecs où l'on est mat en des coups déjà calculés !

_ Tenez bon, ce n'est pas encore notre heure, répondît Tonks sans trop y croire.

Harry se jeta de nouveau vers la fenêtre et lança un stupéfix qui propulsa un mangemort en plein vol.

_ Bien joué Harry ! Fîmes-nous en cœur.

_ Merci, mais ce n'est pas moi, répondit-il.

Puis plusieurs autres éclairs apparurent depuis le cimetière. Les mangemorts commencèrent à se désintéresser de nous, et foncèrent vers la direction des sortilèges. Je jetai un regard vers la petite ouverture que j'avais créée, et vît ce qu'il se passait. Les autres rescapés de la bataille avaient dû suivre le bruit des sorts jetés par nos baguettes, une fois qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs assaillants respectifs. Je reconnus Rémus et Neville de mon côté.

_ Les renforts sont arrivés ! S'exclama Tonks, le visage de nouveau souriant.

_ La cavalerie arrive toujours à temps, ajouta George, il faut en profiter.

Nous nous remîmes à viser nos ennemis depuis notre fort Alamo, et pris en sandwich, ils battirent en retraite. Je poussai un gros soupir de soulagement, et me retournai inconsciemment vers Ron, mais celui-ci continuais à fixais par sa meurtrière.

Nous quittions enfin la bâtisse qui avait été salement amochée. La moitié du toit s'était envolé, et des traces d'incendie et d'impact de sortilèges jonchaient les murs. À la vue de nos sauveurs, je m'aperçus qu'ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux que nous, en plus de Rémus et de Neville, il y avait la grand-mère de ce dernier et Fleur Delacour . Quelle bande de froussards ces mangemorts me dis-je à moi même, pas capables de livrer une escarmouche s'ils ne sont pas à plus de deux contre un ! Tout juste sont-ils bons à suivre les plans de leur seigneur fou à lier, et à se replier lorsqu'ils en ont l'occasion.

_ Rémus ! Appela Tonks. Tout va bien de votre côté ?

_ George répondit-il, Fred a été touché !


	5. Chapter 5

PDV Sirius

Vous avez quoi ? M'écriais-je puis je m'élançais dans les escaliers baguette en avant sans laisser le temps à James de me répondre.

Est-ce que c'était elle qu'ils avaient eue ? Cela me paraissait logique, après tout Lily et moi l'avions court-circuitée et bien amochée avant que Ginny ne se mêle de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Si c'est Bellatrix, je la tue ou plutôt non, je la fais souffrir de longues heures peut-être même pendant des jours, ça me fera du bien de la voir avoir mal comme moi j'ai mal. Et si c'en est un autre, il fera l'affaire comme défouloir et il paiera pour ses propres crimes comme pour ceux de Bellatrix et de tous les mangemorts réunis.

Sirius, calme-toi ! il faut que je te dise que le mangemort que l'on à capturé, c'est...

Mais j'entendais à peine ce que me disait mon ami la rage s'emparant entièrement de moi, je déboulai en trombe dans le salon du terrier pour voir, Luna, Arthur,Charlie Weasley et Minerva tenir en joug...mon frère.

Je stoppai alors ma course folle totalement déstabilisée, je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça, bien que Régulus soit un mangemort il restait mon petit frère, celui que je m'étais promis de toujours protéger, ce à quoi j'avais lamentablement échoué et ma rage s'envola momentanément remplacée par de la culpabilité je baissais lentement ma baguette incapable de faire ou dire quoique se soit d'autre.

Malgré mes efforts pour lui montrer à quel point la magie pouvait être belle, et qu'un nom ne donnait pas de droit particulier, Régulus avait fait ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il était devenu mangemort au côté de nos chères cousines, en somme il avait réussi là où j'avais failli, il était devenu un vrai Black. J'étais le paria, fils indigne, il était le bon garçon, l'héritier digne de son rang.

Comment l'avez-vous capturé ? Bafouillais-je encore sous le choc.

Quand Lily et toi vous en êtes pris à Lestrange, les mangemorts ont lancé un sort d'obscurité, s'était la débandade et nous avons tous été plus ou moins séparés. Régulus nous à attaqué alors que Minerva et moi tentions de mettre les enfants en sécurité, m'apprit Arthur, il à faillit nous prendre par sur prise.

Je lâchais un sifflement de mépris à ce récit.

-Mais il nous a raté de peu, Minerva l'a désarmé, prit de panique il a trébuché et est à moitié tombé sur Luna.

_Il nous a suppliés de ne pas le tuer et de le capturer. Conclut Luna.

J'eus un faible sourire face à la capture quasi burlesque de mon petit frère, si mère avait été là, elle aurait été bien déçue,

supplier n'est pas digne d'un Black lui aurait-elle craché.

Régulus après tout ce temps c'est comme cela que nous pouvons enfin nous retrouver ? Dis-je sur un ton doucereux.

Mon frère je suis si heureux de te voir, même si je m'attriste se soit après qu'une si grande peine ne te fusse infligée. Me répondit-il

Une si grande peine, comme tu dis, infligée par notre cousine, ton alliée de toujours. Raillais-je sentant la haine s'emparer à nouveau de moi je pointais ma baguette à nouveaux sur lui prêt à en découdre.

Écoute-moi Sirius, je me suis laissé capturer, car j'ai quelques chose de très important à vous communiquer.

Et bien parle

Hélas c'est un secret tellement affreux que je ne puis le révéler à toute une assemblée, il faut que nous parlions seul à seul Sirius.

Ben voyons tu t'imagines que je serais plus facile à convaincre seul, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, petit frère. Crachais-je avec dégout.

M'auriez-vous capturé si je ne vous l'avais pas suggéré ? Demanda mon frère à ses geôliers. Honnêtement combien de mangemorts avez eu depuis le début ?

Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre sang-froid Black ! Intervint Minerva de son ton sec habituel. Vous avez eu le temps de penser à une histoire qui tiendrait debout.

J'ai fait exprès de rater Arthur. Se défendit-il

Vous savez sacrément bien viser alors parce que c'est passé à un poil de couille de Merlin, comme diraient les jumeaux. Assena Arthur sarcastique.

Rappelle-toi Sirius, j'ai toujours été plus précis que toi quand il s'agissait de viser.

Peut-être, mais pourquoi se revirement si soudain, après tant d'années ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Demandais-je en faisant les cent pas.

Je vous l'ai dit, le seigneur des ténèbres est allé trop loin, il a pratiqué une magie tellement noire que continuer à le suivre relèverait du fanatisme. Je suis lucide depuis un moment déjà, il n'a plus rien d'humain, je ne peux plus continuer à soutenir ses actes aveuglément.

Je paierai pour mes crimes, mais je ne veux pas aller plus loin.

Pourquoi l'avoir fait jusque-là alors ? m'informais-je.

Parce que je ne suis pas toi Sirius, je n'ai ni ton courage, ni tes amis, si j'étais parti j'aurais été seul.

Si tu étais parti, nous aurions été tous les deux comme avant.

Si vous êtes si hostile à vous-savez-qui pourquoi continuer à l'appeler le seigneur des ténèbres. Questionna soudain Minerva rompant brusquement les confidences des deux frères.

Si ça n'est que ça appelons le comme vous voulez Voldemort, Tom, vous-savez-qui, ou Fée Morgane si ça vous chante.

Nous nous regardâmes tous dubitatifs, combien de fois étions-nous tombés dans les pièges pervers de Voldemort, en était-ce encore un ? Les questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

A diverses reprises les mangemorts nous avaient montré que leurs esprits étaient aussi tortueux que celui de leur maître adoré. En était-ce encore un exemple, Régulus était-il devenu si bon comédien lui qui n'avait jamais su mentir à nos parents ?

Me haïssait-il au point de tenter de me détruire davantage le jour de l'enterrement de Clara ? Clara, cela faisait trop de coïncidences, mon frère réapparaitrait le jour où je mettais ma femme en terre. Non, je ne pouvais pas me risquer à faire confiance à mon frère.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par les « crac » caractéristiques des transplanages, nos camarades de lutte venaient de rentrer.

Tout le monde est là ? demanda James en se penchant vers l'entrée par l'embrasure de la porte.

Il manque Molly, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rémus, Neville, Fleur et Mrs Longdubat et les jumeaux. Informa Maugrey. Ils ne sont toujours pas rentré ? James et Arthur avaient pâli et Lily étouffait un petit cri.

Qui est notre invité demanda Dumbledort en entrant nonchalamment dans le salon.

Mon frère Régulus, Albus, il prétend s'être laissé capturer par Arthur et Minerva. Et il soutien avoir des choses à nous apprendre sur une forme de magie noire qu'aurai pratiqué Voldemort. Mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un piège de plus.

Une lueur traversa le regard de Dumbledort.

Il dit la vérité répondit-il d'une voix sans appelle.


	6. Chapter 6

PDV George

C'est grave ? demandais-je paniqué

Aucune idée ta mère a transplané à Sainte Mangouste avec lui, mais il se battait avec Greyback et ça a fini en corps à corps, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, nous appris Rémus.

Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour rejoindre maman ? Demanda Ron.

Nous nous prîmes tous par la main et nous tranplanâmes dans une petite rue proche de l'hôpital. Nous courûmes presque jusqu'à la vitrine qui servait d'entrée et nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers le service des urgences magiques.

Je marchais sans m'en rendre compte simplement guidé par mon inquiétude et mon besoin de voir mon frère. Merlin faites qu'il aille bien, ne me prenez pas mon frère j'ai besoin de lui.

Que deviendrais-je s'il n'était plus là ?

Au bout du couloir dans lequel nous nous étions engagés, je vis maman assise, la tête entre les mains. Un sentiment d'angoisse insoutenable me serra la gorge et me tordit les boyaux je me précipitai sur elle :

Maman comment va Fred ?

Je ne sais pas les médicomages l'on prient en charge immédiatement quand nous sommes arrivés depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Je me sentis blêmir et trembler et maman me pris dans ses bras. Je fus incapable de lui rendre son étreinte obsédé par le besoin de voir mon frère.

Je veux le voir tout de suite, réclamais-je.

C'est impossible mon chéri, tu dois laisser les médicomages faire leur travail.

Je veux le voir ! Hurlais-je cette fois-ci faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Je suis sure que nous aurons des nouvelles très vite, m'assura maman.

Je donnais un coup de poing dans le mur en étouffant un cri de rage. Rémus m'empoigna fortement les épaules.  
>- Maintenant, tu te calmes George, s'énerver n'arrangera pas les choses. Et ta mère n'y est pour rien<p>

Désolé m'man, soufflais-je honteux d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur elle.

Ce n'est rien. Elle me reprit dans ses bras et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment.

L'attente était insoutenable et je sentais des larmes de frustration et de peur me piquer les yeux, lorsqu'une voix me sortit de ma torpeur.

Mrs Weasley ? Demanda une jeune médicomage.

Oui, comment va mon fils ? s'enquit maman.

Son état général est bon et ses blessures ne sont que superficielles. Il devrait reprendre connaissance dans l'heure qui vient, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut notre petit groupe.

Cependant, votre fils porte des traces de morsures dans le cou et sur l'épaule, comme vous nous avez dit qu'il en avait eu à en découdre avec un loup-garou, il se peut qu'il soit contaminé. Poursuivit gravement la médicomage.

Les loups-garou ne sont-ils pas dangereux, qu'à la pleine lune m'enquis-je.

À la pleine lune, le jour qui la précède et le jour qui la suit même si la contamination n'est pas systématique dans ces moments là, la bête est quand même présente et peut être dangereuse surtout dans le cas de Greyback. Asséna Rémus gravement.

Et la pleine lune est demain. Constata, Tonks d'une voix blanche.

Le problème reprit la médicomage c'est que dans le doute nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici c'est trop risqué pour les autres patients et le personnel, je suis sincèrement désolée.

Pourquoi ne pas lui administrer de potion tue-loup? Demanda maman.

La potion amoindrit les transformations, mais il serait quand même un danger potentiel que nous ne voulons pas prendre.

Vous n'avez aucune certitude et vous traitez déjà ce garçon comme un monstre c'est quoi la prochaine étape le marquer au fer rouge comme une bête.

Mais c'est ce que sont les loups-garou, des bêtes sauvages autour de la pleine lune et à peine des hommes le reste du temps. Clama la médicomage pleine des ses certitudes

Nous ouvrîmes tous la bouche prêt à lui rabattre son clapet, alors que Rémus quittait la pièce le dos vouté. Mais ce fut une Tonks littéralement rouge de la racine des cheveux aux orteils. Signe de colère intense chez elle qui prit la parole en premier.

Non, mais pour qui vous prenez vous espèce de sale petite garce. Je plaignis intérieurement la jeune femme, car une Tonks en colère était une Tonks vraiment flippante et potentiellement dangereuse, Fred et moi l'avions appris à nos dépends.

Je connais des loups-garou bien plus humains que vous. En avez-vous déjà rencontré ? Avez vous déjà essayé de parler avec l'un d'eux ? Mitrailla-t-elle faisant les questions et les réponses ne laissant pas le temps à la pauvre fille de se défendre.

Non ! bien sûr, il est tellement plus facile de rester planqué derrière des préjugés !

Les loups-garou sont dangereux, c'est un fait avéré ! Tenta piteusement l'autre.

NON ! Certains sont dangereux. Mais une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde en est un, et il est l'homme le plus doux, le plus gentil, le plus généreux et le plus altruiste que je connaisse. Mais l'imbécilité collective et des gens comme vous l'empêchent de vivre l'existence qu'il mérite.

Et vous pensez à ce pauvre Fred ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin et vous le condamnez avant même de savoir quoique se soit.

Maman profita que Tonks reprit son souffle pour dire :

c'est bon Tonks on va ramener Fred à la maison il sera entre de bonnes mains.

Je veux voir mon frère, intervins-je soudain.

La jeune femme sursauta et bafouilla,

B..bien, suivez-moi.

Je lui emboitais le pas maman et Ron sur les talons, laissant derrière nous une Tonks fulminante et toujours rouge.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de mon frère la médicomage nous laissa non sans nous avoir lancé un regard où se mêlaient stupeur et dégoût.

PDV Tonks :

- Fleur tu peux ramener Harry et Hermione au Terrier, il faut dire aux autres que nous allons bien ? Moi je dois parler à Rémus.

Je les plantai là sans plus de cérémonie et me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée. J'aperçus Rémus adossé à un mur les épaules voutées et la mine sombre. Je pris une grande inspiration, la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être des plus agréable. Je m'approchais lentement de lui et je le vis se tendre, fantastique ! cela allait être encore pire que ce que je pensais, mon homme n'était vraiment pas au top de sa forme, ni de son moral, les évènements de la semaine et la proximité de la pleine Lune ne devaient pas arranger les choses.

Rémus ? soufflais-je pour qu'il lève la tête vers moi. Il me jeta un regard sombre, je détestais le voir dans cet état là.

Ne fais pas cela s'il te plait.

Faire quoi ? Grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur

Ne te rends pas responsable de qui arrive à Fred. Tu n'es pas Greyback.

Peut-être mais je l'est laissé l'affronter, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de qui il s'agissait suffisamment vite.

Rémus tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure. S'était le chaos là-bas on ne voyait rien, j'ai conduit Harry, Hermione, Ron et George droit dans une embuscade il aurait pût leur arriver n'importe quoi et quant aux autres Merlin seul sait ce qui leur est arrivé.

Ça na rien à voir j'aurais du sentir le loup, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Répondit-il d'une voix morne

C'est normal tu viens d'enterrer l'une de tes meilleures amie, tu manques de sommeil et c'est bientôt la pleine lune tu as le droit d'être ailleurs non ? Tu as le droit de ne pas être en pleine possession de tes moyens. C'est humain, ça arrive à tout le monde. Le rassurais-je patiemment.

Sauf que là, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais s'était en découdre pour te retrouver et rentrer tranquillement chez moi, j'ai étais égoïste et c'est un gamin de 17 ans qui en paie les pots cassés.

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire face à la déclaration à peine voilée qu'il venait de me faire.

Tu as le droit de penser à toi de temps en temps ce n'est pas un crime que je sache ! Arguai-je

sauf si cela doit coûter l'avenir à un adolescent.

Je me rapproche de lui les mains sur les hanches et l'air réprobateur puis je mîmes un coup de fouet dans les airs en émettant un petit sifflement.

C'est bon, ta petite séance d'auto-flagellation est terminée ? Raillais-je.

Ça ne me fait pas rire Nymphadora, me répondit-il visiblement exaspéré.

Moi non plus figure toi mais je voudrais que pour une fois dans ta vie tu ne te tiennes pas pour responsable de tous les maux de la terre.

Je suis fatigué, Dora. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça, cette guerre, ces morts, toute cette injustice, de n'avoir rien à t'offrir alors que tu mérite tant, de cette chose horrible qui fait de moi un monstre et un reclus, je voudrais que tout cela cesse. J'aimerais prendre un avada kedavra. Ce serait tellement plus simple pour tout le monde.

Ma main était partie avant que je m'en rende compte et j'avais heurté violemment la joue de mon compagnon qui me regardait abasourdis. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler.

Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles tu penses un peu à moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te survivre ?

Tu serais plus heureuse sans moi. Affirma-t-il.

Je secouai la tête sans pouvoir dire le moindre mot secouée par de violents sanglots

Tu vois même sans le vouloir j'arrive encore à te faire du mal.

Je déteste tellement cette image que tu as de toi. J'aimerais que tu te vois avec mes yeux ou avec ceux de James et Sirius ou de n'importe quelle autre personne qui te connaisse un tant soit peu. sanglotais-je

Et Arthur et Molly comment crois-tu qu'ils me verront quand leur fils sera devenu un monstre à cause de mon incompétence ?

Ça suffit Lupin ! Boucle là ou tu te prends une autre gifle! Hurlais-je

Si j'étais toi je ne m'y risquerais pas ! Fit-il en se levant presque menaçant.

Tu ne me toucheras pas dis-je en me dressant sur la pointe des pieds afin de paraître moins minuscule. Rémus était moins imposant que James ou Sirius, mais impressionnant quand même.

Qu'en sait-tu petite fille ? Reprit-il mi-joueur, mi-menaçant.

Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu es incapable de me faire le moindre mal, consciemment ou non, je pourrais passer la pleine lune à tes côtés qu'il ne m'arriverait rien.

N'y pense même pas Nymphadora. Je te jure que si j'ai le moindre doute je t'assomme. Siffla-t-il de nouveau hors de lui.

Je ris légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère et je déposai un baiser sur ces lèvres en lui caressant la joue. Nous nous abandonnâmes quelques secondes à ce moment de tendresse puis je transplanai emmenant avec moi mon compagnon, il avait besoin de repos, les deux jours à venir allaient être difficiles. Comme chaque mois.


	7. Chapter 7

PDV Dumbledort :

La lumière se fit dans mon esprit, Régulus Black était donc la pièce manquante de ce puzzle, grâce à lui l'énigme qui me tenait éveillait chaque soir depuis de nombreuses années déjà, allait enfin être résolue.

_ J'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec ce cher monsieur Black.

_ Mais enfin Albus c'est de la folie. Sursauta Sirius qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à une telle requête de ma part.

_ Écoute-moi bien Sirius, je crois que ton frère a fait de son mieux de son côté pour nous aider à vaincre Voldemort. Pour qu'il puisse poursuivre ce qu'il a commencé, il est indispensable que je puisse écouter ce qu'il a à nous révéler.

_ Bien si vous pensez que l'on peut lui faire confiance je me range à votre jugement comme d'habitude. Mais je voudrais avoir une conversation avec vous une fois toute cette histoire terminée concéda Sirius de mauvaise grâce.

_ Bien sûr je n'y manquerais pas. Lui promis-je sans trop réfléchir.

Je fis signe à Régulus de me suivre et nous montâmes dans une chambre à l'étage visiblement celle de Ron et Harry à en juger par les posters de quidtitch qui ornaient les murs et l'éclair de feu qui trônait dans un coin. Je m'en voulus quelque peu de me servir de leur chambre comme bureau. Ces jeunes devaient en avoir plus qu'assez de voir leurs quartiers sans cesse réquisitionnés pour les besoins de l'ordre. Mais après tout ils n'utilisaient ces chambres que quelques semaines dans l'année pendant les vacances leurs vraies chambres se trouvaient à Poudlard. Ah Poudlard … Pensais-je avec nostalgie.

_ Professeur comment avez-vous...

_ Su que tu t'es laissé délibérément fait prisonnier afin de quitter les mangemorts, et que tu avais des choses graves à nous apprendre sur les agissements de Voldemort ? J'ai trouvé ton mot dans la bibliothèque, RAB.

_ Comment ?

_ Le bibliothécaire Perezarde se trouve être un de mes vieux amis. Quand il m'a appelé pour se plaindre d'une attaque de mangemort, je lui ai de suite demandé pourquoi un disciple de Voldemort irait attaquer une bibliothèque, qui de plus est, une bibliothèque dont les ouvrages traitent de l'histoire de la magie. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'en savait rien, et que le plus bizarre dans tout cela, c'est que le mangemort n'avait rien volé. Je suis alors allé enquêter de plus près, et grâce à un sortilège, j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'un livre avait disparu. Je suis alors tombé sur le mot que tu dois connaître : « Ce livre serait bien trop dangereux, s'il devait tomber entre de mauvaises mains. C'est pour cela que je part le détruire. Puisse cette guerre finir un jour. RAB »

_ Vous avez fait vite. En réalité, j'étais en mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Il s'est mis en tête de chercher dans l'origine de la magie quelque chose qui pourrait enfin lui donner ce pouvoir absolu qu'il désire tant. C'est pour cela que je suis parti en quête d'informations, mais ce que j'ai trouvé dans cette bibliothèque dépassait toutes mes attentes.

La magie n'a pas toujours été comme elle l'est maintenant. Ou plutôt les magiciens n'ont pas toujours maîtrisé la magie comme nous pouvons le faire de nos jours. Dans des temps éloignés, même s'il est difficile de situer cette époque, des hommes ont découvert l'usage des potions, en particulier une : la potion des origines. C'est à cette dernière que le livre faisait référence, elle pouvait donner à qui la buvait, des pouvoirs magiques. C'est ainsi que les premiers magiciens sont apparus. Le livre ne précise pas à partir de quel moment la magie à commençais à se transmettre par le sang et il ne mentionne pas non plus comment était faite cette potion, mais il disait ceci : les sorciers qui goûtaient à cette potion pouvaient manipuler la matière sans presque aucune limite, ils pouvaient jeter des sorts rien que par la pensée, et sans formule magique, ils pouvaient invoquer des créatures magiques de toute sorte, lire dans les esprits des gens, parfois prévoir certains événements. Mais surtout, les sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de baguette magique.

Je comprenais l'inquiétude de mon interlocuteur. Déjà que Tom était un sorcier avec des pouvoirs biens supérieurs à la moyenne comment imaginer l'effet de telles potions sur lui. La guerre finirait, et le mage noir pourrait régner sur toute la planète. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut la nuque. L'histoire de la magie était toute récente, elle ne remontait qu'à quelques siècles, elle n'était rien face à l'histoire de l'humanité. Cela expliquait pourquoi les sorciers devaient rester cachés,au commencement ils ne devaient être qu'une poignée tout au plus. Ensuite leur nombre a augmenté, mais l'adage pour vivre heureux vivons cachés était resté. Se dissimuler était devenu une habitude chez les sorciers.

Nuls n'avaient apparemment connaissance du commencement de la magie, et la honte pour le ministère de découvrir que le monde de la magie descendait des moldus l'avait persuadé de ne pas chercher trop consciencieusement. Pourtant, il s'avérait que le mystère des origines était à notre portée, avec ses secrets les plus noirs et les dangers qui en découlaient.

_ Ne m'avais-tu pas parlé de magie noire, quand tu as évoqué ce que tu avais à nous dire ?

_ Je ne voulais pas que certains en sachent trop.

_ Comme qui par exemple, ton frère ?

_ Non, comme Rogue, cela aurait pu lui venir aux oreilles. C'est un espion !

_ Rogue un espion ? Après tout ce temps, Séverus s'est montré un excellent contre espion. Lorsque Voldemort a voulu s'attaquer aux Potters, comme il s'est attaqué aux Longdubats, c'est lui qui nous a prévenus. Nous avons donc pu arriver et les sauver grâce aux informations de Séverus, sans compter toutes les informations utiles qui nous ont été fournies.

_ Rogue un contre espion ! Impossible !

Je lisais la stupeur dans les yeux de mon ancien élève, cette stupeur était bien la preuve que toute l'équipe de Voldemort se sentait intouchable. Tellement intouchable qu'il ne voyait pourtant pas la traîtrise dans leur propre camp. Séverus, et maintenant Régulus. Combien de temps encore la toute-puissance du mage noir allait terroriser ses propres disciples.

Je perdais mon regard sur la baguette de notre prisonnier, et je me mis à penser à l'avenir de son propriétaire. Régulus était venu dans notre camp pour fuir Lord Voldemort, mais lorsque ce dernier s'apercevrait de sa capture, il agirait probablement afin de le libérer. Non nous ne pouvions pas le garder parmi nous, sa présence était un trop grand danger. Je devais agir, agir pour le bien de l'ordre du phénix, même si ce que je devais faire allait à l'encontre de ce que voulait notre organisation. Et que dire de ce pauvre Régulus, lui qui était venu pour chercher de la sécurité dans notre camp. Mais en temps de guerre, nous devons faire des sacrifices, et l'homme en face de moi allait en faire partie.

J'eus une dernière pensée pour Sirius, après avoir retrouvé son frère, il allait le perdre de nouveau.

Je levai la baguette...


	8. Chapter 8

PDV Sirius

J'attendais en compagnie James que Dumbledort réapparaisse avec mon frère. Nous étions assis, chacun sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide, silencieux. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire dans cette chambre : Mon frère renonçait-il vraiment à son allégeance envers celui qu'il appelait le « seigneur des ténèbres ? Après toutes ces années, j'avais du mal à y croire. Mais pourquoi pas après tout.

Je fus extirpé de mes pensées par le bruit d'un sort, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Comme si un corps était tombé sur le sol. Nous nous regardâmes avec James, dégainâmes nos baguettes et nous montâmes les escaliers en trombe. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la chambre, mes craintes se trouvaient justifiées : Dumbledort gisait sur le sol et Régulus s'était enfui.

La poitrine de Dumbledort continuait à se soulever, et il ne mît pas longtemps à rouvrir les yeux.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je.

_ Je crois que Régulus a réussi à s'enfuir. Nous apprit Dumbledort.

_ Je m'en étais aperçu tout seul. Comment a-t-il fait pour s'enfuir ?

_ J'avais posé sa baguette sur la commode, et je pense qu'il a réussi à s'en saisir sans que je m'en rende compte.

_ Mais comment avez-vous pu vous laisser endormir par Régulus ? Me devança James, qui paraissait aussi énervé que moi.

_ Je crois que mon intuition a été plus que mauvaise, je pensais qu'il avait dit vrai, et que nous aurions un allié de plus. Nous avons commencé à discuter des projets de Voldemort, mais il ne m'a rien appris de plus que ce que nous savions déjà. C'est à dire des banalités sur ces désirs de s'emparer du ministère et de Poudlard.

_ Fantastique ! M'écriais-je, nous reculons d'heure en heure. Il ne peut pas arriver une bonne nouvelle sans que trente mauvaises nous tombent dessus ?

J'étais fou, je me sentais trembler de rage, je n'attendais qu'une chose, Que l'un d'eux me réponde afin de pouvoir laisser exploser ma colère et ma douleur. Mais James et Dumbledort ne rajoutèrent rien à cela. Ils avaient dû sentir qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire de plus, et ils ne voulaient pas non plus évoquer un sujet qui aurait pu amener à Clara.

Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un bruit. Je restai là, sans bouger attendant encore quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Dumbledort jeta un dernier regard dans ma direction avant de franchir la porte, je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

Je ne savais plus de quoi j'avais envie. De pleurer ? Pour quoi faire ? Et puis j'étais trop en colère. De rire ? Surement pas. Je fixais une vieille horloge cassée, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de m'identifier à elle. Nous avions cela en commun, j'étais cassé et ma vie s'était arrêtée en même temps que celle de Clara. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, tout juste capable de marcher et de parler.

Je finis par m'assoir sur le lit, et je me mis à repenser à tout cela. Cette guerre ne semblait avoir d'autre issue que la défaite de notre camp, et un règne despotique de Voldemort. Jamais il ne m'avait semblé être aussi près de la fin de la guerre. Tout ce que nous étions en train de vivre nous avait ramenés 18 ans en arrière, alors que notre ennemi était tout puissant et que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Je me rappelais de tous les attentats, les attaques que nous avions subies à cette époque là. La peur permanente dans laquelle vivait toute une partie de la population. Puis l'ordre du phœnix avait pu s'organiser. Après de lourdes pertes, nous avions pu contre-attaquer et remporter quelques batailles. Je me rappelais notamment de la bataille qui avait eu lieu en Albanie. Nous avions traqué Voldemort pendant des jours, grâce aux sens aiguisés de Rémus accentués par une potion concoctée par Lilly. Nous avions attaqué alors qu'ils se sentaient en parfaite sécurité, ils étaient encerclés et totalement surpris. C'est alors que beaucoup de prisonniers avaient été faits, même si la cible la plus importante s'était échappée.

Depuis lors, l'ordre avait fait en sorte que des ministres de la magie désireux de combattre Voldemort soient élus. Nous étions arrivés à stabiliser la situation et les mangemorts agissaient moins aisément. Sous les ministères qui s'étaient succédés, nous harcelions Voldemort, et la donne avait changé. Cette fois-ci, s'était les mangemorts qui se cachaient et nous qui les traquions. Je me rappelais des missions que j'effectuais avec James et Rémus, en tant qu'aurors, ils ne chômaient pas et mon statut de professeur de Poudlard me laissait du temps libre pour les accompagner. Surtout après que les détraqueurs aient choisi leur camp, et que bon nombre des pires mangemorts se fussent enfuis d'Azkaban. Nos principales missions étaient donc de regarnir la prison et d'attraper le plus de mages noirs possible. Les souvenirs des maraudeurs réunis me calmèrent un peu. Au moins, nous restions unis, et je savais qu'eux ne m'abandonneraient jamais, toutes les fois où nous nous étions sauvés mutuellement, cela nous avait soudés au plus haut point. Je retrouvai un peu d'espoir.

Je rageai toutefois contre la politique, même si nous réussissions à avoir un ministre de la magie de notre côté, certains n'avaient pas aimé l'influence que nous avions et la possibilité que l'ordre fasse un coup d'État. Aux dernières élections, un ministre non soutenu par l'ordre avait été élu, le ministre John Peter Farrarin. Farrarin était un ministre qui avait de prime abord une allure sympathique : c'était un gros monsieur avec de bonnes grosses mains et un nez large et aplati, qui lui donnait l'impression de venir tout droit de la campagne. Il tenait toujours des discours très passionnés, mais aussi terriblement creux, sa spécialité était de balancer des proverbes sortis de son imagination : « Plus dure est la pente, plus belle est la route », « Pour gagner, le monde du bien a besoin du monde du mal, pour gagner contre le monde du mal ». Chacun comprenait ce qu'il avait envie de comprendre, mais aucune décision audacieuse n'avait été prise, hormis celle de nous court-circuiter. Face à cela, l'ennemi s'était senti plus fort et les informations nous arrivant plus difficilement, les attentats et les attaques avaient repris de plus belle. Nos troupes se clair-semaient alors que Voldemort ralliait de plus en plus de monde à sa cause.

C'est alors qu'il s'attaqua à nous, nous étions le dernier rempart dressé contre son accession au pouvoir.

Il s'était attaqué à Arthur : Bellatrix l'avait enlevé et fait prisonnier dans sa demeure. Nous nous doutions qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, et les mangemorts s'attendaient à voir l'ordre débarquer au complet pour le libérer, mais s'était sans compter sur l'audace des maraudeurs, et surtout de la très utile cape d'invisibilité de James. Nous nous étions infiltré dans la demeure de ma cousine, caché sous la cape. Nous prîmes une potion de silence concoctée par Clara et Lilly, qui nous permettais d'avancer sans être vus et sans être attendus, nos pas et nos respirations ne faisant aucun bruit. Il valait mieux, car la quasi-totalité des Mangemorts nous avaient tendu une embuscade. Nous nous étions glissés jusqu'à la prison où était caché Arthur, gardé par des Détraqueurs. Nous jetâmes des patronus afin de libérer la voie et cachâmes Arthur sous la cape. Des mangemorts arrivèrent attirés par le bruit, nous restâmes cachés, sans bruits, à attendre qu'ils s'en allassent. Toutes les issus étaient désormais bloquées, nous pûmes quand même nous échapper grâce à des sorts de confusion et à des potions d'obscurité. Mais cette victoire, et la fierté d'être toujours plus malins que le seigneur des ténèbres nous coûta très cher.

Nous fûmes informés que les mangemorts allaient attaquer des sympathisants de l'ordre sur le chemin de Traverse. Nous partîmes donc tous en hâte, et cette fois-ci, nous étions tombés dans le piège. L'assaut fut bref, et les pertes lourdes. Heureusement qu'Harry et les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledort nous avaient suivis, permettant de percer l'encerclement dont nous faisions l'objet. Nous parvînmes à nous échapper, mais trop tard pour être indemnes. Les pertes avaient été lourdes, les pires que nous ayons subie. Beaucoup étaient tombés... Clara… les larmes recommençaient à me piquer les yeux, mais je ne voulais pas craquer à nouveau, je me levais, j'avais besoin d'un verre.

Je descendis les marches, tous mes amis étaient là, certainement en train d'analyser de leur côté les évènements de la journée. Dans le salon, je croisai Dumbledort et lui lâchai

_ Il nous faut un plan !


	9. Chapter 9

PDV Ginny

Maman avait ramené Fred à la maison depuis de nombreuses heures, et n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis lors. Quand à moi j'avais dû menacer Georges d'un chauve-furie pour qu'il aille se reposer un peu.

Nous étions donc toutes les deux au chevet de Fred qui dormait paisiblement sous l'effet d'une potion sans rêve administré par dans mes pensées, j'essuyais rageusement une larme qui me coulait sur la joue.

Quand est-ce que la chance allée enfin tourner en notre faveur ? Parce que les derniers mois avaient étés terribles et les pertes pour notre camps nombreuses. La mort de Clara et d'une vingtaine de personnes dont nombre de mes amis ainsi que l'attaque de ce matin avaient considérablement entammé le moral des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Armée de Dumbledort que nous avions formés au début de l'année scolaire dans le dos des adultes, las de voir nos proches tomber les un aprés les autres sans pouvoir rien faire.

En repensant aux évènements de la journée une bouffée de colère s'empara littéralement de moi. Comment les sbires de Voldemort avaient pu pousser le vice jusqu'à nous attaquer alors que nous pleurions nos morts. Qu'allez devenir Fred s'il se transformais en loup-garou ? Serait-il aussi amer et malheureux que Rémus, Lui qui aime tant rire ?

Et ce pauvre Sirius sur qui le sort s'acharnait, combien de temps allait-il tenir avant d'exploser ? Sa femme tuée par sa propre cousine et puis son frère qui se jouait de lui et de Dumbledort, n'en était-ce pas trop pour un seul homme ? L'incident de ce matin était était un bonne exemple de ce dont il était capable sous l'effet du chagrin et de la colère.

Puis les larmes se remirent à couler silencieusement. Une pour Fred à l'avenir incertain, une pour Rémus pour qui les perspectives s'amenuisaient à chaque démonstrations de force de Voldemort, Une pour Clara qui n'avait plus d'avenir, Une pour Sirius dont la vie était brisée, Une pour Luka qui ne connaitrait jamais sa maman, et enfin une pour chaque amis tombés, bléssés, torturés par ces malades.

Maman s'était aperçu que je pleurais et me berçait doucement dans ses bras. Elle ne m'avait rien demandé, elle savait que j'avais juste besoin de craquer.

Comme je l'admirais, comme j'aurais aimais être au moins à moitié aussi forte qu'elle, comme j'étais fière d'être sa fille. Elle essuya mes dernières larmes avec ses pouces en me faisant un sourire apaisant, et m'embrassa sur le front puis repartie prendre place dans son fauteuil.

Presque une heure plus tard papa vînt la chercher pour qu'elle aille se coucher.

_ Molly tu devrais venir te coucher ma chérie, tu as eu une lourde journée.

Maman secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

_S'il te plaît Molly, il faut que tu te reposes Fred va bien pour le moment, implora papa.

_ je ne veux pas le laisser seul s'il à besoin de quoique se soit, je doit être auprés de mon garçon.

_Maman va te coucher je suis là, je ne bouge pas. Tu es épuisée et la journée de demain risque d'être longue, rajoutais-je.

_ Tu es sure que sa va aller ? Me demanda t-elle.

_ Oui ne te fais pas de soucis et s'il ya le moindre problème je t'appelles. Bonne nuit.

Mes parents m'embrassèrent et me laissèrent seule avec mon frère. Je me recroquevillais dans mon rocking-chair en me balançant légèrement, le regard dans le vague. J'étais dans cette position depuis un long moment, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Sirius, passablement soul, les cheveux en bataille, les traits tirés, le dos vouté et un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

Cette vision me serra le coeur mais je décidais de l'ignorer, je lui en voulais toujours de m'avoir hurlé dessus plus tôt dans la journée.

_Je peux me joindre à toi, demanda-t-il la bouche pateuse.

_Tu ne vas pas te mettre à me traiter de tout les noms ? M'informais-je acerbe. 

_ Je suis désolé Ginny, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de la sorte. Mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Je balayais ses excuses d'un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre que je lui pardonnais.

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer, Luka ne vas pas tarder à se réveiller pour son biberon et tu as vraiment une tête de détraqueur !

_ Très drôle miss Weasley, si nous étions à Poudlard, je pourrais vous mettre deux heures de retenues pour votre impertinence.

_ Oui, mais nous avons encore une semaine de vacances et tu as vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de passer dix ans à Askaban ! Tu devrais vraiment dormir un peu. Lui conseillais-je.

Il secoua la tête et se renfrogna,

_ c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je n'arrive pas à aller me coucher, j'ai l'impression que je vais trouver Clara là endormie. Lâcha t-il au bord des larmes.

Jamais je n'avais vu Sirius si vulnérable et jamais je n'avais pensé qu'il se confierait à moi si facilement.

_ Elle me manque tellement, je la cherche sans arrêt, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va revenir à tout moment en me disant que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemard.

Il pleurait à présent et je m'approchais de lui en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Il me pris par la taille et cacha son visage dans mon cou, je restai d'abord stupéfaite, face à ce geste de désarroie, j'aurai dû appeler Lily ou Tonks elles auraient fait de bien meilleures consolatrices que moi. Mais je fus touchée par tant de détresse et je n'eu pas le courage de le repousser, je le laissait donc pleurer dans mon giron en lui caressant le dos dans un geste réconfortant et en le berçant de gauche à droite.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand je m'aperçus que Sirius s'était endormit probablement à bout de force. Je le fit lentement basculer contre le dossier du fauteuil et le couvris d'un plaid qui trainait au pied du lit de Fred puis je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre mon rockin-chair lorsque je croisai le regard inquisiteur de Fred, les yeux grands ouvert.

_ Et bien petite soeur, on s'attaque au gros gibier, Harry ne te satisfait plus ? Railla-t-il.

_ Ne soit pas stupide Fred , il avait juste besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! M'exclamais-je face à l'absurdité des propos de mon frère.

Comment te sens-tu ? M'enquis-je en lui passant une main sur le front pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

_ Comme si un troupeau d'hyppogriffes m'était passé sur le corps. Mais à part ça je pète la forme. 

_ Tu te souviens de ce que qu'il s'est passé quand tu t'es battut contre Greyback ? Demandais-je

_Rien de spéciale mise à part que cette folle de Lestrange avait perdue sa baguette et qu'elle m'a bondit dessus et s'est accroché à moi comme un sac à dos. Elle a essayée de me faire lacher ma baguette en me mordant au cou et à l'épaule, elle m'a fait mal la chienne...

_ Fred ton langage ! Intervins-je avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de me raconter. Je sauter sur mes pieds et sortais de la chambre en trombe sans dire un mot et je me précipitais dans la chambre de mes parents en sautant sur le lit et en criant

_C'est Bellatrix, c'est Bellatrix !

_ Quoi où ça demanda papa en brandissant sa baguette.

_ Nulle part ris-je c'est Bellatrix qui à mordu Fred, expliquais-je surexitée alors que tout les membres de l'ordre qui passaient la nuit au terrier se précipitais alarmés par mes cris. Ce n'est pas Greyback, Fred ne deviendra pas un loup-garou. Youhou.

Papa et maman se regardèrent comme si j'ètais devenue folle alors que des rires et des soupires de soulagement raisonnèrent dans le couloir.


	10. Chapter 10

PDV Hermione

Nous étions tous ensemble dans le train en route pour Poudlard, toujours dans le même compartiment où nous nous étions rencontrés la première année, sauf que depuis, Ginny faisait désormais partie de notre groupe à part entière en tant que petite amie de Harry. Je regardais le paysage se modifier annonçant notre approche de l'école. Les espaces urbains étaient de plus en plus rares et réduits, bientôt nous ne traverserions plus que de minuscules hameaux entourés d'immenses plaines cultivées et de champs de coquelicots qui commençaient à fleurir en cette fin avril. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagée que ces vacances fussent enfin terminées. Elles avaient été éreintantes, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, et j'avais hâte de retrouver la quiétude et la sécurité que nous offrait les murs de Poudlard. J'eus soudain honte d'être si égoïste, les évènements récents nous avaient montré les violentes réalités de la guerre dont nous avions été plus ou moins préservés jusque-là. La mort était brusquement devenue concrète et j'aurais aimé en être protégée encore quelque temps, même si j'étais fière de combattre pour une cause qui m'était chère. Le monde de la magie avait soudain perdu toute la féerie qu'il avait à mes yeux depuis que j'y avais fait mes premiers pas cinq ans plus tôt pour devenir tout bonnement effrayant. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, je regrettais d'être une sorcière. Effrayant, pensais-je, c'était le mot le plus adapté à ce que je ressentais. L'avenir me terrorisait.

_ Tu veux un fizzwizbizz ? Me demanda Ron me tirant de mes sombres pensées.

_ Non merci, mais si tu pouvais t'arrêter de manger trente secondes se serait reposant. Répondis-je agressive.

_ Désolé, j'essayais juste de lancer un sujet de conversation, l'ambiance est tellement lourde.

_ C'est moi qui m'excuse Ron, je suis un peu déboussolée par tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces vacances. L'attaque du chemin de traverse, suivie de l'attaque du cimetière c'est beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui a toujours eu une existence paisible, même en sachant que vous-savez-qui a toujours était là.

Je repensais à mon existence tranquille et à mon quotidien plutôt calme. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, retrouver mes cours, mes leçons, mes livres, et surtout, pouvoir repenser que les examens étaient la chose la plus stressante au monde. Je me revoyais dans la cabane du cimetière, en priant non pas pour réussir une quelconque épreuve, mais pour pouvoir ressortir de là en vie, avec tous mes amis. Puis la nouvelle effrayante de Fred, et à nouveau le stress de son rétablissement.

_ Au fait, Fred n'est pas rentré avec nous ! Il va bien ? Demandai-je à Ron

_ Lily lui a préconisé encore quelques jours de repos. Et il ne s'est pas fait prier pour rater quelques jours de cours.

_ Malgré ses ASPIC !

_ Il ne s'est jamais penché à fond dans les cours. Au grand dam de maman.

_ Bien j'espère qu'il va se remettre rapidement de la blessure de Bellatrix.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il craignait de se transformer en folle-garou !

Nous éclatâmes tout les quatre de rire. Malgré ce qui venait de lui arriver, ce cher Fred ne perdait pas son sens de l'humour.

Et Merlin tout-puissant que ça faisait du bien de rire un bon coup. Après ce que nous avions vécu durant cette semaine rire était libérateur et s'éloigner de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait au terrier aussi.

Puis nous retombâmes peu à peu dans le silence, Ron ouvrit un magasine de Quidditch, s'était sa manière de s'évader lorsque les choses le dépasser, je voulu le rassurer, lui dire qu'une fois que nous serions à Poudlard les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre, mais je savais que mes paroles sonneraient faux. Certes nous serions momentanément en sécurité une fois à l'école, mais la guerre ne prendra pas fin pour autant et les gens que nous aimions seraient toujours en danger.

Ginny lui lança un regard inquiet puis se blottit dans les bras de Harry et ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'assoupir un peu.

Je m'attardais quelques secondes sur la vision de mes amis enlacés. Je les enviais profondément, être en couple semblait les rendre plus forts. Ils avaient l'air plus tranquille et plus confiant en l'avenir que moi.

Mais après tout si j'étais seule c'était en grande partie de ma faute, Ginny avait su prendre son avenir en main, face aux tergiversations sentimentales de mon meilleur ami. Elle se débrouillait pour lui envoyer des signes, mais Harry restait aveugle, Ginny avait donc décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout et de l'embrasser. Finalement, sa prise de risque s'était avérée payante, ils formaient un très joli couple depuis Noël.

La solution devait donc être celle-là, pensais-je : faire le premier pas avec Ron, mais comment celui-ci allait réagir ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point je serais ridicule et embarrassée devant un rejet, de plus, risquer notre amitié m'était insupportable. Il fallait réfléchir et trouver toutes les éléments qui pouvaient prévoir sa réaction. Il n'était pas très doué, et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme, le comparer à Harry était surestimer sa capacité à gérer ses sentiments. Cela pouvait être résumé par cette soirée, pouvant être le symbole de la maladresse de Ron : lors d'une soirée entre jeunes sorciers, Ron m'avait abordé de la plus plate des manières.

_ Salut Hermione, tu t'amuses bien ?

_ Oui... et toi Ronald ?

_ Ça va, ça va... la musique est bonne non ?

_ Euh oui, c'est la musique que l'on entend presque à chaque fois de toute façon.

_ Oui, c'est vrai...

Je me souvenais m'être demandée où il voulait en venir exactement avec toutes ses questions.

_ Tu veux que je te serve une bière au beurre ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Ou là ! Non merci, j'en ai déjà pris deux, et j'ai la tête qui commence déjà à tourner, dis-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_ Ah tu es bourrée alors !

_ Euh... un peu, dis-je sans ne plus trop savoir quoi dire complètement stupéfaite par le comportement étrange de mon ami.

C'est à partir de ce moment que je me suis dit que la soirée allait être longue, très longue. On aurait dit que Ron se sentait obligé de raconter une blague à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, sans compter ses éternels : « Ah mais ça se voit que tu es bourrée ». Je m'étais confiée plus tard à Harry sur cette soirée cauchemardesque, et lui riait à chaque détail que je lui avais donné. Une fois la fin de l'histoire venue, il m'avoua qu'en réalité tout cela était de sa faute bien malgré lui. Ron et lui avaient discuté de la manière la plus adaptée pour séduire une fille, et Harry lui avait conseillé de considérer la fille comme une copine, afin qu'elle se détende, qu'elle se trouve à l'aise et surtout qu'elle s'amuse, mais surtout de la traiter comme une princesse et de lui montrer que le garçon pouvait se conduire comme un véritable prince charmant. De toute évidence, il avait oublié le second conseil, c'était presque s'il ne m'avait pas tapé lourdement sur l'épaule en me disant « Alors t'as les couilles qui te grattent ? ». Ceci dit; je fus cependant touchée par son effort, aussi maladroit fut-il. Mes sentiments pour Ron s'étaient accrus depuis lors.

_ Harry, ça ne te dirait pas d'aller chercher des friandises ?

C'était Ginny qui avait parlé, m'extirpant de mes pensées. Harry acquiesça, le couple s'en alla, au moment de franchir la porte du compartiment, Ginny m'adressa un sourire, je lui rendis et elle jeta un regard dans la direction de Ron qui continuait à lire son magazine. J'avais dû le fixer pendant tout ce temps là, et Ginny s'était sans doute arrangée pour que je me retrouve seule avec lui. La manipulatrice me dis-je.

Je réunissais tout le courage qui était en moi pour me lancer, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me poser des questions : comment faire ? devais-je lui parler avant ? Lui dire quoi ?

Je décidais de me lancer, je posai la main sur son bras, il se retourna vers moi, et presque en fermant les yeux, je l'embrassai.


	11. Chapter 11

PDV Dumbledort

De retour à Poudlard en cette fin de vacance, je faisais les cent pas dans mon bureau, tentant d'analyser les événements de ces derniers jours et les informations dernièrement acquises.

Il était indéniable que les mangemorts gagnaient en puissance arrivant à nous atteindre par surprise à trois reprises. Nous tombions dans les pièges les uns après les autres et les conséquences pour l'ordre du phénix étaient lourdes tant sur le plan humain que sur le plan moral. Jamais depuis les premières attaques de Tom Jedusor et de ses hommes, le moral de mes troupes n'avait était si bas, et je craignais que beaucoup baissent les bras et abandonnent l'ordre si je ne trouvais pas très vite une solution. Sirius avait raison il nous fallait un plan, rapidement et qui plus est un plan efficace.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me grattais le mentons au travers de ma barbe.

Pour commencer, les forces présentes au sein de l'ordre n'était plus suffisantes il fallait recruter plus de monde. Seulement mon rayon d'action était réduit, il fallait recruter là où Tom n'irait pas les nés-moldus, les cracmols, les elfes de maisons et demander une dernière fois aux gobelins d'intervenir dans ce conflit qui les concernaient tous autant que nous.

Mettre en place une propagande pour tirer la population du brouillard dans lequel la tenait les ministères successif me paru soudain impératif. Nous mentions aux gens depuis trop longtemps en minimisant les actions des mangemorts et en leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Peut être que certains réagiraient et s'engageraient à notre côté. De plus je pouvais confier cette mission aux membres de l'armée de Dumbledort, ils se sentiraient utiles, sans être trop exposé au danger. Cela leur éviterait peut-être de faire les Kamikazes comme lors de l'attaque du chemin de traverse et leurs vies seraient épargnées au moins pour le moment.

Mettre ces jeunes gens en sécurité était ma priorité, la perte de vies si jeunes m'étais intolérable.

Si des solutions concrètes se présentaient, mon esprit ne cessait pas de bouillonner pour autant, il me fallait comprendre comment les choses avaient pu si mal tourner pour nous en si peu de temps.

La méfiance de Farrarin à l'égard de l'ordre du phénix en était-elle la seule responsable, ou se pouvait-il que Nymphadora ai raison et que le ministère soit déjà infiltré par des mangemorts dont nous ignorions l'identité ?

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par deux coups secs frappés à ma porte.

_ Entrez ! Lançais-je en cessant de tourner en Rond et en prenant place dans mon fauteuil.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à l'allure inquiétante, grand , malingre une peau pâle presque translucide dont la pâleur était accentuée par ses cheveux de geais qui retombaient en masse informe sur ses épaules.

Il portait une longues robe de sorcier aux manches amples qui lui donnait l'air inquiétant. Tout en lui inspirait la crainte, et je comprenais pourquoi certains de ses élèves étaient terrifiés par le personnage.

_Vous m'avez fait appeler, Monsieur le directeur ? M'interrogea mon visiteur de sa voix sourde et basse qui ajoutait un côté encore plus sombre au personnage debout, droit et raide devant moi.

Je lui sourit aimablement, mais se sourire n'eut aucun effet sur le comportement ténébreux de ce dernier.

_ En effet, je me pose de nombreuses questions, mon cher Séverus. 

Il haussa les sourcils ne voyant visiblement pas où je voulais en venir.

_ Vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans ignorer que nous avons à déplorer, la tragique disparition de 7 de nos élèves, ainsi que celle de la femme de l'un de nos plus estimé professeur lors d'une attaque de mangemorts ?

_ Je ne puis ignorer une telle tragédie. Siffla-t-il sur un ton dénué de toute émotions.

_ Vous n'êtes pas non plus sans savoir que ces mêmes mangemorts ont attaqué aux obsèques de madame Black ?

_ Non monsieur.

Je me levai, et me remis à faire les cent pas tandis que mon interlocuteur me suivait du regard toujours impassible.

_ Comment de tels drames ont-ils pu arriver, sans qu'aucune information ne nous parviennent ? Comment avons-nous pu tomber dans des pièges aussi grossiers ? Demandais-je un poil soupçonneux.

_ Le seigneur des ténèbres ne me révèle pas tous ses projets, surtout en ce qui concerne l'ordre.

Et vous savez bien que je vous aurez prévenu si j'avais eu la moindre information.

Répondit-il sur la défensive.  
>_ Ce n'est pas votre fidélité que je remets en cause Séverus, l'apaisais-je, je me demande seulement si Tom a toujours suffisamment confiance en vous.<p>

_Je le penses... toutefois vous savez bien qu'il n'accorde jamais entièrement sa confiance à qui que se soit, mais je reste sans aucun doutes à ses yeux l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

Une chose est certaine le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas apprécié que Potter, Black et Lupin se jouent de lui en libérant Arthur Weasley à la barbe de tous ses hommes.

_Alors il s'agissait de banales représailles ! M'exclamais-je horrifié, toutes ses vies par vengeance, sa folie furieuse n'a donc aucunes limites ?

Séverus secoua sombrement la tête.  
>_ En réalité, poursuivit-il, il cherche par tous les moyens à affaiblir l'ordre, à le diviser afin d'achever sa prise en main du ministère.<p>

_ Alors Tonks avait raison, le ministère est sur le point de tomber ? Interrogeai-je de plus en plus inquiet par la tournure que prenais les évènements.

_Malheureusement, monsieur, et les derniers renseignements que j'ai pus recueillir indiquent que les choses sont bien pires que ce que nous imaginions, la quasi totalité des services clés sont infiltrés.

Je ne vous apprend rien en disant que les membres de l'ordre travaillant pour le ministère vont avoir de plus en plus de mal à exercer leur métier et que la situation du ministre est précaire.

_ Bien, dis-je en reprenant contenance, pensez-vous que Tom continuera à vous faire part de ses projets concernant le ministère ?

_ Sans aucun doute, et je ne manquerais pas de vous tenir au courant de tout renseignement qui me semblera vitale à l'ordre du phénix ou à la sécurité de la population.

_ Bien merci Séverus, mais une dernière petite chose.

_ Professeur ? M'interrogea-t-il surpris

_Êtes vous sure de m'avoir dit tout ce que vous savez ? Aucune rumeur ne cours au sein des mangemorts qui pourrait nous indiquer que Voldemort a des projets autre que ceux que nous lui connaissons déjà ?

_ Absolument certain, asséna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter mon bureau, sa robe de sorcier volant derrière lui.

Je me laissai tomber dans mon fauteuil complètement épuisé, j'étais fatigué de tous cela, mais je savais qu'il ne m'étais pas permis de flancher, je le devais aux parents des enfants morts cette semaine, à mes élèves, aux membres de l'ordre et de l'armée de Dumbledort. Je devais leur permettre de vivre dans un monde libre quoique cela m'en coûte.

Je repartis dans mes réflexions j'étais loin d'avoir résolu tout les problèmes qui avaient été soulevés cette semaine, le plus important et le plus grave de tous restait sans solution.

Les révélations de Régulus Black raisonnaient sans cesse dans mon esprit : Tom recherchait les secrets de la magie initiale et voulait s'en emparer. Je ne pouvais le laisser poursuivre cette quête sans rien faire, il deviendrait invincible ; si par malheur il réussissait à s'emparer de la potion qui avait donné leur pouvoir aux premiers sorciers et dans laquelle se trouvait l'origine de la magie. Pourtant aucun plans pour le contrer ne me venait à l'esprit.

Pour bien des raisons il m'était impossible de partir moi même à la recherche de Tom : il m'était difficile de quitter Poudlard plus que je ne le faisais, cela mettrait en danger les élèves, par ailleurs Tom se rendrait bien vite compte que j'étais à ses trousses, et j'étais loin d'être infaillible, être confronté à tant de pouvoir pourrait m'amené à le convoiter et rien de bon n'en ressortirait.

Il était tout aussi impossible d'envoyer Régulus, se serait signer son arrêt de mort et je ne pouvais être sur qu'il fussent assez fiable. D'autant que j'avais besoin de lui pour connaître l'avancée des recherches de Voldemort.

Les membres de l'ordre m'étaient trop précieux, et leur absence se remarquerait bien trop vite.

Aucune solution ne m'apparaissait, comment stopper Voldemort sans sacrifier personne, tout en restant discret et sans que la personne choisi ne puisse être corrompue par les sirènes du pouvoir.

_Réfléchis, Albus, la solution est forcément là sous tes yeux. Je tournais le problème dans tout les sens encore une bonne heure, sans arriver à trouver l'once d'une piste.

Je posais un regard agacé sur la vieille pendule en argent qui annonçait que l'heure du dîner approchait.

J'entrepris alors de me diriger vers la grande salle dans laquelle je pénétrai par la porte dérobée qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs,et je m'installai dans mon fauteuil en embrassant la grande salle pleine d'élève de retour de vacance du regard. C'est lorsque celui-ci se posa sur la table de Gryffondor que la solution à mon problème m'apparus. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'agitai nerveusement sur mon siège, Non je ne pouvait pas leur demander cela, s'était impossible, ils n'étaient que des enfants, je ne pouvais exiger d'eux un tel sacrifice. Pourtant ils étaient le meilleurs moyen de contrecarrer les plans de grandeurs de Tom. Il réunissaient toutes les conditions nécessaire à cette mission, l'intelligence, le courage, la logique, une amitié indéfectible et des cœurs purs.  
>Je mis une demi-seconde pour prendre cette décision qui me fendait le cœur : Ce serait eux qui partiraient.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

PdV Ginny

8h 30, je descendais les escaliers menant à la salle commune, recommencer la routine de l'école me faisait presque oublier tous les évènements de ces vacances. Je voyais Harry qui m'attendait dans les couloirs menant aux chambres des garçons, ses cheveux était plus en bataille le matin que d'habitude. Je lui fis un sourire et l'embrassai tandis qu'il plongea la main dans mes cheveux.

_ Bien dormis ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, dormir dans le lit de l'école m'a fait faire des songes très apaisants. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les matelas ou les oreillers qui sont enchantés, mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

_ Ou peut-être tout simplement le fait de se sentir chez soi. Me suggera-t-il.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau en guise de réponse. Je lui pris la main, et nous arrivâmes tous les deux dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers la table des Gryffondors, de la nourriture était disposée en abondance. Nous étions un peu en retard, et la plus-part des élèves étaient déjà présents. Nous passions devant George qui ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence de sa petite soeur, totalement absorbé par je ne sais quelle histoire amusante qu'il racontait à Lee Jordan. A coté d'eux se trouvaient Hermione et Ron, ces derniers étaient assis face à face, Ron mangeait des tartines trempées dans du chocolat tandis que Hermione, elle avait les yeux fixés dans ses céréales. Nous nous assîmes à nos places respectives, cependant il me semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux.

_ Alors bien dormi ? Demandais-je

_MMMhhh ! Me répondirent-ils en coeur sans lever les yeux de leurs petits déjeuner.

Là c'était sur, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez dans votre programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry plus pour lancer un sujet de discussion que par curiosité.

_ Moi je sais pas encore, répondit Ron avec un air bougon, mais si Hermione a prévu quelque chose de d'innatendue, ce serait bien qu'elle en parle avant !

_ En effet, répondit Hermione sèchement, vu que certains messages subliminaux n'arrivent pas à atteindre ton petit cerveau !

_ Certains messages subliminaux ! Mais c'est un décodeur qui marcherait à l'énergie cosmique qu'il nous faudrait pour te comprendre.

_ Non Ron, juste un peu de délicatesse. Elle se retourna vers nous, et nous dit : désolée, mais certaines choses m'ont coupé l'appétit ce matin.

Elle s'en alla, mais alors que je la suivais des yeux stupéfaite par ce spectacle très inattendu. Je crus apercevoir un petit mouvement de sa baguette, et la tartine de Ron tomba dans son chocolat, éclaboussant son visage.

_ Et merde ! Lâcha mon frère le visage dégoulinant de chocolat. Je jetai un regard machinale dans la direction de Harry, mais celui-ci paraissait encore plus ahuri que moi.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Ron finit de s'essuyer le visage et répondit :

_ Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas. Hier dans le train, pendant que vous étiez partis chercher des bonbons, je lisais tranquillement mon magazine, quand tout d'un coup, Hermione s'est jetée sur moi pour m'embrasser.

_ Et ? Demandai-je.

_ Et elle s'est énervée d'un coup, sans m'expliquer pourquoi, en me disant que je trouvais toujours le moyen de dire et de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas... alors que je n'avais rien fait ! C'est elle qui est venue m'embrasser.

_ Mon pauvre vieux, ajouta Harry compatissant. Hermione est un peu impulsive de temps en temps.

Je levai les yeux au plafond. Vive la solidarité masculine me dis-je pour moi même. Je me sentais obligée de creuser un peu plus pour apprendre ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

_ Attends Ron, elle s'est fâchée comme ça sans aucune raison ?

_ Comme je te dis, je n'ai absolument rien pigé au film.

_ Et tu n'aurais pas dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu la vexer ?

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je te dis.

_ C'est vrai que des fois Hermione réagit bizarrement, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Harry. Elle s'énerve souvent pour un rien, et surtout sans donner d'explications.

_ Par exemple ? Demandais-je pour le piéger.

_ Euhhhh... je ne me rappelle pas d'une occasion particulière, mais c'est arrivé souvent.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils agacée. Il avait parfois un toupet monstre, le même caractère que son père me disaient parfois mes parents. Lui continuait à caqueter avec mon frère sans s'apercevoir de rien, tout était normal et il ne faisait absolument rien de mal ou de blessant envers qui que ce soit. Je me demandais si les garçons pouvaient essayer de savoir ce que nous pouvions ressentir, ce que Hermione pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis. Il fallait que je lui montre.

_ Bon Harry, je vais y aller moi.

_ Quoi, déjà !

_ Je dois retourner dans la salle commune, je crois que j'y ai oublié mes affaires.

_ Attends je t'accompagne. Bon à plus tard Ron.

_ A plus tard Harry

"Danse marionnette" ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire machiavélique. Nous arrivâmes dans notre salle commune où Hermione était assise dans un coin, à se morfondre, comme n'importe quel nigaud aurait pu le deviner. Pas tous apparemment.

_ Qu'est- ce que tu fais là Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

_ Rien, fit-elle. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Nous étions avec Ron, fis-je en lui adressant un regard compatissant.

L'attitude d'Hermione changea, elle comprit tout ce que je voulais lui dire par mon regard, cela faisait du bien d'être entre être supérieur pensais-je, lasse de l'attitude des garçons. Hermione se leva et croisa les bras.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

_ Que tu l'avais disputé après l'avoir embrassé, et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, fis-je d'un ton ironique. Harry avait essayé d'ouvrir la bouche, mais je l'avais devancée à temps. J'ajoutais : alors miss Granger, qu'avait vous à dire pour votre défense ?

_ Très drôle Ginny ! Je me sens bête à vrai dire... J'étais seule avec Ron, je me suis mise à trop réfléchir, et je l'ai embrassé, j'en avais envie, mais c'est Ron, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir, mais je te regardais toi...

_ Oh miss Granger calmez vous, la coupais-je tant son débit était frénétique, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

_ Cet idiot m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux d'ahuri et m'a demandé : "qu'est ce que tu fais?", je lui ai répondu "Je t'embrasse", et il a ajouté :"Pourquoi ?". C'est à ce moment là que je me suis énervée.

_ En effet, je comprend mieux, dis-je en regardant Harry qui assistait à la scène muet comme une carpe.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse il fallait trouver une solution pour réconcilier ses deux handicapés sentimentaux.

_Tu nous excuse trente secondes Hermione je dois parler à Harry. Je saisi mon petit ami par la manche de sa robe de sorcier et le trainai derrière moi jusqu'à son dortoir. Une fois la porte fermée je me retournai vers lui. Il me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle.

_Gin' tout vas bien ? Articula-t-il visiblement inquiet pour ma santé mentale. Tu me fais presque aussi peur que Hermione.

_Si tu es un temps soit peu moins bête que mon frère tout devrait bien se passer. Lui répondis-je un poil cinglante.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend alors ?

_pff! Soufflais-je résignée, puisqu'il faut tout expliquer viens t'assoir. Dis-je en l'entrainant vers son lit. Tu es d'accord avec moi on ne peut pas laisser Hermione et Ron comme ça ?

_Euh peut être, je sais pas bien je pense qu'on ne devrait pas se mêler de leurs affaires. Me répondit-il visiblement inquiet de ce que j'allais lui proposer.

_Moi je pense au contraire qu'il faut absolument que l'on s'en mêle. Ou plutôt que tu t'en mêles. Lançais-je  
>_qu... quoi ? Hurla mon petit ami. Commença que JE m'en mêle.<p>

Je lui lançais un regard machiavélique.

_j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que c'est à toi que reviens la lourde tache d'expliquer à MONSIEUR SUBTILITE comment réagir quand la fille qui vous plaît vous embrasse.

_Très bien et je suis censé faire ça comment ?  
>_ Je sais pas raconte lui comment tu as réagi toi quand je t'ai embrassé.<p>

_ Je ne suis pas sure que cela soit la meilleur des solutions. Me répondit-il .  
>_Ben réfléchis à une solution... je suis sure que tu trouvera, c'est toi le meilleur. Me moquais-je.<p>

Je me levais déposai un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres et me dirigeai vers la porte.

Une fois dans l'embrasure je me retournai pour lancer

_Au fait Harry,

_Quoi encore ? grogna t-il

_Je t'adore. Puis je sortis de la chambre alors qu'il maugréait un vague :

_ ouais c'est ça moi aussi.

J'étais assise dans la salle commune en compagnie de Hermione, depuis au moins une demi-heure lorsque Harry se décida enfin à descendre de son dortoir. Il passa devant nous, m'embrassa rapidement et me fit un clin d'oeil avant de passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Je criai victoire intèrieurement, il allait parler à Ron. Mais au moment précis où Harry passa le portrait, il croisa mon frère qui arriva dans l'autre sens et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le canapé dans lequel Hermione et moi étions assises.

_ euh, Hermione je peux te parler en privée ? Quémanda t-il.

_ Tu peux aussi bien le faire ici lâcha t-elle dédaigneusement. Je lui donnais un coup de coude pour qu'elle se calme, je savais ce qu'il en coutait à mon frère de venir lui parler, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle complique trop les choses sinon cela allait encore se terminer en dispute.

_Comme tu voudras, répondit indiferemment Ron en haussant les épaules.  
>Je voulait juste te dire que j'étais désolé et que c'est comme ça que j'aurais dû réagir hier. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise elle entoura rapidement le cou de Ron de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. J'échangeais un regard fier avec Harry, ces deux là s'étaient enfin trouvés.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

PDV Hermione

Ron avait enfin prit son courage à deux mains et était venu m'embrasser à son tour, et je crois que jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi euphorique, qu'a cet instant précis. Nous descendions main dans la main en direction de notre premier cours de la journée en compagnie de Ginny et Harry, un sourire indélébile flottait sur mes lèvres et je remarquais qu'il en était de même pour Ron. Une fois arrivés devant notre salle de cours Ginny embrassa tendrement Harry et partit en direction des cachots où se déroulerait son cour de potion. Nous retrouvâmes Neville qui attendait devant la porte, lorsqu'il nous aperçu main dans la main, il nous adressa un grand sourire qui signifiait clairement « il était temps » et Luna nous gratifia d'un « c'est pas trop tôt » rêveur qui fit pouffer Harry.

_Alors comment s'est passée la fin de vos vacances ? Demandais-je pour détourner l'attention de nos amis.

_ J' ai étais très triste ces derniers jours, déclara Luna toujours de son ton rêveur. L'euphorie qui m'habitait depuis quelques minutes retomba soudainement et je sentis l'angoisse m'enserrer l'estomac et la main de Ron se refermer davantage autour de la mienne.

Un silence total s'était installé dans le couloir comme si la remarque de Luna avait résonnait contre les murs. Je scrutais alors les visages de mes camarades de classes, tous arborais désormais des mines fermés et rien ne transparaissait de la pagaille qui régnait quelques secondes auparavant.

Je m'attardais quelques instants sur Dean Thomas dont les traits étaient tirés et les yeux rougis, il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Mon cœur se serra encore un peu plus à la vu de notre camarade dévasté, dont le visage si jovial n'était plus que tristesse. Je fus envahie par une vague de culpabilité : avais-je le droit d'être heureuse alors que des gens que j'aimais ou que j'appréciais souffraient le martyr ? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées Harry me chuchota.

_Il faut que la vie continue Mione tu n'y es pour rien. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire et entraînai mes amis dans mon sillage alors que la salle de cours s'ouvrait pour nous laisser entrer. Nous pénétrâmes en silence dans la classe et rejoignîmes nos places tels des automates. Je me plaçais au second rang entre Harry et Ron qui m'entourèrent les épaules de leurs bras, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Très vite des reniflements et des bruits de sanglots étouffés parvinrent à mes oreilles, je levai lentement les yeux et fus bouleversée par ce que je vis, les places vides, et qui le resteraient me sautèrent au visage et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Plus de cinq places demeurerais désormais inoccupées : il y avait évidemment celle de Seamus Finnigan au premier rang, mais les Serdaigles de notre année avaient payés un lourd tribut. Il manquait Zacharia Smith, Ernie McMillan et Parvati Patil.

J'aperçus d'ailleurs sa sœur Padma en larme dans les bras de Lavande Brown. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup apprécié les deux jeunes filles trop superficielles à mon goût, mais leur chagrin me déchira. Je me sentais oppressée, je voulais fuir cette réalité qui se rappelait si durement à nous. Je voulais me sentir protégée dans les remparts solides de Poudlard, Je voulais oublier ne serait-ce que quelques semaines cette guerre, ces morts, ces chagrins, être une adolescente comme les autres. Je me savais égoïste mais j'étais à bout de nerfs. Je sentis des sillages brûlants et humides se tracer le long de mes joues je pleurais moi aussi je n'étais plus capable de contenir mes émotions.

Je cachais mon visage dans le cou de Ron qui me serra fort dans ses bras. Il était droit comme un I et luttait contre les larmes, quant à Harry il avait abandonné la partie et sanglotait la tête dans les bras avachi, sur son bureau.

Au bout d'un temps qui me paru une éternité, un bruit de pas traînants rompit le silence lugubre qui s'était installé. Je levais la tête pour faire face à notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Je retins un cris d'horreur, il n'était que l'ombre de lui même, rien ne demeurait de son port altier et de son allure noble et distinguée. L'homme qui se tenait devant nous semblait être un vieillard voûté dont les cheveux retombaient en masse informe devant ses yeux. Son regard était vide et son teint blafard le faisait ressembler au professeur Rogue. Je donnai un tape sur l'épaule de Harry afin qu'il puisse se rendre compte de l' état de son parrain et il hoqueta de surprise, nous savions que Sirius mettrait du temps à remonter la pente, mais la personne que nous avions devant les yeux n'avais vraiment plus rien de Sirius Black.

_Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix désincarnée à laquelle seul le silence répondit.

Certains de vos camarades ne remettrons plus jamais les pieds dans cette classe, victimes de la barbarie d'un groupe de fou furieux, je vous propose donc de nous recueillir en silence en mémoire de ces derniers. Un silence absolu se fit à nouveau, puis lorsque Sirius releva la tête, je vis Dean brandir sa baguette vers le mur juste derrière Sirius et des lettres d'or s'y inscrivirent. On pouvait lire Seamus Finnigan

8 Décembre 1980-14 Avril 1996.

Padma ajouta le nom et les dates des sa sœur et les noms des autres victimes toutes maisons et années confondues furent eux aussi inscrits. Il y en avait une quinzaines, dont deux autres Gryffondors : Katie Bell, de septième année et Colin Crivey qui était dans la classe de Ginny. Nous les connaissions tous et les larmes me piquèrent à nouveaux les yeux.

_C'est un très beau gestes les enfants vos camarades méritaient amplement cet hommage spontané et je vous encourage à le réitérer dans chaque classe cette semaine pour que jamais l'on oublie que des enfants ont payé de leur vie ce conflit imbécile. La voix de notre professeur semblait moins lointaine comme si nous avions réussis à lui insuffler un peu d'espoir. Il se racla la gorge et reprit plus fort mais son ton resta monocorde.

Exceptionnellement je comprendrais très bien que vous n'ayez pas envie de faire cours donc si vous souhaitez mettre le temps qu'il nous reste à profit pour discuter des derniers événements.

je vous laisse la parole.

_Nous avons assez parlé de tous cela ! intervint vivement Padma, puis elle baissa le ton se rappelant qu'elle s'adressait à un professeur. Enfin, excusez-moi professeur, je ne voulais pas me montrer insolente mais nous ne trouverons pas la solution à notre problème dans les paroles, ce qu'il nous faut c'est nous entraîner davantage, pour qu'à la prochaine attaque, nous soyons tous prêts à affronter les mangemorts et même vous-savez-qui s'il le faut. En tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal vous êtes le mieux placé pour nous y préparer. Elle reprit son souffle ayant débité sa tirade à toute vitesse. Puis elle jeta un regard inquiet à notre professeur, craignant sa réaction.

Ce dernier jaugeait la classe dans son ensemble et une lueur de fierté éclaira son regard.

_Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez tous ? Nous demanda-t -il.

Oui professeur ! Répondîmes-nous tous, dans un même ensemble, d'un ton résolu.

_Très bien dans ce cas je vous aiderai, mais avant toutes choses il faut que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas parce que vous serez entraînés que vous ne serez pas en danger, au contraire même. Et ces entraînements devront rester le plus secret possible, si cela tombait dans de mauvaises oreilles, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques. Ensuite j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire qu'être prêt à vous battre vous sauvera du pire et que nous ressortirons tous sein et sauf de cette guerre, mais c'est impossible, des combattants bien plus aguerris que vous, sont déjà tombés et d'autre tomberons.

Un frémissement parcouru la salle, la voix de Sirius était ferme, froide, réaliste, il voulait nous confronter à ce qui nous attendait dehors.

_Vous ne serez jamais en sécurité, ni vous, ni vos proches, reprit-il. Ce qui vous attend dehors c'est la peur continuelle, c'est le chagrin, la haine et la mort, soyez-en toujours conscient. Nous prévint-il sombrement. Le tableau qu'il dépeignait faisait froid dans le dos, mais nous savions que s'était la réalité.


	14. Chapter 14

PDV Ginny

_Petrificus totalus !

J'esquivais de justesse le sortilège en me jetant à terre, je me mis à genoux afin de ramper jusqu'à une colonne où je pourrais m'abriter et jurai de ne pas avoir plus travaillé mes esquives. Il aurait été en effet plus classe d'effectuer une roulade jusqu'à cette colonne, l'idée de me voir ramper à quatre pattes aurait presque pu me faire sourire si j'en avais eu le temps. Je réussis malgré tout à me retrouver derrière mon abri esquivant par chance les feux nourris.

_ Tu as eu de la chance, me fit mon frère qui était lui aussi derrière la colonne.

_ Merci de reconnaître mon talent.

_ Bon, ils sont combien de ton coté ? Me demanda-t-il

_ Deux.

_ J'en ai qu'un du mien, à trois on sort tous les deux en même temps et on les désarme.

_ Parfait !

_ Un... Deux...

Nous sortîmes simultanément, et je mis en joue mes adversaires.

_ Expelliarmus !

Les baguettes de nos adversaires voltigèrent sous leurs mines déconfites. Ils pensaient avoir l'avantage, et n'attendaient que de nous cueillir une fois qu'ils auraient pu abattre notre planque. Mais comme disait souvent mon frère, la meilleure des défenses c'est l'attaque.

Je fus extraite de mes pensées par les applaudissements des autres qui nous regardaient en temps que spectateurs.

_ Bien joué me fit Harry en m'adressant un léger baiser. Bon, fit-il, nous allons terminer l'entraînement sur cela, et n'oublions pas qu'il ne faut jamais croire que la victoire est acquise.

Les autres regardaient Harry, buvant ses paroles. L'aura qu'il avait pouvait se montrer impressionnante. Il faisait tout pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui, et ils pouvaient l'être. Les élèves qui formaient l'AD s'étaient tous mis autour de lui, écoutant son discours au milieu du décor qui était apparu pour notre entraînement, tandis que la salle sur demande résonnait de ses instructions.

Harry termina son topo, et les membres de l'AD sentirent qu'ils pouvaient désormais sortir.

_ Vous avez entendu parler de la rumeur ? Nous demanda Hermione.

_ Oui, répondit Ron, mais à mon avis, Dumbledort ne ferait jamais ça maintenant.

_ D'accord avec Ron, fit Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledort irait envoyer les sixièmes années en échange avec d'autres écoles. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment, surtout pendant que vous-savez-qui reprend des forces. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde en ce moment.

_ Mais à mon avis, s'il veut nous envoyer là-bas, c'est qu'il a un plan, répondit Hermione.

Nous n'étions plus que nous quatre dans la salle sur demande, et plus personne ne prit la parole. Cela faisait bizarre de trouver le silence dans cette salle d'ordinaire si bruyante, j'avais l'impression que les mannequins d'entraînements attendaient patiemment que l'on quitte la salle afin de se reposer de cette heure si éprouvante pour eux. N'ayant plus rien à y faire, nous quittâmes un à un la salle sur demande. Je regardais la porte diminuer petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaître dans le mur, et se confondre avec une des jointures qui entouraient les grosses pierres du château. Harry me prit la main, je devais me perdre dans mes rêveries, nous marchions derrière Hermione et mon frère, lorsque nous passâmes devant un groupe de serpentards. Comme dans un mauvais western, nos regards se croisèrent et s'affrontèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux dise à voix haute :

_ Il parait que le cours de Black était pire que tout, du larmoyant à faire pleurer la ménagère.

C'était la voix de Malefoy, toujours à chercher à dire quelque chose de méchant afin de faire rire ses compères aussi bêtes qu'obèses. À ses mots, Harry me lâcha la main afin de saisir sa baguette, Ron à son habitude lui avait emboîté le pas, mais cette fois-ci, même Hermione avait craqué.

_ Retire ça, espèce de misérable pauvre merde ! Fît Hermione.

_ Mais c'est que la sang de bourbe se rebelle, fit Malefoy ricanant essayant de cacher la peur que lui inspiraient mes trois amis.

_ Oui, répondit mon frère, et toi tu vas finir dans un état tellement lamentable, que même ton père avec tout l'or qu'il a, ne pourra pas te reconnaître.

_ Ca suffit ! Tonna une voix qui venait de derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes, c'était Sirius qui arrivait à grandes enjambées, en nous jetant un regard noir. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne dise quoique se soit. Devant ce silence, il reprit d'une voix grave.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas que le sang a assez coulé ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'assez d'horreurs ont été commises ? Vous n'êtes plus des enfants maintenant, apprenez à vous comporter en tant qu'adultes responsables ! Et par pitié, ne laissez pas la colère ou l'imbécillitié vous aveugler.

Ces paroles résonnèrent en nous jusqu'à nous donner de la chair de poule. Nous nous sentions minables, avec quasiment l'envie de dire : ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé. Nous restâmes silencieux, honteux de nous être déshonorés en nous donnant en spectacle de la sorte, tandis que Drago et ses sbires s'en allèrent, sans oser répondre à nos regards. Quand ils quittèrent le couloir, Ron tenta malgré tout de se défendre.

_ Siriu...

_ C'est professeur Black ! Répondit sèchement Sirius avant de tourner les talons, sans nous jeter un regard.

Mon frère se retourna vers nous d'un air ahuri, mais aucun de nous n'osa redire quoi que ce soit, nous baissâmes la tête et allâmes dans la grande salle pour le diner. Arrivés là-bas, la vue de toute cette nourriture en abondance nous redonna la bonne humeur qui nous avait quittés quelques instants plus tôt. Je me précipitai sur les pommes de terres qui étaient dans le plat devant moi, elles étaient coupées en de toutes fines rondelles, de façon à ce qu'elles aient doré pendant la cuisson. Elles craquaient dans le palais, et un petit gout de noix de muscade me faisait fondre sur ma chaise. Je pensais que j'allais finir obèse tant je mangeai sans m'arrêter.

Nous profitions tous en silence de notre diner lorsqu'un bruit aigu résonna jusqu'à mes oreilles.

_ Votre attention je vous prie !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table d'où venait ce bruit, c'était celle des professeurs, et Dumbledort était debout à son pupitre attendant que tous les élèves aient l'esprit disponible à ce qui allait être dit.

_ Excusez moi d'interrompre ce repas, qui je l'espère vous convient comme à son habitude, mais j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire. J'ai l'honneur d'annoncer qu'une vieille tradition va refaire son apparition, il s'agit d'échange des septièmes années entre différentes écoles pour le passage des ASPICS. Ceux-ci ayant pour but de favoriser le voyage et l'échange entre toutes les communautés de sorciers, nous espérons que nous pourrons apprendre les uns des autres, et aussi pourquoi pas, si cela pouvait convaincre certains des élèves à découvrir un métier, ou à commencer leurs études dans un autre pays que l'Angleterre. Cependant, pour que chaque élève choisisse la meilleure école , je propose, que les élèves de sixième année partent visiter et finir l'année dans les différentes écoles disponibles pour les échanges : il s'agit des écoles de Durmstrang en Bulgarie, Beaux-Bâtons en France, Ferricelli en Italie et Llobères en Espagne. Bien, je verrais personnellement les élèves de sixièmes années pour leur parler de ce nouveau plan d'échange interécole en présence des directeurs de vos maisons respectives. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas, ainsi qu'une bonne soirée.

Une fois que Dumbledort eu finit de prendre la parole, un brouhaha monta dans la salle. Harry fût le premier à réagir aux propos de notre directeur :

_ Nous ne pouvons pas partir avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment !

_ Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledort a dans la tête, répondis-je.

_ À mon avis, répondit Hermione, Dumbledort veut peut-être éloigner certains serpentards

_ Comme ces abrutis de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, ajouta mon frère qui n'avait semble-t-il toujours pas digéré l'altercation de tout à l'heure.

Nous repartîmes dans la discussion que nous avions eue tout juste auparavant, jusqu'au moment où un détail qui avait de l'importance me frappa.

_ Mais si vous partez, je resterais toute seule ?


	15. Chapter 15

PDV Rémus

Les semaines avaient passé sans que d'autres événements majeurs ne fussent à déplorer, une réunion de l'ordre devait se tenir et nous attendions les derniers retardataires c'est à dire au hasard Nymphadora et James. Ils étaient partis en mission pour le ministère plusieurs heures plus tôt et n'étaient toujours pas de retour. Je me rendis compte que Lily s'agitait sur sa chaise à coté de moi, elle était inquiète et ne supportait plus les retards de James qui la rendaient folle d'angoisse.

Je passais un bras rassurant autour des épaules de mon amie.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Lil' il va bien, ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

_ Tu ne te fais pas de soucis pour Tonks toi peut-être ? Me demanda t-elle.

_ Bien sur que si, mais Tonks est une grande fille tout à fait capable de se défendre, il ne lui arrivera rien, pas plus qu'a James. Je disais cela pour la rassurer mais dans mon fort intérieure j'étais fou d'inquiétude comme à chaque fois que je perdais ma compagne de vue. J'eus un léger sourire à se mot, cela me faisait bizarre de me dire que moi aussi j'avais le droit d'être en couple malgré ce que je suis.

_ Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres Rémus, trancha la voix de Lily son regard dérivant vers Sirius tapis dans un coin. Elle avait raison, mais je tentais de ne pas trop y penser. Nous patientâmes encore quelques minutes puis Dumbledort débuta la réunion. Je ne prêtai que peu d'attention à ce qui était dit, mes pensées toutes tournées vers Nymphadora. Les choses n'étaient pas toujours faciles entre nous, elle était têtue, frondeuse et inconsciente. Moi qui avais toujours aspiré à la tranquillité j'étais gâté. Pourtant j'étais sur d'une chose, je l'aimais cet agaçant petit bout de femme. Je souris, s'était la première fois que je formulais clairement mes sentiments. J'étais amoureux de Nymphadora Tonks. Je divaguais un peu plus repensant à mon adolescence, à la première fois où Sirius nous avait présenté sa petite cousine de 4 ans. Elle était adorable avec ses nattes roses et elle avait déjà un caractère bien trempé. Je me souvins que déjà à l'époque elle était amoureuse de moi et disait qu'elle m'épouserait. Je souris encore d'avantage à cette idée triturant l'écrin de velours que je gardais dans ma poche depuis trois jours. Jamais je n'avais pensé que je m'engagerais si loin avec une femme pourtant la mort de Clara m'avait ouvert les yeux, cela avait était comme un électrochoc je ne voulais plus tenir la femme de ma vie loin de moi et je ne voulais plus perdre de temps. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'avais envie de vivre pour moi, pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis des années je n'avais plus peur de l'avenir. Ce soir je demanderais à Nymphadora de venir vivre chez moi et de bien vouloir m'épouser. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par de violents coup donnaient à la porte d'entrée. Arthur, Kingsley, et moi nous précipitâmes dans l'entrée baguettes aux poings.

_Qui est là ? Demanda Arthur.

_ James.

_ Comment ouvre t-on la carte du maraudeur ? Poursuivis-je.

_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise!

Arthur ouvrit la porte et James.. entra en portant...Nymphadora dans ses bras inconsciente.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Hurlais-je

_ Va chercher Lily se contenta-t-il de répondre.

J'entrai en trombes dans la cuisine du terrier à peine conscient de se que je disais tant la peur m'enserrait l'estomac.

Je m'entendis bredouiller,

_ Vite, Dora, inconsciente, grave.

Lily et Molly sortirent en trombe de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le petit salon où James avait déposé le corps inerte de Tonks sur le canapé.

J'y entrais pour entendre James expliquer :

_ On était aux prise avec Malfoy et Dolohov dans l'allée des embrumes quand elle s'est évanouie, j'ai réussis à transplaner avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoique ce soit.

_ Elle a prit un sortilège ? Demanda Molly d'une voix blanche.

_Je te dis qu'elle est tombée comme ça, sans raison. S'énerva James.

_Pas la peine de hurler Potter, dit sèchement Lily.

_Quelqu'un pourrait s'occuper de Tonks ? Criais-je hors de moi.

_Dehors tout les deux, répliqua-t-elle.

James m'entraina dans son sillage.

_Je veux rester ! Hurlais-je.

_ Pas dans cet état dit Molly d'un ton plus calme. Tu reviendra quand tu te sera calmé. De toutes les façon tu ne peux rien faire pour elle pour le moment.

_Mais...

_ On s'occupe d'elle, tout va bien se passer, mais elle à besoin de calme. Reprit-elle avec sa douceur caractéristique, je t'appelle dès que tu peux entrer.  
>Je sortis en claquant la porte et donnais un grand coup de poing dans le mur.<p>

Une main m'enserra l'épaule et je me retournais pour faire face à Sirius, James avait disparu, surement dans la cuisine en train de rendre compte aux autres de la situation.

_Ça va aller Lunard, elle est entre de bonnes mains, dit Sirius de la voix morne qui ne le quittait plus depuis les funérailles de Clara. Nous nous assîmes tout les deux contre le mur, moi la tête dans les bras et lui une main sur mon épaule.

Les minutes passèrent interminable, seul le bruit de nos respirations brisait le silence sinistre dans lequel nous nous étions enfermés. Aucunes voix ne nous parvenait plus de la cuisine, tous devaient attendre des nouvelles de Tonks. Après ce qui nous sembla être une éternité, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Molly, nous sursautâmes et elle nous fit un sourire,

_Tout vas bien ! Mais il faut que vous parliez Rémus, elle t'attend.

J'échangeai un regard surpris avec Sirius et entrai dans le salon alors que Lily en sortait.

Je me précipitai sur ma compagne recroquevillée sur le canapé.

_Dora tout vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ? Pourquoi Lily et Molly ne m'ont rien dit ?

Elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres en souriant légèrement.

_Chut, une question à la fois s'il te plait et parle moins fort j'ai une migraine atroce.

Je la détaillai pour la première fois depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans la pièce.

Elle était pâle, de grandes cernes bleues soulignaient ses yeux qui avaient changés de couleurs.

Un marron boueux avait pris la place du violet habituel, ses cheveux eux aussi étaient marrons. Mais par-dessus tout elle semblait excessivement lasse.

_Qu'arrive t-il à ton don ? Lui demandais-je encore en lui caressant la joue. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de ce contact.

_ Assied toi prêt de moi, je vais tout te raconter, murmura-t-elle d'un ton lasse.

Je m'exécutais et attendit qu'elle prenne enfin la parole.

_Rémus je...je suis enceinte ! Annonça-t-elle la voix tremblante ses yeux, plantés dans les miens, scrutant ma réaction. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Des mots qui signifiaient que j'allais devenir père, des mots que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir entendre. Je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres, j'allais avoir un enfant !

_Tu es sérieuse ?

_ Bien sur !

Je l'embrassais passionnément les larmes aux yeux,et elle m'adressa sourire radieux et visiblement soulagé.

_ Rémus, il faut que je t'avoue quelques chose qui ne va pas te plaire du tout. Dit -elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Je t'écoute. Fis-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Merlin faite que je soit le père de cet enfant, je ne supporterais pas une pareil trahison.

_Rémus regarde moi s'il te plais, j'avais baissé la tête sans m'en rendre compte.

_ Je sais que je suis enceinte depuis plus de deux mois ! Lâcha t-elle d'une seule traite.

Je fus d'abord soulagé, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venais de dire. Non seulement elle m'avais caché sa grossesse, jusque là, mais ça je pouvais en comprendre les raisons, mais par-dessus tout elle avait pris des risques inconsidérés en continuant à travailler et à se battre. Mon sang se glaça, et une fureur teinté de peur s'empara de moi.

_Tu es complètement folle hurlais-je en me levant d'un bon, sentant une violence folle monter en moi.

_Quoi ? Bafouilla t-elle surprise par ma réaction.

_Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi. Poursuivis-je fou de rage qu'elle n'est pensé ni à sa propre sécurité ni à celle de notre enfant.

Elle éclata soudain de rire.

_Putain Nymphadora, ce n'est pas drôle ! J'avais envie de la secouer. J'avais toujours trouvé son inconscience mignonne. Une Nymphadora, mature et responsable aurait perdu de

son charme. Mais là elle dépassait les bornes au-delà de ce que je pouvais supporter.

_ Tu n'es qu'une gamine irresponsable ! Poursuivis-je de plus en plus hors de moi.

Non seulement tu me caches des choses importantes, mais en plus tu fais n'importe quoi. Tu n'as plus quinze ans, il est temps que tu grandisse. La vie n'est pas un jeu. C'est la guerre, des gens meurent pour de vrai.

_La faute à qui ? Interrogea-t-elle à son tour. Réfléchis bien à qui est le plus gamin de nous deux, monsieur « je veux bien de toi dans ma vie, mais ne t'accroche surtout pas ». Railla t-elle. Je t'aime Rémus et cela malgré toi. Alors lorsque je suis tombée enceinte alors que tu consentais à peine à ce que je passe la nuit avec toi, j'ai eu peur de te perdre, alors oui j'ai déconné, je le sais. Mais on est deux à être responsable.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais j'avais eu trop peur pour me calmer immédiatement. Je saisi l'écrin de velours qui était dans ma poche et lui lançai en plein visage.

_qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

_La preuve que moi j'ai grandis grognais-je avant de sortir en claquant la porte.


	16. Chapter 16

PDV Harry

Cela faisait vingt quatre heures que Dumbledort avait lâché la bombe de la nouvelle de notre départ pour un tour d'Europe des écoles de sorcellerie. Après discutions tout les membres de l'AD de sixième années, avaient pris la décisions de s'opposer à la proposition de notre directeur, il était hors de question que nous soyons mis à l'écart de la guerre. Nous avions décidé de nous battre aux côtés de nos parents et de nos amis et personne ne nous en empêcherai pas même Dumbledort. Nous étions assis silencieusement dans la salle commune Ron, Hermione, Ginny et moi chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Je levai la tête vers la grande horloge de la salle commune qui indiquait 9 heures du matin.

_ Nous devrions y aller dis-je, Dumbledort doit déjà nous attendre. Nous nous levâmes tout les trois précipitamment j'embrassai rapidement Ginny en la serrant fort contre moi puis nous partîmes à grand pas jusqu'au bureau de notre directeur bien décidés à lui tenir tête jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis.

Lorsque nous fûmes devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de notre professeur, je lançai le mot de passe que ce dernier nous avait donné et nous entrâmes dans le bureau directoriale.

_Bonjour jeunes gens, nous accueilli-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce nous apprit que le professeur Macgonagal n'était pas présente contrairement à ce que nous avait affirmé notre directeur la veille. Nous échangeâmes un rapide regard étonné avant de répondre à l'unissons

_ Bonjour professeur.

_Professeur nous refusons de quitter Poudlard. Entama Hermione tout de go.

Le sourire de notre directeur s'élargit.

_ Malheureusement et j'en suis désolé je crains que vous n'ayez pas vraiment le choix miss Granger.

J'ai une mission des plus importante et des plus périlleuse à vous confier. Poursuivit-il d'une voix sombre son sourire s'effaçant au fil de ses propos. J'aurais bien évidemment préféré vous épargner de telles épreuves, mais vous êtes malheureusement les seuls suffisamment puissant et dont le départ ne semblera pas trop suspect.

Nous buvions les paroles de notre professeurs pressés d'en savoir plus.

_ Il faut que vous soyez bien conscient que je ne sais pas exactement quels dangers vous allez devoir affronter, ni combien de temps cette mission va durer. Par contre ce que je peux vous assurez c'est que la réussite de cette opération est vitale pour venir à bout de Voldemort.

_De quoi s'agit-il exactement professeur ? Demanda Ron.

Je pouvais voir l'excitation et la fierté d'avoir été choisi pour cette mission bruler dans le regard de mon meilleur ami.

_Lord Voldemort s'est mis en tête de découvrir les secrets que cache l'histoire de la magie, afin de s'emparer d'un breuvage d'une puissance inimaginable, qui le rendrait invincible et qui conduirait notre monde à sa perte.

_ Quel breuvage ? Balbutia Hermione interloquée

_ La potion de magie initiale. Celle qui a donné leurs pouvoirs aux premiers sorciers de l'histoire. Nous apprit-il.

Nous le regardâmes incrédules.

_ Une potion ? Mais je croyais que la magie été innée, que nous la possédions ou pas, que cela était inscrit dans nos gênes ?

Demanda précipitamment Hermione, je pouvais entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse.

_Et bien c'est le cas de nos jours, reprit Dumbledort en retrouvant le sourire énigmatique qu'il arborait souvent, mais dans des temps très anciens...si anciens que je n'ai pu trouver la période exacte. Il n'existait que des moldus et certains d'entre eux, des sages, peut être même des druides, ce sont réunis pour trouver le moyen, d'obtenir des pouvoirs magiques, afin d'améliorer leur vie et celle des leurs. Ils y sont parvenus à l'aide d'une potion que l'on nomme désormais, potion initiale. Cette histoire tiens depuis longtemps et pour de nombreux sorciers trop sures de la pureté de leur sang, du mythe et de l'hérésie. Cependant l'histoire est vrai et Voldemort est bien décidé à percer les secrets qui entoure cette dernière et à s'en emparer. Vous devez le faire avant lui.

La voix de Dumbledort résonna sur ces derniers mots nous provocant des frissons.

_ Par où commencer ? Demandais-je.

_Par la plus ancienne école de magie du continent : Durmstrang. Répondit-il. Sa bibliothèque regorge de document inestimable sur l'origine de la magie. De plus les elfes de maison y sont si vieux que leur mémoire remonte à des temps immémoriaux, que leurs savoir et leur magie pourront vous être d'un grand secours. Les yeux bleus de notre directeur s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur chacun d'entre nous avant qu'il reprenne de nouveau gravement, vous devrez évidemment faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le directeur de Durmstrang est proche des idées de Voldemort, là bas vous ne serez pas en sécurité.

_ Quand partons-nous ? Demanda Ron

_ Demain en même temps que vos camarades de sixième année.

_ Mais nos familles ? Demanda Hermione

_Un courrier leur parviendra dans les plus brefs délais pour leur expliquer la situation, mais personne, absolument personne ne doit connaître les véritables raisons de votre départ.

_Mais professeur ! Intervint-je

_Pas même miss Weasley Harry. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
>_ Oui professeur, répondis-je.<p>

_Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup trop mes enfants, mais le sort du monde est entre vos mains désormais. Alors bon courage et n'oubliez jamais d'être prudent.

Oh, une dernière chose, si vous voulez donner de vos nouvelles et en avoir des vôtres, il vous faudra passer uniquement par Miss Weasley, multiplier les courriers ne serraient pas prudent, et n'utilisaient ce moyen de communication qu'avec parcimonie. Quand à moi je me débrouillerais pour avoir toujours un œil sur vous trois. Pour votre sécurité, il indispensable que tout vos camarades partent aussi, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Demanda notre professeur en nous sondant du regard.

_Oui, monsieur, répondis-je mécaniquement.

Puis nous sortîmes en silence du bureau incapable dire le moindre mot. Nos pas nous menèrent machinalement vers notre salle commune où Ginny nous attendait, je la pris par la main et l'entrainais à l'extérieure sans dire le moindre mot, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle sur demande.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? interrogea ma compagne.  
>Je me raclais la gorge histoire de peser mes mots, elle haussa les sourcils.<p>

_ C'est si grave que ça ? S'affola t-elle.

_ Je vais partir Gin', enfin Ron, Hermione et moi allons partir avec tous les autres sixièmes années.

_ Quand ? Combien de temps ? Me coupa t-elle.

_ C'est suffisamment difficile comme cela, laisse moi terminer s'il te plais, l'implorais-je, nous partons pour Durmstrang dès demain, mais ce n'est qu'une couverture, Dumbledort nous a confié une mission et tout ce que je peux t'en dire c'est qu'elle est importante et que je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va durer. Je ne veux pas que tu m'attende ! Vis ta vie, tombe amoureuse, amuse toi et ais des aventures tant que tu le peux, tant que cette fichue guerre n'a pas encore décider de ton destin.

_ Je suis déjà amoureuse et je n'ai pas envie d'autre chose, tu ne peux pas décider pour moi, si je veux t'attendre tu ne peux rien faire pour m'en empêcher! Cria t-elle

_ Je t'en prie Ginny sois raisonnable, la suppliais-je la gorge serrée par les sanglots.

_ Non je ne serais pas raisonnable, j'en ai marre d'être raisonnable, hurla t-elle, je le suis quand on me tient à l'écart des combats, je suis raisonnable pour beaucoup de chose mais là j'ai mon compte ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser briser notre couple avec le sourire ? Et puis pourquoi je ne peux pas partir avec vous ?

_ Parce que Dumbledort à d'autre projets pour toi et que moi j'ai besoin que tu prenne la tête des entrainements de l'AD ! Arguais-je pour tenter de la convaincre.

_ Ne soit pas ridicule Harry, je suis en cinquième année, Fred et Georges, sont en septième année, ils sont bien mieux placés que moi. Et je me fiche des plans tordus de Dumbledort ou que tu veuille me tenir à l'écart, je pars avec vous et un point c'est tout !

_ Nom de Merlin Ginny, on dirait une gamine capricieuse, venir élèverait les soupçons sur nous, et tu penses quelques instants à tes parents, tu crois qu'ils supporteraient que deux de leurs enfants soient perdus dans la nature sans qu'ils ne sachent, ni où, ni pourquoi ? J'avais une furieuse envie de la secouer, je savais qu'elle ne rendrait pas les armes facilement et je me sentais soudain très las, je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec elle, je voulais profiter paisiblement de nos dernières heures ensemble. S'il te plais Gin' je ne veux pas que l'on se déchire, je veux juste te dire au revoir comme il se doit, profiter de nos dernières heures que nous n'ayons rien à regretter.

_ Que c'est chevaleresque ! Railla t-elle, mais tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de réorganiser l'AD ou des choses comme cela puisque j'ai si peu d'importance.

_ Ne sois pas idiote Ginny !

_ Ah parce qu'en prime je suis idiote ! Au revoir Potter, au plaisir et ne t'attends pas trop à ce que je pleurs sur toi ! Sa voix était glaciale, cinglante elle voulais me blesser, j'allais répondre mais elle avait déjà atteint la porte de la salle et l'avait claqué avec violence. J'aurais voulu que la séparation entre Ginny et moi se passe mieux mais le fichu caractère des femmes Weasley était ainsi fait, je savais qu'elle se calmerait et que nous finirions par devenir amis si toute fois je revenais indemne de cette foutue mission. Je me décidais le cœur en morceau à rejoindre mon dortoir, je ne voulais voir personne, je voulais juste dormir et oublier pendant quelques heures que j'avais perdue la femme de ma vie et que mon destin ne m'appartenait plus, maudit soient Voldemort et son armée d'encagoulés fanatiques. Je n'irais pas encours aujourd'hui de toutes les façons cela ne serait pas très utile.

Dans mon dortoir je croisais Ron qui comprit en un seul regard qu'il valait mieux me laisser tranquille pour le moment. Nous étions amis depuis le berceau et les mots n'étaient que très rarement utiles entre nous dans ce genre de situation. Il nous suffisait simplement de savoir que l'autre partageait les mêmes doutes et les mêmes angoisses pour nous sentir un peu moins seul.

Certes, laisser Ginny derrière moi était un déchirement, mais je serai avec Ron et Hermione, je ne serai pas seul, à aucun moment. C'est sur cette pensée positive que je me laissais doucement glisser vers le sommeil.

J'en fus violemment tiré par Ron qui me secouait comme un prunier,

_ Harry lève toi ! On part dans deux heures il faut que tu prépares tes affaires.

_ Humpf ! Quelle heure il est ? Grognais-je

_ Quatre heure du matin, tu as dormis toute la journée et toute la nuit, me répondit mon meilleur ami d'un ton envieux.

Je me levai d'un bond saisi ma baguette et mes lunettes puis prononçais un sort pour que mes affaires se rangent d'elle même dans ma malle. Puis Ron et moi rejoignîmes Hermione dans la grande salle, pour mon plus grand chagrin et embarras Ginny attendait avec elle. Salut les filles, lançais-je, alors que Ron échangeait un baiser si passionné avec Hermione que nous tournâmes la tête gênés. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes tout les quatre une dernière fois vers la grande salle afin de prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je regardai de partout autour de moi afin de m'imprégner de tout ce qui faisait cette école, afin de ne rien oublier. Nous déjeunâmes en silence trop nerveux pour dire quoique ce soit. Puis Hagrid se leva et fit signe aux sixièmes années de le suivre, nous lui emboitâmes le pas Ginny et les jumeaux qui nous avaient rejoint sur les talons. Devant le porche nous reconnûmes la silhouette recroquevillée de Sirius qui nous attendait. Arrivait à son niveaux Hermione et moi échangeâmes de brèves étreintes avec Fred et Georges.

_ On vous confie l'AD. Leur dis-je.

_Ne t'inquiète pas on garde le phare allumé comme disent les moldus. Me répondit Georges

je souris intérieurement les jumeaux ressemblaient de plus en plus à Mr Weasley.

Et faites bien attention à Ginny chuchotais-je pour éviter qu'elle ne m'entende.

_Tout ira bien, partez tranquille tout les trois. Puis ils firent leurs adieux à leur frère, tandis que j'échangeai une accolade avec mon parrain.  
>_ Fait bien attention à toi Harry.<p>

_ Je serai prudent, promis et si maman est furieuse tente de la calmer.

Il me fit un sourire triste.

_Elle sera furieuse, m'assura t-il, elle va crier très fort après ton père, Dumbledort et peut-être même après moi mais elle finira par comprendre.

_ J'espère, soufflais-je, nous nous serrâmes une dernière fois dans les bras l'un, l'autre. Puis il se détourna et regagna ses appartement d'un pas trainant. J'espérai sincèrement que les choses iraient rapidement mieux pour mon parrain.

Une main posée sur mon épaule me tira de mes pensées. Je me tournais pour découvrir Ginny face à moi elle agrippa ses bras autour de mon coup et m'embrassa passionnément pendant de longues secondes.

_ Pour ne pas que tu m'oublie trop vite, me dit-elle avant de me relâcher. Je t'en pris Harry fait attention à toi et empêches Ron de faire trop de bêtises.

_ Je t'ai entendu, grommela mon meilleur ami.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime frangin rétorqua t-elle. Puis ils se prirent dans les bras et Ginny éclata en sanglots. Revenez en vie tout les trois je vous en pris. Elle pleura quelques minutes puis les jumeaux la décrochèrent des bras de Ron. Nous nous éloignâmes le cœur serré et les larmes au bord des yeux.


	17. Chapter 17

PDV : James

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'annonce du mariage de Rémus nous était parvenu. Ce bougre voulait faire ça rapidement, ce qui allait rendre la tâche de ses témoins encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était pour lui organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon digne de ce nom. De plus, avec ce pauvre Sirius qui n'avait pas la forme, et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, je savais que toute la responsabilité de préparer des coups tordus allait me retomber dessus. Qu'à cela ne tienne, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, me dis-je. Je venais juste de terminer une bonne blague à faire à un moldu, quand un hibou arriva dans le salon juste à côté de mon bureau.

_ Chéri, cela vient de Poudlard m'annonça ma femme.

Je savais que cette intonation signifiait qu'il fallait que je quitte, sur le champ, la pièce dans laquelle je prétextais travailler. Je pénétrais dans le salon, Lily était assise sur le sofa, les jambes recroquevillées contre elle. Elle tenait la lettre dans une main tandis qu'elle caressait l'oiseau messager de l'autre. Ses yeux commençaient à se froncer au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourais la lettre.

_ De quoi ça parle ? Demandais-je

_ Ça dit que Harry veut aller à Durmstrang pour découvrir de nouvelles choses, commencer sa septième année et passer ses ASPICS dans une autre école que Poudlard.

_ C'est absurde, pourquoi Harry aurait voulu une telle chose, et sans en parler en plus ?

_ Je n'y comprends rien non plus, j'aimerais dire deux mots à Dumbledort pour mettre les choses au clair.

Un CRACK se fit entendre juste à ce moment là, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me précipitai vers l'entrée, me demandant qui pouvait arriver à une heure si matinale,

_Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je

_Molly, répondit mon interlocutrice.

_Quelle est la passion secrète d'Athur ?

_Les moldus, affirma t-elle exaspérée. Bien qu'elle sache que ses mesures de précaution, soient indispensable.

J'ouvris alors, la porte sur une Molly plus en furie que jamais.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, vous étiez au courant que Ron, Harry et Hermione partaient pour Durmstrang ? Hurla t-elle en brandissant un parchemin.

_ Nous somme dans la même incompréhension que toi, répondis-je plus calmement. Ma puce tu devrais félétoner aux parents de Hermione peut-être leur aura-t-elle parlée de ce fameux projet. Proposais-je à ma femme  
>Lily me regarda en secouant la tête d'exaspération.<p>

_ Té-lé-pho-ner James ! On dit téléphoner. Mais tu as raison, je le fais de ce pas, elle se saisi d'un petit cahier où figuraient tout les numéros des moldus que nous connaissions, puis composa très vites le numéro des parents de Hermione sur l'objet de malheur. Elle eu une brève conversation qui se conclut par :

_Très bien je vous tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus.

_Alors ? Questionna Molly.

_Ils sont aussi surpris que nous.

_Bien dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller nous renseigner à la source. Déclara Lily.

_ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, poursuivi Molly avec hargne.

_ Euh, je devrais peut-être y aller moi-même c'est plus sure pour le bien être de nos enfants et de ce pauvre vieux Albus. Risquai-je.

_Oh que non je vais y aller moi-même, et j'espère que ce pauvre vieux Albus comme tu dis n'est pas sourd en plus d'être complètement gâteux ! Hurla ma chère et tendre épouse. Tu viens avec moi Molly ? Demanda t-elle pour la forme.

_Bien sure que je viens, puis elle se précipitèrent vers la cheminée et disparurent tour à tour dans un nuage de fumée verte avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre geste. Puis je me décidais à leur emboiter le pas afin de tenter de les tempérer un peu.

Alors que j'atterrissais lourdement dans le bureau de Dumbledort, la poudre de cheminette n'a jamais été mon moyen de transport favoris, le pauvre Albus était tenu en joug par les deux folles furieuses qu'étaient devenues Molly et Lily, mais il semblait trouver la situation tout à fait divertissante. Bonjour James ! Me lança t-il en souriant.

_Tout cela n'a rien de drôle Dumbledort, grinça Lily, je veux parler à mon fils et immédiatement, cria t-elle.

_Malheureusement je crains que cela soit totalement impossible. Répondit paisiblement le vieil homme.

_ Comment-ça impossible s'il faut le réveiller la bonne affaire, il dormira plus tard !

_ Eh bien Harry ne dors plus depuis longtemps, de même que Ronald, cependant ils ne sont plus à l'école.

_Quoi ! criâmes nous à l'unissons, cette fois-ci.

_Pour faire court reprit-il calmement, vos enfants sont en direction de Durmstrang, comme tout les sixièmes années. Sous le choc Lily et Molly lâchèrent leurs baguettes et s'écroulèrent sur des fauteuils que Dumbledort avait eu le réflexe de faire apparaître suite à sa révélation.

_Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Demandais-je sonné d'apprendre que mon fils avait été envoyé à l'autre bout de l'Europe, dans un nid à magie noire sans que nous soyons consultés.

_ En réalité, je vous ai informé, comme à tous parents, que cette année, nous réalisions des échanges dans le but que toutes les septièmes années puissent poursuivre leurs études et passer leurs ASPICS dans une autre éco...

_ Nous savons déjà tout ça Albus répondis-je, pourquoi Harry, ainsi que Ron et Hermione sont partis alors que nous n'avons pas été informé ?

_ Je dois avouer que tout c'est déroulé un peu précipitamment, car en réalité c'est moi qui ai persuadé mes élèves d'aller à Durmstrang.

_ QUOI ! fîmes-nous tous en cœur.

_ Je suis terriblement désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi, mais devant l'impétuosité de Harry, Ron et Hermione, j'ai préféré les éloigner de toute cette agitation, et les mettre dans un lieu où leur réputation sera moins importante.

_ A Durmstrang ? Demanda Molly dubitative.

_ Mais ils ne resterons évidemment pas éternellement à Durmstrang, mais je compte sur eux pour qu'ils voyagent, et profitent de toutes les écoles. Ainsi ils seront plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard, ou même au Royaume-Uni.

_ Non, Albus, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça, nous aurions dû être au courant ! S'énerva Lilly.

_ Désolé qu'ils n'aient pas eu la présence d'esprit de vous prévenir.

_ Ce n'est pas une excuse, nous nous connaissons assez pour que nous puissions avoir notre mot à dire !

_ Je crois tous de même qu'Albus a raison ajouta Molly.

Mais cette dernière réplique n'eut pour effet que d'aggraver la colère de ma femme. Elle était hystérique et refusait toute réponse logique. J'allais vers elle pour la saisir, et essayer de la calmer, mais elle me repoussa. Elle reculait et nous regardais en même temps sans ajouter un mot, puis ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. La voir dans cet état m'inquiétait, elle qui était assez posée en temps normal. Elle se mit soudain à tituber, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle bascula en arrière. Je me précipitai pour la rattraper, mais Dumbledort fit se déplacer le sofa qui se trouvait dans la pièce pour amortir la chute de Lilly.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Molly abasourdie.

_ Je l'amène chez madame Pomfrech. Répondis-je.

Je la pris dans mes bras, et la transportai d'un bond à l'infirmerie. Je pénétrais dans la pièce et déposai mon épouse sur un lit vide. L'infirmière était là à l'ausculter a l'aide de sa baguette et de sortilèges de diagnostique qui m'étaient complètement inconnus. Je me retournai l'air inquiet, et me repassai la scène pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose à tous ça. Mon regard croisa ceux de Molly et Dumbledort qui m'avaient suivi, l'air aussi inquiet que le mien.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Me demanda Molly.

_ Je n'en sais rien, c'est à n'y rien comprendre, mais elle est à cran en ce moment.

_ Peut-être est-elle enceinte elle aussi. plaisanta Molly pour détendre l'atmosphère.

L'infirmière se tourna vers nous.

_ Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire Mrs Weasley, elle est enceinte, félicitation James

.

je me sentis soudain euphorique et je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer Molly, Mrs Pomfrech et même Dumbledort dans mes bras, tant la nouvelle me transportait de joie. Ce qui les fit bien rire.

Puis j'entendis la voix faible de ma femme m'appeler.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle désorientée.

_ Tu as fait un malaise mais tout va bien maintenant, la rassurai-je en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Tu es enceinte Lily, nous allons avoir un autre enfant. Elle me regarda incrédule, puis un sourire radieux illumina son doux visage, et des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ces joues et nous échangeâmes un rapide baiser.

_Lily, vous êtes faible et anémiée, alors vous allez devoir vous reposer un maximum, pas de stress et surtout pas de mission. Décréta l'infirmière. Je compte sur vous James pour veiller à ce que mes instructions soit respectées à la lettre.

_Je suis médicomage, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Grommela Lily. Mais madame Pomfresh ne s'en formalisa pas et s'éloigna du lit en entrainant Molly et Albus dans son sillage pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

_ Ça alors, entendis-je dire Dumbledort sur un ton joyeux. Il faut que je pense prendre ma retraite avant qu'une nouvelle génération de maraudeur n'arrive à Poudlard !


	18. Chapter 18

PDV Ginny.

J'avais perdu ma baguette et les détraqueurs m'encerclaient, ils étaient aux moins une dizaine et personne n'était en vue. J'étais seule, j'allais mourir de la pire façon qui soit.

Au loin des pleurs de bébé raisonnaient, il y avait quelqu'un, j'appelais au secours mais personne ne venait. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Harry, tandis que les ombres effrayantes s'approchaient de plus en plus de moi, me vidant de tout espoir...Je me réveillais alors, en sursaut. Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits, j'étais vivante, dans mon lit à Poudlard j'avais fait un cauchemars, comme toutes les nuits depuis que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient quitté l'école. C'était un simple mauvais rêve, cependant je fronçais les sourcils, les pleurs de bébé n'avaient pas cessé, malgré mon réveil. Je me saisi de ma baguette et sortis la chambre à pas de loup. Je descendis les escaliers qui menaient à la salle communes alors que les pleurs s'intensifiaient, j'y pénétrais pour trouver Sirius endormis sur un des sofa, et Luka en train de brailler dans son berceau. Je pris délicatement le bébé dans mes bras et fis apparaître un biberon, sur lequel il se jeta goulument. En moins de dix minutes il avait engloutit la totalité de son biberon. J'entrepris de jouer quelques instants avec le petit garçon qui avait à présent cinq mois. S'était un bébé tout rond à l'épaisse chevelure noir et aux yeux aciers. Un vrai petit Black. Il avait tout de même hérité de sa mère la forme en amande de ses yeux, ses longs cils et deux adorables fossettes.

Depuis le départ de Harry ce petit bout était devenu toute ma vie. Je passais le plus de temps possible avec lui, au moins je ne pensais pas au fait que mon frère, ma meilleure amie et mon ex- petit ami était peut-être en danger Merlin seul sait où, pour des raisons que Dumbledore se refusait de nous donner.

J' entendis un grognement et je me retournais pour voir Sirius ouvrir les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareil ? Me demanda-t-il en mode professeur.

_Cauchemars, répondis-je simplement peu désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet, j'ai entendu ton fils pleurer, je suis descendue voir ce qui se passait. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ce canapé cela ne doit pas être très confortable ? Demandais-je intriguée d'avoir trouvé mon professeurs dans une telle position.

_J'ai eu un gros coup de blues et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil alors j'ai erré dans le château, je me suis retrouvé devant le tableau de la grosse dame sans trop y avoir réfléchi. Je suis rentré, et je me suis allongé et j'ai fini par m'endormir.

Ginny je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de prendre aussi souvent soins de Luka, mais si un jour tu voulais que je fasse appel à une baby-sitter je comprendrais. Tu es jeune et ça ne doit pas être très drôle d'être coincée, quasiment tout les soirs avec un bébé.

_J'aime m'occuper de ton fils et depuis que tout mes amis ont quitté le pays, c'est la meilleur distraction que j'ai trouvé. Assurais-je à mon professeur. Je continuais à jouer avec le bébé qui gazouillait joyeusement tout en discutant.

Sinon cela t'arrive souvent de prendre les salles communes de l'école pour des dortoirs, interrogeais-je taquine.

_ Plusieurs fois par semaines, mais seulement celle de Gryffondors, quand l'absence de Clara devient trop pesante. M'expliqua t-il de sa voix monocorde. Puis il me fit un sourire, certes mince, mais un sourire quand même, avant de poursuivre, tu savais que Tonks et Rémus vont avoir un bébé.

_Oui j'ai reçu un hibou de Tonks au début de la semaine, ainsi qu'un faire-part de mariage. Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux.

_Moi aussi, enfin, j'essaie, Rémus est quelqu'un de bien, il mérite que la vie lui sourit un peu. Et Tonks est la femme qui lui faut, peut être légèrement immature, mais un peu d'insouciance ne fera pas de mal à notre trop sérieux Rémus. Et puis leur histoire est super mignonne, tu la connais ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Oui Sirius, tu nous l'a dis cent fois, on sait que c'est grâce à toi qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Le narguais-je en souriant.

Il me répondit par le premier vrai sourire qu'il faisait depuis plus de deux mois.

_ ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire pour de vrai, soufflais-je.

_J'ai essayé, j'avais peur de ne plus savoir le faire. Plaisanta t-il.

_Je connais L'histoire de Tonks et Rémus, celle épique de Lily et James et celle romantique bien que légèrement nunuche de mes parents, mais Clara et toi ne nous avez jamais dit comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, et comment vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble. Je savais qu'il risquait de se renfermer sur lui même face à ma question, mais je savais aussi que parler pouvait être bénéfique, il me sourit à nouveau puis s'enfonça d'avantage dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux, un sourire nostalgique flottant sur les lèvres. Puis il prit la parole, sa voix était lointaine mais claire, et son regard gris se perdait dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée de la salle commune.

_ Quand j'avais ton âge, je ne me serai jamais vu rangé, me marier et avoir des enfants ne faisait pas franchement partit de mes projets d'avenir qu'il soit proche ou lointain.

Je plaisais aux filles et j'aimais avoir l'embarra du choix, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toutes mes petites amies ou toutes mes aventures. Je pensais sincèrement que James et Lily faisait la plus grosse erreur de leur vie en se mariant à peine sortis de Poudlard. Alors j'ai continuer à vivre comme je l'avais toujours fait en séduisant les jeunes femmes et en les quittant avant qu'elles n'aient pu s'attacher. Puis un jour, Lily m'a demandé d'aller passer une commande pour elle chez la nouvelle apothicaire de pré-au-lard, c'est là que j'ai croisé pour la première fois celle qui allait me donner l'envie de me poser une bonne fois pour toute. Le sourire rêveur de Sirius s'élargit d'avantage. Quand je suis rentrée dans la boutique, la première chose qui m'a frappé c'est le désordre qui régnait, tout était sans dessus-dessous, et j'ai immédiatement pensé à une attaque de mangemorts, alors je me suis précipité vers l'arrière boutique baguette en avant et en ouvrant une porte j'ai percuté quelqu'un que j'ai stupéfixé.

J'éclatais de rire en imaginant la scène,

_ oui je sais, c'est mon défaut j'agis toujours avant de réfléchir, se justifia mon professeur. La suite t'intéresses, ou tu continue à te payer ma tête ? Maugréa-t-il voyant que je riais à gorge déployée.

_Continue, répondis-je en tentant de reprendre mon sérieux, mais avoue qu'il s'agit d'une rencontre fracassante ! Me moquais-je de plus belle.

_ Oui, c'est ce que Clara disait toujours, grogna-il avant de reprendre, tu imagine à quel point j'ai pu me sentir mal à l'aise en me rendant compte que j'avais attaqué une ravissante jeune femme au lieu d'un mangemort. J'ai immédiatement levé la stupéfixion et je me suis confondus en excuses, avant de demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que la boutique soit dans un tel état ?

Le regard de Sirius se fit encore plus lointain j'avais l'impression qu'il ne parlait plus que pour lui même.

FLASHBACK.  
>PDV Sirius.<p>

_Vous êtes un drôle de type, m'affirma le petit bout de femme, qui se trouvait devant moi les mains sur les hanches et le regard étonné.

_ Pourquoi ? Demandais-je offusqué.

_ Cela vous arrive souvent de stupéfixer des commerçants au sein de leur propre boutique, ou suis-je juste une exception ?

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir attaqué mais quand j'ai vu le désordre j'ai bien cru que vous aviez eu le droit à un comité d'accueil version mangemorts.

Cette fois si elle éclata de rire, et je pus pour la première fois détailler ma victime, elle était petite, mince mais pourvu de formes harmonieuses, sa peau était claire sans être trop pâle, le fait de rire lui faisait monter joliment le rose au joue. Ces yeux d'un bleu azur pétillaient de malice et de joie de vivre et son sourire angélique était surement le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Enfin sa chevelure châtain foncée retombait en boucles désordonnées autour de son fin visage.

_Je suis ravi de voir que cela vous amuse mais vous devriez être prudente, cette engeance de malheur frappe toujours là où on l'attend le moins. Assurais-je, sérieux et quelque peu vexé de me voir ainsi moqué.

Elle pinça ses lèvres pour arrêter de rire puis prit la parole à son tour.

_C'est très chevaleresque de votre part, mais le désordre qui règne dans cette maudite boutique, n'est que de ma faute, je manque cruellement d'organisation et j'ai bien peur que mes pires ennemis actuels soient bien plus redoutables que les mangemorts, j'affichais un air ahuri à cette révélation, les sorts de rangement et d'entretiens, précisa t-elle moqueuse, j'ai toujours été incapable de les effectuer correctement, alors du coup je range à la moldu mais c'est extrêmement fastidieux.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire face au désarroi qu'affichait la jeune sorcière.

_ Peut-être puis-je vous donner un petit coup de main, ou plutôt de baguette ? Proposais-je. Je ne suis pas un pro de ce genre de sort mais se sera surement plus rapide que de faire cela « à la moldue » comme vous dites. Je ne savais ce qui m'avais pousser à faire une telle proposition à cette parfaite inconnue, mais j'en avais envie, et puis après tout faire une bonne action de temps en temps n'avait rien de répréhensible.

Elle accepta avec un sourire radieux puis j'organisai la boutique et sa réserve en quelques coups de baguette avant de retrouver la propriétaire des lieux qui patientait derrière le comptoirs, deux tasses de thé fumantes devant elle. Je m'accoudais au comptoir face à elle en sirotant silencieusement mon thé.

_Vous êtes bien silencieux tout à coup !

_ Je suis en train de me traiter d'idiot, répondis-je franchement un petit sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

_Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_ Parce que si j'avais été un temps soit peu malin je vous aurez proposer de vous aider à ranger sans magie, et j'aurais pu passer un peu plus de temps en votre compagnie, répondis-je d'un ton cérémonieux mais toujours en gardant une pointe de séduction dans la voix. Malheureusement mon numéro de charme n'eut pas l'effet escompté et mon hôte partie d'un grand fou rire.

_ Ce genre de réplique fonctionne en général sur les femmes ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une moue dubitative tout à fait charmante.

_ Le plus souvent, répondis-je vexé, puis-je au moins savoir votre prénom ?

_ Oh si ce n'est que ça, je m'appelle Clara Davis. Et a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

_ Sirius Black...

_ Un liens avec Régulus Black ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

_ Oui c'est plus ou moins mon frère, vous le connaissez ? Demandais-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, avant que les choses commencent à mal tourner, nous avons été amis pendant nos trois premières années à Poudlard, nous étions inséparables la gryffondor et le Serpentard, la preuve vivante que des amitiés fortes pouvaient se nouer entre les deux maisons, Vous-savez-qui, a commencer à devenir trop puissant et je suis devenue la sang de bourbe, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'empêcher de mal tourner mais vos parents étaient bien plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre eux du haut de mes 13 ans. Regretta-elle.

_ Sans compter que cela aurait été dangereux et stupide de votre part. Mais je vous assure que tout les Black ne sont pas des monstres pétris de certitudes inébranlables et que la cruauté n'est pas encrée dans leurs gênes.

_J'en suis persuadée, me sourit-elle.

Nous continuâmes notre discutions autour de notre tasse de thé. Mes sens de prédateurs étaient en éveil au contact de cette très charmante créature, et j'usais de tous les subterfuges pour que le courant se mette à passer entre nous : Je croisais les bras quand elle croisait les bras, je tenais ma tasse quand elle tenais sa tasse... Mais surtout je ne la lâchais pas du regard, je fixais ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et je ne cessais de sourire, ce sourire malicieux que je savais être mon atout majeur pour séduire une femme. Je l'écoutais parler, et je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup l'y encourager, je ne savais pas si elle se laissais draguer intentionnellement, ou si elle était désintéressée, il me fallait plus d'indices.

_ Cela fait combien de temps que vous avez installé votre boutique, demandais-je avec un schéma tactique qui se dessinait déjà dans la tête.

_ Cela ne fait que quelques jours, répondit-elle.

_ Et vous n'avez même pas un petit ami qui pourrait vous aider à vous installer plus confortablement ?

Je voyais un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, le même que lorsque j'avais déjà essayé de la charmer.

_ Vous êtes un incorrigible dragueur Mr Black, fît-elle avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix.

_ Comment ? Répondis-je en feignant un ton offusqué. Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez toute l'aide nécessaire, je ne suis qu'un innocent client qui veut savoir si sa jolie commerçante est bien installée, je ne voudrais pas la voir fermer boutique.

_ En parlant de ça, fît-elle toujours avec son sourire, vous n'aviez pas une commande à passer ?

Je savais que la partie était gagnée, si elle n'avait pas été intéressée, elle m'aurait parlé de son petit-ami, ou elle en aurait inventé un. Le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas était une réponse.

_ En effet, je voulais passer une commande, mais si je peux obtenir un rendez-vous avec la jolie commerçante, ma journée n'en sera que meilleure.

Je souriais et gardais mes yeux rivés sur elle, en attendant une réponse de sa part, je sentais une boule dans le ventre, comme si mon cœur battait de façon à sortir de ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation auparavant, même si j'avais connu beaucoup de femmes.

_ Hélas mon cher et innocent Sirius, j'ai une journée bien remplie aujourd'hui et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas l'écourter. Vous devrez patienter jusqu'à ce soir 19 heures, le temps que je ferme la boutique, et si vous êtes encore là, peut-être que nous pourrons passer quelques minutes ensemble autour d'une autre boisson.

_ Ma chère Clara, je ne manquerais ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde.

Je savais que sa réponse était uniquement pour me tester, et elle n'en n'aurais pas eu besoin si elle avait pu lire ne serais-ce que deux secondes dans mon esprit. Je me sentais tellement léger, que j'aurais pu d'un saut aller de Pré-au-lard au Terrier sans l'aide de balais ni d'une quelconque magie. Je me crus même quelques instants sous l'influence d'un sortilège très puissant. Mais ma fierté me fît revenir sur Terre, m'empêchant de sourire béatement à toute la rue.

Je revins dans la soirée vers les 18 heures 30, et elle sortie de la boutique dès qu'elle me vit.

_ Bonjour, on est en avance ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ En réalité, je me promenais, j'ai trouvé ce livre, et je me suis dit qu'il pourrait vous être utile.

Je lui tendis un paquet cadeau qu'elle déchira, à l'intérieur elle trouva un livre où il était écrit sur la couverture : _Sortilèges domestiques, comment entretenir votre chez vous sans aucun efforts_. Elle sourit en voyant le titre.

_Merci beaucoup Sirius, mais je n'aurais plus besoin de vous désormais avec ce genre de livre.

_ Ouvrez le, lui demandais-je.

Elle l'ouvrit et trouva à la première page une tige.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Mettez le autour de votre poignet.

Elle s'exécuta, et dès qu'elle referma la tige, des fleurs blanches se mirent à pousser.

_ C'est un bracelet magique, fis-je, dès qu'il sera à votre poignet, des fleurs se mettront à pousser, et elles fanerons si vous l'enlevez.

_ Merci beaucoup Sirius, c'est magnifique.

_ Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

Je l'amenais au Salon de la lune d'or, un restaurant très chic. Il était d'habitude rempli des semaines à l'avance, mais le contexte d'insécurité qui régnait faisait que j'avais pu réserver une table sans aucun soucis. A notre arrivée dans le restaurant, nous étions quasiment seuls, ce qui rendait l'ambiance encore plus romantique.

Nous pûmes faire plus ample connaissance, au point que nous nous miment à nous tutoyer. Je la raccompagnais à la fin de la soirée à son appartement qui se trouvait au dessus de sa boutique.

_ J'espère que tu as passé une agréable soirée, demandai-je.

_ Une excellente soirée.

Je faisais une légère grimace, et fronçais les sourcils.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Sirius ?

_ Il manque quelque chose à cette soirée pour qu'elle soit inoubliable.

Je lui pris la main et me rapprochai délicatement vers elle, tandis que mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes et commençais à l'embrasser du baiser le plus tendre que je pouvais donner. Je lui caressais la nuque d'une main et l'enserrais par la hanche de l'autre, pendant qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de mon cou.

Fin du Flashback.

PDV Ginny

_ Et ensuite demandais-je à Sirius que mon intervention ramena à Poudlard.

_ Ensuite l'histoire n'est plus pour une jeune fille de ton âge, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis avec ta mère.

_ Oh, fis-je offusquée, je ne suis plus une gamine !

_ Certes, mais il est déjà six heures du matin, et je n'ai pas envie que l'on nous trouve dans la salle commune de Gryffondors. Donc si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais me coucher avec Luka, pendant que toi tu feras de même. Il prit son fils qui s'était depuis un moment endormie dans mes bras.

J'acquiesçais, et retournais quelque peu frustrée me coucher dans l'intention de rester bien éveillée. Au moment où j'atteignais les escaliers Sirius m'interpella :

_Ginny ?

_Oui ?

_ Merci, beaucoup d'être là pour mon fils et pour moi, je sais qu'on était pas réellement amis jusque ici alors merci pour tout. Me dit-il.

_Je serais toujours là pour vous deux, à n'importe quelle heure et n'importe où.

_Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et Harry est un idiot, de t'avoir laisser tomber. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

_Merci, répondis-je en rougissant. Bonne fin de nuit, essaie de te reposer.

_ Oui toi aussi, à toute à l'heure. Je tournais les talons et montais vers ma chambre et m'affalais sur mon lit. Je me laissais penser à Sirius, il était le seul véritable ami qu'il me restait entre les murs de Poudlard mes frères mis à part. Peu à peu le sommeil s'empara de moi, malgré mes réticences. Mais ce n'est pas de cauchemars dont mes songes furent peuplés mais de doux rêves, dans lesquels Sirius m'emmenais diner en tête à tête et m'embrassait tendrement.

A mon réveille, je fus quelques peu troublé par les songes que j'avais fait, mais je me rassurai en me disant que mon subconscient avait fabulé sur le récit de Sirius, reléguai donc mon trouble aux oubliettes. Puis je me levai de bonne humeur et me dépêchai de me préparer. Un entraînement, de l'AD devait avoir lieu en salle de défense contre les forces du mal, aujourd'hui, Rémus avait fait le déplacement pour nous donner un cour de duel et les jumeaux, Sirius et lui se donnaient beaucoup de mal pour que nous ayons un entraînement performant, la moindre des choses était d'être à l'heure.

De plus je voulais voir Rémus en avance pour le féliciter des deux grandes nouvelles que j'avais apprises quelques jours plus tôt.


	19. Chapter 19

Pdv Hermione

Voilà près de trois semaines que Ron, Harry, moi, et les autres sixièmes année étions arrivés à Durmstrang, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que entre les cours et le fait que nous ne connaissions rien et quasiment personnes, nos recherches n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé, voir pas du tout. Les autres membres de l'AD avaient tenu à trouver un lieu secret où continuer à s'entrainer afin d'être parés à toutes éventualités. Évidemment la chose n'avait pas été facile, les élèves et les professeurs de l'école se méfiaient de tout les étrangers accueillis dans le cadre de cet échange.

Notre mission qui était de nous rapprocher des elfes de maison n'avait pas été des plus facile, ces derniers redoutant trop la cruauté des élèves redoublaient d'ingéniosité pour passer inaperçus. Nous avions jeté de la poudre de passage devant les cuisines pour voir à quelle heure ils en sortaient, mais se n'est qu'après plusieurs jours de traque nous avions enfin découvert qu'un elfe passait tous les matins à 4 heures. Nous avions essayé de le surprendre afin de le questionner et surtout de le rassurer, mais nous avions attendu sans réussite. En effet, les elfes de maison de Durmstrang devaient être tellement persécutés, qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine invisibles. Nous avions du emprunter les lunettes de Luna capable de voir tout ce qui était invisible et nous pouvions enfin aller à la rencontre de ce pauvre elfe. Nous attendions donc camouflés sous la cape d'invisibilité à attendre patiemment devant les portes de la dite cuisine. Je parcourais du regard ce couloir sombre qui m'avais mise mal à l'aise dès le premier jour . Les murs en pierre étaient décorés de sculptures à l'allure démoniaque et agressive, les lumières quant à elles n'étaient jamais très vives ce qui donnaient l'impression qu'il faisait toujours nuit et ce n'était pas l'absence de fenêtre qui pouvait donner une impression contraire, mais le plus lourd était de voir ces roches au plafond, il n'avaient même pas pris la peine de camoufler les stalactites qui recouvraient les voutes de l'école et d'où suintais sempiternellement des gouttes d'eau glaciale. Cet établissement étaient sinistre et les cachots de Poudlard auraient paru des cinq étoiles face à cette grotte qui respirait le mal. Car en effet Durmstrang n'était rien d'autre qu'une immense grotte aux recoins interminables. Qui plus est situé sous terre. J'espérais sincèrement que nous trouverions rapidement les informations dont nous avions besoins, pour que nous puissions quitter les lieux au plus vite, et qui sait peut-être même retrouver rapidement la quiétude et la chaleur de la tour de Gryffondor.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un coup de coude de Ron dans mon bras, et là je vis l'elfe apeuré qui s'approchait de nous, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa cape et visa sa cible, l'immobilisant aussi sec.

_ Désolé maîtres, je vous en prie, soyez bons avec Macha.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Macha, répondis-je d'une voix douce et rassurante, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, chez nous les elfes ne sont pas aussi mal traités que vous l'êtes ici.

_ Oui, renchérit Harry, nous n'avons que quelques questions à te poser.

_ Des questions ? Fit le pauvre elfe tout tremblotant.

_ Oui, nous avons besoin de ton aide, sais-tu quelque chose sur une potion qui pourrait donner des pouvoirs magiques à des moldus ?

_ Une potion ? Fît-il tout étonné, vous pensez que quelqu'un aurait inventé une telle potion ?

_ Non, il s'agit d'une très vieille potion, qui serait responsable de la magie chez les être humains.

_ Macha n'en a jamais entendu parler, Macha n'est pas si vieux que ça !

Nous baissâmes la tête de découragement, cela aurait été tellement facile de trouver cette potion du premier coup, mais c'était notre seule piste, la seule que nous avait laissé Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi nous avait-il demandé de questionner les elfes ? J'eus la réponse à ma question.

_ Attendez, on nous a demandé de questionner les elfes de maison.

_ Et c'est ce que nous avons fait Hermione, s'impatienta Ron, mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cet elfe ne sait rien.

_ Mais nous lui avons demandé où était la potion, peut-être qu'il fallait juste lui poser des questions ?

L'elfe nous regardait tour à tour, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, et pour être honnête, moi non plus je ne savais pas ce qui allait se jouer.

_ Quel âge as-tu Macha ?

_ Ô, je n'ai que 158 ans.

_ QUE 158 ANS ! Fîmes nous tous en cœur.

_ Oui, mais je suis un des plus jeunes elfes ! Répondit-il avec un certain orgueil.

_ Mais quel âge ont-ils alors ?

_ Les plus anciens ont plus de 1200 ans.

_ Ah d'accord, je comprends pourquoi tu disais que tu n'étais pas vieux, ajouta Ron avec un sourire. Mais vous ne mourrez jamais ?

_ Si, nous mourrons bien sur, mais lorsque nous avons été créés, nous n'étions pas faits pour mourir, enfin, nous ne mourrons pas de vieillesse comme vous pouvez mourir de vieillesse.

_ Vous ne vieillissez pas ? Demandais-je.

_ Non, un elfe vieux, ou un elfe enfant n'est pas un elfe qui peut le mieux servir les sorciers, répondit Harry à la place de l'elfe qui opina du chef en guise de confirmation.

_ Oui, nous avons été créés pour servir et obéir aux sorciers.

_ Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur l'origine des elfes Macha.

_ Ô mais Macha sait plein de choses sur l'histoire des elfes de maisons, plein de choses. S'enorgueillit-il en bombant son torse malingre.

_ Les premiers sorciers à avoir créé des elfes étaient ici, à Durmstrang. C'est de cette grotte que vient la boue dans laquelle Macha et les autres elfes ont prit vie. Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que d'autres sorciers que ceux qui habitent ici ont soufflés de la vie par leur baguette pour faire naître d'autres elfes de maison. Les premiers nous racontent qu'au début les sorciers les attachaient par les chevilles à de gros boulets afin qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir, mais nous sommes désormais liés à nos maîtres par de puissant sortilèges avec des lois très puissantes, renifla-t-il en jettant un coup d'œil paniqué autour de lui craignant surement de se faire surprendre en train de discuter avec des étrangers.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est cruel. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre de m'indigner, je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvais tenir tant d'années dans l'asservissement le plus total.

Cet endroit me répugnait de plus en plus, et désormais même l'histoire de ce lieu confirmait qu'on avait construit cette école pour y enseigner le plus sombre de la magie.

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, fit Ron, mais je ne vois pas à quoi cela nous avance.

_ Dumbledore nous a envoyé ici pour une raison, à nous de la trouver.

_ Dumbledore ? Demanda l'elfe, soudain revigoré.

_ Tu connais Dumbledore ?

_ Ô oui, Macha connait Dumbledore, tous les elfes de maison ici connaissent Dumbledore, c'est un très puissant sorcier, et il a bien aidé les elfes de maisons quand il est venu ici à Durmstrang. C'est lui qui nous a appris à être invisibles afin de plus nous faire maltraiter par les élèves.

_ Mais quand est-il venu ici ?

_ Il est venu ici très jeune, il devait avoir votre âge, ô non pas plus. D'ailleurs avant beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard venaient ici à Durmstrang, Ils avaient même leur salle secrète qu'aucun élève de Durmstrang n'a jamais découvert, ô ça non.

_ Mais tu peux nous y amener, demandais-je.

_ Bien sur, Macha connaît l'école, et il peut vous y amener.

Nous suivîmes l'elfe à travers les couloirs de l'école, ou plutôt les tunnels. Je préférais me promener par là la nuit, plutôt qu'en plein jour avec tous ces sorciers aux regards hostiles, drappés dans leur uniforme noir. Macha trépignait sur place, et nous avions du mal à le suivre, nous étions obligés de courir à toutes jambes, il s'écrasa soudain le nez contre un mur décoré d'une immense fresque délabrée par l'humidité des lieux.

_ C'est ici ! Fit Macha tout fière de lui.

_ Mais ce n'est qu'un mur, remarqua Harry.

_ Oui, Macha vous a dit que personne ici n'était entré dans cette salle, c'est parce qu'elle est secrète.

_ Mais tu sais comment l'ouvrir toi ? Demanda Ron en s'impatientant.

_ Ô non, si Macha le savait, il devrait tout répéter à ses maîtres, c'est pour cela qu'aucun elfe ne connaît le secret de l'ouverture de cette salle.

Je regardais le mur en face de moi, et comme tout ce qui était ici, il ne m'inspirais que de la peur. Un Sorcier était au représenté au milieu, il était vieux et portait un longue barbe blanche, il avait un nez qui faisait penser à un aigle mais ce qui effrayait chez lui était ses yeux, deux grands yeux noirs très menaçants. Il portait une robe de sorcier ainsi qu'un chapeau brun. Il était entouré de tout un tas d'animaux, qui le regardaient tous. Ils étaient assis, et semblaient se prosterner devant le sorcier afin d'implorer sa pitié. Au dessus du tableau, une phrase était peinte : « Être à la tête, c'est choisir ». Cette phrase voulait tout dire, le sorcier semblait choisir quelles espèces méritaient de vivres, et lesquelles devaient mourir.

_ Bon maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'a trouver le moyen d'ouvrir cette porte, analysais-je.

_ Nous n'avons qu'à demander à Dumbledore, me répondis Harry.

_ Ô, Macha a oublié de dire qu'une fois partis de Durmstrang, les élèves oublient tout en ce qui concerne la salle de Poudlard. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que votre ami puisse vous aider.

_ Mais comment peut-on faire alors ? S'inquiéta Ron.

_ Il s'agit d'une énigme, répondis-je, « Être à la tête, c'est choisir », cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose. Quelque chose que seul un élève de Poudlard doit pouvoir déchiffrer.

Je restais là à contempler cette hideuse fresque, tentant d'imaginer les secrets qu'elle pouvait renfermer. Mais mon esprit s'égarait au fil du temps, entre le manque de sommeil et le sentiment de ne pas être la bienvenue ici, je sentais que je n'étais pas au summum de mes capacités. Nous décidâmes, de rentrer afin de ne pas nous faire surprendre par d'autres élèves, en effet, même si nous ne pouvions pas voir le soleil de là où nous étions, nous sentions que l'aurore n'allait pas tarder à poindre et l'école à se réveiller.

Nous précipitâmes dans notre chambres et nous mîmes au lit, mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, obsédée par la fresque que nous avions découverte et par l'inscription qui la composait. La solution de cette énigme, nous offrirait forcément un indice qui nous permettrait d'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans cette pièce autrefois réservée aux élèves de Poudlard. Je retournais les mots sans cesse dans mon esprit, mon cerveau marchant à plein régime. Cette fois-ci j'en étais sur, je ne trouverais pas le sommeil avant d'avoir trouvé ne serais-ce qu'un semblant réponse à mes questions. Je décidais donc de me lever et de retourner devant la fresque.

Je passai la tête par la porte de ma chambre, un regard à droite, un regard à gauche, et je m'éloignai vers le mur énigmatique. Je restais quand même sur mes gardes au fur et à mesure que j'empruntais un nouveau couloir, ils étaient plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale, je ne me sentais pas tranquille et le moindre bruit me ferais mourir de peur mais je tentais de me rassurais en me disant que personne n'allaient se jeter sur moi pour m'agresser. L'humidité de cette grotte commençait à s'imprégner jusque dans mes os, et l'ambiance hostile du lieu semblait s'accentuer de plus en plus. Il fallait que je garde mon sang froid, je n'étais plus très loin.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit de pas précipités résonna non loin de moi. Que devais-je faire ? Écouter ma raison et retourner rapidement dans mon dortoir ? Ou bien suivre mon instinct de Gryffondor qui me disait de poursuivre ma quête ? Je dégainai ma baguette pour plus de sécurité et poursuivis mon trajet. Plus j'avançais et plus les bruits paraissaient nombreux, Je me répétais que cela ne venait que de mon imagination, que ce n'était rien de menaçant, mais lorsque je fût assez près de la fresque, j'entendis quelqu'un s'enfuir. Une seule pensée me vînt à ce moment : « Pourquoi je ne suis pas restée au lit », je maudissais ma curiosité, et ne souhaitais qu'une chose, pouvoir remonter le temps pour pouvoir dire à la Hermione du passé de rester coucher. Même si j'allais paraître absurde, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de demander.

_ Qui est là ?

Personne ne répondit évidemment. Je rasais les murs en regardant des deux côtés à la fois. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, mais j'avais décidément pris toutes les mauvaises décisions. Je tendais l'oreille, et il me semblait que j'entendais des murmures, ils étaient plusieurs, mais que voulaient-ils ? Je serrais ma baguette un peu plus fort décidant de tirer dès que j'en aurais la possibilité.

J'entendis un craquement derrière moi, je fis volteface sans réfléchir en tendant ma baguette, mais un sort m'atteint par derrière.

_ Doloris !

Je tombai en me tordant de douleur, ma peau me brula et mes muscles se crispèrent tellement violemment qu'aucun son ne pût sortir de ma gorge. Dans mon champ de vision devenu flou à cause de la douleur, j'arrivais à peine distinguer mes agresseurs, mon premier réflexe aurait été de les compter, mais la douleur devînt tellement insupportable que je m'évanouis sous les rires sardoniques de mes bourreaux.

Je me réveillais dans une pièce plus sombre et humide encore que le reste de l'école, mes membres étaient transits de froids et j'avais l'impression que mes orteils se briseraient au moindre effleurement. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvait ni de combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente. Je tentais de bouger mais j'étais solidement attachée à la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise. Mes yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité et je pus distinguer mes ravisseurs, ils étaient six tous grand et à la carrures imposante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que les liens qui me retenaient, étaient superficiels, face à un seul de ces golgotes je n'avaient pas la moindre chance alors face à six toutes tentative de fuite tiendrait du suicide. Ils me tournaient tous le dos et n'avaient pas remarqué que j'avais repris connaissance. Ils parlaient en bulgare et semblaient être tous très agités. J'avais peur et froid j'aurais voulu me rendormir, rejoindre Ron et Harry dans notre dortoir, que tous cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais la douleur qui imprégnait l'intégralité de mon corps après le doloris que j'avais reçu me rappelait que j'étais belle et bien réveillée et dans un sacré pétrin. Personne ne savait où j'étais partie et il se passerait surement quelques heures avant que Ron et Harry ne se réveillent et commencent à s'inquiéter de mon absence, d'autant que nous étions samedi et qu'ils feraient sans aucun doutes la grâce matinée. Cette pensée renforça encore plus mon angoisse qui devînt insoutenable et m'arracha un sanglot de frayeur et de désarroi. Mon reniflement attira l'attention de mes geôliers qui s'approchèrent de moi, leurs statures sombres et inquiétantes semblant m'emprisonner encore d'avantage. Je pus enfin distinguer leurs visages qui pour ma plus grande surprise étaient masqués des même masques que ceux portaient par les mangemorts, je ne put retenir un frisson, alors Voldemort avez réussis à recruter des partisans actif jusqu'en Bulgarie.

Je notais que si j'arrivais à sortir de ce traquenard saine et sauve, il me faudrait en avertir l'Ordre de toute urgence. Une voix sombre au fort accent slave me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Tiens, tiens, la sang de bourbe s'est réveillée.

_ Nous allons pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs. Ajouta une autre voix, avec une intonation profondément sadique.

Je grimaçais devant la situation, je m'en voulais de plus en plus, et ne souhaitais qu'une chose, que les garçons viennent à mon secours. Il fallait que je gagne du temps.

_ Que me voulez vous ?

_ Pour qui te prends tu, sale sang de bourbe, ici c'est nous qui posons les questions. Pourquoi es-tu venue à Durmstrang ? Demanda la première voix, il semblait être le chef de la bande.

_ Je suis venue dans le but de visiter une autre école, c'est le directeur de Poudlard qui nous a suggéré cette destination.

_ Tu nous prends vraiment pour des idiots, quelle prétention. Tu crois vraiment que nous ignorons la situation en Angleterre, et la guerre qui sévit là-bas depuis maintenant 20 ans ?

_ Justement, quand ton pays est en guerre, tu ne cherche qu'une chose, à te mettre en sécurité, répondis-je effrontément.

_ Je crois que tu aurais plus été en sécurité dans ton école. Ricana froidement la deuxième voix.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'ici, nous n'apprécions pas du tout les sangs de bourbes, surtout celles qui fouinent leur sale nez de vermine partout. Répondit le chef.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole ajouta :

_ nous savons que vous êtes des espions. Vous parcourez toute la planète pour recruter pour votre sale guerre. Sa voix froide et sans pitié me glaça le sang et une fois de plus l'idée que je m'étais mise dans de sales draps me traversa l'esprit, mais je me repris rapidement.

_ A ce que je peux voir d'autre sont passés avant nous pour recruter, lançais-je en désignant les masques que portaient mes ravisseurs, et je suppose que si vous releviez vos manches gauches je pourrais voir de jolis tatouages orner chacun de vos poignets. Répondis-je dans un regain de courage et d'arrogance certainement suicidaire.

_ Silence Pétasse ! Hurla le chef, probablement furieux d'avoir était mis à jour si facilement.

_ Sinon quoi, vous allez me torturer, c'est déjà fait, ris-je totalement hystérique, tentant de cacher ma peur sous la provocation, ou vous pouvez aussi me livrer à votre cher seigneur des...

une gifle heurta si fort ma joue que la chaise se renversa et je retrouvais de nouveaux à la merci de mes ravisseurs qui me rouèrent de coups. Je ne voulait pas leur donner satisfaction en criant ou en pleurant, alors je serrais les dents mais la douleur et un coup dans la tête eurent raison de moi, ma vue devînt flou et je sombrais de nouveaux dans les limbes de l'inconscience.


	20. Chapter 20

PdV Rémus

La lumière revint dans la pièce, et on pouvait de nouveau voir la foule entassée qui criait et se bousculait. Une ambiance électrique et déchainée parcourait la salle telle des éclairs de 200 000 volts dans un orage de délire. Nous étions en transe, le sang nous cognait les tempes comme si nous étions dans un ascenseur qui n'arrêtait pas d'accéléré pour nous amener dans les cimes de la folie. Je fermais les yeux afin de me concentrer sur mes autres sens, comme si je pouvais ressentir toute cette joie grâce à un sens caché.

_ EST-CE QUE VOUS EN VOULEZ ENCORE ?

Et dans un écho assourdissant, le public répondit en choeur :

_ !

La batterie donna le tempo comme un signal, et après trois coups de baguette, les deux guitares, la basse et la cornemuse commencèrent leur mélodie frénétique. Après que le chanteur eu amplifié magiquement sa voix, des violons se mirent à s'exciter à leur tour animé par un sorcier qui secouait sa baguette dans le rythme effréné de la musique.

Je dansais comme un aliéné, je ne faisais plus qu'un avec la musique, mes membres semblaient obéir d'eux-mêmes à la cadence déchainée. Il me semblais que je volais, tellement je rebondissais en l'air. Je percutais un gros bonhomme de 120 kilos, chauve et tout transpirant, mais lorsque nos regards se croisèrent nous levâmes les bras en poussant un grand cri de joie, nous nous prîmes bras dessus bras dessous et nous continuâmes notre pogo ensemble.

Tout d'un coup la musique s'arrêta, et après quelques petites secondes, le guitariste commença son solo. Le meilleur moment dans un concert de magic métal, je fermais les yeux de nouveau, et mes mains résonnaient avec celles du guitariste, elles se mirent à imiter leur mouvement sans que mes yeux ne leur indiquassent une quelconque information. Puis une deuxième guitare reprit aussi sa mélodie, puis la batterie, puis la cornemuse et les violons.

_ Quel concert de taré, m'écriais-je en sortant de la salle de spectacle qui se vidait une fois tout le monde rassasié de musique.

_ Et ce n'est que le début de la soirée, me répondit James avec un sourire en coin et le regard malicieux d'un maraudeur préparant un mauvais coup.

_ Alors mon vieux Sirius, comment se passe cette soirée de ton coté, lui demandais-je.

_ Une très bonne soirée, ça me fait un bien fou de la passer avec mes amis.

Sirius, Arthur et moi repartions en suivant James qui semblait se frotter les mains en imaginant ses nouvelles facéties. Nous continuâmes comme ça en nous racontant de vieux souvenirs et en nous remémorant nos plaisanteries de l'époque de Poudlard et les réactions diverses et variées de nos camarades et de nos professeurs.

_ Tu te souviens, la fois où MacGonnagal était partie pour aller récupérer un vieux grimoire et qu'elle avait confié la surveillance de la salle au préfet ?

_ Oui ! La tête de ce pauvre Ned quand nous avions commencé à fouiller dans les affaires de MacGonnagal.

_ Et quand on avait découvert ce vieux placard camouflé dans le mur derrière cette grosse toile hideuse. Tout ce qu'on avait trouvé là-dedans !

_ On avait trouvé une espèce de boule en poil toute rouge et qui ronflait, on se demandait ce que c'était, alors on avait commencé à se l'envoyer dans la salle.

_ Jusqu'au moment où il a atterri sur Jessie et qu'il l'a griffée.

_ Cette pauvre Jessie était dans un état, et nous on riait, je crois que tout le château nous entendait

_ Nous voici arrivés ! Nous coupa James.

Nous étions au milieu d'une des places qui sillonait le chemin de Travers, il y avait une statue de notre très cher ministre Farrarin, il était représenté avec son éternel sourire béat, une grosse main calleuse tendue dans une posture amicale.

_ Tiens voici notre bon vieux ministre sorti tout droit de sa campagne.

_ On aurait dû le représenter avec un âne en botte de fermier, ça lui serait bien allé.

_ Excellent, ajouta James, parce que c'est justement ce que j'avais prévu qu'on fasse, détériorer la statue du ministre.

_ Ah ! Ternir le symbole de l'autorité, tu n'as pas changé James. Dit Siruis.

_ On n'est pas trop vieux pour ces bêtises ? fis-je.

_ Mais non, me rassura James, prends ceci.

Il me tendit une pilule rose avec un clown qui dansait dessus. Cette vision me fît éclater de rire.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Arthur.

_ Ce n'est rien, c'est un truc que prennent tous les jeunes, je suis sûr que les jumeaux en prennent, et ils n'ont pas le cerveau en compote pour autant.

_ Je crois que tu n'as pas pris l'exemple le plus judicieux, répondit Arthur.

_ Décidemment, cette soirée est la soirée de débauche par excellence, conclu Sirius.

Je pris une des pilules, suivi des trois autres. Je ne ressentis rien de particulier, pas de délirium trémens, pas d'onirisme, pas d'envie de sauter de partout comme un cabri.

_ Bon, c'est qu'on parle et on parle, mais on n'agit toujours pas. Sur ces mots, Arthur prit sa baguette, visa la statue et la déshabilla. Sous nos regards ébahis, jamais nous n'aurions cru que le sage Arthur puisse participer activement à ce genre de plaisanterie.

Mais après tout, il était le père de Fred et Georges et même si le mariage et les responsabilités l'avaient assagi, il savait surement se lâcher, surtout loin de la vigilance de Molly et sous l'emprise d'une substance inconnue et suspecte.

Après un éclat de rire général, Sirius décida de lui donner des attributs féminins, puis je terminais en lui octroyant une posture aguicheuse, voir carrément vicieuse.

_Hé ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là bande de voyous, je vais appeler les aurors. Nous interpella un vieux sorcier décrépit.

_ C'est ça vieux gâteux, t'as qu'à faire ça pour t'occuper !

_ Sirius ! Fit James, je vais avoir l'air de quoi si je me fais arrêter ?

_ Bah, arrête de faire ta pleureuse James, après tout c'est ton idée.

Mais nous fûmes interrompus par trois "Crack" et des aurors commencèrent à arriver dans notre direction. Nous étions tous les quatre trop stones pour tranplaner correctement, et pas assez pour prendre la décision de le faire quand même. Nous nous jetâmes dans une ruelle en fuyant à toutes jambes. Nous évitions quelques stupéfix, mais à en juger à la faible fréquence des tirs qui nous étaient destiné, ils ne voulaient qu'une chose, nous faire déguerpir. Par simple mesure de sécurité, nous continuions à courir à en perdre haleine, ce qui arriva très tôt. Nous étions tous les quatre, les mains sur les genoux en train de vomir nos poumons. Il nous avait fallu quelques minutes pour récupérer, et après avoir retrouvé un peu de mon souffle, je levai la tête pour découvrir où nous étions.

_ On est devant l'ancienne banque de Tom Spell ? demandais-je

_ Oui ! Cet abruti avait voulu concurrencer les gobelins, mais personne ne l'avait suivi, et il s'était retrouvé sans clients et complètement ruiné. Confirma James.

_ Ah je m'en rappelle ! Quel abruti ce Tom. Asséna Sirius.

_ Le pire, c'est qu'il était dans ma promotion, rajouta Arthur, c'était un vrai génie je me souviens bien de lui. Comme quoi.

_ Il aurait mieux fait d'ouvrir un bordel, ça aurait eu plus de succès, ajoutais-je.

_ Non ! En voilà une idée Lunard, s'exclama James.

_Quoi Cornedrue ? répondis-je, pas du tout certain d'avoir eu idée quelconque, ni même d'en être capable.

_Un bordel, c'est la que nous devrions terminer cette soirée, cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait, cela.

_ Une soirée de débauche totale c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, d'ailleurs nous en avons tous besoin. En route maintenant ! S'excita Sirius.

_Euh, tu sais où tu vas au moins, m'étonnais-je devant cet entrain soudain.

_ Je connais un tripot moldu pas très loin d'ici, je suis sur qu'il y a de quoi bien rigoler là-bas ! Affirma-t-il, en reprenant sa marche. Nous lui emboitâmes le pas contaminé par son enthousiasme, j'échangeais un regard complice avec James, Sirius le maraudeur était de retour, et cette soirée allée continuer d'être mémorable.

Nous arrivions dans un espèce de bar à ivrogne de la banlieue de Londres.

L'établissement promettait des strip-teases et de l'alcool à volonté, à des prix défiant toute concurrence.

_ Je ne peux pas rentrer là-dedans, grimaça soudain Arthur.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda James avec des yeux de merlan frit.

_ Si Molly sait ça, elle va m'étriper et se faire un nouveau chapeau avec mes viscères, nous avoua-t-il.

Un nouveau regard complice avec James ,nous subirions surement le même sort si Nymphadora et Lily apprenaient que nous avions mis les pieds ici.

_ Elle n'est pas censée le savoir, répondis-je.

_ Et puis c'est ça qui est amusant l'adrénaline et le danger de se faire prendre. Ajouta James survolté.

Arthur haussa les épaules puis nous suivit dans ce lieu de débauche.

Nos tenues peu conventionnelles nous attirèrent les regards curieux de la clientèle uniquement masculine alors que nous nous installions à une table près de la petite scène.

À peine étions-nous assis qu'une femme vînt prendre notre commande. J'évitai soigneusement de croiser le regard de mes camarades pour ne pas exploser de rire face à l'apparence de la serveuse.

Blonde platine et maquillée à outrance elle devait avoir au bas mot cinquante-cinq ans, la couche épaisse de maquillage accentuant ses rides et sa peau flasque. Elle portait une tenue des plus aguichantes qui donnait mal aux yeux tant le latex de la jupe et de l'écharpe qui lui servait de haut noué autour de sa poitrine pendante, étaient rose pétant.

Enfin pour compléter ce tableau d'un ridicule et d'une vulgarité dégouilinante, elle s'adressa à nous avec une voix rocailleuse et un vocabulaire qu'elle voulait jeune.

_Bonsoir mes loulous, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ce soir ? Interrogea-t-elle en ondulant des hanches de façon provocatrice. Une fois de plus nous nous retînmes difficilement d'exploser de rire.

_Un whisky pur feu ? Pouffais-je. Alors que James en face de moi partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

_Et trois bièreaubeurres, poursuivit Sirius en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

La femme nous jaugea quelques secondes se demandant surement si nous la prenions pour une idiote, puis haussa les épaules et se détourna vers le comptoir. Elle y glissa un petit mot à un homme de grosse corpulence, le crâne chauve et portant un bouc ridicule, il nous regarda et se dirigea dans notre direction.

_ Bonsoir messieurs.

_ Bonsoir que pouvons faire pour vous ? Lançais-je un brin provocateur.

_ Vous arrivez d'où ?

_ Nous venons du concert de Magic Mét... Aïe ! Fis-je après m'être pris un coup de coude.

_ Excuse-moi mon bon vieux Rémus, nous étions dans un concert d'un groupe de métal que vous ne devez surement pas connaître, à en juger par vos goûts surement plus distingués.

_ Et c'est d'là bas que vous tirez vos fringues du moyen âge ?

_ C'est cela mon cher, ajouta Sirius avec son air le plus sérieux. Et en quoi notre accoutrement vous gêne-t-il ?

_ Oh en rien. Hum, j'viens pour vous faire passer l'information comme quoi nous n'avons pas vos boissons.

_ C'est dommage, et qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?

_ Nous avons du champagne, ça devrait faire l'affaire non ?

_ Bien va pour votre "champagne", fit James en exagérant la prononciation du mot champagne.

Notre hôte revint avec notre bouteille, tandis que nous piaffions d'impatience quant à la venue d'une de ces strip-teaseuses.

_ Voila, ça vous fera 50 pounds

_ Et cela fait combien en galion ?

_ En Quoi ? Nous répondit-il, mais vous venez vraiment du moyen-âge !

_ En même temps, avec quoi voudriez-vous que l'on vous paye ? Commença à répondre Arthur, en pièce d'un alliage en 75% Cuivre et 25 % Nickel ?

Nous retournâmes ébahis par ses propos.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, j'ai étudié leur monnaie à un moment donné.

Le barman ne semblait pas trouver la situation très comique, et nous nous étions finalement aperçus que l'endroit où nous étions était quasiment vide, et que les seules personnes présentes commençaient à se rapprocher de nous en nous jetant des regards des plus mauvais.

_ Bon les comiques, je crois qu'on c'est pas compris, moi j'fais pas dans l'humoristique, donc où vous avez de l'argent, et du vrai, ou vous vous barrez d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

_ Et quand est-ce que nous pourrons voir des filles à poil, demanda James d'un ton ingénu.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre, mais c'est mon dernier avertissement avant que moi et mes poteaux on s'fâche et pour de bon.

Siruis, qui avait sorti se baguette et jouait avec,il s'adressa au barman dans un langage qui n'était plus celui avec lequel il s'était adressé au début :

_ Bon mon gars, tu fais peut-être le mariolle avec ta bande de gorilles, mais je crois que t'as emmerdé la mauvaise bande de potes. Donc si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec le cul à la place de la tête, je te conseille d'être plus poli avec nous. Compris ?

Sans surprises, la menace de Sirius ne fit que les énerver davantage. L'un d'eux commença à prendre James par l'encolure pour le lever et le forcer à quitter les lieux, mais avec une dextérité étonnante dans l'état dans lequel il était, il sortit sa baguette, et la veste de son agresseur commença à prendre feu, ce qui le fît lâcher prise, et il déguerpit afin d'éteindre sa veste. Tandis qu'un deuxième s'était jeté sur Sirius, celui-ci se changea en chien, ce qui surprit son assaillant, puis il se retransforma dans son apparence humaine, et allongea un grand coup de poing dans le visage ahuri de l'homme de main du barman.

Le barman quant à lui regardait la scène d'un air pétrifié, tandis que ses autres amis avaient pris la sage décision de fuir. Je pris ma baguette, et lui jetai un sort de lévi corpus.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui, demandais-je à mes amis. On lui tatoue je ne suis qu'un idiot de moldu sur le front ?

_ Quand même, répondit Arthur, on devrait le reposer, ce pauvre homme.

_ On devrait lui demander, répondis-je.

_ S'il vous plaît messieurs, implorait-il, j'sais pas qui vous êtes, mais j'vous jure de ne plus vous importuner.

_ Oh ça va, j'ai horreur de tuer quelqu'un qui me supplie.

_ Tu l'as déjà fait plein de fois, me répondit Sirius.

_ Oui, ajouta James, après les avoir torturé de façon à ce que même moi, je trouve ça répugnant.

Le visage de mon pauvre serveur était défiguré par la peur, d'énormes larmes coulait le long de ses joues avant de retomber sur le sol, lequel je suis sur, il n'aspirait plus qu'à regagner.

_ Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Mais n'oublie pas que la prochaine fois, "El lobo"° ère dans les parages.

Il retomba d'un coup sec, et essaya de se prosterner tant bien que mal pendant que nous sortions du club de Strip-teas en emportant la bouteille de champagne content que notre méfait soit de nouveau accompli.

PDV Ginny.

La soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Tonks se passait dans une humeur bonne enfant, même si je regrettais que Hermione ne soit pas là pour profiter de cette soirée uniquement féminine.

Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord que nous nous amuserions, et que nous ne parlerions pas de la guerre, que cette soirée était une pose dans notre quotidien d'angoisse. D'ailleurs, Dumbledort s'était arrangé pour qu'aucun des membres de l'ordre présents ce soir ne soit réquisitionné sous aucun prétexte.

Nous passions donc un agréable moment à discuter et à rire de tout et de rien. La soirée avait eu sa partie mièvrerie lorsque maman et Lily avaient raconté leur mariage respectif. Puis nous avions donné son cadeau à Tonks. Une nuisette en soie blanche, en vue de sa nuit de noces. À la vue du présent, elle avait piqué un far et manqué de renverser son verre de jus de citrouille.

_ J'espère que le ou la futur petit Lupin sera moins maladroit que sa mère, s'était moquée Lily.

_Ne te moque pas de moi ou c'est à Ginny que je demande d'être la marraine de ce bébé.

À ces propos Lily était restée bouche bée avant de balbutier.

_C...c'est vrai ? Tu veux que je sois la marraine de votre enfant ? Tonks avait acquiescé et Lily l'avait serré dans ses bras émue. Puis nous avions offert aux deux futures mamans les cadeaux pour les nouveaux nés à venir. Maman avait tricoté des montagnes de layette multicolore, et face à nos sourires moqueurs, elle se justifia.

_Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas tricoté pour des enfants. J'échangeai un sourire complice avec mes camarades et la taquinait.

_oh oui, c'est vrai que Luka est bientôt majeur ! Je ne sais même pas si Sirius et Clara lui ont acheté le moindre vêtement depuis sa naissance.

_Bon d'accord je me suis peut-être un peu emportée, mais c'est tellement mignon, tout ces petits pulls, ces petits chaussons en agitant une paire de chaussons bordeaux devant nos nez.

Nous sourîmes en lui donnant raison.

Quant à moi j'avais tricoté deux couvertures aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui plairaient sans aucun doute, à James et à Rémus. Auxquelles j'avais ajouté deux peluches. Un faon pour le bébé de Lily et James et un louveteau pour celui de Tonks et Rémus.

J'avais hâte que ces deux bouts de chou naissent, car je savais que je serais leur baby-sitter attitrée.  
>Une fois les cadeaux distribués nous nous mîmes à table et j'écarquillées les yeux devant l'abondance de nourriture que Tonks avait préparés.<p>

_Tu es complètement folle ? Tu sais que les hommes ne sont pas là ? s'exclama Lily en riant.

_Je sais, répondit Tonks avec un sourire coupable. Mais j'avais tellement faim quand j'ai commencé à cuisiner que je n'ai pas su m'arrêter avant.

La soirée se passa donc entre rire et nostalgie. Mais même si nous tentions de paraître détendues, plus la nuit avançait, plus nous nous inquiétions, pour nos pères, maris, amis qui tardaient à rentrer.

Il était près de trois heures du matin et ils n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie. Lily faisait de plus en plus souvent des allez- retour jusqu'à la fenêtre, et nos prises de paroles étaient de plus en plus espacées.

Maman me jetait des regards qui voulaient dire "si seulement j'avais ma pendule dans les parages" et Tonks poussait des soupirs agacés.

Je me sentais oppressée par cette ambiance,

_Je vais prendre l'air, dis-je à bout de nerfs vers trois heures et demie.

_Ginny ne t'éloigne pas ! Me conseilla ma mère.

_ Je reste sur la terrasse ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je.

À l'extérieur la nuit était totalement noire et une légère brise soufflait me donnant des frissons, me forçant à me blottir dans ma cape. Je tendais l'oreille, inquiète que mon père, et les autres ne soient pas encore rentrés. Merlin, faites que des Mangemorts ne leurs soient pas tombés dessus, faites qu'ils aillent bien. Je fus sorti de mes tristes pensées par des rires et des éclats de voix masculins. Je me saisi de ma baguette et descendis les marches du perron pour voir quatre silhouettes tituber vers moi, je reconnu rapidement, mon père et James qui m'arrachaient en tête du groupe tandisque Sirius et Rémus titubaient en se soutenant l'un l'autre tant bien que mal.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je paniquée.

_Oh Ginny ma petite fille adorée, tu devrais être couchée à cette heure-ci ! S'exclama-t-il, avant de rire à gorge déployée .

_ Papa tu es ivre ?

_Juste. Un. Peu. Articula difficilement James.

_ Espèce de bande d'idiots ! Hurlais-je mes nerfs lâchant tout à coup. Nous étions mortes d'inquiétude alors que vous vous souliez la gueule.

_ Et reste cool Ginny, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Bafouilla Rèmus.

_Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, c'est la guerre, mais à part cela tout est normal vraiment.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Rentrez fulminais-je, rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Les compères n'avaient pas mis un pied dans le salon que leur compagne respective les assaillaient de reproches. Avant que j'ai pu dire "quidditch" maman avait enfourné papa dans la cheminée et y avait disparu à son tour certainement peu désireuse de faire une scène à mon père en public.

Je me retrouvais donc condamné à dormir chez Tonks et Rémus personne ne pouvant me raccompagner à Poudlard. Lily et James finirent par rentrer chez eux aussi et Tonks avait entreprit d'aller coucher Rémus, après m'avoir laissé deux paires de draps, et deux oreillers, il me revenait donc de mettre Sirius au lit. Je levais les yeux vers l'homme en question, il était assis sur l'un des sofa du salon, le dos vouté, le visage dans les mains. Je m'assis à ces côtés :

_ Tout va bien ?

_ça tangue, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

_ Tu devrais t'allonger, je t'apporte des couvertures.

_Tu es un ange, soufflat-il.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondis-je. En lui tendant un oreiller. Puis je fis apparaître une bassine au cas où ?

Si tu te sens mal tu n'auras cas te pencher, d'accord ?

_ mmm.

_ Bonne lui alors.

_Bonne nuit, je me détournais vers l'autre sofa de la pièce, Ginny ?

_Oui ?

_ Je ... je t'aime. M'annonça mon professeur la voix pâteuse.

_ mais oui, répondis-je, t'es bien défoncé, me moquais-je, allez dors,cela ira mieux demain.

Je me détournais de nouveau et rejoins mon sofa en tentant de ne pas me rendre compte que mon coeur s'était mis à battre la chamade, après ce que je venais d'entendre. Je me blottis sur moi même dans la pénombre en tentant de reprendre mes esprits.


	21. Chapter 21

PDV Harry

Je m'étirais lentement ignorant l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, dans l'obscurité permanente de cette maudite grotte. Un coup d'œil au lit de camps situé à ma droite me permit de découvrir que Ron était toujours profondément endormi. Mais je ne fus pas étonné qu'en revanche celui de Hermione soit déjà vide. Il devait donc être relativement tard dans la matinée. D'ailleurs mon estomac se mit à gargouiller fortement, j'entrepris donc de réveiller mon meilleur ami afin que nous allions déjeuner.

Ce dernier ronchonna quelques instant puis fini quand même par ce lever en maugréant que si Hermione lui foutais la paix, je devais prendre exemple sur elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, et en plus d'avoir faim j'avais hâte de retrouver mon couple d'ami.

Nous nous dirigeâmes, vers le réfectoire où la nourriture infâme que proposait cette école était servie. Nous parcourûmes la salle du regard, sans voir le moindre signe de la présence de Hermione.

_ Elle aurait pu nous attendre, grommela Ron, déçu de ne pas avoir immédiatement son baiser du matin et de devoir manger en tête à tête avec moi.

_ Tu connais Hermione, elle doit surement être à la bibliothèque pour poursuivre nos recherches d'hier, affirmais-je.

_ Surement, râla t-il, définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Je décidais de ne pas insister sur le sujet et nous déjeunâmes en silence et en vitesse, avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux de la vindicte de mon ami, nous fîmes le tour des tables, puis des rayons sans trouver notre amie.

_Où peut-elle bien être ? Demanda Ron, à présent inquiet.

_ Peut être devant la fresque.

_ Je n'aime pas la savoir seule dans ce labyrinthe sinistre.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une grande fille tout à fait capable de se défendre, tu es le premier à le reconnaître.

_Mouais, mais cette école et tout ces gens me fichent la chaire de poule.

Nous marchions à travers les couloirs tout en chuchotant, le bruit de nos pas se répercutant sur les parois en pierre nues. Une fois devant la fresque nous ne pûmes que constater une nouvelle fois l'absence de Hermione.

_Bon sang mais où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ?

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'une note volante vint se cogner contre son crâne.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? Demanda-t-il.

_ C'est peut-être de la part d'Hermione, fis-je pour tenter de le rassurer.

Ron prit le parchemin et le déplia avec empressement. Nos yeux parcoururent en un éclair le message qui nous était adressé, il nous indiquait juste l'adresse d'une voie sans issue dans les abîmes de la grotte, ainsi qu'une phrase très courte mais sans équivoque : "Venez tout de suite !". Nous nous précipitâmes vers l'adresse indiquée, j'avais un peu plus d'espoir car les quelques mots inscris sur le parchemin m'indiquait que mon amie était toujours en vie, mais l'empressement du message me stressait.

Pendant que je courais, une multitude de questions vinrent s'entrechoquer dans mon crane : où allions nous ? Qu'est-ce-qui nous attendais ? Mais surtout, qui nous avait envoyé ce message ? Un doute advint, est-ce que nous ne foncions pas dans un piège ? Je ne pouvais répondre à cette question, mais surtout, je ne pouvais envisager d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul doute, il fallait que je vole au secours de mon amie.

Nous arrivâmes à proximité de l'endroit indiqué, et une autre surprise de taille nous y attendait.

_ Krum ? Que faîtes vous là ? Demanda Ron.

_ Chuttt ! Herrmione est en grrrand danger, elle est au mains de plusieurs disciples de Voldemorrrrrrt, et pas les meilleurs. Je suis content que vous soyez passé parr là.

_ Vous avez un plan ? Demandais-je.

_ Si ce n'est que foncer dans le tas, ma rréponse est non.

_ Merde, il faut que j'aille voir de plus près, répondit Ron. Harry ta cape, je vais en avoir besoin.

_ Je viens avec toi, fis-je.

_ Quelle cape ? Demanda Krum.

_ Harry possède une cape d'invisibilité, nous pourrons surprendre ses enfoirés qui détiennent Hermione par surprise.

_ Nous pouvons agirre comme ça alorrs, vous allez verrrs le fond de la salle, il y a quatrre perrsonnes qui entourrent et torrturrrent votrre amie, attaquez les, et je vous couvrrrirraient en les attaquant de mon côté. Nous ne pourrons avoir l'avantage que si nous les prrrenons de deux frronts.

J'obéis aux ordres et sortis ma cape sous laquelle nous nous engoufrions Ron et Moi, tout à fait invisibles, nous continuâmes notre chemin dans le corridor. Des torches éclairaient le fond du tunnel, et nous entendions les cris d'Hermione qui hurlait de douleur. Je sentis Ronse tendre prêt à se précipiter vers elle, mais je lui enserrais le bras, et lui dit :

_ Calme-toi, elle est toujours en vie, c'est le principal.  
>_ Je vais leur régler leur compte à ces bâtards.<p>

Je pouvais voir ses poings emprisonnaient sa baguette, et nous poursuivîmes encore quelque mètres vers l'entrée de la pièce, où un élève montait la garde. Heureusement que nous avions la cape, car sans elle, il nous aurait vu de suite et nous aurait attaqué sans que nous ayons pu nous en rendre compte.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce où se tenait effectivement quatre sorciers masqués, avec au milieu Hermione qui gisait là. La pauvre était en larme et en sang, je regardais derrière moi et je vis deux autres sorciers qui étaient appuyés contre le mur de l'entrée, ils étaient postés de telle sorte que si quelqu'un faisait irruption dans la pièce, ils auraient pu l'immobiliser sans que la victime ne s'en rende compte.

Le plan de bataille de Krum était ingénieux, car nous n'aurions pas pu entrer et la sauver sans la cape et un allié à l'extérieur, mais je me demandais quand même comment notre allié avait pu être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans ce lieu. "Faites que ce ne soit pas un piège" me dis-je.

Nous contournâmes les bourreaux pour avoir tout le monde en face de nous, Ron montra les deux personnes à la gauche d'Hermione dont celui qui la torturait et me fît signe qu'ils étaient pour lui, je devais me charger des deux autres.

La cape se souleva d'un coup.

_ Stupéfix ! Fîmes-nous en coeur.

Les quatres boureaux se figèrent s'en avoir compris ce qui leur été arrivé, mais nos charges suivantes ratèrent les deux sorciers qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, et nous n'avions nulle part où nous abriter.

Les ripostes de nos ennemis ne mirent pas longtemps à se faire ressentir, L'une d'elle me rata de peu, et Ron en esquiva une avec un sort de protégo. Je m'alarmais face à la situation quand je les vis s'approcher, mais Krum surgit à temps et les neutralisa.

_ Hermione ! Ron se précipita sur elle et l'étreint dans ses bras.

_ Je savais que vous arriveriez à temps.

_ Heureusement que Krum était là, sans lui nous n'aurions rien pu faire, fis-je.

_ Krum ? Tu étais là ? Demanda Hermione.  
>_ Tu le connais ? Demanda à son tour Ron stupéfait.<p>

_ Plus ou moins, répondit Krum. Nous ne sommes pas tous des partisants de Voldemorrrt, et lorrsque vous êtes arrrivés dans cette école, nous avons quelque peu essayé de veiller sur vous, afin de parrvenir à vous protéger si quelques uns de nos camarrades décidaient de vous attaquer. C'est comme cela que nous nous sommes rrencontrrés avec Hermione, je ne voulais pas lui fairre peur, et je me suis prrésenté à elle.

Ron le toisait d'un regard jaloux, ce qui étira un sourire sur le visage abimé d'Hermione, elle adjoignit ses mains autour de la tête de son petit ami, et l'embrassa, ce qui mit mal à l'aise le pauvre Krum. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et dit.

_ Euh, nous ne devrrions pas rrester là, je connais un endrroit où vous pourrrez vous abrriter.

_ Je ne crois plus que je pourrais me sentir en sécurité dans cette école, fit Hermione. Nous devons partir, mais que vas-tu faire Krum ? Tes camarades ont vu que tu les as attaqué, tu ne peux pas rester ici non plus.

Krum se mit tout de même en route, nous ne pouvions rester au milieu de cette pièce, nous marchâmes d'un pas pressé vers un couloir qui ne semblait menait nulle part, mais tandis que notre hôte faisait apparaître une porte dérobée par laquelle nous entrâmes, il demanda : "Nous pensions que nous aurrrions pu venir avec vous, afin de combattrre à vos côtés. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là sans rrien faire, nous pouvons vous être utiles."

_ Nous n'en doutons pas, ajouta Ron qui je le connaissais, était toujours respectueux des personnes qui comme lui, savaient échafauder un plan de bataille dans l'instant. Mais je crains que si nous arrivons avec vous en Angleterre, les doutes des mangemorts se confirment, or nous ne voulons pas attirer leur attention. Excuses-nous, mais je crois que nous ne retourneront même pas chez nous.

_ Mais ils peuvent rentrer sans nous en Angleterre, fis-je. Ils demandent l'asile politique en leur racontant tout ce qu'il s'est passé : on pensait que nous étions des espions, ils nous ont sauvés mais ne peuvent plus rester chez eux par peur des représailles. C'est tellement bêtes que nous n'avons même pas besoin de mentir pour avoir un plan. Par contre, je vous conseille personnellement d'entrer en contact avec l'Auror Kinglsey Shackelbolt, il saura vous mettre entre de bonnes mains. Mais n'entrez pas tout de suite dans la résistance, cela pourrait nous mettre en danger. S'il vous plaît, attendez notre retour en restant discrets.

_ Ne vous en souciez pas, nous vous rrremercions pour ce que vous avez fait pourr nous.  
>_ C'est nous qui te remercions, ajoutais-je, pour avoir sauver Hermione.<p>

_ Non, c'est nous qui vous remercions pour nous avoir permis de quitter cette école, et cette ambiance noire. Je vous rejoins ce soir, j'ai besoin de rréunir tous mes amis. Faîtes vous plus que discrrets, cachez vous sous votrre cape d'invisibilité en attendant.

Il disparu à la suite d'un virage dans un couloir, nous laissant tous les trois dans notre cachette. Ron ensserra Hermione dans ses bras, tandis que je scrutais l' horizon afin que notre asile ne soit pas troublé. Nous ne pouvions rester là, les bras ballants en train de se cacher en attendant que l'on vienne s'occuper de nous comme des petits première années.

Nous avions une mission, mais surtout pas le moindre indice, si ce n'était que cette pièce secrète. Il fallait que l'on tente le coup et que l'on mette à profit le peu de temps qui nous était escompté ici.

_ Nous devons retourner dans le couloir avec le tableau.

_ Celui avec l'énigme ?

_ Précisément, ajouta Hermione, Harry a raison, nous ne pouvons pas rester là.

_ Mais, tu l'as trouvé toi, la réponse à l'énigme ? Demanda Ron.

_ Non, j'ai été trop occupée à me faire torturer, c'est pas mal, tu devrais essayer un jour.  
>_ Ne sois pas sarcastique, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment on pourrait pénétrer dans cette pièce.<br>_ Commençons par aller vers le tableau, fis-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un pas pressé vers le couloir que nous avait montré Macha la veille. Nous avancions comme des espions, en guettant le moindre bruit suspect, la moindre trace de pas. Puis nous arrivâmes devant l'étrange tableau du sorcier entouré de tous ces animaux, avec cette phrase ; « Être à la tête, c'est choisir ». Nous devions trouver la réponse à cette énigme.

_ Bon quelqu'un sait par où commencer. Demanda Ron.

_ Répétons tout ce que l'on sait, c'est une pièce que seuls les élèves de Poudlards peuvent ouvrir, et qu'est ce qui caractérise Poudlard ?

_Ses maison ! Fis-je fier de moi, elles sont symbolisées par des animaux ! Regardez, leur indiquais-je en montrant du doigt : le blaireau de Poufsouffle, l'aigle de Saidaigle, le lion de Gryffondor et même le serpent de Serpentard.

_ Ok, mais comment pouvons nous l'ouvrir ?

_ Il doit y avoir un mot de passe, fit Hermione. Ou alors essayons d'appuyer sur les animaux.

Nous nous exécutâmes, mais sans succès. Le tableau ne bronchait pas. Je le scrutais en essayant de trouver un quelconque indice, mais je m'abimais les yeux. Je fus soudain interrompu par un cri de victoire de Ron.

_ Je crois avoir trouvé !

_ Comment ça ?

_ « Être à la tête, c'est choisir », regardez ce que le sorcier porte sur sa tête.

_ Un chapeau, fis-je.

_ Regarde mieux.

_ Le choixpeau ! Exulta Hermione.

A ces paroles, le sorcier tourna la tête et demanda :

_ Qu'avez vous dit ?

_ Le choixpeau, c'est lui qui choisis la maison où nous sommes tous allé, et c'est lui qui est à la tête, ou plutôt sur la tête.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans une pièce aux couleurs très vives, tellement vives que nous nous sentîmes de suite beaucoup mieux, comme apaisés. Nous avions l'impression d'être chez nous. De grandes fenêtres étaient sur les parois de la grotte, et de la lumière semblait nous parvenir alors que nous étions sous terre. Un lien magique semblait exister entre ces fenêtres et celles de Poudlard, car nous pouvions observer nos camarades se promener dehors, de la musique retentissait et je me demandais ce qu'il se passait là bas, Dumbledort avait-il organisé un bal de fin d'année ?

Un léger pincement se produisit dans ma poitrine, j'espérais pouvoir apercevoir Ginny, j'aurais pu attendre des heures devant cette fenêtre, mais je me rappelais la promesse que je m'étais faite. Faire en sorte de l'oublier pour qu'elle puisse m'oublier.  
>_ Regardez tout ça ! Nous fit Hermione, elle scrutais les rangés de livre en faisant les commentaires au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette salle. Des livres de sortilèges, des potions, des livres sur l'histoire de l'école, et même des bouquins pour tricher pendant les examens. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient amassé un véritable butin ici.<p>

_ Mais par où commencer ? Demanda Ron.

_ Nous cherchons les premières traces de magie, commentais-je, or nous ne savons pas quand elles sont apparues, nous n'avons aucun livre sur l'histoire de la magie j'imagine ?

_ Non, fit hermione dépitée.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, ça aurait été trop facile. Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait quand même un livre sur l'histoire de l'école ?

_ Oui, je peux essayer de trouver quelque chose dedans.

Hermione prit le livre sur l'histoire de Durmstrang, elle commença à le feuilleter, mais devant l'immensité de la tâche qui l'attendait, je lui proposait d'emporter le livre pour rechercher ce que nous aurions besoin plus tard. Mais elle attira mon attention sur le dessus de l'unique porte par laquelle nous étions entrés, quelque chose était écrit dessus.

_ Rien ne doit sortir d'ici ? Demandais-je stupéfait.

_ C'est un sort, ajouta Hermione. Cela explique pourquoi personne ne se souvient de cette pièce, même les souvenirs doivent y rester.

_ Mais comment allons nous faire alors ? Si nous trouvons quelque chose ici et que nous l'oublions de suite après ?

_ Dumbledort devait bien se souvenir de quelque chose pour nous envoyer ici ? Demandais-je.

_ Peut-être n'avait-il qu'un ressentit, répondit Hermione, après tout, on ne sait pas à quoi s'applique le sortilège.

Nous ne nous en sortions pas, à chaque fois que nous trouvions la réponse à une énigme, deux autres se présentaient à nous. Nous devions trouver une tactique plus efficace pour vaincre cette hydre aux arcanes.

_ Hermione, fis-je, continue de chercher quelque chose sur les origines de la magie et avec Ron nous allons essayer de trouver un moyen pour que tout ce que nous trouvons ici ne soit pas vain.

_ Laissez tomber, j'ai déjà trouvé ce que je cherchais.

_ Tu es géniale, dit Ron en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa dulcinée.

Nous en apprîmes peu sur l'origine de la construction de Durmstrang, si ce n'est qu'une liste rébarbative de détails techniques. Hermione nous fît l'immense mansuétude de sauter tout ce passage là. Elle alla directement jusqu'à une description du fondateur de Durmstrang : Hristo Antonioff, avec en note son arbre généalogique.

_ Mais bien sur ! Fis-je heureux de ma trouvaille. Nous devons fouiller dans les arbres généalogique des plus vieilles familles sorcieres si nous voulions remonter aux premiers mages de l'histoire !

_ C'est du génie Harry, me firent mes amis.

Hermione jeta de suite un coup d'œil rapide sur le plus vieil ancêtre de la lignée d'antonioff qui fût assez courte pour un sorcier de sa trempe, son aïeul se prénommait Jean Antoine, nait en 492 et mort en 553.

_ Il était français ? Fit Ron.

_ Oui, en tout cas, Dit Hermione ne lâchant toujours pas son livre, c'est là que nous devrons aller.

_ Et pour la deuxième partie du problème ? Demandais-je inquiet, comment allons nous faire pour ne pas ressortir de là, tout heureux avec seulement nos sourires niais ?

_ Et si nous écrivions sur un bout de papier tout ce que nous ne devons pas oublier ? Proposa Ron perplexe devant l'évidence de sa proposition.  
>_ Pourquoi pas, ajouta Hermione, nous pouvons essayer. De toutes façons, Krum ne va pas tarder à venir nous chercher, et nous ne pouvons rien lui dire pour ne pas attirer d'autres ennuis sur lui.<p>

Ron prit un parchemin et une plume, et il écrivit le message suivant : Nous savons que le fondateur de Durmstrang descend d'un sorcier nommé Jean Antoine, nait en 492 et mort en 553. Nous devons aller en France pour nous renseigner sur les arbres généalogiques des sorciers les plus anciens et les plus puissants ayant un rapport avec sa famille.

_ Je n'oublie rien ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione sceptique, mais je craint que tout ce qui a un rapport avec ce que nous avons appris dans cette pièce ne s'efface une fois dehors.

_ Nous devons essayer, fît-il.

Nous passâmes le pas de la porte, et je jetai un dernier regard sur les fenêtres de Poudlard le cœur serré.

Une fois la porte passée, mon esprit s'embrouilla et je me retrouvai dans un bout de couloir sans savoir comment j'y étais parvenu, le seul souvenir récent qu'il me restait était que Krum devait nous attendre avec ses amis pour que nous partions d'ici.

Ron nous appela, il tenait un morceau de parchemin dans la main sans savoir pourquoi il se trouvait là, une inscription énigmatique était écrite dessus :

Nous devons aller en France pour nous renseigner sur les arbres généalogiques des sorciers les plus anciens et les plus puissants.


	22. Chapter 22

PDV Sirius.

Nous étions réunis, James et moi autour de Rémus, pour qui le grand jour était arrivé. Nous étions tous les trois très élégants dans nos robes de cérémonie et nous buvions une coupe de champagne tout en discutant gaiement, cette atmosphère de légèreté et cette aura de bonheur qui entourait mon ami me faisaient du bien et je me sentais de nouveau à peu près vivant.

_Près Lunard ? Demandais-je en regardant ma montre.

Il termina cul sec le fond de sa coupe et prit une inspiration avant de répondre,

_Prêt, enfin je crois.

James pouffa et donna une grande claque d'encouragement dans l'épaule de notre ami.

_ Rémus fais-moi une faveur, ne dis pas non au dernier moment, me moquais-je.

_Rigole, ce n'est pas moi qui ai vomi dix minutes avant de me marier.

_ C'est pas ma fautes, vous m'aviez fait boire jusqu'à plus soif la veille, tentais-je de me justifier alors que trois coups raisonnaient à la porte de mon appartement. Je l'ouvris sur une Ginny souriante et magnifique, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon duquel de grosses boucles cuivrées s'échappaient. Elle portait une robe d'été légère en satin bleu qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et elle s'était légèrement maquillée pour l'occasion.

_Puis-je faire quelques choses pour vous jeune fille ? Demandais-je.

_La mariée s'impatiente et demande si vous êtes prêts.

_Nous sommes prêts, répondit Rémus à ma place, puis il sortit en nous adressant un sourire radieux, James à sa suite.

_Va avec eux je vais prévenir Tonks, elle tourna les talons en acquiesçant, alors que je l'attrapais par le poignet, tu es superbe Ginny.

Elle rougit de la tête au pied avant de me répondre,

_Attends d'avoir vu Tonks et on en reparlera.

Je fermai la porte de mon appartement avant de rejoindre la salle des professeurs que les filles avaient transformée en salon de beauté pour l'occasion, je frappai à la porte et entrai sans attendre la réponse de ma cousine. Elle me tournait, le dos aspirée par la contemplation du parc de Poudlard.

_J'ai vécu les plus belles années de ma vie dans cette école pourtant jamais je n'aurais cru que j'y vivrai le plus beau jour, souffla-t-elle songeuse. Rémus est prêt ? Me questionna-t-elle une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

_Il n'attend plus que toi, affirmais-je pour la rassurer, je savais qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée que Rémus change d'avis au dernier moment.

Je posais des mains apaisantes sur ces épaules,

_Il ne changera pas d'avis Tonks, je sais qu'il est parfois dur à suivre, mais s'il t'a demandé de l'épouser c'était qu'il était sûr de lui.

_Techniquement il ne m'a pas demandé de l'épouser, il m'a plutôt jeté la bague en pleine tête.

_ Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, souris-je, tu pourras au moins dire que tu as eu une demande en mariage originale à défaut de romantique. Plaisantais-je. Elle éclata de rire et se tourna vers moi pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce.

Ginny avait raison, ma cousine était plus que sublime, elle était simplement parfaite. Sa robe de mariée blanche lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Le bustier dos-nu était brodé de perles et à mi-cuisse le satin de la robe s'arrêtait en une broderie de roses, rose et laissait place à un enchevêtrement de tulle de soie blanc, sur trois longueurs différentes.

Elle avait laissé ses cheveux reprendre leur couleur et leur longueur d'origine. Ils étaient noirs de jais et retombaient en de minuscules boucles jusqu'à ses reins, elle avait exactement les mêmes que ceux de sa mère et de Bellatrix. Je chassais rapidement cette idée de mon esprit après tout Tonks était une Black, et il était normale qu'elles aient des ressemblances physiques.

_Tu es magnifique, Rémus va en avoir le souffle coupé.

_J'espère bien, plaisanta-t-elle, bien allons-y alors ! dit-elle en me passant devant.

_Non attends ! Tu ne peux pas te marier comme cela.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.  
>Je sortis deux gros écrins de la poche intérieure de ma robe de cérémonie,<p>

_ celui-ci c'est de ma part aucune Black ne se marie sans le porter.

Elle ouvrit le paquet que je lui tendais pour découvrir un diadème en diamant orné d'un saphir en poire en son centre.

_ C'est celui que Clara portait pour votre mariage, il est magnifique, merci. Me dit-elle la voix nouée par l'émotion. Elle me sauta au cou et je la serrai dans mes bras. Puis je la coiffai plus ou moins adroitement avec le fameux diadème.

Elle se saisit du deuxième écrin plus petit dans lequel elle découvrit deux pendants d'oreille en diamant et saphir.

_Ta mère me les a envoyés, tes grands-parents Tonks les lui ont offerts le jour de son mariage, ils avaient fait en sorte qu'ils soient assortis au diadème des Blacks.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

_J'aimerai tellement qu'ils puissent être là ce soir tous les trois.

_ C'est trop dangereux pour tes parents de revenir dans le pays, Bellatrix n'aurait de cesse de les traquer. Et quant à Clara je suis certain qu'elle nous regarde de là où elle est et qu'elle est très heureuse pour vous, alors pas de larmes aujourd'hui. Ordonnais-je en essuyant celles qui coulaient des yeux améthyste de ma cousine.

_Merci d'être la aujourd'hui, Sirius, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais Luka et toi êtes la seule famille que j'ai à mes côtés et c'est très important pour moi de vous soyez présent et la journée n'aurait pas était la même pour Rémus sans toi.

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour d'être émus aux larmes par les propos de ma cousine.

_J'aimerais que tu me conduises à l'autel. Ajouta-t-elle.

_Ce serait un honneur pour moi. Répondis-je en lui tendant mon bras. Elle s'en saisit et nous quittâmes la salle des professeurs pour nous diriger vers le parc de l'école où tous les invités, essentiellement les professeurs de Poudlard, des membres de l'ordre du phénix, et des collègues de travail de Tonks et Rémus, attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de la mariée, alors que James et Rémus nous attendaient aux pieds de l'autel nous tournant le dos comme le voulait la tradition sorcière, qui disait que le marié ne devait voir sa future femme qu'au dernier moment. Quand Filius Flitwick nous aperçut, il fit signe à l'orchestre de l'école d'entamer la marche nuptiale.

Au moment où nous commençâmes à remonter l'allée Tonks s'accrocha un peu plus fort à mon bras,

_ Empêche-moi de me vautrer devant tout le monde.

_Quel joli langage pour une mariée, me moquais-je.

_ La ferme et avance Black qu'on en finisse.

_ Nerveuse ? La taquinais-je.

_Pas le moins du monde, affirma-t-elle en détournant le regard et en marchand droit devant.

James jeta un coup d'œil vers nous puis se pencha vers Rémus pour lui chuchoter quelque chose, alors que Dumbledore de l'autre côté de l'autel nous lançait des sourires radieux. Nous fîmes encore quelques pas et nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, Rémus resta la bouche ouverte en découvrant sa future femme, alors que le plus beau des sourires que je ne lui avais jamais vu, s'affichait sur le visage de ma cousine. Je m'éclipsais rapidement jusqu'à ma place de témoin aux côtés de James me sentant de trop entre les deux jeunes mariés. Dumbledort sembla laisser le temps aux amoureux de se découvrir avant de commencer à officier.

Puis la voix du directeur s'éleva dans le parc du château, il présida une cérémonie touchante où chacun et chacune y avait été de sa petite larme.

Puis nous rejoignîmes la grande salle du château afin de déguster le repas de fête que Dumbledore avait tenu à offrir aux nouveaux époux. La salle avait été magnifiquement décorée. Des sculptures de glace en forme de cœur ornées les centres de table et des bouquets de roses et de muguet embaumaient la pièce d'une flagrance délicate. Je vis Tonks s'empêtrer dans sa robe en se jetant au cou de Dumbledore pour le remercier. Si le vieux sorcier n'avait pas eu autant de réflexes, ma cousine se serait sans aucun doute écrasée au sol et les choses auraient pu mal tourner, mais il fit apparaître un épais tapis de gymnastique sur lequel elle rebondit. Rémus vint à son secours alors que l'hilarité générale s'emparait des invités.

Tonks se releva soutenue par son nouvel époux, rouge de la pointe des cheveux aux orteils et en nous fusillant du regard.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela-t-elle, en passant devant James et moi.

_Il fallait bien que cela t'arrive, sinon la journée aurait été ennuyeuse, la taquinais-je.

_ Je te renie Sirius Black, tu n'es plus mon cousin préféré.

_ Te te te, je suis ton seul cousin Nymphadora. Enfin le seul sain d'esprit.

_ Sur ce point là je ne m'avancerais pas trop, Patmol. Me nargua Rémus venant au secours de sa chère et tendre, évitant que la joute verbale, ne tourne au vinaigre, il faut dire que ma cousine passait rapidement du rire aux larmes ses derniers temps.

_ C'est un coup bas Lunard, tu me le paieras. Sifflais-je, alors que les jeunes mariés étaient happés par les invités qui tenaient à les féliciter.

L'apéritif était servi et les convives discutaient de la cérémonie, de la décoration, et de toutes sortes de choses frivoles. James et Lily se disputaient à propos de je ne sais quelle banalité et je commençais à étouffer devant se trop plein de joie et de couples, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je me dirigeais donc vers le parc, je marchais lentement inspirant l'air frais de cette belle soirée de juin. J'atteignis sans m'en rendre compte les abords du lac noir où une silhouette solitaire marchait lentement.

Je reconnus sans peine la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny et je la rejoignis à pas feutrés, elle se retourna en sursautant.

_Tu n'as pas ta baguette, la réprimandais-je.

_ Nous sommes à Poudlard, Sirius, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse, répliqua-t-elle, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

_ Alors pourquoi as-tu sursauté ?

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre se balade dans le coin, et puis en quoi cela te regarde ? J'ai déjà un père et six frères bien trop protecteurs, alors je n'ai pas besoins de qui que ce soit d'autre pour ce genre de remontrances, cria-t-elle presque.

Je fus surpris par son emportement, mais je remarquais ses yeux rougis.

_ Tout va bien Ginny ?

_Oui, bien sûr, tout va toujours bien, assura-t-elle en redressant les épaules.

_Alors pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

_Ce n'est rien qu'un petit coup de blues sans importance.

_ Pour que cela te mette dans cet état, c'est que ça ne doit pas être si anodin que tu le dis ! L'accusais-je.

_ Harry me manque, et je ne sais plus où j'en suis c'est tout ! Et puis en rentrant dans la grande salle, je me suis sentie observé, comme s'il était là, j'ai cru que je devenais folle ! Je la regardais impassible alors qu'elle éclatait d'un rire quasi hystérique.

_Tu vois, c'est négligeable à côté de tes problèmes et de la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner pour retourner à la grande salle.

_ Non, dis-je, ce n'est pas négligeable, tu as le droit d'avoir tes peines et tes doutes, même si cela te semble dérisoire, personne ne pensera qu'ils sont sans importance surtout pas moi, tu es mon amie Ginny, tu as fait beaucoup pour moi c'est dernières semaines, et te rendre la pareille, ne me dérangera jamais.

Elle allait répondre, mais fût interrompu par l'arrivée de James.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux, nous allons passer à table, tout le monde vous attend pour les discours. Je fis signe à James que nous arrivions puis reportais mon attention sur la jeune femme.

_ça va aller ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle me sourit bravement en s'emparant du bras que je lui tendais.

_ Oui, allez viens, tout le monde nous attend pour parler d'amour°.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour cela en ce moment, grimaçais-je.

_ Moi non plus, mais nous devons le faire pour nos amis. Je haussais la tête en guise d'approbation et nous poursuivîmes notre chemin en silence.

Dès que nous fûmes installés, Lily tapa son couteau sur son verre pour réclamer le silence et James se leva pour prendre la parole.

« _Mon cher Lunard je me souviens que tu avait été un bien piètre témoin à mon mariage, alors je vais te rendre la pareille en disant simplement que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et plein de petits Lupin. » Mon ami se rassit tout fier de lui sous le regard furieux de Lily et les rires du reste de l'assistance.

Puis ce fut au tour de Lily de prendre la parole :

_« Je ne suis pas très douée pour les discours alors je vais vous réciter un texte que l'on entend très souvent lors des mariages moldus et que je trouve magnifique :_

_«Quand je parlerais en langues, celle des hommes et celle des anges, s'il me manque l'amour, je suis un métal qui résonne, une cymbale retentissante._

_Quand j'aurais le don de prophétie, la science de tous les mystères et de toute la connaissance, quand j'aurais la foi la plus totale, celle qui transporte les montagnes, s'il me manque l'amour, je ne suis rien._

_Quand je distribuerais tous mes biens aux affamés, quand je livrerais mon corps aux flammes, s'il me manque l'amour, je n'y gagne rien._

_L'amour prend patience, l'amour rend service, il ne jalouse pas, il ne plastronne pas, il ne s'enfle pas d'orgueil, il ne fait rien de laid, il ne cherche pas son intérêt, il ne s'irrite pas, il n'entretient pas de rancune, il ne se réjouit pas de l'injustice, mais il trouve sa joie dans la vérité._

_Il excuse tout, il croit tout, il espère tout, il endure tout._

_L'amour ne disparaît jamais.*_

_Ce texte me fait souvent penser à vous, car l'amour que vous partagez est surement l'un des plus pures et des plus sincères que je connaisse. Alors, continuez ainsi soyez heureux malgré tout parce que votre force c'est d'être deux et qu'ensemble vous pourrez tout affronter,_

_parole de femme mariée_, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Tonks qui séchait ces larmes.

Ginny attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever à son tour :

_« Cet après-midi Tonks nous à avoué que ce jour serait certainement le plus beau de sa vie, et Rémus doit surement penser la même chose, mais moi, j'espère qu'ils se trompent... parce que tout ce que je souhaite pour mes amis c'est que cette journée soit la première d'une longue et infinie série de journées plus belles les unes que les autres. Parce qu'ils ont déjà vécu le pire, il ne peut leur rester que le meilleur. C'est l'une des rares certitudes qu'il m'est possible d'avoir ses derniers temps et que j'ai besoin d'un amour comme le leur pour continuer à croire que des choses belles peuvent arriver dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Alors Tonks, Rémus, je voudrais vous remercier de me donner de l'espoir et soyez toujours heureux plus qu'hier et moins que demain. »_

Les jeunes mariés encadrèrent la jeune fille et lui déposèrent chacun un bisou de remerciement sur une joue.

Enfin, ce fût à mon tour de prendre la parole :

_« Je ne vais pas vous parler de l'amour que se portent Rémus et Tonks parce que Lily et Ginny l'on fait de façon magnifique et que j'arriverai à tout gâcher. Non moi je vais vous parler de la genèse de ce couple : alors au commencement il y avait mon agaçante petite cousine de 4 ans. Et si certains trouvent la Tonks d'aujourd'hui effrayante, imaginez-la à 4 ans avec des couettes violettes se roulant par terre pour jouer au quidditch alors qu'elle ne tient même pas sur un balai_. Les rires balayèrent l'assistance, alors que Tonks me tirait la langue.

_Garde cette langue pour ton mari, Tonks chérie, la narguais-je , la faisant de nouveau rougir de la tête au pied, pendant que Rémus s'étouffait avec son verre de champagne. Je repris la parole en adressant un sourire narquois aux jeunes mariés._

_Donc une Tonks de 4 ans ce n'était pas du gâteau, mais elle avait déjà le mérite de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire notre cher Rémus._

Les rires résonnèrent de nouveau dans l'assistance. _Ne riez pas ! car lorsqu'on lui demandait_

_qui elle voulait épouser lorsqu'elle serait plus grande, elle nous répondait : Rémus Lupin, car il est beau et gentils. Je dois vous avouer que si quelqu'un nous avez dit qu'un jour le rêve d'une fillette deviendrait réalité, nous aurions bien rit, foi de maraudeur. _

_Pourtant, cette journée nous prouve que les rêves peuvent devenir réalité et à vous maintenant d'écrire la suite de votre si belle histoire. »_

Les applaudissements retentirent alors que je rejoignais ma place.. Tonks déposa un baiser sonore sur ma joue et Rémus une tape de remerciement dans la clavicule.

Le repas commença et je bus plus que je ne mangeais, pour une nuit encore j'avais envie de m'amuser et d'oublier. Entre le fromage et le gâteau, Tonks me tira de force sur la piste de danse pour ouvrir le bal, alors que Rémus avait Lily pour partenaire.

Voilà tout ce dont je me souvenais lorsque j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, le lendemain matin. Mon sang tambourinait violemment mes tempes. Je grognais de douleur avant de m'apercevoir qu'un bruit d'eau provenait de la salle de bain, chose totalement anormale, de plus j'étais totalement nu.

Je tentais de rassembler mes esprits, afin de me souvenir de la soirée. Qu'avais-je fait la veille ? Une sueur froide me traversa l'échine, alors que je découvrais que le la place à côté de moi dans le lit était ouverte. Les yeux commençaient à me bruler, alors que tout indiquait que j'avais été dans un si lamentable, que rien ne m'avait empêché de ramener une femme chez moi et de coucher avec. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit. Comment avait je pu faire cela ? Et avec qui ? Je jetai un coup d'œil au pied du lit pour découvrir un tas de soie bleu, ma respiration se fit courte, alors que des flashs de la veille me revenaient : Une robe de soie bleue, un sourire, une chevelure flamboyante, un regard baigné de larmes, je laissais le bout de tissu retomber sur le sol comme s'il m'avait brulé alors qu'une panique totale s'emparait de tout mon être. Je n'avais pas pu lui faire cela à elle. Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille. Merlin fait que je n'ai pas était minable à ce point.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec une lenteur inconcevable. Pour laisser la place à une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds très courts. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa, mais l'angoisse et la honte me reprirent aussi tôt je n'avais pas la moindre idée du nom de cette dernière.

_ Salut, bien dormi ? Me lança-t-elle.

_Ouais, dis-je la bouche pâteuse. Alors qu'elle laissait tomber la serviette qui entourait son corps. Elle enfila sa robe, m'envoya un baiser puis rentra dans la cheminée sans le moindre mot et disparue dans une volute de fumée verte.

° Les frères Scott, épisode 324.

* lettre au Corinthiens. la Bible, traduction épiscopale.


	23. Chapter 23

PdV Ron

Nous arrivâmes dans la gare de Paris que l'on appelle aujourd'hui la gare saint Lazare. Nous étions venus par un porte au loin avec Krum et ses amis. Il nous remercièrent avant de prendre un autre porte au loin pour King Cross, mais c'était nous et surtout moi qui leur étions redevables.

Nous étions enfin partis de Durmstrang, et pour une raison obscure, nous avions eu le sentiment de devoir aller à Paris, et plus bizarre encore, nous avions eu un message qui était écrit dans ma main. Une partie de nos souvenirs s'était dissipée, mais hélas, tous les souvenirs de cet obscur endroit n'étaient pas partis. Je ne me souvenais que trop de cette ambiance étouffante, et de cette atmosphère oppressante, et le fait de me retrouver à nouveau sous Terre m'importunais quelque peu. Nous voulions aller au cœur de Paris, le fait que notre mission nous ait envoyé dans une ville aussi excitante nous obligeait à faire un peu de tourisme. Et puis, il fallait bien passer le maximum inaperçus, et quoi de plus normal que trois adolescents en train de visiter ?

Nous étions dans le métro parisien, et ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait trouver de plus attrayant dans cette ville. Nous descendîmes dans le forum des halles, et nous fûmes à moitié perdu dans ce labyrinthe, une foule immense semblait savoir instinctivement quel chemin il leur fallait prendre. Nous les suivions par mimétisme, afin de ne pas passer pour de parfaits touristes, mais il semblait bien que nous aurions pu arriver avec nos robes de sorcier, qu'aucun regard ne se serait posé sur nous. Nous progressions dans le hall de cette gare, et notre réflexe était de monter le plus rapidement possible, nous prenions comme tous la direction des halles, mais nous tombâmes sur une foule ultra compacte, partout les gens se bousculaient et rentraient dans des magasins où de grandes affiches « débuts des soldes » étaient collées.

_ Je crois que nous tombons mal, dis-je, ces débuts de soldes doivent être un moment important dans le quotidien des moldus, une sorte de pèlerinage je pense.

_ Surement oui, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire qui me faisait penser que je devais faire fausse route.

Nous nous faufilions au travers de la foule serrée, afin de trouver la sortie. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivés à destination, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de diriger mon visage vers le soleil qui était brûlant comme une après-midi de début juillet. L'endroit semblait être en décalage avec le reste du paysage, une étrange pyramide de verre plongeait sous terre, ce qui contrastait avec l'église Saint Eustache. Deux époques et deux styles différents. Tout le quartier était assez typique, et nous nous marchions au travers des rues où se croisait une foule toujours plus abondante.

_ Bien, maintenant où devons-nous aller, demanda Harry ?

_ Nous cherchons les origines de la magie, pour quoi ne pas nous diriger vers l'endroit le plus ancien de Paris ? Ajouta Hermione.

_ Et qu'est ce que nous y ferrons ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

_ Et bien, il se trouve que le bâtiment le plus ancien de cette ville est une abbaye, l'abbaye de Cluny, et c'est désormais un musée dédié au moyen-âge.

_ Parfait, nous trouverons peut-être quelques informations, tu es brillante Hermione, fis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous prîmes donc la direction de l'abbaye de Cluny qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la Seine. Nous traversâmes une rue surpeuplée appelée la rue de Rivoli, on y trouvait aussi toutes sorte de magasins en soldes. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas demander, j'essayais même de ne plus y faire attention. Nous traversions la Seine pour nous retrouver sur l'île de la citée, et déjà les rues étaient moins inondées de moldus.

_ Tu as une idée de ce que l'on peut chercher là-bas ? Demandais-je? Enfin, sur quoi nous allons commencer à enquêter plus précisément ?

_ Il nous faut trouver une famille puissante et ancienne, et on va en chercher s'il ne font pas mention d'une famille dans un des musées de Paris, comment veux-tu faire ? Me répondit Harry.

_ Dans un musée de moldu ? Fis-je, on va avoir des traces de sorcier ?

_ En réalité, fit Hermione, on cherche le moment où les sorciers cohabitaient avec les moldus. Hors le moyen âge est la période la plus ancienne où l'on fait mention de magie dans l'histoire moldu. Nous devons donc commencer par là.

_ Mais nous n'avons que très peu de chance d'avoir un nom, insistais-je.

_ Oui, mais mieux vaut cela qu'une flopée de noms donnés par des sorciers... Nous ne pourrons jamais remonter tous les arbres généalogiques de tout le monde. Nous allons donc choisir de nous renseigner uniquement sur les sorciers connus des moldus.

_ S'il y en a.

_ Mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a.

Nous continuâmes à nous promener le long du boulevard saint Michel, les rues étaient encore toutes taguées des mêmes banderoles : « soldes ». Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient avec ces soldes me demandais-je.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'abbaye de Cluny, l'endroit ne ressemblait pas trop à une abbaye, après être entré, nous commençâmes la visite, il y avait une ribambelle d'encensoirs entreposés, sans aucune légende, ni indication, comme dans la pièce où mon père entrepose ses objets moldus.

_ Tu savais que ce serait aussi... comment dire, dis-je en cherchant mes mots, « passionnant » ?

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi Ron, fit Hermione un tantinet soit peu vexée, à des arbres généalogiques de sorciers ?

_ En tout cas, ajouta Harry, je suis d'accord avec Ron, c'est d'un ennui mortel, je crois que l'on perd notre temps.

_ Nous devons chercher des allusions à des personnages célèbres, fît Hermione, des portraits ou des sculptures...

_ En tout cas, il n'y en a pas ici, remarquais-je.

Nous arrivâmes dans une pièce où l'on voyait cette fois-ci des scènes de chasse qui étaient narrés, on y voyait Jean Pierre Machin, ou Serge Bidule en train de courser un cerf ou un sanglier. Je poussais un soupir qui en disait très long, tandis que Hermione me jetait un regard noir, je décidais de me retourner vers mon ami afin d'échanger quelques remarques amusantes et de passer un peu le temps. Après que nous ayons mis en évidence quelques protubérances nasales, Hermione nous rappela à l'ordre.

_ Nous sommes en mission, ne l'oubliez pas !

_ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, nous allons nous mettre au travail, fît Harry comme s'il parlait à Miss Mac Gonagall.

J'essayais de ne pas montrer que cela me faisait rire, histoire de ne pas avoir trop la soupe à la grimace, quand tout à coup, mon regard se posa sur une tapisserie au fond d'une pièce, ce qui avait attiré mon regard, n'était pas le personnage qui y était représenté, mais l'animal qui l'accompagnait : une licorne. Je me dirigeais vers la pièce, tandis que mes deux compagnons se lançaient des piques sans se rendre compte que je leur faussais compagnie. Une fois entré dans la salle, je pouvais voir qu'il n'y avait non pas une, mais six tapisseries, dont le nom était : la dame à la licorne. J'invitais mes amis à partager ma découverte.

_ Et bien voilà, je le savais, disait Hermione toute fière, je savais qu'on allait bien finir par trouver quelque chose !

_ Qui est cette dame à la licorne, demanda Harry ?

Nous nous regardions en attendant que l'un d'entre nous réponde quelque chose, mais absolument rien ne sortit de nos lèvres. Mais en tout cas, nous avions un début de piste,il nous restait simplement à savoir si cette dame à la licorne avait bien existait et qui elle était. Nous regardâmes la série de tapisseries, chacune d'entre elles représentait la dame en compagnie d'une licorne et d'un lion. Cependant, elle prenait des friandises dans une coupe que lui présentait sa servante dans une tapisserie, dans une autre, elle tenait un miroir, dans la troisième, elle caressait la licorne, dans la quatrième, elle tressait une couronne de fleurs, dans une cinquième, elle jouait de la musique et enfin dans la dernière, elle semblait prendre un collier dans un coffre et il y était écrit « A mon seul désir ».

_ Encore une énigme, fis-je !

_ Moi je n'en peux plus, fit Harry, je vais aller prendre une chambre dans un hôtel pour nous et aller me vider la tête.

_ Mais tu ne veux pas au moins aller te balader ? Demandais-je.

_ Non, allez-y si vous voulez, mais moi j'ai envie de couper un peu.

_ Ça va ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

_ Oui bien sur, ne vous en faites pas et profitez-en pour être un peu tous les deux.

Je regardais Hermione, il était vrai que cela commençait à faire assez longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés rien que tous les deux. Nous sortions du musée, et accompagnions notre ami jusqu'à notre hôtel. Hermione semblait un peu soucieuse à son sujet, mais je lui dis que je le connaissais bien, et qu'il avait besoin de se sentir des fois tout seul pour se retrouver, qu'il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était fils unique, et qu'il avait grandi tout seul...

Après avoir tenté de la rassurer, j'eus une idée brillante, je décidais de l'amener dans une église que je connaissais, l'église Saint-Sulpice. Je la pris par la main, et je lui proposai d'être son guide pour la fin de l'après-midi. Elle avait été perplexe, je l'imaginais en train de se demander comment je pouvais connaître Paris et je voulais lui faire la surprise. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, et je commençais à faire mon connaisseur.

_ Comme tu peux voir Hermione, à ta droite il y a ce que l'on appelle la chapelle des anges. Elle a été peinte par Delacroix, on lui avait à l'époque demandé de peindre des passages de la bible, mais il n'aimait pas trop, car pour lui cela manquait d'action. Il a donc pris des passages de la bible un peu violents avec à chaque fois des anges.

Hermione me regardait amusée, je décidais de continuer.

_ On trouve donc : Héliodore chassé du temple, où on y parle d'un soldat romain à qui on avait ordonné de piller un temple de Jérusalem, mais le prêtre en appelle à l'intervention divine, et ce sont des anges qui chassent Héliodore du temple. De l'autre côté, tu peux voir la lutte de Jacob avec l'ange, on peut voir en fond des gens qui font un voyage, et pendant ce temps Jacob se bat avec quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas voir, mais il le blesse à la hanche. L'ange reconnaît alors la force de Jacob, et le bénit, il lui dit : « On ne t'appellera plus Jacob, mais Israël, car tu as été fort contre Dieu et contre tous les hommes et tu l'as emporté ». Et enfin au plafond, on trouve l'ange Saint Michel, qui terrasse les démons.

_ Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

_ Attends, ce n'est pas le plus spectaculaire, il y a dans cette église un objet que l'on appelle un gnomon, tu sais ce que c'est ?

_ Non !

_ C'est un objet que l'on utilise pour mesurer le temps, la plupart du temps c'est un bâton planté au sol dont on observe l'ombre, et on peut bien sûr mesurer l'heure comme dans n'importe quel cadran solaire, mais ce que l'on observe le plus c'est la taille de l'ombre du bâton. Tu sais que l'ombre d'un objet est plus importante l'hiver que l'été, c'est parce que le soleil est plus haut, plus proche de la verticale l'été que l'hiver. Donc plus on s'éloigne du solstice d'été, et plus on se rapproche du solstice d'hiver, plus la longueur de l'ombre du bâton va grandir.

_ Il y a donc un bâton ici ? Mais je ne le vois pas !

_ Je n'ai pas dit qu'il y avait un bâton, mais un gnomon qui pouvait avoir la forme d'un bâton. Ici, il a une forme très particulière ! Je te laisse le chercher.

Je la voyais inspecter l'église, elle se dirigea instinctivement dans le transept de l'église. Elle passa ses yeux sur une plaque, puis elle le poursuivit sur le fil en laiton pour terminer sur l'obélisque.

_ Il est ici ? Dit-elle en me montrant le fil et l'obélisque.

_ Exact, fis-je. En réalité, il y a une lentille sur le vitrail coté sud, quand le soleil est au zénith, il va éclairer l'église, et un cercle de lumière va se dessiner sur la ligne que tu vois ici, celle qui rejoint la plaque de l'obélisque. En fonction du jour de l'année, la tâche sera à une position ou à une autre, si on est au solstice d'hiver, elle sera tout en haut de l'obélisque, ce qui correspondra au moment où le soleil sera le plus près de l'horizon de l'année, et pour le solstice d'été, il sera sur la plaque, ce qui correspondra au moment de l'année où le soleil sera le plus à la verticale.

Je l'observais en train de regarder le gnomon, et j'avais envie de continuer de lui apprendre certaines choses sur cette ville que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de connaître, et je savais que juste à côté de cette église ce trouvait un très joli parc, je décidais de l'y amener. Je pris ma petite amie par la main, et sorti de l'église. Nous nous retrouvions sur le parvis, juste en face de la fontaine des quatre points cardinaux, je fis une brève remarque sur la statue, disant que cette fontaine s'appelait ainsi car elle indiquait les quatre directions Nord, Sud, Est et Ouest, mais aussi parce qu'elle représentait quatre évêques qui n'avaient jamais réussi à obtenir la distinction de cardinal. Nous tournâmes vers l'Est, et passâmes au travers d'une très jolie petite ruelle très tranquille. Hermione me reprît la main et me demanda avec le sourire qu'elle me faisait à chaque fois qu'elle jouait les petites curieuses :

_ Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

_ Je ne sais plus très bien, avouais-je, donc je ne veux pas trop te faire de désillusions et te faire tourner en rond pendant 3 heures.

Nous arrivâmes en face d'une grille en fer qui nous séparait d'un immense parc, j'eus un petit ouf de soulagement, et aussi une petite pincée de fierté, car j'avais réussi à retrouver l'endroit du premier coup. J'avais quand même un gros sens de l'orientation. Nous entrâmes dans le jardin, et nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu d'un immense coin de verdure, avec un très joli arbre tout enroulé sur lui même à notre droite, et un vieux bâtiment à notre gauche qui semblait venir directement d'une époque où l'on prônait l'art et la beauté avant tout. L'endroit était assez fourni, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y avait deux types de personnes diamétralement opposés : les sportifs et les lents. Des gens en tenue de joggeur couraient en évitant les familles venues pour que les plus petits puissent jouer et courir sans risque d'y rencontrer une quelconque voiture. Il y avait aussi de minuscules terrains de sport moldu aux sols vert criards et dont le milieux était traversait par un filet les joueur semblaient se revoyer de gros vifs d'or, à laide d'énorme battes quadrillées. Il y avait aussi ds terrains ou les joueurs semblaient être répartie en deux équipes qui se disputaient une sphère orange et qui visiblement devait la mettre dans le panier de l'adversaire pendu en hauteur. Il y avait aussi plein de bancs où des personnes âgées semblaient se retrouver pour échanger de vieux souvenirs, des petites tables carrées qui avaient du connaître des milliers de parties d'échec. Nous continuâmes de marcher au travers de grands kiosques ou sous les arbres, nous échangions nos remarques et nos commentaires sur le petit monde paisible qui nous entourait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses petits yeux noisette se remplir d'émerveillements. Je fis glisser ma main le long de son dos et lui empoignai la nuque pour l'embrasser, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ron ? Me fit-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ma copine ?

_ Si ! Bien sûr !

Nous tournâmes sur notre gauche pour continuer notre balade amoureuse. Nous arrivâmes sur une magnifique place de sable blanc où trônait un très joli bassin octogonal au milieu d'une centaine de statues. L'endroit était magnifiquement décoré, et les rayons du soleil semblaient vouloir donner une âme à ce magnifique endroit. A la gauche de ce bassin se trouvait un superbe bâtiment ancien. Nous fîmes le tour de la fontaine, au milieu des badauds sur leur chaise qui s'abandonnaient aux rayons du soleil, et des enfants de sept à quarante ans qui faisaient voguer leur maquette de voilier ou de hors-bords dans le bassin.

Nous quittâmes le jardin à regret pour nous retrouver de nouveau dans l'enfer de la ville, les anges qui nous tournaient autour semblaient avoir fui devant le bruis assourdissant des aller-retour des moteurs qui redémarraient à chaque feu de circulation. Nous traversâmes hâtivement la rue pour nous diriger vers un grand dôme en haut d'une colline.

_ Tu connais ce bâtiment ? Me demanda Hermione.

_ Peut-être bien, mentis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Mais comment connais-tu tout cela ?

_ Avec mes parents, nous sommes déjà venus à Paris, et mon père a tout de suite voulu visiter tous les musées moldus ainsi que leurs bizarreries. Et il est vrai qu'ils ont réussi à recréer une espèce de magie grâce à leur ingéniosité, ils ont toujours essayé de manipuler le monde pour qu'il s'adapte à eux, cela a peut-être amené à de mauvaises choses, mais il faut reconnaître que cela a aussi conduit à d'autres, magnifiques. La maîtrise des sciences, des expériences des plus spectaculaires que même_l_e plus grand des sorciers pouvait être incapable à réaliser. Justement, je m'en rappelle d'une qui est exposée dans cette ancienne église.

Nous fûmes au pied de cette immense coupole. Nous passâmes entre deux des imposantes colonnes qui soutenaient un toit avec en dessous une inscription : « Aux grands hommes, la patrie reconnaissante ».

_ Pourquoi cette inscription ? Me demanda Hermione.

_ Cette église sert en faite de tombeau pour ceux qui ont été importants pour le pays, elle a été rénovée par l'architecte Soufflot.

_ Comment peux-tu te rappeler de son nom ?

_ Fastoche, c'est le nom de la rue que l'on vient de monter pour venir jusqu'ici.

_ Je comprends mieux.

Après avoir pris un ticket d'entrée, nous arrivâmes dans l'église, ou plein de peintures figuraient sur les murs.

_ Ron, tu sais ce que représentent ces peintures ?

_ Elles parlent de Sainte-Geneviève qui a sauvé Paris de je ne sais plus trop qui, je crois. De toute façon, j'ai oublié, mais ce que je voulais te montrer est là.

Je l'amenais devant un immense pendule où une boule massive se balançait le long de son fil en métal en dessous d'un cercle où étaient dessinés des fuseaux. Au bout de chaque fuseau se trouvaient des pièces placées là de façon à pouvoir être heurtées par le pendule si celui-ci changeait d'axe d'oscillation.

_ Qu'est ce que cela fait là ?

_ En réalité ce pendule prouve que la Terre tourne sur elle-même.

_ Et comment ?

_ Attends.

Je cherchais quelque chose qui pouvait servir de fil, je tournais rapidement sur moi même en cherchant quoi que ce soit qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Je pris mon lacet et y nouait une grosse boule à une de ses extrémités.

_ Je fais osciller mon pendule, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il oscille toujours dans le même plan, comme c'est le cas avec le gros pendule que l'on a en face de nous. Maintenant, je vais tourner autour du pendule, et observe ce qu'il va se passer.

_ Le pendule se balance toujours dans la même direction.

_ Exact, quoi que je fasse, le pendule va toujours osciller dans le même plan, quoi qu'il se passe au niveau de son point d'accroche. Maintenant, imagine que nous sommes sur un manège, avec au centre un pendule qui oscille, qu'est ce qu'il va se produire au niveau du pendule ?

_ Il va continuer à osciller dans le même plan.

_ Et donc, quand nous allons tourner en même temps que le manège, nous allons voir tourner les oscillations du pendule. Maintenant, tu peux voir qu'ici, nous ne sommes pas sur un manège, mais sur la Terre, et que fait la Terre pendant que nous parlons ?

_ Elle tourne, Monsieur le professeur !

_ Moquez-vous de moi encore une fois et vous allez être punie miss Granger !

_ Ô, j'ai peur !

Je lui fis un petit baiser sur les lèvres, et continuai mon explication.

_ Donc en effet, la Terre tourne, et nous pouvons le voir, car pendant ce temps, l'axe de rotation du pendule tourne car petit à petit, les pièces se mettent à tomber le long des fuseaux.

Elle regarda vers le pendule, de façon à attendre le moment où la pièce la plus proche viendrait à tomber. J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle, et elle glissa sa tête dans mon cou. Je m'inclinai pour me rapprocher de sa nuque afin de la caresser avec mes lèvres. Nous restâmes comme ça, à nous étreindre pendant que la boule parcourait son va et viens. Nous guettions amusé le moment où la petite barre allait tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'à force de s'amuser avec, le pendule ne finisse par la déséquilibrer et la renverser. Hermione se retourna alors et nous nous embrassâmes de façon passionnée.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu savais tout ça ? Me chuchota Hermione, toujours près de mes lèvres.

_ C'est que je suis un garçon plein de surprises.

Nous continuions notre baiser langoureux jusqu'à ce que réalisions que nous étions dans un lieu de culte et que tout le monde nous regardait. Nous sortîmes amusés main dans la main.

_ Tu as d'autres choses à me faire découvrir ?

_ Je dois avouer que non, en tout cas, pas dans ce coin. Nous pouvons toujours découvrir ce qu'il reste ensemble ?

_ Je suis partante !

Nous continuions notre promenade en tournant le dos au jardin et à la Tour Eiffel, en direction d'une rue très calme et très reposante. Nous échangions nos projets futurs et irréalistes d'acquérir un appartement dans la rue, puis nous arrivâmes dans une autre baptisée « Rue des Irlandais » où ma petite amie me fit une remarque raciste sur les roux, exprès pour m'embêter j'en étais sûr ! Je décidais de lui tirer la langue en représailles, mais elle me saisit la main et m'embrassa de façon à sonner la fin des brèves hostilités.

Après des heures de flâneries le long de charmantes et animées rues, places et même d'une église très orientale, nous nous retrouvions de nouveau dans un parc, baigné par un soleil couchant. Ce jardin était tout en longueur avec au centre une collection de plante et de fleur avec à chaque fois une étiquette où était inscrit leur nom. Nous nous étions posés sur un banc, et nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux.

_ J'ai vraiment passé une après-midi magnifique, me lança Hermione, je n'oublierais jamais !

_ Quel est le moment que tu as préféré ?

_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment aimé être avec toi tout le long. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as préféré ?

_ Le moment où je t'ai dit je t'aime !


	24. Chapter 24

Pdv Rémus.

L'aube se levait à peine au surlendemain de mon mariage que je me retrouvais en compagnie de James et d'une Tonks particulièrement désagréable, en plein milieu des faubourgs londoniens. L'endroit était malfamé, les murs étaient recouverts de tags et des détritus étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Nous rentrâmes dans un entrepôt désaffecté et j'eus immédiatement un haut-le-cœur.

_Rémus tout va bien ? S'enquit Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Il doit y avoir du sang, beaucoup, je peux le sentir d'ici. Répondis-je. Inquiet de ce que nous allions découvrir.

James poussa une porte et stoppa net.

_Par Merlin, Tonks, tu devrais nous attendre dehors, conseilla James.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ma femme nous bouscule tout les deux et aille constater les dégâts par elle-même.

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et mit sa main devant sa bouche autant pour masquer son trouble que pour bloquer la nausée qui menaçait.

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la pièce où nous découvrîmes ce qui avait était auparavant un corps humain. Désormais il ne restait plus que des lambeaux de chair humaine sanguinolents.

Le thorax de l'homme était béant et des morceaux de poumon et de cœur jonchaient le sol. Ses intestins pendaient autour de son corps. Quand à son visage il n'en restait plus rien, il semblait avoir était piétiné.  
>_ Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? demanda James.<p>

_Qui ou quoi ? Articula péniblement ma femme, je doute qu'un être humain soit capable d'un tel acharnement. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

_ Chérie, tu devrais vraiment nous attendre dehors, lui conseillais-je.

_ça suffit Rémus je ne suis pas en sucre ! Et puis je veux mener cette enquête. Hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Je levai les mains en signe de reddition et reportai mon attention sur le cadavre en char-pille à mes pieds, s'était surement l'une des pires horreurs que j'avais pu voir.

_En tout cas celui où la chose qui a fait cela ne restera pas impuni. Affirmais-je. En brandissant ma baguette pour m'assurer qu'aucun sortilège n'avait était pratiqué sur les lieux. James se chargeait de récupérer tout ce qui était susceptible de nous donner une piste et quant à Tonks elle fixait le cadavre en se balançant sur elle-même. Je m'approchai doucement et la pris dans mes bras.

_Il faut prévenir sa femme. Me murmura-t-elle.

_Je sais, tu te sens d'y aller, Vic et toi étiez proche. Elle acquiesça et me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de tranplaner.

Cette enquête allait être longue et éprouvante d'autant que nous connaissions la victime. Vic Whitaker. Un des meilleurs aurors du pays, c'est lui qui avait formé Tonks et ils avaient toujours été très liés.

_Tu crois que Whitaker trempait dans des trucs pas clair ?

Me demanda James.

_J'en sais rien, mais j'espère que non.

_ Pourtant, c'est louche, que faisait-il dans les bas quartiers de la ville moldue ?

_Je ne sais pas, mais tu devrais éviter de douter de lui devant Nymphadora et puis Vic était surement l'un des aurors les plus intègres que je connaisse.

James ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_ Tu crois que Voldemort reprend du service ?

_ ça m'en a tout l'air, un tel acharnement. Commentais-je.  
>_ Bien alors, commençons par découvrir ce qui a fait ça, il ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de découvrir qui se cache derrière. Rémus, j'ai vu des sans-abris moldus dans le coin, va voir s'ils n'ont pas vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit. Quant à moi, j'ai besoin de savoir sur quoi Vic enquêtait, je vais voir ses rapports et ses notes.<p>

Je m'exécutais sur-le-champ, laissant le cadavre de Vic aux mains des experts légicomages. Nous nous étions habillés en moldus quand on nous avait communiqué le quartier où il fallait enquêter, il était assez fréquent que des crimes sorciers se passent en zone moldue, plus pratique pour les malfrats d'échapper à notre vigilance. Je m'approchais d'un pont à côté de l'entrepôt où s'était organisée toute une société de sans-abris avec des logements de fortune. Il y avait des femmes et des hommes qui devaient être là depuis un bout de temps.

_ Police, fis-je, il y a eu un meurtre la nuit dernière, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose de particulier ?

_ Quelque chose, c'est l'cas d'le dire ! Me fit l'un d'eux, la soixantaine, les cheveux longs recouverts par une capuche en fin juin. J'sais pas si vous allez m'croire, mais j'ai vu une drôle de bestiole.

_ Quel genre de créature ?

_ Un espèce d'ours, j'sais pas c'qu'il foutais à Londres, mais en tout cas, il était bizarre, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Il poussait pas de grognements ou quoi, il était très discret comme à l'affut !

_ Je ne sais pas si vous me croyez, mais moi je vous crois, fis-je en refilant à l'homme un billet moldu.

Je me remis en marche dans le quartier arpentant des rues plus lugubres les unes que les autres. Si cet homme disait vrai un animal étrange avait trainé dans le coin et si cet animal était une créature magique ? Les doutes que nous avions dès notre arrivée sur les lieux se trouvaient confirmés par ce témoignage. Peut-être avait-elle laissé des traces qui nous mettraient sur une piste, ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait vu ou entendu quelque chose. Je poursuivais donc mes investigations à la recherche d'indices ou de témoins potentiels.

Mes recherches m'avaient occupaient toute la matinée et c'est bredouille que je rentrais au ministère à plus de midi.

Dans les bureaux l'ambiance était lourde, chacun semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la situation.

La perte d'un collègue était toujours difficile à accepter, surtout quand elle était si abjecte et que la victime était l'un des plus anciens de l'équipe.

Je me dirigeais silencieusement vers le bureau de Kinsgley Shackelbot le chef des aurors pour lui faire mon rapport. C'était un grand sorcier de près de deux mètres, à la silhouette fine et élancée et à la peau sombre. Ses grands yeux marron ne possédaient pas leur habituelle bienveillance, mais on pouvait y lire une grande douleur.

_Bonjour Rémus, pas très joyeux comme lune de miel, s'excusa-t-il.

_Pas celle dont nous rêvions en tout cas, confirmais-je.

_Où est Tonks ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Partie prévenir Jane et leurs enfants. Le silence s'installa entre nous en pensant à la famille de notre collègue et ami.

_Vous avez une piste ? Reprit brusquement mon supérieur.  
>_ Rien de bien précis à part le témoignage d'un vieux sans-abri, mais on pense à une créature magique.<p>

_Laquelle ?

_ Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir, mais je dirais que c'est gros et dangereux et ça agit peut-être sur l'ordre d'un sorcier, surement très puissant.

_ Voldemort ?

_ Peut-être, avec lui il faut s'attendre à tout.

_ Pourquoi Vic ?

_ Bonne question, je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus.

_ Rémus, cette fois ils s'en sont pris à l'un des nôtres tous les moyens sont bons, mais je ne suis au courant de rien.

J'acquiesçai et sortis du bureau pour rejoindre James dans la salle de repos déserte.

_Du neuf ? Demandais-je.

_ Je sais sur quoi il enquêtait, un trafic d'objets magiques à grande échelle et je pense qu'il avait de quoi coincer un ou plusieurs gros poissons. M'indiqua mon ami.

_C'est déjà un début, conclus-je las tout à coup. Je n'avais qu'une envie rentrer chez moi avec ma femme et oublier tout ce merdier. Pourtant, la journée promettait d'être encore longue.

_ Quand aurons-nous les résultats des légicomages ? M'enquis-je.

_Pas avant demain soir le corps et dans un trop sale état, et ils ne sont même pas sûr de pouvoir en tirer quoique se soit. Répondit James sceptique.

Je poussais un soupir las, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une Tonks aux yeux rougis par les larmes.

Je lui ouvris les bras et elle vînt se blottir contre moi.

_ C'est surement la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire, renifla-t-elle.

_ J'aurais dû y aller, je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé cela, m'excusais-je.  
>_ Non c'est mieux que cela soit moi, mais rien n'aurais pu me préparer à sa réaction c'est tout, Vic et Jane ont toujours étaient une famille d'adoption pour moi. Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à ce que sa fille arrive. Vous avez du nouveau ? s'informa-t-elle. Nous la mîmes au courant de nos maigres pistes puis elle se leva d'un bond, très bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Interrogea-t-elle.<p>

_Pourquoi ? Demanda James.

_ Pour traquer toutes les petites raclures de l'allée des embrumes. Si un trafic d'objet magique à lieu, des petits sont surement dans le coup ?

_OK, mais nous y allons, toi tu restes ici et tu tapes le rapport pour Kingsley. Dis-je à ma femme qui devint immédiatement rouge de colère.

_ C'est hors de question Lupin !

_ Ne commence pas Nymphadora, on était d'accord, tu continues à travailler pendant ta grossesse, mais pas de risques inutiles. Grondais-je.

_ C'était avant que mon mentor soit assassiné de la pire façon qu'il soit, Hurla t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux, s'énerva James, vous vous engueulerez ce soir, pour le moment on a d'autres chats à fouetter. Rémus tu viens avec moi, Tonks tu files à Poudlard et tu va voir Sirius et Hagrid ce sont eux les experts en créatures magiques, ils pourront peut-être nous aider.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais James la devança.

_ C'est un ordre ! Nymphadora. Techniquement, en tant que bras droit de Kingsley James était notre supérieur hiérarchique, mais il n'utilisait son statut que très rarement et uniquement lorsque la situation l'imposait. Tonks nous en voudrait, mais je préférais la mettre en colère qu'en danger et visiblement James aussi.

Elle transplana furieuse, mais sans un mot de plus, et j'eus un hochement de tête de remerciement envers James, puis nous transplanâmes à notre tour, direction l'allée des embrumes.

Le quartier était égale à lui même sale et lugubre, la magie noire transpirait de chaque pierre. Nous nous dirigeâmes sans nous consulter vers une ruelle dans laquelle attendait un petit homme chauve et replet au petits yeux de fouine et au regard fuyant.

_ Mondingus Fletcher ! L'apostropha James.

L'homme sursauta et répondit d'une voix tremblante.

_ Oh c'est pas vrai pas encore vous ! Se plaignit-il.

_ Dis-moi, Dingus tu as un certificat et une autorisation pour refourguer toute ta camelote ? Demandai-je.

_ Bi... bien sûr, bégaya-t-il de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlant à son front, il fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche avant de faire volte-face et de tenter de s'enfuir en courant, il se heurta à James qui lui colla sa baguette sous le menton en émettant un claquement de langue réprobateur.

_Il va falloir te renouveler mon vieux, tu deviens trop prévisible, dit-il avec un sourire pervers. Depuis que Lily l'avait initié au cinéma moldu, James s'était pris de passion pour les polars et adorait endosser le rôle du méchant flic.

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulait... encore ? Se résigna-t-il à nous demander.

_ Tu as entendu parler d'un trafic d'objets magiques ? Demandai-je.

_ Je trempe pas là-dedans, me répondit-il, c'est un milieu trop sale.

_ Et bien sûr, toi tu es blanc comme neige. Se moqua James, ne nous prend pas pour des Trolls et craches le morceau, insista-t-il en enfonçant davantage sa baguette dans le menton de notre interlocuteur, qui resta silencieux bien que tremblant et suant toujours plus, il allait finir par se déshydrater s'il continuait comme cela, pensai-je.  
>_ Un auror a perdu la vie dans cette histoire Fletcher, alors si j'étais toi je ne jouerais pas trop avec nos nerfs, menaça James.<p>

Le silence se prolongea quelques instants avant que James ne hurle :

_ J'ATTENDS ! Mondingus se recroquevilla sur lui même pleurant presque.

_ Si je parle, je vais avoir des ennuis. Pleurnicha-t-il.

_ Parce que tu crois que tu ne vas pas en avoir, si tu ne dis rien. Demandai-je alors que James acquiesçait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_ Peut-être qu'un petit tour à Askaban te fera du bien et te déliera la langue, menaça mon ami.

_ Déconnez pas les mecs, supplia notre indic, okay d'accord, je parle, mais je vous avertis je ne sais pas grand-chose.

_ Ok, tout ce que je sais c'est que Peter Pettigrew, un magemort est impliqué, qu'il travaille sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'influent qui n'est pas Voldemort et que cette affaire est beaucoup plus qu'un simple trafic, enfin c'est ce qui se murmure. Je vous jure que je n'en sais pas plus.

_ Et bien tu vois Dingus quand tu veux tu es presque sympathique, ricana James en baissant sa baguette.

_ Une dernière chose, où peut-on trouver ce Pettigrew sans qu'il soit entouré de ses potes encagoulés, bien sûr ? demandai-je.

_ Je crois qu'il loge au chaudron baveur.

_ Au fait on embarque toute ta quincaillerie, dit James en emballant la marchandise de Fletcher et en la faisant disparaître sous les yeux affligés du pauvre bougre qui ne tenta même pas de protester, tant il était habitué à nos excès de zèle.

Puis nous transplanâmes en direction du chaudron baveur, Peter Petitgrew avait autrefois était si ce n'est un de nos amis en tout les cas un bon copain, puis il avait commençais à faire les mauvais choix.

Nous le trouvâmes seul attablé dans un coin sombre du bar, nous avançâmes vers sa table et nous y installâmes.

_ Bonjour Peter, sa fait longtemps, dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.  
>Il nous regarda tour à tour, la surprise et l'angoisse pouvant se lire dans ses petits yeux humides.<p>

_Rémus, James mes vieux amis, s'enthousiasma-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras. Mais que faites-vous donc ici.

_ Nous te cherchions ! L'informai-je.

_ ah ! bien eh, eh, vous m'avais trouvé, rit-il nerveusement.

_On dirait bien, dis-moi que deviens-tu ? Lui demandai-je intéressé.

_ oh et bien comme vous voyez je me détends autour d'un petit whisky pur feu.

_ Ne fait pas l'idiot Pettigrew, menaça James qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée.

_ Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. Tenta-t-il de se défendre. Puis il essaya de se lever, mais nous pointâmes immédiatement nos deux baguettes sur lui.

_ Peter Pettigrew vous êtes prié de nous suivre jusqu'au département de la justice magique, ou vous serait interrogez, pour collaboration avec un mage noir et trafic d'objets magiques. Récitais-je.

_ mais, non ! Vous vous trompez, mais...Couina t-il de sa voix nasillarde, je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était si insupportable.

Nous ne lui laissâmes pas le temps de répondre le saisissant par le col et transplanant avant d'alerter tous les clients du bar. Une fois arrivés au ministère James se chargea d'aller isoler notre suspect pendant que je faisais un saut jusqu'à mon bureau . Je vis que Nymphadora

était assise dans mon fauteuil m'attendant. Cela va être ma fête pensais-je en poussant la porte.

_ Tu n'es pas mort ? Ni blessé ? Et James, il va bien J'espère ? Je me suis fait tant de soucis pour vous ! Minauda-t-elle.

_ À quoi joues-tu Dora ? Demandai-je exaspéré.

_ Vous êtes seins et sauf tous les deux, il n'y a eu aucun grabuge ?

_ Non, avouais-je sentant la tempête approcher.

_Bien tant mieux, alors pourquoi m'avoir mise à l'écart ? Cria-t-elle.

_ Pour te protéger ! Répondis-je pour la millième fois depuis un mois et demi. Elle avait vraiment le don pour me pousser à bout, moi le roi du self contrôle.

_ J'en ai marre Rémus, je ne veux pas être mise à l'écart de cette affaire, ni d'aucune autre d'ailleurs, alors laisse-moi juger de ce qui est trop dangereux ou pas, je t'ai promis de ne pas commettre d'imprudence, mais j'ai bien l'intention de continuer mon travail le plus longtemps possible, je serais raisonnable et puis j'ai trouvé un garde du corps de confiance.

_ Qui ça ? Demandai-je.

_ Tu peux entrer ! Cria-t-elle.

Et Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Je bosse avec vous sur ce coup là. M'affirma-t-il.

Je lui sourit en acquiesçant, les maraudeurs au grand complet, les méchants n'ont cas bien se tenir.

_Parfait, alors une idée sur la chose qui a pu faire ça.

_ Bien d'après la description de Tonks on dirait l'œuvre d'un hurleur des montagnes, une créature très rare et très difficile à apprivoiser. M'expliqua t-il.

_ Pas tant que cela apparemment, maugréais-je. Et à quoi cette chose ressemble et en à ton vu récemment ?

_Je dirais que ça ressemble à un grizzli géant, avec une face de gorille, et non, le peu qui reste de cette espèce se terre dans les Highlands. Que l'un d'entre eux se soit approché d'une zone habitée, c'est du jamais vu, s'étonna-t-il.

_ Est-ce facile de manipuler cette bestiole ? Demanda Tonks.

_ Pas à ma connaissance, les tests qui ont été faits prouvent qu'ils résistent aux Impéri les plus puissants.

_ Est -ce que Voldemort serait assez puissant ? Demandai-je.

_ Pas à ma connaissance et je pense bien que même Dumbledore en est incapable.  
>_ Ok ! Et il aurait pu agir de lui-même ?<p>

_ Pas si loin de son habitat, les hurleurs ne s'aventurent jamais en ville, m'affirma Sirius.

_ Apparemment il y a un début à tout, trancha Tonks, mais si c'est le cas alors, il va vite falloir l'empêcher de recommencer. Et vous, la pêche a été fructueuse ? Demanda ma femme.

_ On à un premier suspect, d'ailleurs je vais rejoindre James pour l'interrogatoire.

_ Non, rentrez vous reposer tous les deux, je prends le relais. Intervint Sirius.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant avant de saisir la main de Dora et de transplaner jusqu'à chez nous.


	25. Chapter 25

PdV Ron

Nous étions encore de cette infernale machine souterraine. Malgré toute leur technologie, les moldus ne semblaient pas avoir trouvé d'autre moyen de transport que ce train dans un état de délabrement manifeste dont les couloirs étaient encore plus sombres et miteux que que ceux de Durmstrang. Les balais et le monde de la magie commençaient à me manquer, le fait de devoir passer inaperçus, et éviter le monde des sorciers afin de ne pas tomber sur des partisans de Voldemort faisait que l'on vivait au milieu des moldus, et comme les moldus, chose qui aurait beaucoup plus à papa.

En tout cas, vivre comme eux était quand même très compliqué au quotidien, ces gens avaient trop d'habitudes étranges : pourquoi la moitié des personnes de ce train était maquillée, comme s'ils allaient à la guerre ? S'ils y allaient, comment cela se faisait-il que toute l'autre moitié fût indifférente à la première ? Je regardais tout le monde dans le wagon, et j'étais le seul non déguisé à ne pas analyser les personnes qui l'étaient. Hermione regardait sa montre, nous étions partis en retard au rendez-vous qu'avait obtenu Harry. Après avoir demandé des conseils à la famille de ma belle soeur Fleur Delacourt, sur cette mystérieuse femme à la licorne, ils nous avaient conseillé d'aller voir une personne de confiance.

Mais plus que de confiance, cet Homme était énigmatique. Il nous avait donné rendez-vous dans un endroit, dont il avait dit : « Nous serons tellement vus, que personne ne pourra nous voir ».

Le train s'arrêta à notre arrêt, et évidemment, tout le monde qui s'était entassé dans notre wagon se mit à descendre au même moment que nous. Nous quittâmes enfin les souterrains pour nous rendre compte que l'endroit indiqué n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense stade où affluaient des dizaines de milliers de personnes.

_ Ah ! M'exclamais-je, nous allons assister à un espèce de match de quidditch !

_ Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils aient des balais ! Rajouta d'un ton ironique mon ami.

_ C'est un sport très populaire chez les moldus, cela s'appelle le football ! Conclu Hermione

_ Et quelles sont les règles de ce jeu ?

_ Le mieux est que vous le découvriez par vous même, de toute façon, je ne suis pas une experte dans ce sport.

Je comprenais maintenant mieux les peintures, les vêtements et les drapeaux n'étaient en faîte que les déguisements de tous les supporters de leur équipe : le PseuGe !

Après une interminable attente, nous arrivâmes enfin dans le stade où résonnaient des tambours et des chants. Le match avait déjà commencé, et je fus très déçu de voir les joueurs d'aussi loin. Ils semblaient tous petits, et devaient s'essouffler à force de courir autant sans aucun moyen de locomotion.

_ Ces moldus sont courageux, courir autant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver. J'espère pour eux que le match est bientôt fini.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Me questionna Hermione, le match dure une heure et demie, ils ne sont pas près de s'arrêter.

_ Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un seul ballon ? Demanda Harry.

_ Il n'y a que celui qui a la balle qui peut servir dans son équipe, les autres doivent s'ennuyer ! Ajoutais-je.

Hermione avait décidé de ne pas nous répondre, nous devions comprendre ce jeu stupide par nous même.

_ Mais prends la balle avec la main espèce d'idiot ! m'exclamai-je

_ Attends pourquoi, il n'y a que celui avec des gants qui a le droit de le prendre avec la main ? Interrogea Harry de plus en plus perplexe.

_ Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas le même maillot que les autres, alors pour compenser il a plus de droits que les autres. Supposai-je.

_ En tout cas, il n'a pas le droit de s'éloigner de son rectangle blanc. Constata mon meilleur ami.

_ Tu crois que le but est de faire passer le ballon dans les cages pour le mettre dans le filet ? Demandai-je.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais ces moldus ne doivent pas être doués, parce qu'ils n'y sont pas encore parvenus. Remarqua Harry.

Nous continuions de médire sur ce sport totalement absurde, quand quelqu'un me heurta. Je me retournais pour tomber face à un homme qui dépareillait vraiment avec l'endroit. Il était moustachu et assez âgé, il portait un chapeau melon assez vieux, qui était assorti avec sa tunique.

_ Oh excusez-moi jeune homme, vous avez fait tomber votre livre !

_ Mais ce livre n'est pas à moi ? Lui lançais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oh merci pour notre livre monsieur, répondit Hermione.

_ Ce n'est rien les enfants, bon match !

L'homme à la moustache nous quitta sans plus de cérémonie pour disparaître dans la foule. Je regardais le livre qu'il m'avait tendu et dont Hermione s'était emparée. Il s'agissait d'un livre sorcier. Nous le dissimulâmes et essayâmes de quitter cet endroit de fou.

Une fois revenus à notre hôtel, nous nous mîmes à parcourir le livre. Sur la première page était inscrit une annotation : « Mes chers amis, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous cherchez des informations sur celle que vous appelez «Dame à la licorne», et je ne pense pas que vous trouviez grand-chose. Cependant, je vous conseille de vous rendre directement à la page 349, vous trouverez tout ce que j'ai pu savoir sur Rosetta Lemaître. Bonne chance à vous.» Nous allâmes directement à la page indiquée, pour tomber sur ces lignes :

_«Certains pensent que tout ce que nous savons sur les licornes remonte à la nuit des temps, mais ce serait faire offense aux travaux de Rosetta Lemaître, grande chercheuse en animaux magiques. Sa passion viendrait d'après certaines versions de son enfance, après avoir grandie près d'un bosquet où vivait un troupeau de licorne, elle voulut en savoir plus, et se mit à les étudier. On a appris depuis que les licornes ne sont en réalité pas insensibles aux charmes, mais qu'elles se prémunissent des sorts entre elles. _

_ En effet, la corne de cet animal produit une aura qui interfère avec les sorts pour les rendre inutilisables. Cependant pour que l'effet se fasse sentir, il faut être à une distance donné de la licorne, trop près, et l'aura n'est pas fonctionnelle, trop loin, et elle ne l'est pas non plus. Ceci conforte donc la théorie de Artus Picketto sur le fait qu'un sortilège ne se propage pas d'une baguette vers la cible, mais qu'il apparaît directement au niveau de la cible._»

Je refermais le livre de dépit, nous n'avions qu'une seule piste, et la seule que nous avions était si mince que nous pouvions l'approximer à zéro.

_ Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Ron ! Me fit Hermione.

_ J'en ai marre, cela fait je ne sais pas combien de temps que nous sommes partis de chez nous, et nous n'avons rien appris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledort nous a demandé d'exécuter cette tâche, nous serions bien plus utiles aux côtés de nos amis et de nos familles à combattre Voldemort.

_ Ne désespère pas, je suis sûre que si nous suivons une piste jusqu'au bout, nous arriverons quelque part ! Nous n'avons pas vraiment cherché jusqu'à maintenant,et puis au moins maintenant nous savons quelle piste suivre. Tenta t-elle de me raisonner

_ Oui peut-être, mais est-ce que nous suivons la bonne piste, cela ne tient pas la route, nous avons choisi de nous renseigner sur cette dame à la licorne alors que nous savons pertinemment qu'il y a des sorciers plus célèbres et plus anciens.

_ Et qui ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Il y a déjà les fondateurs de Poudlard, répondit Harry.

_ Exactement ! Fis-je, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas enquêter en Angleterre, au moins nous serions chez nous !

_ Mais Dumbledore nous a demandé d'enquêter dans un autre pays, dit Hermione. Il doit savoir quelque chose !

_ Nous supposons, ajouta Harry, je fais confiance à Dumbledore, mais est-ce qu'il nous a envoyé sur la bonne piste ? Et à supposer que ce soit le cas, est-ce que nous la suivons selon ses plans ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, fit Hermione exaspérée, mais essayons au moins ! Si nous ne trouvons rien, retournons en Angleterre !

_ De toute façon, conclu Harry, connaissant Dumbledore, il doit être en train de mener son enquête en ce moment même, et s'il y avait quelque chose à trouver du côté des fondateurs de l'école de Poudlard, qui d'autre que le directeur de cette école pourrait mieux le trouver ?

_ OK, je suis d'accord avec vous deux, mais pourquoi allons-nous nous intéresser à cette sorcière, et pourquoi pas à cet Artus Picketto ou je ne sais pas trop qui !

_ Parce que c'était une sorcière assez importante pour que l'on ait gardé des traces d'elle exposée dans un musée, et donc elle devait être puissante, et elle possède peut-être un arbre généalogique digne de l'étudier !

Hermione devait savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire ! Et devant toute cette obstination, je ne pouvais faire d'autre que de suivre.

Nous rouvrîmes le livre en quête d'autres indications, mais nous n'en avions aucune, si ce n'est qu'un long descriptif des licornes, la très délicate façon de pouvoir les approcher et surtout pouvoir les dompter.

Nous décidâmes de joindre à nouveau notre _contact, _et il fut cette fois d'accord pour nous recevoir afin que l'on puisse une s'entretenir avec lui. Après avoir suivi tout un protocole qu'il nous avait indiqué, qui consistait encore et toujours à prendre ce maudit «métro», nous sortîmes cette fois-ci par une autre station, nous fûmes vraiment surpris par le décor qui nous attendait, le bâtiment qui se dressait devant nous portait une grosse inscription rouge et lumineuse : «SEXODROME», quant au reste, il s'agissait de plusieurs autres boutiques vouées au sexe, des magasins, des spectacles, des cinémas, des vêtements, des jouets... Tout avait le même point commun ! Nous fûmes amusés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous, et nous ne pûmes pas nous empêcher de rentrer dans une de ces boutiques. Personne ne faisait attention à nous, et surtout à notre jeune âge, je compris maintenant pourquoi dans les papiers fournis, nous avions tous eu des cartes attestant que nous avions 18 ans. Harry était le plus décoincé d'entre nous, et semblait même oublié qu'il y avait ma petite copine, il prenait des sculptures en plastique représentant des phallus de toutes les couleurs, et dont l'artisan s'était manifestement appliqué à représenter le moindre des détails. Nous nous esclaffions de rire devant tout cet étalage grotesque.

_ Regarde comme les veines sont bien dessinées ! S'émerveilla t-il en riant.

_ Il y a même des machines qui peuvent te sucer ! Tu as vu ça ? M'exclamai-je.

L'absurde atteignit sont paroxysme lorsque nous passions devant un rayon dont l'entête clamait «Films pornos» en parcourant le rayons nous vîmes qu'il s'agissait de boitier portant des image explicites et des titres cocasses tels que : _Les trois petites cochonnes_, _Tant Qu'il Y Aura Des_ _Zobes_, _Le da vinci gode_, _un gros paquet dans ta boite _... Nous n'en pouvions plus, mais la plus hilare était étrangement Hermione :

_ Regardez celui-là : _cyrano de vergerak,_ Nous signala t-elle en pouffant de plus belle.

_ Mouais, fis-je, ce n'est pas le plus drôle, ces moldu on vraiment une sacrée imagination ! Constatais-je.

Nous parcourûmes ensuite la pièce des tenues sexys, celle des jeux érotiques et celle des accessoires en tous genres. Mais l'heure de notre rendez-vous s'approchait à grands pas, et nous décidâmes de quitter l'endroit pour aller jusqu'à notre lieu de rencontre. Nous suivîmes le protocole à la lettre, nous prîmes une ruelle indiquée pour tomber dans un cinéma à pièces privées, après avoir présenté nos fausses pièces d'identité, Hermione demanda le film _Terminatouze, _que nous avions déjà réservé. Elle parcourut son agenda des yeux, s'arrêta sur une ligne et nous annonça que l'autre personne nous y attendait déjà. Nous pénétrâmes dans l'établissement plus que glauque, les murs étaient sombres, et tout ce qui était là suintait la perversité. Nous franchîmes la porte qui nous avait été indiquée quand l'homme à la moustache verrouilla la porte derrière nous.

_Vous avez trouvé facilement ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Euh oui, hésita Harry rouge de rire et de confusions, mais vous n'avez pas pu trouver un endroit encore plus louche ?

_ Plus louche ? Mon pauvre ami, je ne crois pas qu'il en existe dans toute la ville. Bref, vous vouliez me voir, vous vouliez de la discrétion, nous y voilà.

_ Voici notre problème, fit Hermione sortant le livre qu'il nous avait donné précédemment de son sac. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une femme, qui apparemment se prénomme Rosetta Lemaître. Mais nous aurions besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle, en particulier sur sa famille.

_ Sur elle ? Mais comment pourrais-je en savoir quoi que ce soit mes pauvres enfants. Il faudrait trouver un livre qui parle d'elle, mais ce n'est pas monnaie courante, je dirais que c'est même impossible ! Vous savez qu'il n'existe pratiquement aucun livre sur l'histoire de la magie !

_ Nous savons, et nous nous demandions si on ne pouvait pas en apprendre un peu plus sur son arbre généalogique, a-t-elle un descendant connu ?

_ Un descendant connu ? Non je ne vois pas !

_ Et vous ne saurez pas où nous pourrions en savoir plus ?

_ Si ce n'est ici ? Mes pauvres amis, je ne crois pas !

Face à nos mines déconfites, il ajouta une dernière phrase :

_ Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose dans la grande bibliothèque, si je trouve quoi que ce soit, je vous le ferais parvenir par la poste, et non par chouette. Attention, lisez bien une ligne sur deux.

Nous le remerciâmes pour ses efforts et surtout pour sa grande discrétion. Nous sortîmes de cet endroit sans avoir envie de continuer de nous amuser.

Après avoir regagné notre hôtel, nous nous disputâmes de nouveau pour savoir ce que nous devions faire. Les mêmes arguments fusaient entre Hermione et moi, tandis que Harry était indécis. La dispute dura une semaine, quand Hermione remonta avec une enveloppe où l'on pouvait lire ceci :

Mes chers enfants

Après quelques jours de recherches intenses, j'ai enfin pu mettre la main sur

la recette de la tarte à la noix de coco de ma grand-mère. Elle était dans

le livre où tout ce qui vous intéresse est écrit dedans. Il précise notamment que

ce qui est important, pour obtenir précisément la délicieuse saveur qui est

celle que vous cherchez désespérément et en vain depuis trop de temps,

vous devez vous rappeler que la noix de coco est un fruit qui

ne se trouve pas sur Paris, vous devez donc aller à l'endroit d'où elle est originaire,

et en acheter une directement là bas. Je vous rappelle que ce doit être

dans le sud, et plus précisément dans une région que l'on appelle

la Malaisie. J'ai appris l'origine du fruit grâce à un ami natif de la

région Avignonaise.

A bientôt.


	26. Chapter 26

PDV James

Voila plus de vingt minutes que j'étais assis dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, face à ce mangemorts de bas-étages, qui ne dégnait répondre à aucune de mes questions ce qui avait le dont de me mettre hors de moi.

_Je te le répète une dernière fois, pour qui travail tu ?

_ Et je te le répète moi aussi je ne dirais rien sans la présence d'un avocat, grinça notre suspect.

C'est à cet instant précis que la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius, je lui lançais un regard interloqué alors qu'il s'installait tranquillement à mes côtés.

_ Je bosse avec vous sur cette affaire se contenta t-il de m'informer avant de se tourner vers Peter.

_ Alors Pettigrew on essaie de jouer les durs ?

_ La ferme Black, tu n'es pas auror, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Sirius éclata de rire,

_ça c'est la meilleur, tu crois que tu peux me dire où je dois être ? Soyons sérieux Peter tu vas cracher le morceau et ce peu importe la manière.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire me frapper ? Demanda t-il le défit brillant dans ses petits yeux sombres.

_ Peut-être bien, si tu nous y oblige, ricana mon ami. Alors je crois qu'on t'as posé une question ?

Pettigrew se contenta de se murer dans le silence, Sirius étendit ses jambes sur la table et croisa nonchalamment les mains derrière sa nuque, alors que je me levai en disant :

_ Très bien nous avons tout notre temps. Sirius un sandwich ?

_ Oui avec des frites, je meurs de faims.

_Je peux en avoir un aussi demanda Peter d'une toute petite voix.

_ Bien sur, répondis-je quand tu aura parlé, il grogna et je sortis.

Quand je revins vingt minutes plus tard les deux hommes se défiaient du regard en silence, s'était devenu un concours, qui craquerait le premier ?

Je tendis son sandwich à mon ami et croquai à pleines dents dans le miens tout en poussant des petits gémissements de plaisir.

Pettigrew nous regardait déguster notre repas l'eau à la bouche.

_Tu as faim Peter ? Alors parle ! Lança Sirius.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de me priver de nourriture ! Se récria notre suspect avec rage.

J'éclatais d'un grand rire que je voulais menaçant :

_ Un auror à été assassiné, personne ne trouvera rien à redire à nos méthodes pour cette fois, L'informais-je.

Il ricana hystérique,

_ Vous vous croyez fort n'est-ce pas ? Nous provoqua t-il. Mais cette guerre vous ne la gagnerez pas, le maître vous écrasera tous les un après les autres. Nous n'auront de repos que lorsque tout les sang de bourbes et les moldus seront nos esclaves. Et quand à vous traîtres à votre sang, le sort qui vous est réservé et pire que la mort. Il avait parlé d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, comme si Voldemort lui même nous lançait cette avertissement. Mais nous étions habitué à ce genre de discours et nous ne nous laissâmes pas impressionner.

Je replongeais mon regard dans celui de mon suspect.

_ Et toi tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, lui affirmais-je, tu viens d'avouer que tu es un mangemort et de menacer directement un auror. Nous pourront bientôt te coincer pour de bon et t'offrir un bel allé simple pour Azkaban, Il blêmit légèrement mais ne répondit pas.

Sirius se leva et approcha son visage très très près de celui de Peter et parla d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Mais tu peux encore éviter tout cela Peter en parlant, en balançant plus gros que toi. Une fugace lueurs d'espoir passa dans le regard de Peter.

Qui est derrière le meurtre de l'auror Whitaker et quel rôle à tu dans cette histoire, demanda patiemment mon ami.

Le mangemort nous adressa un sourire narquois.

_Vous croyez vraiment que vous m'aurez aussi facilement, je ne suis plus le gamin que vous martyrisiez à Poudlard et vous ne tirerez rien de moi.

Sirius se rassit alors sur sa chaise en souriant et bu une gorgée de la bière au beurre que je lui avait ramené avec son casse-croûte.

Puis un nouveau duel visuel s'entama entre Sirius et Peter. J'eus légèrement pitié de ce dernier, Sirius pouvait faire se genre de choses pendant des heures sans ciller une seule fois.

Au bout de quelques instant le mangemort détourna le regard et Sirius se leva alors et quitta la pièce. Il revînt vingt minutes plus tard les bras chargés de deux carafes pleines d'eau et d'un grand verre, qu'il rempli à ras bord, puis il le tendit à Peter.

_Bois, lui ordonna t-il

_ Je n'ai pas soif, affirma l'autre.

_ Je t'ai dis de boire !

Pettigrew nous lança un regard arrogant et ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Je me levai alors et fis le tour de sa chaise, Sirius n'eus pas besoin du moindre mot pour savoir ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Il se saisi du verre qu'il avait rempli quelques minutes plus tôt, tandis que j'empoignais les cheveux de notre suspect lui tirant violemment la tête en arrière.

Il poussa un cri de surprise et Sirius profita qu'il avait la bouche ouverte pour y verser de grande rasades d'eau, lui refermant la bouche de temps à autre pour le forcer à avaler. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes que lorsque la première carafe fût complètement vide.

_ Toujours rien à dire peter ? Demandai-je.

L'autre me défia du regard sans rien dire.

_Très bien, soupirais-je, comme tu voudras, pour ma part j'ai toute la nuit. Je me rassis de l'autre côté de la table en silence et mon ami fit de même. Je prit un verre et y versa de l'eau que je transvasais ensuite dans la carafe produisant les bruits de l'eau courante. Le manège dura plus de quatre heures et le silence n'était interrompus que par le bruit de l'eau passant d'un récipient à l'autre. Au bout d'une heure et demi Pettigrew avait commencé à s'agiter sur sa chaise sans jamais déssérer les dents pour autant, et vers le milieux de la nuit son estomac se mit à gargouiller violemment, ce qui fit ricanner Sirius qui avait anglouti cinq ou six bières au beurre depuis le début de la soirée. Quand à moi je prenais un malin plaisir à transvaser lentement de l'eau , de la carafe au verre et du verre à la carafe, faisant se dandiner Pettigrew toujours plus sur sa chaise.

_Laisse moi au moins allez pisser, m'implora Pettigrew, vers quatre heures du matin, faisant exploser de rire Sirius désormais au bord de l'ébriété. Je lançais un regard de reproche à mon ami qui tenta tant bien que mal de stopper son rire avant d'adresser un sourire narquoi à ma victime.

_Mais bien sur Peter, seulement tu parle en premier. Le provoquai-je.

Il se terra de nouveaux dans le silence et je repris mon manège avec le verre d'eau tandis que Sirius commençait à s'assoupir.

_Merci vieux, t'es vraiment d'un grand soutient ce soir, râlais-je entre mes dents.

_ Alors, c'est vrai, le grand Sirius Black est devenu une véritable épave, railla Pettigrew, je l'avais entendu dire, mais le voir de mes propres yeux est encore plus satisfaisant. Me provoqua t-il.

_ Si tu faisais ce que tu fais le mieux depuis tout à l'heure et que tu la fermais, le menaçais-je.

_Je suis sûr que cette chère Bellatrix sera ravi d'apprendre que le traître à son sang est désormais porté sur la bouteille. Ricana le sale merdeux en face de moi.

_ Ta gueule, fis-je le plus menaçant possible en me redressant de toute ma hauteur.

Il ne paru pas impressionné et soutint mon regard.

_ Tu vas faire quoi Potter me lancer des maléfices, le doloris peut-être ? Se moqua t-il.

_L'idée est tentante mais cela laisserait des traces.

Je lui envoyais une gifle magistrale qui le fît tourner la tête sous le choc avant de reprendre,

_Par contre personne ne verra rien à redire que je fasse cela à la moldu, alors à moins que tu ne veuille répondre à nos questions, boucle là !

J'avais levé le ton et le raffut avez réussis à réveiller la loque qui me servait de partenaire.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur avant de fixer Peter en silence et de recommencer leur duel visuel qui dura une dizaine de minutes avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne s'affiche sur le visage hideux du mangemort. Sirius lui retourna un rictus provocateur sans détourner le regard.

_ Au fait comment va la sang de bourbe que tu as épousé pa...

Peter n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçu le point de Sirius en pleine face, si fort qu'il tomba de sa chaise. Dans un geste étonnamment vif, Sirius passa par-dessus la table avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre geste pour le retenir, et il envoya un autre coup de point à son adversaire encore sonné qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever, le deuxième coup le cloua au sol et Sirius le prit alors avec de violent coup de pied en hurlant des injures et des paroles incohérentes.

_ Sirius ça suffit, appelais-je sévèrement sans pour autant m'interposer physiquement au combat inégal qui se déroulait sous mes yeux trop heureux que cet ordure soit corrigée.

Sirius était à présent à cheval sur sa proie et le frappait au visage alors que l'autre se débattait de plus en plus faiblement lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Rémus et Tonks qui venaient certainement prendre la relève. Rémus se précipita sur Sirius et tenta de le séparer de sa victime.

_ Par Merlin James ! Aide moi ! Il va finir par le tuer.

Je sortis de ma léthargie pour aller lui prêter main forte, nous arrivâmes difficilement à les séparer et je ceinturais Sirius tandis que Rémus relevait un Pettigrew amoché et tremblant qui s'était pissé dessus.

_ Tu rentre chez toi Peter, si tu parle à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il s'est passé ici cette nuit tu es un homme mort, le menaça Rémus d'une voix sourde.

Peter acquiesça de la tête et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste le corps tremblant et le pantalon humide.

Rémus fixa la porte quelques secondes et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner vers nous, ça allait être notre fête.

_Bordel Sirius qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tu aurais pu le tuer ? Hurla notre ami.

_ J'ai péter un plomb, grogna Patmol, pour se justifier.

_ A ça pour péter un plomb tu l'as pété et bien comme il faut. C'est le seul capable de nous mettre sur une piste le garder en vie ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Railla Tonks.

_Et toi pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu ? Me demanda Rémus.

Je haussais les épaules incapables d'expliquer mon inaction, surement m'avait-il pousser à bout en attaquant Sirius et Clara.

_Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? Il à avoué être un mangemort, on avait ce qu'il faut pour le garder et l'envoyer à Askaban jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un vieillard impotent ? Reprocha Sirius hors de lui.

_Ne vous en faite pas j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on le coince au plus vite. Rentrez chez vous, et dormais on se retrouve cet après-midi pour que je vous explique, décréta notre ami d'un ton sec. Je suivi Sirius vers la sortie du service et nous transplanâmes une fois dans le hall.


	27. Chapter 27

PDV Ginny

Un bruit sourd me réveilla en sursaut ce matin là, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour voir un grand hiboux noir, chargé de lourds paquets taper contre la vitre de ma fenêtre, le jour venait à peine de se lever. Je me précipitai vers ma fenêtre pour ouvrir à l'oiseau qui s'engouffra dans la pièce et attendit patiemment que je le délivre de son fardeau avant de se laisser caresser quelques secondes et de repartir.

Une fois de nouveaux seule je reportai mon attention sur la lettre et sur les paquets qui trônaient sur mon bureau. Je me saisi du parchemin et l'ouvris précipitamment, au premier coup d'œil je reconnu l'écriture ronde et appliquée de Hermione.

"chère Ginny je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire,

j'espère que mon présent te plaira, je l'ai trouvé en faisant les boutiques dans le Paris moldu et j'ai de suite pensé à toi, ce cadeau est de ma part et de celle de Harry, j'aurais aimé être prés de toi pour fêter cela, tu me manque beaucoup, je t'embrasse,

Hermione.

En dessous, je peinais à déchiffrer les pâtes de mouches de mon Frère.

Salut petite sœur fête bien tes seize ans en pensant à nous, je te fais de gros bisous.

Ron."

Je tournais fébrilement le parchemin en quête du mot qu'avait dû m'écrire Harry, mais il n'y avait rien pas même un impersonnel joyeux anniversaire.

A cette constatation ma gorge se serra de chagrin et de colère. De déception aussi, j'avais donc si peu compté à ses yeux qu'il ne daignais même pas m'écrire un banal "joyeux anniversaire". Je sentais les larmes pointer à mes yeux, mais je me refusai à en verser le jour de mon anniversaire, alors je tentais de m'occuper l'esprit en déballant les cadeaux de mon frère et de mon amie. Ron m'avait acheté une magnifique palette de maquillage moldue, et un parfum. Quant à Hermione, elle avait acheté une magnifique robe rouge et grise. Dont le haut était un bustier lacé dans le dos et la jupe bouffait juste en-dessous des genoux. Le tissus satiné était plein de reflets changeant en fonction de la lumière.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Ils étaient fous, ils avaient dû se ruiner pour moi. Ragaillardie je sautillais gaiement jusqu'à la cuisine pour y prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je fus surprise de la trouver vide malgré l'heure matinale, maman se trouvait toujours aux aurores dans la cuisine pour me préparer mon petit déjeuner le jour de mon anniversaire. Je haussais les épaules un peu déçue mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois elle avait bien le droit de ce reposer un petit peu, et puis nous avions gardé Luka cette nuit peut-être ne l'avait-il pas laisser dormir.

Je me servis du porridge et du lait et commençai mon petit déjeuner solitaire.

_ Bonjour ma chérie, claironna maman, quelques minutes plus tard, bon anniversaire, je suis désolée de ne pas m'être levée plus tôt. S'excusa t-elle.

Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais, embrassait la joue du fils de Sirius qui était dans ses bras puis terminai mes céréales.

J'attendis encore quelques minutes mais maman se contenta de s'assoir et de prendre son petit déjeuner en silence. Je me décidai donc déçue à allait me doucher et à m'occuper toute seule toute la journée comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis le début de l'été.

En sortant de la salle de bain j'entendis des voix au rez de chaussé, je descendis donc pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

_Bon anniversaire sœurette ! Lança Bill alors que j'entrai dans la cuisine. Je me je lui fis un sourire de remerciement et Fleur, sa fiancée française, s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise en me présentant ses vœux à son tour.

Je n'avais pas immédiatement apprécié la petite amie de mon frère ainé, que je trouvais trop lisse et trop guindée pour notre famille. Mais le courage dont elle avait fait preuve depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix m'avait poussé à tenter de la connaître un peu mieux, et je la considérais désormais comme un membre à par entière de la famille et j'espérais que Bill lui passerait rapidement la bague au doigt.

_Nous avons une surprise pour toi gamine, me souris mon ainé.

_Quoi ?

_ Nous t'amenons découvrir le zoo moldu de Bristol.

J'adressais un sourire ravi à mon frère et à ma future belle sœur.

Depuis que j'étais toute petite, Bill avait toujours réussis à se libérer pour passer la journée de mon anniversaire avec moi, puis Fleur s'était joint à nous. Je savais que cette tradition ne durerais pas éternellement mais j'étais enchantée que mon frère ne m'estime pas trop vieille pour ce genre de sortie, car j'y tenais vraiment.

Quelques secondes plus tard ce fut un Sirius fatigué et trainant les pieds qui rentra dans la cuisine, il salua tous le monde embrassa son fils et me tendit un petit bouquet de fleurs blanches,

_ Joyeux anniversaire Ginny, me sourit-il faiblement.

_ Merci, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le vase qui trônait sur une étagère afin de mettre les fleurs dans l'eau, elles sont vraiment magnifiques. Mes joues me brûlaient tant j'étais rouge de timidité face à cette petite attention qui me faisait plaisir au plus haut point. Je pris donc mon temps pour remplir le vase afin que personne ne puisse se rendre compte de ma gêne.

_ Tout vas bien Sirius ? Demanda maman.

_ Dure nuit, éluda t-il.

_ Tu es prête Gin' ? M'interrogea mon frère.

Acquiesçais agacée que tout le monde tente de me tenir en dehors des affaires de l'ordre et de cette guerre. Je voulais moi aussi me battre pour de bon et pas seulement servir de Baby-sitter pour Luka ou de n'intervenir que lorsque nous étions attaqué par surprise.

Grâce aux entrainements de l'A.D, j'étais tout à fait capable de me défendre, j'avais appris à transplaner de façon illégale et Rémus avait même commencé à m'enseigner l'occlumencie de puis le début des vacances. Je me doutais que cette mesure était plus destiné à me faire me tenir tranquille qu'autre chose, mais j'apprenais vite.

Vexée je fis à peine signe d'au revoir à maman puis fonçai dans le jardin à la recherche du porte au loin que Bill avait dû prévoir. Lui et Fleur me suivirent moins précipitamment bras dessus bras dessous en me souriant. A la vue de ce couple si unis et si amoureux mon cœur se serra et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au marasme dans lequel baignait ma vie amoureuse, Harry semblait m'avoir complètement oublié, et cela me fendais le cœur, mais en plus la bombe que Sirius m'avait lâcher le jour de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Rémus tournait toujours dans un coin de ma mémoire.

Il m'avait dis je t'aime, sous l'effet de l'alcool certes, mais ne dit-on pas que l'alcool fait dire la vérité ? Que devais-je donc faire de cette information ? J'aimais beaucoup Sirius mais jusqu'à quel point ? Et pourquoi les quelques fleurs qu'il m'avait offertes m'avaient ravi à ce point ? La main fraiche de mon frère sur mon épaule me fis revenir à la réalité et je saisi le vieux miroir que fleur me tendait avant de me sentir emportée. Nous atterrîmes dans une ruelle sombre, nous lissâmes nos vêtement et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du zoo quelques mètres plus loin. Nous commençâmes par visité l'air réservée aux primates, jamais je n'avais vue de vrai singes et je sautais de partout à chaque fois que je découvrais un espèce différente. Je ne savais pas si les moldus auraient été aussi émerveillé que moi en visitant un zoo sorcier. Peut-être aurait-il eu peur, car leurs lions paisibles se dorant au soleil de juillet étaient des milliers de fois moins terrifiant que les espèces de dragon les plus tranquilles ou même que les scroutts à pétard.

La journée passa vite et fut des plus agréable. Je me sentais étonnamment sereine et heureuse, après la tempête de déceptions et d'émotions étranges qui m'avaient traversé le matin même. Pour le déjeuner Fleur nous avait préparé un délicieux pic-nique que nous avions dégusté assis dans l'herbe.

Ensuite nous étions entré dans le monde merveilleux de la forêt de papillons. Où les couleurs des fleurs et des insectes butinants créaient un ballet féérique.

Puis nous avions dégusté une glace, et gouté à une boisson moldue des plus surprenante. Le breuvage aussi noir que de l'encre était parcouru de millier de petites bulles qui ne cessaient de remonter vers la surface du verre, quant à sont goût il m'étais impossible de le décrire. Ni sucré, ni acide tout en l'étant.

_Il sont fous ces moldus, chuchotais-je en buvant les dernières gouttes de ma boisson, ils ne peuvent pas boire du jus de citrouille comme tout le monde.

Ensuite nous fîmes un tour dans les quelques boutiques de souvenirs qu'abritait le zoo avant de pénétrer dans une animalerie, qui donnait des animaux en adoption. Certaines bêtes me firent de la peine, l'échine courbée, le regard triste et remplis d'ennuis, Fleur supplia littéralement Bill de lui laisser adopter un chien minuscule et de mon opinion tout à fait ridicule, au poil si ras qu'il était difficile de dire s'il en avait réellement et aux oreilles pointues. Quand à moi je tombais totalement sous le charme d'un chaton minuscule au pelage gris et blanc strié de roux. Ces yeux d'un vert très pâle ressemblaient à deux perles luisantes de malice. Il s'agissait d'une femelle qui répondait au nom de crapule. Elle me sauta dans les bras à peine la vendeuse eu ouvert la porte et se nicha tout contre moi. Elle m'avait adopté avant que je n'ai fait le moindre geste et c'est les bras chargés d'un chien et d'un chat, ainsi que de tout le nécessaire que nous quittâmes le parc zoologique vers dix-huit heures.

Une fois rentré au terrier je fus frappée par le silence, personne n'était là, super sur six frères seulement deux s'étaient souvenus de mon anniversaire et mon père brillait par son absence. Déçu, je remerciai Bill et Fleur pour cette journée, puis rejoignis ma chambre en maudissant Voldemort et ces consorts de nous pourrir la vie. J'emmenais avec moi mon chat et le bouquet de fleurs que j'avais reçu le matin même. Je m'étendis sur mon lit et le chaton commença à sauter partout et à fureter dans toute la pièce rentrant dans les tiroirs ouvert, s'accrochant aux rideaux et volant une paire de chaussettes pour jouer avec. Ce qui me fis rire aux éclats. Je restais un long moment à jouer avec elle.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte je criai à la personne de rentrer, Lily Potter pénétra dans mon refuge, son éternel sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

_Bonjour Ginny.

_ Tout va bien Lily ? Interrogeais-je curieuse de la trouver dans ma chambre.

_ Oh oui bien sur, je voulais juste te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

_ C'est gentils, c'est sympas de voir que toute la famille Potter ne m'a pas rayé de son existence. Répondis-je plus amèrement que je ne le voulais.

_ Qu'a donc fait mon cher fils pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Me sourit-elle.

_ Il ne m'a pas écrit la moindre ligne pour me souhaiter bon anniversaire, alors que Ron et Hermione on trouvé le temps non seulement de m'écrire mais en plus de m'envoyer des cadeaux. Commentai-je en désignant la robe et le coffret reposant aux pieds de mon lit.

Elle hocha la tête en m'adressant un rictus compatissant.

_Décidément ce petit est tout le portrait de son père, aussi mufle l'un que l'autre.

Je souris à son commentaire.

_ Il paraît que tu t'ennuie toute seule toute la journée, alors j'ai un travail à te proposer.

Ce n'est pas passionnant, mais cela te permettra de t'occuper et d'avoir un peu d'argent de poche pour ton année scolaire.

_ Je t'écoutes. Affirmais-je.

_Depuis que je suis enceinte je me sens très fatigué et j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide pour faire du tri dans mes dossiers et tenir compagnie à certains patients de sainte Mangouste quelques heures par jour. Ça t'intéresse ? Me demanda Lily.

_ Bien sur, hurlais-je heureuse de savoir que j'allais enfin pouvoir faire autre chose qu'attendre. Merci Lily. Elle fit un sourire puis poursuivie, et si on essayait cette robe je suis sûr qu'elle te va à ravir.

Je me saisi du vêtement et de la boite de maquillage et entrainai Lily dans la salle de bain.

Une demi heure plus tard j'étais debout devant mon miroir vêtue de ma toute nouvelle robe, maquillée et Lily avait bouclé mes cheveux les relevant en un chignon lâche dont des boucles folles s'échappaient.

_Tu es ravissante Ginny ! S'exclama ma compagne tu devrais descendre montrer tout cela à Molly.

_ Elle n'est pas là.

_ Si, elle est arrivée en même temps que moi.

Je descendis donc au rez de chaussée en appelant :

_Maman !

_ Dans le jardin ma chérie. Je sortis et restai stupéfaite quand un "Joyeux anniversaire" collectif fut hurlé par pas moins de vingt personnes. Incapable de savoir comment réagir je me mis à rire nerveusement. Il y avait mes parents, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges, Tonks et Rémus, Kingsley, Neville et Luna qui avaient dû rentrer de beaux bâton pour les vacances, Hagrid, Sirius et son fils, ainsi que James, même le professeur Mac-gonagal et Fol-œil avaient fait le déplacement . Je passais de bras en bras remerciant chacun et chacune pour sa présence.

_Alors vous n'aviez pas oublié ? Demandai-je à mes frères et à mon père.

_Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pu oublier les seize ans de ma fille chérie, me répondit-il. Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse en le serrant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Nous passâmes ensuite a table, maman avait préparé mes plats préférés. Après le repas nous mîmes de la musique grâce à un appareil moldu que papa avait trafiqué pour qu'il fonctionne sans "crise éclectique".

Je dansai avec Neuville puis Fred et Georges m'entrainèrent dans une ronde infernale, Je passais de bras en bras en riant, c'était surement le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie.

PDV Sirius :

La soirée battait son plein, chacun semblait s'amuser. Ginny riait aux éclat alors que les jumeaux la faisait tournoyer dans un rythme endiablé. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe rouge. A cette pensée je me giflais mentalement et bus une grande gorgée de whisky pur feu.

Des bruits de pas me firent sursauter et je grognais, Rémus arrivait dans mon dos, il était bien trop intuitif et réussirait à comprendre ce qui me tracasse avant que j'ai pu mettre un mot dessus.

_ Tout va bien Patmol ? S'inquiéta mon ami.

Je me contentais de grogner le regard toujours encré sur Ginny qui valsait de nouveau dans les bras de Neuville.

Ce qui provoqua en moi une furieuse envie de cogner le jeune homme.

_Il va vraiment falloir que tu abandonne ton animagus parce que tu devient aussi bavard que lui, s'amusa le loup-garou. Il obtînt un haussement d'épaule pour seule réponse.

_Écoute Sirus, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment mais tu dois t'accrocher pour ton fils, Dora et moi, nous faisons vraiment du soucis. Tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Tous ce que je veux pour le moment c'est qu'on me fiche la paix, répondis-je sur la défensive.

_Non ! Cela fait trois mois qu'on te fiche la paix Sirius et trois mois que tu t'enfonce d'avantage, tu t'attaque à quelqu'un sans défense...

_UN MANGEMORT, hurlais-je fous de rage qu'il me rappelle les événements de la veille.

_ Peut-être mais désarmé et attaché à une chaise, me répondit-il d'un ton neutre, aucun reproche ne filtrait dans ses paroles, il s'agissait juste de constatation.

_Et depuis quand à tu passé une journée sans boire la moindre goutte d'alcool ? Je haussais de nouveaux les épaules pour toute réponse. Il affaissa les siennes,

_Ok je te laisse ruminer mais pense que Tonks et Lily seront bien plus têtues que moi et je ne ferai rien pour les dissuader. Il se tu mais resta à mes côtés à observer la foule bruyante qui dansait et riait.

_ Est-ce que tu pense qu'un jour sa s'arrêtera, cette douleur et ces doutes ? Demandais-je d'une voix lasse au bout de longues minutes de silence.

_J'aimerai te dire que oui, mais la vérité c'est que j'en sais rien, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir t'aider d'avantage.

_Tu m'aide crois moi, vous le faite tous, je voudrais avancer vraiment et puis je crois que c'est ce qu'elle voudrais..Clara, que je refasse ma vie mais j'ai la trouille Lunard, comme jamais je ne l'ai eu, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ce vide, cette solitude.

Nous replongeâmes dans un silence apaisant mon regard toujours fixé sur Ginny qui virevoltait toujours entre les bras de ses frères. Elle était si jeune, si insouciante, j'espérai sincèrement que sa vie serait comme cette soirée légère et joyeuse.

Je n'étais pas celui qu'il lui fallait, sur cette constatation je vidai mon verre d'un seul trait.

_ Ah vous êtes là tous les deux, venez vite Ginny va ouvrir ses cadeaux, nous apostropha une Tonks sautillante et joyeuse les cheveux plus roses que jamais. Depuis son mariage et le début de sa grossesse ma cousine irradiait de bonheur et débordait d'énergie. Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle retournait déjà vers la piste de danse.

Rémus m'adressa un petit sourire contrit mais béat après avoir suivi sa femme des yeux,

_Elle est plus fatigante qu'une pleine lune, je ne sais pas où elle trouve toute cette énergie. Me confia mon ami.

_Elle est heureuse c'est tous. Clara était comme elle au début de notre mariage, quand on croyait encore que Voldemort ne serait qu'un danger de passage, lui répondis-je. Préserve là, fait en sorte qu'elle ne perde jamais cette énergie.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux.

_ Je sais. Allez viens ou ta furie va nous assassiner, plaisantais-je. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table où Ginny avait déjà un paquet en main. Elle arracha le papier doré pour découvrir de magnifiques ouvrages traitans de l'occlumencie et de la légilimencie, discipline qu'elle étudiait depuis le début de l'été et qui semblaient la passionner. Je n'eu aucun mal à savoir que ce cadeaux venait de Rémus et Tonks et qu'il déplaisait au plus haut point à ma cousine qui aurait sans doute aimé lui offrir quelque chose de plus frivole. Les cadeaux défilaient les un après les autres, un nouveau balais de la part des jumeaux, une somptueuse robe de soirée de la part de Percy, des boucles d'oreilles de la part de James et Lily, elle ouvrit un paquet mal emballé, dans du papier marron froissé lorsqu'elle explosa de rire.

_ Merci professeur Maugrey, c'est vraiment un cadeaux très utiles ? Rit-elle en levant l'objet pour nous montrer le miroir à l'ennemi que le vieil auror lui avait offert. Nous secouâmes tous la tête habitué aux lubies paranoïaques de notre camarade.

_ Tu rira moins quand il aura sauvé tes fesses une fois ou deux, maugréa Fol-oeil son oeil gauche faisant de looping dans son orbite.

Puis elle se saisit enfin de la petite boite blanche que j'avais apporté, elle détacha précautionneusement le ruban, j'étais nerveux j'espérai réellement que mon présent allait lui plaire. Au bout d"un temps infini elle sortie une fine chainette en argent au bout de laquelle se balançait un pendentif en pierre de lune taillée en étoile et cerclée d'argent, elle m'adressa le même sourire radieux qu'aux autres puis se tourna vers Molly pour qu'elle le lui accroche. Elle ouvrit enfin les derniers présents dans lesquels se trouvaient, des chocolats de chez Honey Dukes, un appareil photo, un album photo et des romans sorciers et moldus, elle fit ensuite le tour de la table en remerciant chaleureusement chacun, alors que la musique reprenait.

Arrivée à ma hauteur :

_Tu me fais danser Sirius ?

_Bien sure, répondis-je avant de me rendre compte que la danse jouée par le poste était un slow particulièrement langoureux, elle voulait me rendre chèvre ou quoi ?

Elle m'entraina sur la piste de danse et crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque en montant sur la pointe des pieds pour réduire notre écart de taille.

Je posais alors les mains sur ces hanches en maintenant une distance respectueuse entre nous.

_Merci pour le collier, il est magnifique, lança t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle où les seules choses qui me parvenaient était la voix douce de Ginny et sa présence réconfortante.

_Je voulais marquer le coup, avoir seize ans c'est important dans la vie d'une jeune femme, et puis tu fais tellement pour Luka et moi. Elle éluda d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire puis rapprocha son corps du miens.

_Tu es un excellent danseur, remarqua t-elle.

_ Je suis un Black on m'a apprit à danser avant que je ne sache marcher. Elle me sourit et se laissa glisser au rythme de la musique.

Elle s'écarta de moi au bout de quelques instant.

_ La musique est terminée depuis au moins trente seconde et tous le monde nous regarde, me signifia t-elle écarlate. Je relâchai alors ses hanches et elle s'éloigna de moi rapidement, alors que je me jetais sur la bouteille de pur feu qui trônait sur la table.

_C'était quoi ça ? Questionna Tonks qui venait de se matérialiser à mes côtés sans que je ne l'ai entendu venir.

_J'étais dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu la fin de la musique.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

_Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit le soir mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

_Quoi..? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit ?

_ Je t'aime !

Non ce n'était pas possible, je n'avais pas pu dire un truc pareil.

_J'étais ivre mort et complètement défoncé ce soir là, j'ai dit n'importe quoi. Me défendis-je, mais ma cousine savais mieux que quiconque que l'alcool avait sur moi l'effet du vérita serum.

_ C'est ce dont j'ai voulu me persuader aussi, mais je vous ai observé depuis et la façon dont tu la regarde ne trompe personne à part peut-être vous deux. Je suis mal placé pour te donner des leçons sur votre différence d'âge mais soit prudent elle n'a que seize, ne te sers pas d'elle pour oublier.

_Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, répondis-je, en buvant encore une lampée de pur feu à même la bouteille cette fois.

_ Oh ! Et tu devrais ralentir un peu sur la bouteille, me conseilla ma cousine avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son mari et Ginny en grande conversation.

Je m'éloignai la bouteille à la main et m'assis au pied d'un arbre en buvant de longues lampées du breuvage ambré, jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience m'accueille enfin.


	28. Chapter 28

PdV Harry

Nous arrivâmes dans une ancienne gare occupée autrefois par les moldus, mais sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte, elle fût réquisitionnée par les sorciers. Comme nous l'avions pensé, quasiment tous les passagers du train y descendirent. Nous essayâmes de passer pour de simples touristes afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, ce qui ne fût pas trop difficile tant nous étions perdus.

Après avoir appelé un taxi sorcier, nous lui demandâmes de nous amener à la bibliothèque magique de la ville. Nous nous installâmes tous les trois au fond du taxi impatients de découvrir une nouvelle ville, nous espérions quelque chose d'original, et nous ne fûmes pas déçus.

À peine avions-nous pris le premier virage, nous emboîtâmes sur un pont traversant un fleuve, le Rhône, nous faisions face à la ville et le paysage qui s'ouvrait à nous était superbe. Tout autour du centre, on pouvait voir des remparts majestueux qui semblaient protéger la ville depuis des siècles. Tout en dominant la cité, un somptueux palais jouxtait une énorme église,et un pont médiéval effondré complétait le décor.

. Après avoir descendu la rue principale d'Avignon, un spectacle des plus étrange s'offrit à nous. Des moldus avaient mis des déguisements grotesques et distribuaient des papiers aux passants. Nous en prîmes un chacun, sur le papier il y avait ce qui semblait être une affiche de spectacle, or de telles affiches étaient placardées par milliers sur tout ce qui pouvait être tapissé : murs, poteaux électriques, réverbères, barrières pour piétons, panneaux de circulation... La foule dense se promenait parmi ces cotillons immenses tandis que nous essayions de nous y frayer un passage vers notre destination.

Nous arrivâmes au pied du palais, une grande place où des gens se donnaient en spectacle devant d'autres. Après être entré dans une bibliothèque moldue, nous grimpâmes au dernier étage, et comme indiqué par notre chauffeur, nous trouvâmes un escalier secret caché derrière le mur où se terminait normalement celui emprunté par les moldus.

Nous l'empruntâmes et nous débouchâmes dans une immense pièce jonchée d'interminables étagères remplies de livres, nous nous risquâmes à interpeler un employé de la bibliothèque.

_ Bonjour, fis-je, nous venons d'arriver à Avignon, et nous aurions quelques services à vous demander.

_ Mais pas de problèmes mes petits, nous répondit avec un grand sourire le bibliothécaire, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous.

_ Déjà nous voulions savoir si c'était la fête comme ça tous les jours chez vous ? Demanda Ron avec une grimace.

_ Oh peuchère c'est vrai, vous débarquez ici, et vous voyez tous ces moldus en plein dans leur festival ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne durera encore que quelques semaines. Tous les ans, des moldus viennent ici pour se déguiser, ils montent sur une scène et font semblant qui leur arrive des tas et des tas d'aventures. Du coup, d'autres moldus viennent les voir à leur tour, cela les fait des fois rire, des fois pas.

_ Des spectacles de théâtre fît Hermione.

_ Exactement, je vois que mademoiselle est une experte en moldus.

_ En réalité, intervins-je, nous voulons des renseignements sur une certaine Rosetta Lemaître, plus connue sous le nom de Dame à la licorne. Nous venons en France, car nous faisons une étude sur elle pour notre école, et à Paris ils nous ont dit qu'elle était originaire de cette ville.

_ Ah ces couillons de parigot ! Dit-il en s'énervant, j'avais compris que j'avais dit un gros mot, il continuait en parlant fort et en levant les bras au ciel : pour eux, nous habitons tous dans le même patelin minable où même les chouettes se perdraient ! À part pour venir nous emmerder chez nous pendant les vacances, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous côtoieraient. S'ils pouvaient s'envoler avec le mistral tous ces gens-là !

_ Euh en réalité, s'excusa Hermione, ils nous ont précisé dans la région, donc peut-être qu'ils ont eu vent d'une quelconque information que vous pourriez nous préciser.

_ Mhhh... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Le bibliothécaire s'en alla pour disparaître au milieu des étagères. Il revint quelques minutes après avec un grand sourire

_ Ah ! Tenez mes petits, ce n'était pas facile à trouver, vous savez, les livres traitants d'histoire de la magie sont extrêmement rares, et peu de personnes s'y intéressent.

Nous le remerciâmes, et plongeâmes dans le livre qui nous avait été donné, mais très peu d'information transparaissaient encore sur sa vie privée, il y avait encore les mêmes informations sur les façons de trouver un champ de Licorne, comment les apprivoiser, et pourquoi c'était le meilleur animal du monde.

_ Je commence à en savoir un rayon sur les licornes, s'énerva Ron, mais je ne sais pas en quoi savoir qu'elles raffolent d'herbes aromatiques va nous faire avancer dans notre mission.

_ Nous allons bien finir par trouver quelque chose, fit Hermione, je ne désespère pas.

_ Plus têtue que toi, c'est impossible, maugréa Ron.

_ Regardez, là, fis-je.

Il y avait écrit ces mots : « Bien que complexe, la native de Bagnols sur Cèze a bien su faire la différence entre écoute, et dialogue. »

_ C'est tout ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Hermione.

_ C'est ce qu'il semble répondis-je, mais avec le peu d'indices que l'on a, c'est déjà encourageant.

Nous recherchions dans le livre s'il y avait encore quelques informations sur la dame à la licorne, mais en vain. Nous allâmes donc vers le bibliothécaire pour nous renseigner sur cette nouvelle ville.

La température était véritablement suffocante, et les cigales chantaient à tue-tête. Nous cherchions un peu d'ombre afin de ne pas littéralement rôtir sous le soleil. Nous nous dirigeâmes l'hôpital de Bagnols/ Cèze, en espérant qu'ils avaient gardé les traces de leurs archives. Nous nous étions dirigés comme il nous l'avait été indiqué vers le quartier des sorciers de la ville, pour arriver à destination à l'intérieur une ancienne bâtisse aux allures provençales. Après un bref délai d'attente, nous parvînmes avec soulagement aux archives qui n'avaient pas été détruites. Nous avions du mal à déchiffrer l'écriture qui nous avait été donnée, mais le texte disait ces quelques mots.

Nom de l'enfant : Rosetta Lemaître

Date de naissance : 22 Septembre 1184

Nom des parents : Guy Lemaître et Marie Louise Poisson Lemaître.

Statut du sang : pur

Poids : 7,2 livres

Taille : 1,4 pieds

Adresse : Rue du cerisier à Saint Victor La Coste

Nous sentions que nous nous rapprochions du but, mais à partir de ce moment, nous ne savions plus trop dans quelle direction chercher. Étant donné que son sang était pur, on aurait pu penser que sa famille avait de l'importance dans le milieu des sorciers, on pouvait aller dans le village, et demander aux sorciers s'ils connaissaient où vivait la famille Lemaître. Mais nous voulions profiter de notre présence dans cette ville moyenne pour glaner le plus d'informations possible. Nous décidâmes donc d'aller dans un office du tourisme pour moldu, afin de nous orienter vers quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner sur l'histoire de la région.

Les employés de l'office nous avaient indiqué l'adresse du musée d'archéologie de la ville.

Le bâtiment dans lequel nous étions sur le point d'entrer n'était pas extraordinaire, surement une vieille maison qui avait été léguée à la ville qui l'avait à son tour transformé en musée. Nous franchîmes le pas de la porte où se trouvait une jeune gardienne derrière son bureau. Elle ne semblait pas noyée par le travail, et notre arrivée semblait la sortir de son ennui.

_ Bonjour, vous voulez trois entrées, nous demanda-t-elle avec un large et franc sourire.

_ Oui, répondit Hermione, mais à vrai dire, nous voudrions des renseignements sur l'histoire de la région, pourriez-vous nous aider ?

_ Ah, désolé je ne travaille ici que pour les vacances d'été, vous devriez vous adresser au titulaire, il est un expert sur tout ce qui est histoire. CHRISTIAN ! Cria-t-elle vers la pièce d'à côté, ce n'est pas vrai, il est encore en train de faire sa sieste, ce gros bébé a besoin d'au moins 14 heures de sommeil par jour. CHRISTIAN !

_ Euh... Ne vous dérangez pas, fit Ron, nous allons le réveiller.

La vue de la personne en face de nous, nous déconcerta, il s'agissait d'un gros bonhomme, au crâne dégarni, mais avec une nuque longue et des rouflaquettes rousses. Il portait de vieilles lunettes de soleil qui avaient dû être à la mode à une certaine époque, même si le personnage ne semblait pas avoir plus de 45 ans. Il portait un gilet en treillis et un short qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, et pour finir des scandales ouvertes aux pieds. On aurait dit un sorcier voulant se faire passer pour un moldu.

_ Excusez-nous monsieur, fit Hermione en lui tapotant l'épaule pour le réveiller, nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions.

_ Hein, hum... oui bien sûr, que voulez vous mes enfants.

Il s'était levé, mais n'était pas plus grand que nous, et était même plus petit que moi. Il nous tendait son bras pour que nous le serrions.

_ Voilà, fis-je après m'être exécuté, nous sommes à la recherche d'une ancienne famille de Saint Victor la Coste, les Lemaîtres, et nous aurions voulu savoir dans quelle maison ils auraient pu habiter.

_ Vous recherchez des anciennes maisons ?

_ C'est exact monsieur.

Il baissa la tête et passa sa grosse main sur son menton, frottant celui-ci en guise de réflexion. Après quelques secondes, il leva les yeux et nous récita un cours comme un petit enfant qui l'aurait appris par cœur.

_ Très bien mes enfants, voyez-vous, le village de Saint-Victor La Coste est un village médiéval réputé aujourd'hui pour son ancienne place forte toujours présente, mais en ruine, et pour ses remparts qui ont du être détruits après la défaite du comte de Toulouse, dont le seigneur de Saint-Victor était le vassal, lors de la croisade menée par le roi de France contre les Albigeois. Donc, le vieux village est situé sur la colline, ou plus précisément, sur la côte, qui se disait coste en ancien français. Cependant, si vous voulez aller encore plus loin dans l'histoire, je vous conseille de chercher du côté de Mayran, bien qu'il n'y ait plus de vestige aujourd'hui à l'exception de la chapelle. Mais, si vous le permettez, j'ai une question à vous poser.

_ Allez-y

_ Qu'est-ce que des touristes comme vous venez chercher ici ?

_ Nous recherchons un lien avec la famille que nous recherchons et une histoire qui s'est passée chez nous, répondit Hermione.

_ Oh mes petits ! Ne perdez pas votre temps avec ces vieilles histoires, à votre âge quand même !

Nous nous regardions circonspects, mais le gros bonhomme semblait être parti dans des souvenirs personnels.

_ Ah je m'en rappelle, quand j'avais votre âge, on était insouciants. On passait notre temps à faire les cons, mais c'était une autre époque, pas de chômage, pas toutes ces histoires...

_ Et c'est reparti, fit la gardienne désabusée en feignant de lire son livre.

_ Parfaitement, répondit Christian. Si tu l'avais connu, le général, tu serais d'accord avec moi !

Ils se mirent à débattre de politique, et nous prîmes cette opportunité pour nous enfuir, en étant quand même plus avancés sur notre quête.

La température se refusait à baisser, et pas une âme ne semblait errer sous cette chaleur. Le village était désert, seules les voitures moldues étaient là, bien à l'ombre sous d'épais platanes, et les cigales qui continuaient à chanter. Nous étions sereins, la guerre et ses malheurs paraissaient bien loin. Nous avions posé nos affaires dans un gîte tenu par de jeunes retraités très sympathiques qui nous avaient admirablement bien accueillis. Ils avaient été charmés par notre léger accent, et notre maîtrise parfaite du français, il faut dire que les sorts de parlelangue étaient bien pratiques depuis notre départ d'Angleterre. Nous profitions chaque jour du moment où les moldus s'abandonnaient à la sieste pour aller enquêter sur le village et sur son histoire magique. Pour le moment, nous n'avions trouvé aucun sorcier, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le monde de la magie qui m'intéressait. Je m'étais retrouvé par hasard dans la boulangerie du village pour aller y chercher une « baguette », dont le terme nous faisait assez rire avec Ron et Hermione, mais j'aimais particulièrement aller dans cette boulangerie, non pas pour la baguette, mais pour Julie. Nous avions sympathisé depuis le premier jour, et j'affectionnais particulièrement notre rendez-vous quotidien.

_ Bonjour, fis-je.

_ Bonjour, monsieur l'anglais, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en un chignon, ce qui lui dégageait le visage et mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Harry.

_ Je préfère monsieur l'anglais. Alors, tu ne t'ennuies toujours pas dans le coin ?

_ Non, nous n'avons pas encore tout exploré.

_ Car il y a quelque chose à explorer ici ? Demanda-t-elle dubitative.

_ De très jolies choses à vrai dire, on n'en a pas de telle en Angleterre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas ?

_ Le soleil déjà.

Nous discutions encore de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, ignorant les quelques clients qui s'égaraient dans la boulangerie. Julie était une fille de 17 ans qui travaillait ici chaque vacance, l'établissement était à son oncle qui s'occupait d'elle depuis l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, c'était de partir de ce village dès qu'elle en aurait la possibilité. J'essayais de la décourager, car je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait avoir envie de quitter une vie paisible pour rechercher l'aventure. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler de Voldemort, ni de la guerre, et de ce fait mon argumentaire n'arrivait pas à la dissuader de son obsession. Lorsque nous n'eûmes plus de sujets de discussion, je pris ma baguette, lui fît un sourire et comme tous les autres jours, je n'eus pas le courage de l'inviter après son service.

Je quittais la petite place de la boulangerie pour remonter vers la place de la mairie où m'attendaient Hermione et Ron. Je ne leur avais rien dit sur Julie, et ils ne se doutaient de rien. Je ne voulais pas non plus que Ron prenne le parti de sa sœur, car je me sentais coupable quelque part, et je savais qu'il aurait eu raison.

_ Tu as déjà acheté ta baguette ? Me demanda Hermione.

_ Ah oui, désolé j'avais oublié que l'on devait visiter le château.

_ Bon, met la dans mon sac, me fit Hermione, ne perdons pas trop de temps, profitons de la température pour pouvoir jeter des sortilèges pendant qu'aucun moldu ne sera en mesure de nous voir.

Nous montâmes tout en haut de la colline sur laquelle reposaient les vestiges d'un ancien château fort. Il demeurait quelques remparts, avec des traces d'anciennes meurtrières. La végétation avait totalement envahi le site, et la garrigue avait remplacé les anciennes routes, recouvert le sol et même parfois les murs. Une fois arrivé tout en haut, nous nous assurions qu'aucun autre touriste n'était là, après cette vérification, nous sortîmes nos baguettes, afin de détecter toute trace de sortilèges, où de sorts ayant été lancés ici. La cour du château s'était révélée négative à nos analyses, nous décidâmes alors d'entrer à l'intérieur du château. L'endroit était très sombre, j'éclairai la pièce à l'aide d'une lampe torche moldue afin de ne pas trop polluer nos sorts de détection. Nous étions au milieu d'une grande pièce qui devait servir de salle à manger, nous continuâmes pour aller dans les appartements privés du château, et là, enfin nous détections des sorts.

_ Ça y est ! S'écria Hermione, nous avons enfin trouvé quelque chose.

_ Super, fit Ron dubitatif, maintenant que pouvons-nous en conclure ?

_ Que des sorciers étaient présents dans ce château, et sûrement les Lemaîtres.

_ Nous devons rechercher les affaires qui ont été trouvées dans ce château pour en être sûrs, ajoutai-je.

Nous examinions de plus près les appartements. On pouvait voir sur un des murs, quelque chose de gravé dans les parois, et malgré le temps ces gravures étaient encore lisibles.

« Savoir être humble »

Avec en dessous une série de chiffres :

1

11

21

1211

111221

_ Encore une énigme, fis-je désabusé, ce qui provoqua un sourire sur le visage de Ron.

_ Je suis sûre que c'est un sorcier qui a posé cette énigme, Fît Hermione toute excitée. Regardez, il y a un sortilège qui est sur cette inscription.

Nous restions plusieurs heures afin de chercher des indices, mais ce fût en vain. Nous nous décidâmes donc à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez nos hôtes.

Nous sortîmes du château, soulagé d'avancer dans notre quête, enfin nous progressions. Hermione insistait sur le fait qu'elle avait un bon sentiment, mais tout d'un coup nous entendîmes

_ Pétrificus totalus !

Nous fûmes immobilisés, ma tête était bloquée, tournée vers Hermione et Ron qui était de l'autre côté, un sourire figé sur son visage, alors que ses yeux trahissaient la surprise totale. Je voulais tourner la tête, pour voir notre agresseur, mais il m'était bien sûr impossible de le faire. Un homme nous dépassa pour nous faire face. Il était grand, les cheveux frisés, et de grands yeux. Je n'eus pas besoin de voir ses vêtements de Mangemorts pour reconnaître qu'il était un ennemi, je l'avais reconnu lors de l'attaque du cimetière, et apparemment lui aussi nous avait reconnus.

_ Tiens, tiens, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, fit-il d'une voix aiguë. C'est le fils des Potters avec un des fils Weaslay, et cette sang de bourbe qui les accompagne tout le temps. Quand le seigneur des ténèbres sera qui j'ai réussi à attraper, il sera satisfait.

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de bouger mon bras afin d'attraper ma baguette, mais cela m'était impossible. Je le vis lever la sienne, puis un rayon vert jaillit...


	29. Chapter 29

PDV Sirius

L'odeur était désagréable, mais je pouvais sentir derrière ces effluves de putréfaction lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à sentir. Mon odorat comme chaque fois était décuplé, et toutes mes sensations étaient différentes de celles que j'avais normalement. Il n'y avait rien de suspect, et je passais à la dernière poubelle. Je me remettais sur mes quatre pattes, ce qui était plus agréable, notamment pour les muscles de mes pattes arrière. La dernière poubelle inspectée, j'aboyais deux fois pour signaler à James et Rémus que rien de suspect n'avait été trouvé. Je les entendais au travers du portebruit que j'avais au tour du cou, et je savais qu'à n'importe quel moment, je n'avais qu'à grogner pour qu'ils apparaissent.

_ Bon chien, me répondit James en réponse à mon code.

_ Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Pettigrew prévienne vite son acolyte, ajouta Rémus.

Rémus avait placé la cheminée de Pettigrew sous surveillance, histoire de remonter à celui ou celle qui se cachait derrière tout cela. Son instinct lui avait dit que cet incapable qui était avec nous à Gryffondor n'avait pas les capacités intellectuelles suffisamment développées pour commanditer un meurtre aussi élaboré. Une fois ce dernier relâché, James et lui l'avaient suivi à la trace, de façon à voir à qui il irait répéter tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais il était allé directement chez lui, et nous n'eûmes pas besoin d'attendre bien plus longtemps, tant cet imbécile c'était vite empressé de tout raconter à son maître. Je pouvais entendre sa petite voix nasillarde par le portebruit.

_ Maître, je dois vous prévenir, Potter et Lupin enquêtent sur le meurtre de ce mouchard de Vic, ils m'ont arrêté et cette épave de Black est avec eux. Maîtres, ils m'ont torturé, mais votre serviteur n'a rien révélé.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque j'entendis mon nom, cet enfoiré me traitait d'épave ! Je ne devais pas mettre la mission en péril, mais je me jurais qu'il allait payer cet affront.

_ Pourquoi m'appelles-tu idiot, fit une voix qui à ma surprise n'était pas celle de Voldemort, mais contre laquelle je ne pouvais qu'être à première vue en accord, tant sa voix portait du dédain à l'encontre de cet ignoble Pettigrew. Que savent les aurors ? Demanda la voix.

_ Rien maître, ils ne savent rien, ils n'avaient rien contre moi, et ils ont du me relâcher. Si vous aviez vu dans quel état se trouve Black, fit-il avec une délectation qui ne faisait qu'empirer ma rage. _ Suffit, je n'ai que faire de ces aurors, ils ne savent rien et tant mieux pour toi. Je te l'ai dit, ne me contacte qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

La voix se tût et par la même occasion, celle de Pettigrew. Il nous fallait identifier cette voix, nous étions tellement persuadés qu'il contacterait Voldemort et que nous pourrions en apprendre plus sur ce meurtre horrible, que nous n'avions pas pensé à un plan de secours. Il nous fallait désormais improviser. Je décidai de reprendre ma forme humaine, m'emparai d'un vieil imper que j'avais repéré dans une poubelle ainsi qu'une bouteille vide de whisky pur feu. Je contactais Rémus et James en ramassant le portebruit qui était tombé.

_ Rémus, James, n'intervenez que lorsque Pettigrew sera sorti de chez lui.

Je lâchais le portebruit en espérant qu'ils aient compris mon plan. Je fis le plus de bruit possible et me mis à crier.

_ Pettigrew, je sais qu't'es là, fis-je en titubant. Sors de chez toi, où je viens te chercher ! Viens, qu'j'te mette ta raclée.

Je sortis ma baguette et commençais à tambouriner la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

_ Sors de là vermine ! M'écriais-je. Je sais qu't'es là, montre moi ta face de rat !

Pendant que je continuais mon spectacle, j'entendis une fenêtre s'ouvrir de l'autre côté de la maison. Je contournais la minable demeure, et je vis Pettigrew s'extirper maladroitement de chez lui par sa fenêtre. Après être tombé lourdement par terre, il détala à la vitesse de l'éclair pour disparaître de mon champ de vision.

_ C'est bon, fis-je à mes camarades par le portebruit, vous pouvez vous ramener.

_ Bien joué, me félicita James. On arrive.

Après même pas deux secondes, je vis mes deux amis tranplaner jusqu'à la triste maison de Pettigrew. Elle était toute petite et sombre, des rideaux trop vieux pendaient aux fenêtres. Tout le quartier était minable, les rues étaient abandonnées et il trainait des sorciers défoncés par la Poudre à rêves, cette nouvelle drogue derrière laquelle les plus faibles se cachaient pour ne plus ressentir la peur, et qui donnait tellement de fil à retordre aux aurors qui cherchaient à savoir quel mangemort organisait tout ce trafic. Nous ouvrîmes la serrure de la porte, et pénétrâmes dans l'appartement, cela ressemblait autant à un taudis en dedans qu'en dehors, la crasse s'était accumulée et toutes les affaires étaient en désordre. Le bougre n'avait apparemment ni les moyens de s'offrir un elfe de maison, ni la décence de faire du rangement. Rémus s'approcha de la cheminée, et chercha sur lui de la poudre de cheminette. Il modifia la texture à l'aide de quelques ingrédients et la jeta dans la cheminée, une lumière bleue en sortit, de cette lumière bleue, apparue un parchemin, avec une adresse :

« Allée de Barnabé Ecoutum, Londres »

_ Très bien fis-je, retournons au bureau des aurors, nous allons voir qui se cache derrière cette adresse, m'empressais-je, mais au regard perdu de mes deux amis, je vis qu'ils étaient surpris par la nouvelle. Ils connaissaient déjà le propriétaire des lieux.

_ Pas la peine, fit James, je sais qui habite ici, c'est Barty Croupton Junior, un homme d'affaires que l'on soupçonne depuis quelque temps de tremper dans des histoires pas claires.

_Il pourrait être un mangemort ? M'informais-je.

_On va vite le savoir, me répondit Rémus.

PdV Rémus

L'endroit était humide, nous étions loin en dessous du niveau de la Terre, il régnait une température plutôt basse pour un début de mois d'août. Je fixais le carrelage blanc qui couvrait le sol et le plafond vouté de la station de métro dans laquelle nous étions, en essayant de repérer les carreaux manquants. James me sortit de mon égarement.

_ Il est en retard, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

_ Non c'est vrai, répondis-je, pourtant il nous a donné rendez-vous à la station Westbourne Park à 15 heures, je n'ai pas rêvé ?

_ Non en effet, j'ai entendu la même chose que toi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Rémus.

Nous attendions notre indic depuis maintenant 20 minutes, et il n'était jamais en retard. Stockwell était un indic fiable et honnête. Il était obligé de côtoyer les mangemorts dans son travail de loueur de boxes, tous les gens qui avaient quelque chose à cacher au ministère choisissaient Stockwell au lieu de Gringott. De plus, il était issu de ce milieu et connaissait la plus-part de ces clients depuis l'enfance et c'était pour cela que ces derniers se confiaient à lui. Seulement, il ne partageait pas les mêmes idées que ses amis, et voulait simplement rendre service, c'est pour cela que nous avions des entretiens avec lui régulièrement. Or il n'était toujours pas là.

_ Ça pue la merde, fit James énervé, je vais le chercher.

J'acquiesçai et lui emboitai le pas. Nous prîmes un chemin réservé au personnel, et finîmes par arriver dans un vestiaire pour le personnel travaillant dans la station. Lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte, nous tombâmes sur le corps sans vie de Stockwell, le visage encore grimaçant de douleur.

_ Putain, qui a fait ça ? S'énerva James en fracassant un casier d'un grand coup de poing. L'enfoiré, je le trouve, je te jure qu'il va payer !

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, en plus d'être notre indic, nous avions fini par apprécier Stockwell. Mais mes pensées furent tout d'un coup stoppées par une grosse explosion suivie de cris de moldus. J'échangeais un regard avec James et lui lançait :

_ La station de métro !

Nous partîmes en courant, évitant les moldus qui s'échappaient du sinistre. Arrivés sur place, je ne pus constater que l'ampleur des dégâts, la rame de métro était sortie des rails pour se retrouver sur le quai, écrasant les personnes qui étaient sur place. Une équipe de secours s'était improvisée et essayait de libérer ceux qui étaient dans les wagons et qui avaient besoin d'assistance. Nous fonçâmes pour les rejoindre, en utilisant la magie aussi discrètement que possible, mais l'urgence était de sauver le plus de vie possible. Une fois arrivé à l'arrière du train, il me semblait apercevoir une silhouette qui courait en direction du tunnel, mais ce qui attira mon attention fut la baguette qu'il tenait à la main pour s'éclairer.

_ James ! Fis-je, viens de suite.

Après être arrivé le plus vite possible malgré les embuches, il me fit :

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ Des sorciers, j'en ai vu un qui s'échappait par le tunnel.

_ C'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il s'agit d'un attentat de mangemorts.

_ Et je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien avec la mort de Stockwell.

_ Qu'est ce que tu attends, allons arrêter ces salops.

Nous nous élançâmes à la poursuite de nos suspects. Après trente secondes de courses, nous entendîmes une autre explosion, moins spectaculaire et plus proche que la précédente. Nous accélérâmes le pas, mais après avoir tourné le virage du tunnel, nous aperçûmes trois sorciers qui pénétraient dans un orifice causé sans doute par l'explosion que nous venions d'entendre.

_ Minute, me fit James, nous avons besoin de renforts, je ne sais pas combien ils sont là dedans, et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

_ Moi non plus répondis-je, l'un de nous doit transplaner pour revenir avec des renforts. Vas-y, je reste là à t'attendre.

Il disparut en un éclair, et je serrai ma baguette dans mon poing en l'attendant. J'essayais de voir où ce passage menait, ils semblaient tellement sûrs de leur coup, et qu'ils n'avaient mis personne pour faire le guet depuis l'extérieur, je m'avançais donc prudemment. J'étais assez proche pour distinguer l'intérieur de la pièce qui s'était ouverte tout en faisant attention de ne pas m'exposer à la lumière. Il me semblait distinguer tout un tas de casiers et plus loin on pouvait voir que la pièce se terminait de l'autre côté du mur maintenant ébranlé, par des barreaux solides.

Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une grande table sur laquelle trônait une grosse pile de billets moldus. Je reculai pour me remettre à l'abri, en attendant les renforts. Après quelques instants, je vis James accompagné de Sirius, Tonks ainsi que Kilburne et Taylor, qui revenaient par le tunnel en ayant fait attention de ne pas se faire repérer par les cracks des transplanages.

_ OK, fis-je, il s'agit d'une banque moldus. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni combien ils sont.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, me fit Kilburne de son sourire malicieux, on va le découvrir.

James passa devant et nous le suivîmes tous en file indienne, exécutant un ballet que nous avions répété maintes et maintes fois. Nous nous divisâmes en deux groupes, afin de contourner l'orifice des deux côtés. Une fois plaqués contre le mur, j'étais en tête de mon groupe et je regardais James qui était à la tête du sien, il me montrait sa main avec quatre doigts relevés, et remuait les lèvres pour que nous comprenions tous, il abaissait un à un ses doigts en mimant de ses lèvres :

_ 4, 3, 2 ,1

Nous jaillîmes tous dans la salle en faisant en sorte que chacun couvre l'autre. Je stupéfixai un premier sorcier qui était dans ma ligne de mire qui n'avait pas compris d'où venaient ses assaillants, tandis que James en immobilisait un autre. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, le combat commença. Nous n'avions plus que quatre ennemis en face de nous, ce qui ne faisait plus que du quatre contre six, Tonks fît basculé la table pour se mettre à l'abri, tandis que nous arrosions nos ennemis pour les obliger à se mettre derrière les comptoirs du hall de la banque. Grâce au feu nourri de nos baguettes, nous parvînmes à neutraliser un troisième mangemort, et nous essayions de progresser le plus sûrement possible. Tonks fit un tir en mortier avec sa baguette qui fit mouche et en toucha un quatrième. Les deux derniers tentèrent de s'enfuir vers une chambre forte, mais James en toucha un autre. Une fois notre dernier adversaire à l'abri, nous l'entendîmes crier à ses complices qui se trouvaient déjà à l'abri :

_ Barrez vous, ils sont trop nombreux pour nous !

Nous nous lançâmes à sa poursuite, mais une fois à l'entrée de la salle des coffres, une série d'éclairs verts jaillirent, et l'un deux faillit toucher Kilburne si ce dernier n'avait lancé le sort du bouclier à temps pour dévier le tir. Nous étions à couvert, et James essaya de parlementer avec les magemorts.

_ Bon, je crois que ça va être difficile pour vous de vous enfuir, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venus foutre ici ! Mais maintenant vous devez vous rendre bien gentiment.

_ Suce ma bite Potter ! Répondit l'un d'eux.

Sur ce, sans que nous ne comprenions quoi que ce soit, Sirius se lança à l'assaut des assiégés, mais afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'envoie à la mort, Tonks se leva pour plaquer son cousin. Un tir partit en direction de Sirius, mais toucha finalement Tonks qui fut précipitée en l'air. Sous un accès de panique et de rage, je pris ma baguette, la dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvaient les mangemorts et prononçai :

_ Incendio !

Des flammes jaillirent de ma baguette qui inondèrent la pièce. Des cris d'horreurs s'y échappèrent, puis plus rien, sinon que le crépitement des flammes.

James se précipita sur le corps de Tonks, tandis que j'étais cloué sur place, les jambes figées au sol de peur. Mon coéquipier se retourna vers moi et me fit :

_ Elle respire !


	30. Chapter 30

PDV Ginny.

J'étais un peu nerveuse en me levant ce matin-là, j'avais mal dormi. Je pris une douche rapide, m'habillais en quatrième vitesse et descendis à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Papa et maman étaient déjà attablés et parlaient à voix basse.

Je les embrassai avant de m'assoir devant le bol que maman avait déjà rempli de mes céréales préférées. J'engloutis mon petit déjeuner en manquant de m'étouffer sous le regard amusé de mes parents, qui avaient cessé leur conversation lorsque j'avais fait irruption dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, plusieurs membres de l'ordre vinrent prendre leur petit déjeuner et discuter des événements de la nuit. Je convins avec Rémus que mon prochain cours de légilimencie aurait lieu le soir même puis Lily arriva et m'emmena pour mon premier jour de travail à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital magique de Londres. Nous y pénétrâmes par l'entrée du personnel, c'est-à-dire une vieille bouche de métro, que les moldus avaient condamnée depuis de nombreuses années.

Lily me fit d'abord faire une rapide visite de son service, son bureau aux couleurs pastels que les patients devaient certainement apprécier tant elle avait fait en sorte que l'endroit soit chaleureux : des fauteuils garnis de coussins moelleux aux couleurs chatoyantes, des peintures moldues ainsi que des photos de James et de Harry étaient accrochaient aux murs. Une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres et de potions occupait tout un pan de mur, même la table d'examen ressemblait à un divan moelleux. Puis nous passâmes à la salle de repos vide à cette heure si. Puisque les infirmières et les médicomages s'occupaient des patients enfin, nous terminâmes par la salle commune du service où se trouvait un jeune infirmier en train de débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner.

_ Ginny, je te présente Hector, il est chargé de s'occuper des patients tout au long de la journée et de leur trouver des occupations, tu travailleras souvent avec lui, Hector voici Ginevra ta nouvelle assistante.

Le jeune homme releva la tête à l'entente de son nom et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en saluant timidement. De taille moyenne, les yeux d'un bleu profond, un sourire sympathique, un visage avenant aux traits fins le garçon devait avoir à peine un an de plus que moi et n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Alors, la panique m'envahit et un coup d'oeil à Lily me permit de confirmer qu'elle avait construit un vrai guet-apens.

_ Bien, je vous laisse entre jeunes je suis sure que vous allez TRES bien vous entendre, je te retrouve au déjeuner gin'. Puis elle couru presque pour sortir de la pièce.

_ Je te déteste Lily, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. Avant de me tourner vers mon nouveau collègue toujours cramoisi. Nous commençâmes à installer la salle avant l'arrivée des premiers patients. Nous disposâmes les tables les unes contres les autres afin d'y installer un jeu moldu appelé puzzle, à ce que m'avait dit Hector.

_ Ça... ça calme beaucoup d'entre eux, bafouilla-t-il sans lever le regard, et puis ça permet de les garder concentrés.

Je hochais la tête face à l'explication.

_ Lily, enfin le docteur Potter, ne m'a pas dit de quel genre de maladie souffraient les gens ici.

_ Oh est bien nos malades sont le plus souvent victimes de sort psychologique qui ont mal tourné et ont laissé des séquelles indélébiles.

Génial ! Je vais passer ma journée coincée avec un grand timide et des fous, ça risque d'être drôle.

Enfin bon au moins là je servirais à quelque chose.

Petit à petit, les patients entrèrent et vinrent s'installer autour de la table, nous passâmes deux heures à tenter de construire le puzzle et je pus constater que l'exercice semblait les stimuler. En fait, la seule difficulté que j'avais rencontrée depuis le début de la matinée était Hector qui s'empêtrait dans des vannes plus vaseuses les unes que les autres et qui trouvait tous les moyens pour me frôler.

_ Alors ta première matinée ? Me questionna Lily alors que je la rejoignais dans son cabinet pour le déjeuner.

_ Géniale, ironisai-je, sachant très bien qu'elle ne parlait absolument pas du travail.

_ Hector est pourtant un gentil garçon et plutôt pas mal si tu veux mon avis.

_ Oui, et terriblement timide et maladroit et sans aucune délicatesse.

_ Qu'à t'il bien pu faire pour t'irriter à ce point Ginevra ? Demanda-t-elle inquisitrice.

_ Oh ! Il a juste trouvé tous les prétextes pour me tripoter avant de faire exprès de trébucher pour tomber dans mes bras. En fin de compte, j'ai étais emporté par son poids et je me suis retrouvée écrasée sous lui, les quatre fers en l'air, au moment où deux infirmières rentraient dans la salle.

Lily pouffa sous mon regard assassin.

_ Sèrieusement Lily, tu es nulle en marieuse ce mec est plus timide que Neuville, plus maladroit que Tonks et plus benêt que Crabbe et Goyle réunis.

_ Tu es dure Gin' c'est un gentil garçon, et puis il est plutôt pas mal non.

_ Ben heureusement, qu'il n'a pas un physique ingrat en prime le pauvre garçon. Et puis je suis bien toute seule pour le moment. J'ai eu un coup de blues le jour de mon anniversaire, mais cela va mieux.

_ Tu es bien toute seule ou tu as quelqu'un qui te plaît ?

Je haussais les épaules plongeant dans mes pensées et terminant mon repas silencieusement, sous le regard un peu trop inquisiteur de Lily.

À treize heures trente, je repris mon poste et Lily me confia un groupe de cinq personnes toutes lucides, mais atteintes d'amnésie. Je décidai donc de leur laisser choisir leur activité et nous convînmes qu'une longue ballade dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps était une bonne idée. Malheureusement pour moi, Hector eut la bonne idée de faire faire la même chose à son groupe. Il s'empara d'autorité de mon bras et le serra afin que je ne puisse pas m'échapper et il m'attira vers la sortie d'un pas rapide forçant les malades à courir derrière nous. À cet instant précis je me demandai qui avait le plus sa place ici l'infirmier qui ce conduisait comme si tout était normale, ou les patients qui me lançaient des regards interrogatifs auxquels je ne pouvais répondre que par des haussements d'épaules agacés.

_ Tu,tututuutu es très jolie Ginnnnnnnnnny, bégaya t-il au bout d'un moment et j'aimerais bien que tu accepte d'allerboireuncaféavecmoicesoir, Termina t-il de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles tant il était rouge.

Ce garçon allait finir par exploser s'il continuait à rougir et à bloquer sa respiration de la sorte,

_ Ecoute Hector, tu es surement un gentil garçon, mais je te connais à peine alors je préfère ne pas accepter ta proposition.

_ PPPlus tard peut-être alors ? Quémanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir . Et je ne pus qu'acquiescer tant il me faisait de la peine. Il relâcha alors la pression sur mon bras sans pour autant s'en départir. Je le laissai me guider encore sur quelques mètres avant de reprendre possession de mon bien et de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de mon amoureux transi.

Je rejoignis mon groupe qui chantonnait de vielles chansons sorcières, je m'installai et chantonnai et discutai avec eux oubliant pour un temps le prétendant dont je ne voulais pas, celui qui ne voulait plus de moi et celui que je voudrais peut-être bien, mais qui a surement d'autres préoccupations que les états d'âme d'une gamine de seize ans. Qu'est-ce que je venais de penser là ?

La vérité, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de Sirius, mon ami, mon professeur, celui qui avait perdu sa femme depuis moins de six mois et qui avait dix-sept ans de plus que moi. Oh ! Merlin j'étais dans un sacré merdier !

Plus tard dans l'après-midi Lily me montra le tas d'archive que j'aurais à lire, à trier et à classer tout au long de l'été, puis notre service terminé nous étions sur le point de quitter l'hôpital lorsque nous aperçumes de loin la silhouette décoiffée de James qui semblait faire anxieusement les cent pas. Sans un regard nous nous précipitâmes vers lui.

_ Chéri, tu vas bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je vais bien, mais.. Il ya eu un accident, Déclara t-il la gorge nouée.

_ Qui ? Hurlai-je presque totalement paniquée.

_ Tonks, on était en service et... sa voix se brisa et il serra Lily contre lui, on a pas de nouvelles depuis plus de deux heures, Rémus est avec elle, mais, s'il leur arrive quelque chose à elle ou au bébé Rémus va devenir fou.

Je ne veux pas revivre ça, je ne veux pas encore voir un de mes amis vivre l'enfer. Je levai alors les yeux pour découvrir Sirius avachi sur une chaise, les mains ensanglantées et le corps secoué de soubresauts. Je m'avançais alors vers lui et posai une main sur son épaule. Il s'en emparra et la serra si fort que je crus qu'il allait me broyer les os. Il sanglotait en psalmodiant :

_ Tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute...

jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi misérable et je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes sur lesquelles je n'avais aucune certitude. Il finit tout de même par se calmer quelque peu et par relever la tête. Son crâne saignait abondamment et une balafre peu profonde barrait son visage del'oeil gauche à la commissure droite de sa lèvre. Il en garderait certainement une petite cicatrice. Je pointai ma baguette sur lui et prononçai les quelques formules de soins qui permettraient à ses cicatrices de se refermer en laissant un minimum de séquelle.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, Gronda t-il.

_ Lieu public et cas de force majeur, répondis-je, et puis c'est pas comme si s'étais la première fois, souris-je.

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu Ginny, me rabroua-t-il sèchement.

_ Merci, je ne pensais pas être stupide à ce point, mais merci du renseignement professeur. Raillai-je en colère avant de tourner les talons .

Il tenta de me retenir par le poignet, mais nos attentions furent retenues par Rémus qui arrivait le dos vouté et la mâchoire serrée.

Il avait un regard meurtrier se dirigeant droit sur Sirius qui se replia sur lui-même. Puis tout se passa très vite, je sentis deux mains me tirer vers l'arrière alors que Sirius s'effondrait là où je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt. Je voulus me précipiter vers lui, mais la poigne de fer de James me retint contre lui.

_ Ne ne t'en mêle pas, dans cinq minutes ça sera fini.

_ James il va le tuer ! Implora Lily elle aussi retenue par l'autre bras de James.

_ Ne vous en faites pas les filles.

Ne pas nous en faire, il en avait de bonne celui-là, jamais je n'avais vu Rémus hors de contrôle. Tout en lui était violence son regard,la tension qui parcourait son corps. Il était à cheval sur Sirius qui se contentait de regarder son bourreau les yeux remplis de larmes en murmurant des

_ Pardons, entrecoupaient de coups dans la mâchoire et le plexus qu'il encaissait sans rien dire.

Je ne pus soutenir un tel spectacle et j'enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule de James en tentant d'occulter les cris rageurs de Rémus et les gémissements de Sirius.

_ Tu m'avais promis, que tu veillerais sur elle, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! Mais non monsieur est bien trop égoïste pour penser à autre chose qu'à son petit nombril, accabla-t-il en redoublant de violence. C'est la vie de ma femme et de mon fils que tu as joué. Pettigrew à raison tu n'es qu'un déchet, un rebus de la société, tu me fais honte Sirius.

Puis les coups s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Rémus se releva le regard et le corps comme apaisé. Il m'adressa un signe d'excuse et se tourna vers James qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par la scène à laquelle nous venions d'assister.

_ Ils vont bien tous les deux, mais Dora devra rester alitée quelques semaines, rien de plus.

Ah et c'est un garçon. James lui donna une claque dans l'épaule et Lily lui adressa un sourire radieux.

_ Allez viens que je soigne tes mains, Ginny je te laisse t'occuper de Sirius.

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers Sirius qui se relevait péniblement avec l'aide de James.

Ce dernier nous escorta jusqu'à une salle d'examens :

_ Pourquoi tu l'a laissé faire il aurait pu le tuer, tu crois qu'on à assez des mangemorts pour ne pas s'entretuer.

_ Je savais qu'il s'arrêterait, me répondit James avec un sourire arrogant qui me donna envie de le gifler. Il stabilisa Sirius dans un fauteuil puis quitta la pièce. Je me saisis d'un linge humide afin de nettoyer le visage sanguinolent de mon professeur qui reprenait petit à petit une respiration normale.

_ Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à cela, mais ça devait arriver.

_ Pourquoi vous faites ce genre de choses souvent, ça vous éclate ? raillai-je furax.

_ Bien sûr que non Gin', seulement les deux fois où j'ai le plus merdé dans ma vie, c'est à dire, en sixième année à Poudlard et aujourd'hui. Ah ! Ne raconte rien à Tonks ou Rémus va se prendre un savon.

_ Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil, et James qui n'a rien fait, on aurait dit que cela l'amusait et j'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer, débitai-je très vite les larmes aux yeux et mes nerfs lâchant.

Sirius me prit contre lui et me berça :

_ C'est fini, je n'ai rien, tout va bien.

Après quelques minutes, je terminai de nettoyer son visage ensanglanté, nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre et je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. J'espérai qu"il ne s'était pas aperçu du tremblement qui agitait mes mains. Nos corps se rapprochèrent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre, mon coeur battait la chamade, j'étais incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que...

On frappe à la porte la salle, je fis rapidement un bond en arrière lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Rémus tout penaud.

_ Ginny je voudrais te parler en privée s'il te plaît.

_ Tu ne vas pas me déformer le portrait ?

_ Ginny ! Me rabroua Sirius alors que Rémus m'adressait un nouveau sourire d'excuse.

_ Très bien, j'arrive, je sortis à sa suite et le suivi vers une salle vide.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à...

_ Oui je sais, rétorquai-je sèchement. Embreille.

_ Et bien si j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait c'est en grande partie à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Dora, mais aussi parce que je sais où voulait en finir Sirius, il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup... sciemment, il a voulu en finir j'en suis quasiment certain. Alors, je ne sais pas exactement qu'elle relation vous entretenait, mais si quelqu'un peu le ramener à la raison, c'est toi.

Il serra ma main en signe d'encouragement puis quitta la pièce. J'étais abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre, je tentais de trouver un autre sens aux paroles que Rémus venait de prononcer.

Puis prise d'une colère soudaine je me précipitai vers la salle de soin où Sirius m'attendait, j'y rentrai en furie et lui administrai une bonne gifle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu es complètement folle ?

_ C'est toi le grand malade ici, hurlais-je, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête. Tu veux mourir à ce point ? J'étais hystérique.

_ Je... écoute Ginny, j'avais bu, j'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences.

_ Et tu crois que c'est une bonne excuse ? Demandais-je hors de moi. Tu as un fils qui a besoin de toi, des gens qui tiennent à toi. Tu peux pas tout bazardé comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

_ Franchement, pour qui mon existence compte à part mon fils ? Dit-il d'une vois creuse.

J'eus une furieuse envie de le gifler de nouveau

_ Tu oses demander pour qui ? Pour Tonks d'abord, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle risqué sa vie et celle de son enfant ? Pour James, Rémus et Lily et pour moi.

_ Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Ginny ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix presque froide .

_ Quoi ? Te dire que je tiens à toi ? Pourquoi ? Répondis-je incrédule .

_ Parce que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu devrais... sortir de ma vie.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu n'as pas le droit d'arriver dans la vie de quelqu'un de tout bouleverser et de l'éjecter de la tienne sans préavis. Et de négliger ta vie. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Sirius alors ne gâche pas tout, et puis qu'est-ce que tu avais bien pu boire à deux heures de l'après-midi ? Demandais-je .

_ Quelques verres

_ Combien ?

_ J'ai perdu le compte en milieux de matinée.

_ Tu es une épave Sirius, je ne peux pas croire que tu es si peu de considération pour toi-même.

Que tu négliges tout pour te mettre dans des états pareils. Je hurlais si fort que ma gorge me faisait mal, je ne pouvais contrôler les sanglots qui secouaient mon corps, et les larmes coulaient en cascade sans que je puisse les retenir.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

_ Je suis désolé, princesse je voulais pas te faire de peine. Mais il serait tellement mieux pour toi que tu t'éloignes de moi, que tu te préoccupes de chose de ton âge, que tu vives tout simplement.

_ Sans toi ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens Sirius, je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi, sanglotai-je.

_ Ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie, tu mérites tellement mieux, un homme auprès de qui tu pourrais avoir une vie longue et heureuse, un avenir supplia-t-il d'une voix remplie de désarroi.

_ Mon avenir c'est la guerre, je joue à l'innocente Sirius parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi, parce que ça fait du bien à mes parents de croire qu'ils peuvent encore me protéger de tout cela. Mais la vérité c'est que moi aussi j'ai peur, que chaque seconde je tremble que quelqu'un que j'aime ne rentre pas de mission ou se fasse tuer. Quand tu pars je ne peux même pas fermer l'oeil, j'ai trop peur, j'ai besoin de toi Sirius plus de n'importe qui d'autre en ce moment, alors je t'en supplie ne me fais pas défaut parce que je n'y survivrai pas... Il saisit mon menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes les entrainant dans un ballet délicat et plein de tendresse.


	31. Chapter 31 nouveau départ

Vraiment désolée pour cette longue pèriode pèriode de silence. Une longue panne d'inspiration et un déménagement plus tard, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à Taraliel et à moi pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

PdV Hermione

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine, j'étais en face du cadavre, incapable de crier ou de dire quoi que ce soit.

Je mis mes mains sur la bouche pour réfreiner un haut le coeur.

Je levai la tête pour faire face au meurtrier. Celui-ci semblait n'éprouver aucune émotion, il avait tué comme on aurait exercé n'importe quelle action du quotidien. L'homme abaissa sa baguette pour la ranger dans sa poche, puis se retourna comme s'il voulait partir et nous laisser sans aucune explication.

Je me décidai enfin à parler, les larmes aux bords des yeux, dégoûtée par ce que je venais de vivre.

_ Où allez-vous ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas satisfait d'avoir eu la vie sauve, répondit-il en nous tournant toujours le dos.

_ Comment avez vous su ? Sans répondre à sa question.

_ Cela fait un moment que je vous suit, Répondit-il laconique.

Je fus surprise par cette révélation, nous qui croyions que nous avions été assez fins pour ne pas avoir été suivis.

Mais il été vrai que face à la situation, je pouvais m'estimer heureuse d'être en vie. Comme un réflexe, je me retournais vers Ron, qui semblait encore être pétrifié par ce qui venait de se passer, puis vers Harry qui s'était penché sur le corps sans vie du mangemort.

L'homme qui se tenait devant nous portait les mêmes habits sombres que les mangemorts, il ne lui manquait plus que la cagoule. Ses cheveux châtains emmêles retombaient sur un visage fin qui m'était familier, même si je n'avais jamais vu cet homme auparavant.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Finit par demander Ron.

_ Un amis, se contenta t-il de répondre. Mais son expression contrariée, ne respirait pas l'amitié.

_ Je sais qui vous êtes, fit Harry, j'ai vu votre portrait au square Grimmaud, sur l'arbre généalogique des Blacks. Vous êtes Régulus, le frère de Sirius.

Il répondit uniquement par un léger sourire. La scène devenait de plus en plus grotesque.

_ Comment va mon cher frère ? Finit-il par questionner.

_ Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son épouse, répondis-je avec un ton de récrimination.

_ J'en suis réellement navré, avoua-t-il. J'aimerais ne pas imaginer le chagrin qu'il est en train d'éprouver.

Je fronçais les sourcils après cette déclaration qui semblait très sincère, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander qui était l'homme qui se trouvait en face de nous, et comment avait-il pu en arriver là.

_ Depuis combien de temps vous nous suivez ? S'enquit Ron inquiet.

_ Depuis le début !

Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles, comment quelqu'un avait pu nous suivre sans que nous nous en rendions compte. L'homme en noir se mit à tout nous avouer.

_ Depuis que vous étiez à Durmstrang, j'étais là.

Mon objectif était de vous surveiller et de veiller sur vous, sans bien sûr trahir ma présence. Je devais être le plus invisible possible, et cela n'a pas été facile, surtout lorsqu'il fallait que je vous suive quand vous étiez dans votre cape d'invisibilité. Notre but est le même, trouver la potion des origines.

Lorsque Hermione a été enlevée, j'ai du vous prévenir et par la même occasion, prévenir Krum afin que vous croyez que c'était lui qui vous avait envoyé la lettre, tandis que lui croyait que c'étiez vous qui l'aviez prévenu. J'ai resserré ma surveillance lorsque vous étiez sur Paris, car c'est une ville comprenant énormément de monde, une ville dans laquelle on est jamais sûr de ne pas tomber sur les mauvaises personnes. J'ai essayé d'orienter tout les ennemis potentiels hors de votre chemin, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était ici, dans une région aussi éloignée de la guerre que vous rencontreriez un mangemort. J'ai donc du improviser, et la seule façon que j'ai trouvé de vous sauver fut d'exécuter cet idiot.

Nous n'arrivions pas à digérer la nouvelle, mais je devais poser une dernière question, même si je craignai de connaitre la réponse.

_ Qui vous a envoyé pour trouver la potion ?

Il releva la tête pour me dévisager, son regard gris et froid si semblable à celui de Sirius me glaça le sang.

_ Le seigneur des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort ! Répondit-il d'un ton lugubre.

_ Et c'est lui qui voulait que vous veillez sur nous ? Ricana Harry sans que l'évocation de ce nom ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit.

_ Evidemment non, fit il en détournant son regard de moi. Après avoir cherché en vain cette potion, nous avons décidé d'une tactique avec mon maître, celle d'en parler avec Dumbledore, pour lui faire croire que j'avais trahi le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous pensions qu'avec l'aide de nos ennemis, nous pourrions mettre la main sur cette potion et mettre un terme à cette guerre qui l'empêche d'être aussi puissant qu'il le voudrait. Mais il y a une chose que mon maître ne sait pas, et que Dumbledore a deviné, c'est que j'ai réellement trahi mon maître.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus confuses, et après ce qui s'était passé, je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre mes idées en ordre. Ce fut Ron qui prit la parole.

_ Vous nous dites que votre mission est de nous faire croire que l'on peut vous faire confiance, mais que de toutes façons nous pouvons vous faire confiance ?

_ Oui, répondit Régulus, et c'est pour cela que Dumbledore voulait que je veille sur vous discrètement, car il savait que vous auriez tout le mal du monde à me faire confiance. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a fournit cette lettre.

Il sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin froissé qui se déplia, s'éleva dans les airs, et la voix de notre directeur d'école se mit à prononcer ces mots :

"Mes enfants, si vous entendez ces paroles, c'est que Régulus a été contraint de vous dévoiller sa couverture.

Je sais qu'il va vous être difficile de lui faire je peux vous dire que c'est à mon jugement que vous devez vous fier. Je ne vous demande donc pas de faire confiance à Régulus, mais de me faire confiance. Je vous souhaites tout le courage, et toute la vivacité nécessaire pour réussir votre quête. J'espère vous revoir en bonne Santé.

Amicalement.

Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore"

PdV Harry

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre rencontre avec Régulus, et ce dernier avait préféré rester dans l'ombre. Savoir que nous étions épiés n'était pas fait pour nous détendre. Hermione avait refuser que nous donnions l'énigme récemment découverte à Régulus, peu sure qu'il soit réellement fiable.

Nous étions retourné dans la chambre du chateau en ruines, mais l'énigme était toujours insoluble. Nous étions toujours bloqué devant le mur où l'on pouvait lire

« Savoir être humble »

1

11

21

1211

111221

Cette série de chiffre n'avait aucune logique, on avait beau multiplier, additionner, soustraire, réaliser toutes les opérations possibles et imaginables, nous n'arrivions pas à trouver la logique entre tous ces chiffres. Chaque jour passé dans ce château était devenu une torture. Il nous fallait avancer et pourtant j'avais la tête ailleurs, je pensais encore et toujours à Julie.

Depuis que je savais que je pouvais être surveillé, je n'étais plus retourné à la boulangerie, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette appréhension, peut-être la peur de faire quelque chose de mal et le fait d'être épié me ramenait à ma conscience. Non ! Il fallait que j'arrête de me torturer, de toutes façons, je pouvais mourir à n'importe quel moment dans cette guerre, Clara et la bataille du cimetière me l'avaient montré, et l'attaque en traître du mangemort avait été une piqûre de rappel. Je décidais donc d'aller voir Julie cet après-midi.

Il était 17 heure, et le soleil cognait de toutes ces forces, le vent était chaud, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère suffocante. Ces températures importantes ne m'avaient pas empêché d'arriver en avance à la boulangerie, j'attendais à l'ombre d'un lavoir dans une rue annexe de celle de la boulangerie, je passais ma main dans l'eau pour la passer dans ma nuque et me rafraîchir un peu quand j'entendis une voix espiègle :

_ Bonjour monsieur l'anglais !

Je me retournais d'un bond, c'était Julie.

_ Bonjour, tu m'as fait peur, fis-je pour me justifier de mon attitude maladroite.

Elle rit de mon réflexe gauche. Elle s'attendais surement à une réponse de ma part, mais je restais muet, l'esprit bouillonnant de mille et une formule qui se bousculaient dans la tête. Je cherchais comment lui demander, quelle serait la façon la moins stupide... Bon sang ! J'avais plus peur d'inviter une jolie fille que d'affronter des mangemorts !

_ Tu es parmi nous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ ésketuvesortiravecmoi ? Lui demandais-je en toute hâte.

_ Comment ?

Je me raclais la gorge, moi qui ne voulais pas paraître trop stupide, c'était loupé

_ En réalité, fis-je, ce soir je me demandais si tu étais libre pour aller dîner dans un petit restaurant dans le village.

Tu comprends, je ne connais pas très bien le coin encore, et on m'a conseillé d'aller dans ce petit restaurant sur la place. Cependant ça ferait un peu bizarre d'y aller tout seul, et

comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne connais pas très bien encore le village, je ne connais pas grand monde. En plus mes amis eux on quelque chose de prévus et donc comme je...

_ C'est bon ce serait avec plaisir.

_ C'est vrai ? M'étonnais-je.

_ Oui, surtout si tu me menace de continuer ta tirade sans fin. Rit-elle.

Je fut d'un coup soulagé. Je remerciais Julie et lui dit à ce soir.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul dans les rues de Saint Victor la coste, et je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme un mauvais pressentiment concernant la soirée en tête à tête. Le vent continuait de souffler, mais il était moins chaud qu'il y avait 15 minutes, en réalité il était devenu beaucoup plus humide. Je levais les yeux au ciel pour apercevoir de gros nuages noirs qui s'avançaient vers moi. Je jurais, évidemment tout ne pouvait pas être parfait pour ce soir.

Hermione et Ron était dans la chambre en train de réaliser des calculs dans tous les sens tandis que je me préparais.

_ Bon il y en a marre fit Ron. On arrive à plus rien !

_ Je vous l'ai dit, répondis-je. Il faut qu'on arrête avec cette énigme, si on s'entête on va devenir fous.

Et puis vous devriez sortir tout les deux, passer un moment en amoureux.

_ Et toi ? Questionna Hermione.

_ Moi j'ai un rendez-vous avec la boulangère.

_ Et Ginny ? Grogna Hermione.

_ Je l'ai quitté Hermione, et j'espère qu'elle aussi elle continue son chemin.

Hermione chercha du soutient auprès de Ron qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Celle-ci se retourna furieuse et rentra dans la salle de bain et actionna la douche. Je m'installai près de Ron et commençai à réfléchir avec lui à la solution potentielle de l'énigme.

Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione sortie de la salle de bain vêtue d'une jolie robe noir qui ondulait autour de ses jambes et les cheveux joliment lissés. Ron resta bouche bée ce qui fit sourire Hermione,

_ Harry à raison nous méritons bien une soirée de repos, expliqua t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ron se leva maladroitement et la suivie à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Je profitai d'être seul pour aller me préparer en vu de ma soirée.

A dix neuf heures précises, je me tenais devant la boulangerie, Julie en sortie dès qu'elle m'aperçue.

Elle était ravissante, elle avait détachée ses cheveux blond qui retombaient librement sur ces épaules. Elle portait un petit top noir et un jean blanc.

Nous nous baladâmes un peu dans le village, Julie me racontant certaines anecdotes de son enfance qu'elle avait vécue entre ses rues.

Une fois installés dans le restaurant,

_ Cela doit être fantastique de sillonner l'Europe avec tes amis, à ton âge, s'extasia soudain Julie.

_ Oui, c'est vraiment une expérience extraordinaire, mentis-je mal à l'aise.

_ J'aimerai avoir ta chance, depuis que mes parents sont morts c'est mon oncle qui s'occupe de moi, et il le fait très bien. C'est comme si j'étais vraiment sa fille, seulement j'ai l'impression que je vais moisir ici pour le restant de mes jours. Que mon avenir se résume à ce village et à cette boulangerie, se plaignit-elle.

_ Tu sais il est parfois génial d'avoir une vie stable et tranquille, insinuai-je avant de me rendre compte que j'en avais peut-être trop dit.

_ Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? S'enquit-elle curieuse.

Je sortis discrètement ma baguette de ma poche et pointai la cruche d'eau posée au centre de la table et murmurai "Wingardium Leviosa" en effectuant un léger moulinet avec le poignet. La cruche se souleva de quelques millimètres.

Julie ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

_ Tu es une sorte de magicien ? S'ébahit-elle.

_ Plutôt un sorcier, et notre monde est en guerre depuis prêt de vingt ans, mes amis et moi nous ne faisons pas réellement du tourisme. Nous effectuons une sorte de mission, et c'est dangereux, il peut nous arriver n'importe quoi, nous avons déjà failli mourir, nous avons perdu des êtres chers.

Quand j'ai quitté l'Angleterre, j'ai laissé beaucoup de choses derrière moi, mes parents, mes amis, ma petite amie.

Alors oui c'est fantastique de voyager et de découvrir le monde mais j'en paie très cher le prix.

Et puis maintenant tu es là et j'aimerai te dire que je vais pouvoir rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin des vacances ou que tu peux venir avec moi.

La vérité c'est que je peux être amené à partir à n'importe quel moment et que t'emmener avec moi signifierait te faire courir des dangers que tu n'es pas préparée à affronter.

_ Bien puisque tout cela peut se terminer à n'importe quel moment, elle se pencha par-dessus la table et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Le baiser était doux, tendre, ses lèvres étaient chaudes et sucrées. C'est alors que j'avais trouver alors que Julie m'entraînait dans un baiser vertigineux, je venais de comprendre la solution à l'énigme. Pourtant je n'avais aucune envie de mettre fin à cet instant délicieux.


	32. Chapter 32 premiers pas vers la vérité

Merci à Taraliel, Julie et Julbi pour leurs Reviews . En espérant que la suite vous plaise.

Je vous souhaites à toutes un joyeux noël .

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

PdV James

L'ambiance au quartier des aurors était depuis un certain temps très tendue. Devant la multiplication des affaires qui avait eu lieu, le bureau des aurors ne présentait plus beaucoup de sourires.

Cette ambiance pesante m'obligea à lâcher une boutade de mauvais goût à mon coéquipier.

_ Alors Kilburne, je n'ai pas le choix, on va devoir travailler ensemble !

_ Si tu préfère Sirius, je t'en prie. Me répondit-il avec une ironie grinçante.

La remarque fît d'ailleurs mouche. Même si Kingsley m'avait donné carte blanche pour l'affaire, il avait mal apprécié ce couac. Sirius était mon ami, mais il fallait avouer qu'il faisait n'importe quoi depuis maintenant trop de temps. De plus Lupin ne lui avait pas pardonné son imprudence, et surtout le fait que Tonks s'était retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste par sa faute. Du coup, avec Tonks hors service, Rémus qui était à son chevet, et Sirius dans le rôle du canard boiteux, j'avais dû trouver un autre coéquipier pour poursuivre cette enquête qui commençait à partir n'importe comment.

_ Je te laisse commencer, me fit Kilburne.

Je rentrais donc dans la pièce d'un air agacé que je n'eus pas de mal à forcer. Notre suspect attendait seul assis dans une pièce sans fenêtre ne comportant qu'une chaise et une table. Ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos afin qu'il ne puisse ni être dangereux, ni même se défendre, tandis que ses veines étaient remplies de véritasérum. Je commençais donc à l'interroger.

_ Voici donc ici présent monsieur Gary Peter, le cerveau présumé de cette affaire, qui on peut le dire, a complètement foiré. On peut dire qu'ils n'ont pas pris un génie pour cette affaire. Alors dit moi un peu Gary, s'ils t'ont pris, c'est parce que t'as fait illusion, ou t'étais vraiment le moins con de toute cette bande de débiles ?

_ Vous avez eu du cul bande d'enfoirés c'est tout ! Me répondit-il en tentant de masquer sa colère tout en essayant de contrôle les effets de véritasérum. Je fus toutefois satisfait de sa remarque, je jetais donc un coup d'œil vers Kilburne en espérant un regard complice. Je compris en le regardant qu'il voulait que ce soit apparemment à son tour de poursuivre l'interrogatoire. Le dos de sa main balaya l'air pour venir se fracasser sur sa joue sans que le prisonnier ne put esquiver. Mon coéquipier lui fit d'un ton courroucé :

_ Alors Gary, ta mère ne t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières ? On parle un peu mieux aux gens, non ?

Le suspect releva la tête sans vouloir répondre à cette question. Kilburne ajouta :

_ Tu voix, je pouvais te donner un coup de poing, mais c'était une bonne gifle que tu avais besoin. Mais si nous revenions à notre sujet, je voulais te poser une question simple. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez à attaquer une banque moldue ?

_ On c'était dit qu'on pouvait aller s'amuser un peu.

_ Et qui a décidé ça ? Demandais-je exaspéré.

_ J'en sais rien fit-il, c'était pas moi le cerveau de l'opération, c'était Paul.

_ Paul Barton ? Demanda Kilburne, comme c'est pratique, il est mort ! Carbonisé dans la chambre forte.

Nous voulions par cette série de questions simples savoir si notre invité faisait partie de ceux capables de contrecarrer les effets du sérum.

Les mangemorts savaient, qu'il était possible d'entraver les effets de cette potion. Quand on vous posait une question dont la véritable réponse était oui, mais que l'on voulait répondre non, il suffisait de penser à une question dont la réponse était non.

Du coup, on ne mentait pas réellement, car on répondait non à une autre question.

Cela semblait simple, mais dans les faits il était très difficile de l'appliquer. Hélas pour notre interlocuteur, j'étais formé dans toutes les techniques qui permettaient de forcer les suspects à raconter la vérité.

_ De plus, ajoutais-je ce n'est pas ce que tes copains nous ont dit, ils semblaient être d'accord pour dire qu'ils agissaient sous tes ordres, n'est-ce pas Kilburne ?

_ Exactement ! Me répondit mon partenaire.

Gary resta coi. Il nous fallait continuer à le bousculer pour qu'il se mette à table.

_ Bon, on va essayer de te rafraîchir la mémoire, continuais-je en sortant une note. D'après le rapport vous avez dévalisé la totalité d'une compagnie qui s'appelle SOCOD, cela te dit quelque chose ?

Il ne répondait toujours pas, du coup ce fût à mon partenaire de continuer.

_ Ils en parlent de partout dans les médias moldus, vous avez tellement chié votre coup qu'ils ne parlent que de ça maintenant ! Et on aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous êtes allé foutre la merde dans cette banque, et surtout pourquoi voler SOCOD ?

On commençais à lire de la panique sur le visage de Gary Peter. Il ne fallait surtout pas s'arrêter maintenant. J'enchaînais donc.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose avec SOCOD, elle doit être au milieu d'une sale affaire, et je parie que cette affaire est tellement énorme qu'elle expliquerais beaucoup de choses, premièrement pourquoi mon indic a été retrouvé mort dans ce métro alors qu'il voulait justement nous prévenir de quelque chose ! Et je parie qu'il savait non seulement ce que vous maniganciez, mais qu'il savait aussi quelque chose sur la mort de l'auror Vic Whitacker ! Vous vouliez être tranquille donc vous l'avez tué !

Là le visage de notre suspect devint blême, il commença à déballer tout ce qu'il savait.

_ Attendez, on a tué personne avant de venir ! On nous a amené dans cette station de métro avec des ordres simples, entrer dans la banque, et voler les coffres dont les numéros correspondaient avec ceux qu'on nous a donné.

_ Qui vous a amené dans cet endroit ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je parlerais ?

_ Parce qu'on te le demande ! De plus, tu sais que tu es en train de paniquer à l'idée de passer devant le mage-en-magot pour une histoire de meurtre au lieu d'une simple histoire d'attaque de banque moldue. Tu sais très bien que tu fais partie de la bande qui a blessé un auror, donc ton petit cerveau a vite compris que nous voulions à tout pris faire tomber quelqu'un, et si ce quelqu'un n'est pas le véritable coupable, ce sera toi ! Donc si tu ne veux pas qu'on te bombarde de questions jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives plus à te concentrer, dis nous de suite qui est derrière cette putain d'histoire !

Le suspect baissa la tête, nous étions arrivé à le stresser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à se concentrer pour contrecarrer les effets de la potion. Ses lèvres se misent à bouger sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit il allait craquer.

_ Barty Croupton Junior.

J'arrachai le ruban jaune qui délimitait la scène de crime, des billets épars jonchaient le sol, j'examinai quelque seconde le coffre que l'explosion avait totalement éventré. La police moldue était passé avant nous et avait laissé peu d'indices exploitables. Cette affaire était un sac de noeuds incroyable. Les pistes étaient floues, tout semblait l'oeuvre de mangemorts, pourtant rien ne la reliait à Voldemort.

Un groupuscule s'était-il formé dans le dos du grand méchant ou chapeautait-il tout cela de très loin ? Quel était le lien entre le meurtre d'un auror par une créature inconnue et l'attaque d'une banque moldue ? Des attaques de mangemorts sporadiques avaient sans cesse lieux; le bureau des aurors et l'ordre du Phénix étaient débordés. En une semaine la situation du pays s'était considérablement dégradés. Rémus et Tonks qui était sortie de l'hôpital le matin même étaient déjà au rendez-vous que j'avais fixé. Sirius n'était pas là, car nous n'avions pas besoin de lui.

_ Bon, fis-je, j'ai choisis cet endroit pour savoir ce que l'on fait à partir de maintenant. Vous savez où nous en sommes dans cette affaire.

_ Oui, répondit Rémus, Croupton reviens toujours dans l'histoire, mais nous n'avons pas de vraies preuves : Une discussion de cheminé avec un rat et un nom balancé par un raté qui a attaqué une banque. Il pourra s'en sortir comme il voudra. Nous devons en savoir plus sur son projet avant de lui tomber dessus.

_ A partir d'où pouvons nous commencer ? Demanda Tonks pragmatique.

_ Justement, fis-je en balançant un journal moldu que j'avais pris avec moi.

La une portait comme depuis déjà plus d'une semaine sur l'attaque de la banque avec une interview de William Tread. Ce dernier raconte dans une longue tribune qu'il tente d'alerter les médias depuis plusieurs années contre une menace qui guette Londres. Des individus se sont réunis en bande organisé, et ils complotent pour prendre le pouvoir. Selon lui plusieurs incidents sont à mettre sur le compte. Quand le journaliste lui demande qui sont ces gens, il lui répond en leur disant qu'ils sont experts en magie, s'appellent sorciers et se distinguent des non-sorciers en les appelant moldus. Ils ont un ministère et donc un ministre de la magie, une école de sorcellerie et une police qui veille à ce que les gens ordinaires ne soient au courant de rien. Leur but est de se débarrasser de tous ceux qui ne maîtrisent pas cette forme de magie. Tonks leva la tête et me demanda :

_ Mais ce type, ne passe pas pour un fou aux yeux de tous ?

_ Hélas non, tout le monde a vu nos exploits à la banque. Des tiroirs qui volaient pour aller se vider dans des sacs, puis nous en train de faire voler des éclairs de nos baguettes !

_ Mais comment ce William Tread connaît autant de détails sur notre société ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Du coup j'ai fait ma petite enquête sur ce type. J'ai découvert qu'il a 35 ans, n'est pas marié et n'a aucun enfant. Pour ce qui est de son histoire, il n'a jamais essayé d'alerter les médias sur l'existence des sorciers. Je ne sais pas qui est-ce qu'il fréquente mais ce que j'ai découvert me donne une idée de celui qui lui a balancé les informations qu'il a sur nous. J'ai regardé ce que ce monsieur faisait dans la vie, il est un homme d'affaire qui s'est lancé dans la politique. Et devinez quel est le nom de la compagnie dont il est le propriétaire ?

Je regardais l'expression interrogative de mes camarades, puis le regard de Rémus s'éclaircit :

_ SOCOD ?

_ Exactement, lui répondis-je celle là même qui s'est faite dévaliser par nos amis mangemorts. N'est-ce pas une coïncidence ?

_ Enfin nous avançons dans cette affaire, fit Tonks.

_ Pas exactement nuançais-je. Je ne comprends toujours pas quel est leur but. Si c'est comme je pense Croupton qui tire les ficelles, je ne vois pas quel est son intérêt dans cette affaire.

_ Il veut sûrement déclencher une guerre entre les sorciers et le moldus, répondit Tonks.

_ Cela ne m'étonnerais pas. Mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Je me suis interrogé sur le fait qu'ils aient attaqué les coffres de la société de Tread, et pas une autre. Mais je pense avoir trouvé pourquoi. Dans les banques, les coffres sont surveillés, et contre une somme d'argent très importante, on peut demander une surveillance vidéo de son argent. Or c'est l'option à laquelle Tread a souscrite. En faisant attaquer les coffres de SOCOD, Croupton savait que les mangemorts se feraient filmer, et du coup que son acolyte moldu aurait la vidéo du spectacle.

_ C'est comme ça que l'affaire a éclaté, conclut Rémus.

Je restai silencieux. Nous avions des indices très compromettants, mais aucune véritable preuve de l'implication de Croupton dans cette affaire. Il nous fallait infiltrer cette affaire, et je savais qui serait le mieux placé pour jouer les sous-marins. Mais je n'osais pas demander. Tonks était enceinte, et revenait d'une grave blessure, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de risquer sa vie plus celle de l'enfant.

_J'aurai bien une solution pour faire tomber ce cher Croupton mais c'est risqué et cela t'impliquerai plus que nécessaire, dis-je à Tonks.

_ Si ça nous permet de faire tomber cette ordure on le fait. S'enthousiasma ma collègue.

_ L'impliquer à quel point ? Demanda durement Rémus qui avait gardé le silence jusque là.

_ Au point que tu te fasse embaucher chez SOCOD, et que tu te rapproche de Tread afin qu'il ai suffisamment confiance en toi pour te présenter ces collaborateurs et te parler des sorciers, expliquai-je en m'adressant à Tonks plus qu'à Rémus.

_ Il n'en ai pas question ! Hurla pourtant ce dernier, tu veux mettre Ma femme et Mon enfant en danger. Et en plus tu lui demande de séduire un autre homme, fais lui faire le tapin tant que tu y est.

_ Non mais pour qui tu te prends Lupin, explosa Tonks à son tour, Ta femme et Ton enfant, Hurla t-elle je ne suis pas ta chose, je suis libre de prendre mes propres décisions sans que tu intervienne, et quand au bébé c'est encore moi qui le porte et pour le moment c'est à moi et uniquement à moi de savoir ce qui est bien pour lui ou pas.

Je vais le faire, poursuivie t-elle, à mon adresse.

Rémus donna un violent coup de pied dans les débris qui jonchaient le sol faisant sursauter Tonks par la même occasion, et quitta la banque sans un mot.

Tonks s'affala contre un mur les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je suis désolé lui dis-je honteux d'avoir provoquer une des plus grosses disputes que mes amis avaient puent avoir.

_ ça lui passera, affirma Tonks, la pleine lune est dans deux jours, il est juste à cran.

J'acquiesçai en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Tonks qui m'adressa un pauvre sourire.


	33. Chapter 33 un nouveau membre

Bon ben voici un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu. pour une fois qu'on a un peu d'avance j'en profite.

donc bonne lecture et encore merci à Julbi pour ses adorable commentaires. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonnes fêtes à toutes.

PDV Sirius

Je rentrai chez moi après trois jours épuisants de recherche plus ou moins veines,et de chamailleries perpétuelle avec James qui ne cessait de me reprocher l'accident de Tonks.

Pendant ces trois jours j'avais obtenu que Ginny reste chez moi pour garder Luka en dehors de ses horaires de travail, ce qui me permettait de la protéger. Depuis l'attaque contre Whitaker les choses allaient de mal en pis.

Des attentats se produisaient tant du côté sorcier que du côté moldu. J'avais besoins de la savoir près de moi le plus souvent possible.

chose que je regrettai subitement en rentrant dans mon appartement, elle était endormi sur le canapé, ses longs cheveux épars autours de ses épaules, mon fils endormi, blotti contre elle, et je n'eus qu'une envie goutter de nouveau au goût de ses lèvres. J'avais beau me faire l'effet d'un vieux pervers c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin de Ginny plus que tout au monde. Elle était la seule à me faire oublier, à me faire sourire, à combler ce vide indescriptible qui m'avait envahi ces derniers mois. Pourtant je savais que je n'était pas fait pour elle, que je ne lui apporterai rien de bon, mais elle s'accrochait à moi autant que moi à elle. Je pris Luka de ses bras sans la réveiller, elle émit un petit grognement de protestation.

_ Chut, c'est moi, tout va bien dors princesse. Puis je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon fils qui venait de se réveiller. Je jouai une bonne heure avec lui. Puis l'endormis avant de me diriger vers ma chambre, afin de prendre une bonne douche. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de se fixer sur la photos de Clara qui trônait encore sur ma table de chevet. Le portrait ne me souriait pas comme à son habitude, mais m'adressait un franc regard de reproche, celui qui arrivait toujours à me faire culpabiliser.

_ C'est pas juste, dis-je à la photo, tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher, c'est toi qui est parti, c'est toi qui m'as laissé seul, j'ai besoin d'avancer Clara, j'ai besoin d'être au moins à peu près heureux, que notre fils le soit.

Je sais que c'est mal, qu'elle n'a que seize ans, mais je me sens bien à ses côtés, alors il faut que je te laisse enfin partir, pour être heureux, pour qu'elle le soit. Je me saisi du cadre et traçais le contour du visage désormais à nouveau souriant. Il est tant que je te laisse partir mon amour, dis-je en caressant le visage du bout des doigts, il est temps que j'aille mieux. Je fixais encore quelques secondes les yeux bleu de Clara et rangeai le portrait dans le fond d'un tiroirs.

Deux coups discrets résonnèrent à la porte de la chambre.

_ Entre Ginny !

_ Tout va bien Sirius ? Je t'entendais parler.

_ Je réfléchissais à voix hautes cela m'arrive parfois, me justifiai-je.

_ Tu aurais dû me réveiller en arrivant, me reprocha t-elle.

_ Tu dormais tellement bien, répondis-je en haussant les épaules mal à l'aise.

_ Alors cela va se passer comme ça désormais, on va s'éviter, échanger des banalités.

Je poussais un long soupire, elle s'approcha doucement de moi,

_ Dis-moi quelques chose, oui ou non mais ne me laisse pas dans l'incertitude, est-ce que tu veux être avec moi ?

La détresse et la supplication dans sa voix me firent mal, je pris son visage entre mes mains, son visage si lisse, si jeune, dans mes mains usés par le temps

_ Oui Ginny, j'ai envie d'être avec toi vraiment, mais tu es tellement jeune...soufflai-je.

_ Tu n'as pas une autre excuse une valable pour une fois ? Je sais que je suis jeune, on se débrouille pour que je ne l'oublie jamais. Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

_ Putain de guerre, grognai-je, en l'approchant de moi, elle bousille ta vie, si il n'y avait pas tous cela tu serai heureuse, insouciante, Harry serait resté auprès de toi et je ne serai que ton professeur de dcfm, et ça serai parfait pour tout le monde...

_ Oui, mais c'est la guerre, cria t-elle soudain, et ma vie est ainsi et je l'aime telle qu'elle est, la question c'est est-ce que tu veux en faire partie ? Est-ce que tu as envie de la partager ?

Je hochais la tête incapable de dire le moindre mot, alors que les bras de Ginny entouraient mon cou et je déposai un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment, puis je m'éloignait d'elle,

_ Je vais prendre une douche, et ensuite je te ramène.

_ J'ai l'intention de participer à la réunion de l'ordre de ce soir, lâcha t-elle de but en blanc.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse, grognai-je, tout en sachant qu'elle l'était parfaitement.

_ Ma mère va s'opposer à ce que je rentre dans l'ordre est-ce que tu me soutiendra ? Demanda t-elle nerveuse.

_ Je t'en pris Ginny ne me demande pas un truc pareil, suppliai-je.

_ Rhoo je parle d'assister à une réunion pas de partir en première ligne, et puis c'est pas comme si je faisais pas partie de l'armée de Dumbledore ou que je ne savais pas me battre. Et puis Tonks et Lily ont promis de m'aider alors si tu te joins à nous on arrivera à faire plier maman.

_ Ginny si tu assiste à une réunion tu deviendra un membre actif de l'ordre et je ne veux pas être responsable de cela. Dis-je fermement.

_ Mais les jumeaux et Ron sont rentrés dans l'ordre à leur seize ans...

_ Oui, et les jumeaux ne termineront pas leurs études parce que les missions les en empêche. Et quand à Ron il est perdu on ne sait trop où en Europe à affronter on ne sait pas quel danger.

_ Alors tu ne m'aidera pas ? La question était rhétorique.

_ A gâcher ta vie ? A la mettre en péril ? Il n'en est pas question. Dis -je catégorique. Elle tourna les talons et dit :

_ Va prendre ta douche, je prépare Luka et je t'attends. Fit-elle sèchement.

_ Ginny ne m'en veux pas, mais j'agis en fonction de ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas me laisser décider de ce qui est bien pour moi ? Hein ?

_ Parce que tu es t...

_ Et ne me dit pas que je suis trop jeune. Hurla t-elle visiblement à bout.

_ Je suis puissante, Sirius tu me l'as dit toi même. « Tu es extrêmement doué Ginevra, la dernière sorcière de ton âge aussi doué et puissante que j'ai rencontré, s'était Lily ». Cita t-elle en prenant une voix grave destinée à m'imiter. C'est bien ce que tu as dit, c'était tes mots je ne les ai pas inventés et si je me souviens bien Lily à intégrer l'ordre à quinze ans?

_ Oui mais je t'ai aussi dis que la route pour apprendre à contrôler et à canaliser cette puissance serait longue.

_ Pfff, elle tourna les talons et sortie en claquant la porte. Je restai seule dans ma chambre la tête entre les mains...

Puis elle ré-entra dans la chambre toujours en claquant la porte.

_ J'assisterai à cette réunion Sirius, avec ou sans ton aide, que ça te plaise ou non. J'y assisterai et ce soir je ferai partie de l'ordre. Dépêche toi, on va être en retard.

Puis elle ressortie de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée, me laissant complètement désemparer. J'avais eu le même genre de discutions des années plus tôt avec Clara, et cela avait mené à sa perte, alors imaginer de laisser Ginny rejoindre l'ordre était au-dessus de mes forces. Je savais pourtant qu'elle était déterminée et que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher, pas plus que je n'avais pu en empêcher Clara. Je soupirai de découragement, pris ma douche et rejoignis Ginny et Luka déjà prêt qui m'attendaient dans le salon.

Je pris la main de Ginny et transplannai sans un mot à quelques mètres du terrier, à peine le pied à terre Ginny se précipita vers la maison.

_ Gin' attends, je … ce qu'il se passe entre nous, enfin s'il se passe quelque chose, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que cela reste entre toi et moi d'accord ?

_ Tu me prends pour une idiote, ou quoi je n'avais pas l'intention de le crier sur tout les toits.

_ Ne le prends pas comme cela... mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons et recommencé à avancer.

_ T' as perdu la main avec les filles mon vieux Sirius, me dis-je à moi même.

J' entrai à peine dans la maison, que des hurlements raisonnaient déjà.

_ Il n'en n'ai pas question, moi vivante tu ne fera jamais partit de l'ordre.

_ J'ai seize ans maman, je n'ai plus besoin de ton autorisation. Ginny était rouge de colère mais Molly l'a battait à plate couture, je pouvais presque voir la fumée sortir de ses narines.

_ Ginevra, Molly Weasley, tu vas faire ce que je te dis et monter dans ta chambre avant que je ne t'y amène de force, Hurla la matriarche.

_ Écoute moi bien maman, il -n-en-ai-pas-que-stion, articula t-elle avec colère. Elle avança dans la cuisine avant que ça mère n'ai pus la retenir.

_ Quel caractère, rappel moi de ne jamais mettre en rogne une Weasley , me souffla Rémus avec un petit rire.

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçus de son arrivé.

_ A qui le dis tu ? Répondis-je mécaniquement.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es mis Molly à dos ? Me demanda t-il.

_J'aurai préféré, Ginny est vraiment effrayante quand elle veut. Lâchai-je avant de me gifler mentalement.

_ toi et moi mon vieux il faut qu'on ai une petite conversation, me signifia le loup-garou d'une voix suspicieuse.

Et merde une fois encore l'instinct de Moony allait le mettre sur la bonne voix.

Il me dépassa et alla s'assoire autour de la table magiquement agrandie pour la réunion.

La dispute entre Molly et Ginny avait rendu l'atmosphère de la pièce étrange.

Molly avait déserté la pièce et Ginny trônait assise entre Tonks et Lily les bras croisaient et le regard noir. Personne d'autre n'osait vraiment parler et tout le monde attendait nerveusement que Dumbledore arrive pour commencer cette réunion.

Enfin il arriva et pris place :

_ Bonjour, à tous l'ordre du jour va être quelque peu modifier puisque miss Weasley à émis le souhait de devenir un membre de l'ordre du phénix à part entière malgré les réticences de ses parents et je vous avoue aussi les miennes.

Miss weasley nous vous écoutons :

_ Bien, tout mes frères ont rejoint l'ordre à l'âge de seize ans et je veux moi aussi apporter ma contribution à l'ordre. Je suis l'une des fondatrices de l'armée de Dumbledore, j'ai combattue à plusieurs reprise, et je maîtrise le transplanage bien que je n'ai pas encore mon permis.

Rémus m'entraîne à l'occlumencie et à la légilimencie.

Je suis une bonne élève en défenses contre les forces du mal, et en sortilège. Le professeur Black dit que je suis une des meilleures élèves qu'il ait jamais vu. Je grinçai des dents elle était têtue et ne tenait compte de rien de ce que j'avais pu lui dire.

_ Bien merci miss Weasley, congédia Dumbledore, il se tourna vers mac Gonagal.

_ Minerva vous êtes le professeur de Sortilège de Ginevra, pensez vous qu'elle soit prête à intégrer l'ordre ?

_ Miss Weasley, est une élève brillante et particulièrement puissante. Ce qui pourrait être un atout majeur. Et puis elle n'a rien à envier à ses frères et bénéficie en plus d'un caractère bien trempé comme nous avons pu le constater il y a quelques instants.

_ Bien, bien, Sirius ? Ton avis sur la question ?

Je serrai les dents maudissant Dumbledore et ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

_ J'ai rarement vue une sorcière de cet âge aussi puissante et douée, maugréai-je. Ginny me lança un sourire de gratitude.

_Bien dans ce cas je pense que miss Weasley est désormais membre de l'ordre du Phénix, vous serez amené à exécutez des missions pour le compte de l'ordre, nous sommes en guerres ses missions seront périlleuses et la plus part du temps absolument secrète. Ginevra Weasley, acceptez-vous ces conditions et vous engagez vous à les respecter même au péril de votre vie. Récita Dumbledore d'une voix solennelle.

_ Je m'y engage répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante mais résolue.

Molly claqua violemment une porte quelque part dans la maison et Arthur s'éclipsa de la pièce après avoir jeté un lourd regard de reproche à sa fille.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans anicroche.

A la fin de la réunion je sortis prendre l'air près d'un saule en attendant le dîner.

_ Merci, Sirius. Me chuchota la voix de Ginny dans le creux de l'oreille.

_ N'en parlons plus tu veux bien ? Grognai-je.

_ Comme tu voudras grincheux, sourit-elle, je soufflai pour ne pas la réprimander et la pris contre moi.

_ Tu n'imagine pas ce que cela a pu me coûter.

_ Merci, Sirius. J'eus un petit rire sarcastique, ne me remercie pas je viens de signer ta condamnation à mort, ironisai-je, avant d'entourer sa taille de mes bras, pris par un violent besoin de la sentir contre moi en sécurité. Elle poussa un soupir de bien être et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes..

_ Allez, princesse il faut y retourner avant que qui que ce soit ne nous surprenne, l'informai-je à regret au bout de quelques instants.

Elle me vola un baiser avant de partir devant.

_ Toi et Ginny, alors hein ? La voix neutre de Rémus s'éleva dans la semi- pénombre de ce début de soirée.

_ Rém' euh, je sais ce que tu pense, je suis un vieux pervers.

_ Sirius, je pense que je suis mal placé pour te juger. Et puis tu es heureux comme cela ?

J' acquiesçai,

_ Bien dans ce cas cela me va, mais ne te sers pas d'elle, ne la fait pas souffrir. C'est la seule chose que je te demande.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

_ Bien allons dîner, avant qu'il ne reste rien. Me proposa mon ami, et ne te fais pas de soucis je ne dirais rien pas même à Tonks.

_ Merci, Moony, pour tout.

Nous retournâmes vers le terrier, Rémus prit place au côté de sa femme dont le ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour et je m'assis au côté de Ginny à la dernière place restante.


	34. Chapter 34

Julbi, à ta demande, voici la suite :) qui à un peu traînée parce que j'étais en pleine préparation d'un concours. Encore merci pour tes gentis commentaire. J'espère vraiment que la suite continuera de te plaire. Là j'ai un peu la pression :).

Je vous souhaite une bonne année à toutes, qu'elle soit faite de bonne lecture et de pleins de Reviews pour celles qui écrivent.

D'ailleurs n'hésitez-pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage que vous ayez aimé ou pas.

Bonne lecture.

Biz.

PDV Ron

_ Allez debout, réveille-toi !

Mes yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir, et mes muscles refusaient d'obéir à un quelconque ordre.

La petite voix stridente continuait à s'exciter. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle venait me tirer de mon sommeil. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'elle me fiche la paix.

_ Putain Harry, il est quelle heure ? lui lançai-je passablement irrité.

_ Oui, je sais qu'il est tard, mais on ne peut plus attendre, j'ai déchiffré le code !

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ De l'énigme qui nous a été posée dans le château ! Ça fait des jours qu'on bloque dessus, et je pense connaître la réponse.

_ Et ça ne peut bien évidemment pas attendre demain ?

_ Ne fais pas ton flémard et prépare-toi ! Ce soir, nous allons partir à la recherche de l'arbre généalogique de la dame à la licorne. Je te laisse cinq minutes pour t'habiller et rassembler tes affaires, moi je vais aller réveiller Hermione.

Je commençais à peine à émerger quand je vis une horloge indiquer 3 heures du matin. J'eus envie d'exploser, mais je me remémorais la soirée, et quelque chose m'interrogea.

_ Harry ! Fis-je. Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée accompagné ?

_ Si, mais… je préférais attendre avant de t'en parler, hésita-t-il.

_ Attends, tu sais très bien qu'en temps normal j'ai besoin d'au moins dix minutes pour me réveiller. Et là, on peut considérer que la situation est anormale. Donc, j'ai exactement besoin du temps nécessaire pour qu'on me raconte une histoire dont on préférerait attendre avant d'en parler.

Harry, qui avait commencé à sortir de la chambre, hésita une seconde puis referma la porte. Il s'installa sur le bord de mon lit puis commença à me raconter sa soirée :

_ Bon, tu sais que je devais passer la soirée avec Julie.

J'acquiesçais et il me raconta la soirée en détail jusqu'à l'étape de leur baiser. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sursauter au moment où il avait mentionné le passage de l'aveu comme quoi nous étions des sorciers. À la fin de son récit, je lui lançai :

_ Mais pourquoi as-tu décidé de lui raconter la vérité ! Tu as eu énormément de chances, et que va-t-il se passer si elle décide finalement de nous suivre, ou de nous poser des problèmes ?

_ Tu n'as pas compris, j'ai senti que je pouvais lui faire confiance, et j'ai décidé d'aller au plus simple concernant notre histoire. Je n'avais pas envie de lui raconter n'importe quoi, ni de tout arrêter. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai eu le déclic sur notre énigme.

_ Quel rapport ça a avec notre énigme ?

_ Tu t'en rappelles ?

_ Bien sûr que oui, nous ne faisons que ça depuis maintenant 5 jours, tourner cette satanée énigme dans tous les sens. Dans mes rêves je vois même

1

11

21

1211

111221

_ En réalité, me fit Harry regagnant l'excitation qu'il avait pour me sortir du lit, la réponse est la même pour ce problème que pour ma relation avec Julie. Nous devons aller au plus simple.

_ Écoute Harry, si tu n'arrêtes pas avec ces énigmes je repars me coucher !

_ Non, prépare-toi, je vais aller réveiller Hermione. Je vous raconterais tout une fois que nous serons au château de Saint-Victor.

Nous fûmes sur place au bout de 15 minutes, Hermione s'était levée, telle une tornade, exprimant manifestement plus d'intérêt que moi pour la solution de cette énigme.

Nous étions partis pour le château équipés de lampes torches pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. L'édifice se trouvait en haut d'une colline, éclairé par des projecteurs pour le mettre en valeur. On voyait les décombres de deux lignes de remparts qui avaient été détruits depuis déjà plusieurs siècles, mais le bastion demeurait malgré le temps. La végétation avait envahi le site et un des murs d'enceinte s'était écroulé, mais le lieu gardait une certaine grandeur.

Nous avancions dans la salle des fêtes qui était restée intacte, pour arriver devant le mur de l'énigme.

_ Bon, que voyez-vous sur la première ligne ? Harry s'exprimait comme un professeur de Poudlard.

_ Je vois un un. Répondis-je un poil exaspéré par le fait de me faire interroger de la sorte en pleine vacance.

_ Exact, je suis d'accord avec toi. Maintenant que vois-tu sur la deuxième ligne ?

_ Je vois un un et un un.

_ Ce qui fait deux un, corrigea t-il.

_ Oui si tu veux, mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

_ Attendez, nous interrompit Hermione, je crois avoir compris ! Pour passer d'une ligne à une autre, il suffit de lire la dernière ligne.

_ Exact, la solution est tellement simple, que nous n'y avons jamais pensé.

Un enfant de 6 ans aurait trouvé la réponse à l'énigme, il aurait vu ensuite un deux et un un, et aurait donc écrit 1211, puis il aurait vu dans cette ligne un un, un deux et deux un, et aurait donc écrit 111221 !

_ Donc, la ligne suivante est 312211 ? interrogeai-je, pensant avoir compris moi aussi la logique.

_ Nous allons le vérifier !

Hermione s'exécuta, prit sa baguette et écrivit sur le mur juste en dessous la série de chiffres que nous avions trouvés.

Un grincement se fit entendre, et la poussière du mur tomba au sol, une porte se dessinait pour se révéler à nous. Nous nous regardâmes d'un air interrogatif.

Après tout ce temps à imaginer comment faire apparaître cette ouverture, nous savions pas quoi faire maintenant qu'elle était apparu. Je fus surpris de devoir rassembler mon courage pour pouvoir tendre ma main vers la poignée que je baissais, la porte ne s'ouvrit sur aucun piège à mon grand soulagement.

Nous étions en face d'un très long couloir sombre. Les murs étaient faits de pierre, mais des racines avaient commencé à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je décidais d'avancer vers l'intérieur ma baguette à la main, Hermione et Harry sur les talons.

Le silence était assoudissant, j'avais envie de dire quelque chose pour nous rassurer mutuellement, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

De plus, il fallait que je reste concentré au cas où un piège quelconque se déclencherait. Le couloir continuait sans que l'on puisse y apercevoir une issue, même si notre champ de vision n'était pas profond, heureusement que l'architecte n'avait pas décidé d'y construire un labyrinthe. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence.

_ Il y a une lueur qui provient du début du tunnel, s'alerta Hermione.

Je remarquai moi aussi cette lumière chaude qui émanait de l'endroit par lequel nous étions arrivés ici. Je tendais l'oreille, et ce que j'entendis me fit sursauter.

_ Des crépitements de flamme, le tunnel est en feu !

Nous priment nos jambes à notre cou, pour filer comme des flèches. Au bout seulement d'une dizaine de secondes de course, nous aperçûmes la sortie du couloir. Mais notre soulagement fut bref, la sortie était murée, avec des inscriptions dessus.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment pour une autre énigme, fis-je !

Mais une fois au pied de la sortie, nous pouvions lire une suite incompréhensible de chiffres, dessins et symboles : on voyait un 23, un arbre, un cercle, un carré de couleur bleu, le chiffre 54 et un bouclier. Au-dessus de cette nouvelle énigme, on pouvait toujours lire cette phrase qui nous narguait : « savoir rester humble ! ».

_ Merde, fit Harry, on n'a pas 5 jours pour la résoudre celle-ci, les flammes se rapprochent !

Je réfléchissais jusqu'à me torturer le cerveau.

Quelle pouvait être la logique entre tout ceci ? La température commençait à grimper, je coulais des gouttes à cause de la chaleur et du stress. La panique était sur le point de nous dévorer, puis je repensais à la devise au dessus de nous, « savoir rester humble ! ». Je pris donc ma baguette et écrivis à la suite : « Je ne sais pas ». Sur ce, les flammes disparurent et le mur s'ouvrit sur l'entrée d'une ancienne maison.

Nous poussions un ouf de soulagement, mais nous ne rangeâmes pas nos baguettes, de peur de tomber sur de nouveaux pièges.

_ Bien joué, me fit Hermione en m'embrassant.

_ J'ai eu de la chance, répondis-je, et je ne vais pas laisser Harry résoudre toutes les énigmes.

Ma petite blague ne fit rire personne, nous étions encore trop tendus pour ça. J'observai la maison dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, elle était remplie de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Cependant, les tableaux s'animaient quand même, les personnages nous observaient d'un air bizarre, surpris de voir quelqu'un entrer ici depuis toutes ces années.

Nous fouillions la maison à la recherche d'arbre généalogique, mais nous ne trouvions rien. La maison n'était pas très grande, elle ne comprenait qu'une entrée qui communiquait vers l'extérieur et vers le passage secret, une salle de vie avec des tas de vieux livres, et seulement trois chambres. Apparemment, la famille qui y avait vécu n'était pas restée pendant beaucoup de générations. Je commençais à désespérer, une fois de plus nous ne savions pas ce que nous étions sensés chercher.

_ Et maintenant, demandais-je, que faisons-nous ?

_ Il ne nous reste plus qu'a fouiller dans les livres, s'il y a quelque chose à trouver ce doit être dedans.

_ Si on peut encore trouver quelque chose dans ces vieux livres, râlais-je.

Mais quand Hermione ouvrit un des livres, les feuilles étaient tellement abimées, que l'on ne déchiffrait presque plus rien. Cependant, rien ne semblait ébranler la foi d'Hermione dans notre mission, à l'inverse de moi. Ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole :

_ Ron a raison, je ne sais même plus ce que l'on est venu faire ici.

_ Harry ! S'exclama mon amie, surprise que l'élément neutre du groupe se mette au final de mon côté. Tu sais très bien ce que nous sommes venus faire ici, si nous arrivons au début d'un arbre généalogique d'une ancienne famille de sang pur, nous pourrons remonter aux premiers sorciers, ceux qui ont concocté la première potion de magie !

_ Mais personne n'est jamais arrivé jusque-là, fis-je. Comment veux-tu que trois adolescents puissent y arriver ?

_ Parce que personne n'a jamais essayé jusque-là ! Répondit-elle

_ Non, continuai-je, parce que personne ne garde de trace de son passé, ni dans ma famille qui est une famille de sang pur, ni dans celle de Sirius qui en une aussi.

_ Regarde Ron, Sirius a un arbre généalogique au square Grimault, qui ne remonte pas très loin certes, mais c'est une manie de tous ceux qui veulent impressionner les autres sorciers par la pureté de leur sang !

_ Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas alors lancé de recherches sur la famille des Blacks ? Pourquoi sommes-nous là en France ?

_ Parce qu'ici, il n'y a pas la guerre, intervint Harry !

Dumbledort nous avait envoyés en mission loin d'Angleterre, et même si nous avions dû partir de Durmstrang nous n'étions pas retournés chez nous. Le fait de se sentir loin de la guerre nous avait motivés. Enfin, le mot guerre n'était depuis longtemps plus approprié. Notre ennemi était devenu invisible, il avait même presque disparu depuis un moment, et Voldemort n'apparaissait plus en public, répandant même la nouvelle de sa mort. Heureusement pour nous, nous avions les informations de Rogue. Notre ennemi était arrivé à se faire oublier de la population, concentrant maintenant ces attaques sur ceux qui s'étaient juré de le combattre, et avaient même réussi dans le passé à contrecarrer ses plans. Nous étions une cible, et la population des sorciers avait oublié ses héros d'hier, pour ne nous montrer que de l'indifférence. Ici au moins, nous pouvions partager la félicité de tous les autres sorciers à pouvoir ignorer et oublier le danger. Et c'était pour cela que j'oubliais moi aussi ma mission, ce pour quoi on nous avait amenés là, moi aussi j'oubliais l'ordre et le devoir que j'avais envers eux ! Moi le fils et le frère de ceux qui se sont battus pour que je puisse grandir dans un monde certes dangereux, mais libre.

_ D'accord abdiquai-je, nous ne devons pas oublier pourquoi nous sommes là. Continuons à chercher.

_ Tu sais Ron, continua Hermione, moi aussi je doute, nous sommes encore tellement loin de notre but, et je suis sûre que nous ne prenons pas le chemin le plus court. Mais c'est ça la recherche ! On part de quelque chose d'insignifiant, une idée, puis on en déduit une autre idée, une autre chose insignifiante, puis avec de l'effort, on arrive à une grande chose : la vérité !

_ Oui, bon, balbutiais-je en souriant, tu ne vas pas non plus trop en rajouter. J'ai abandonné, tu n'es pas obligée d'en rajouter avec un discours auquel je ne comprends rien.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa, ce qui m'encouragea encore plus pour trouver un indice de ce que nous recherchions.

Harry se mit à fouiller dans l'appartement, tandis que Hermione et moi nous étions mis à chercher une quelconque trace visible dans les livres.

Après des heures de recherches vaines, je levai la tête d'exaspération en quête d'une pause bien méritée. Mais le portrait devant moi continuait à me fixer d'un regard anxieux. Je me levai et allai vers lui :

_ Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Ron Weasley, et nous nous renseignons sur votre famille de sorciers.

_ Monsieur Weasly, me répondit le portrait avec un air d'arrogance, je ne sais pas qui vous a permis de pénétrer dans notre ancienne demeure ? Mais la politesse devrait vous obliger à faire demi-tour sur le champ !

_ Bonjour, ajouta Hermione, vous habitiez ici ?

_ Exactement, je suis dans cette maison depuis maintenant plus de sept cents ans, et ce n'est pas une bande de jeunes voyous qui va venir sans autorisation perturber mon repos !

_ Hum, je crois que nous faisons erreur de toute façon, me répondit ma petite amie en me donnant un coup de coude. Excusez-nous monsieur, nous étions à la recherche d'une grande famille de sorciers, mais je pense que nous nous sommes trompés.

_ Comment ça ? Questionna le portrait, je suis Archibald Lemaître, et je fus en mon temps un grand sorcier, et ma lignée est issue d'illustres sorciers !

_ Je vois, fis-je ayant compris le stratagème, vous devez être le patriarche de cette famille. Vos parents étaient surement moldus.

_ Comment osez-vous ? S'emporta le portrait, je suis de sang extrêmement pur, et mes aïeuls étaient eux-mêmes de grands sorciers, les descendants des primos !

_ Des primos ? Se demanda Hermione, et qu'est-ce qu'un primo ?

_ Mais enfin ! Fit-il, les primos sorciers, sont ceux qui descendent de ceux qui ont tiré leur pouvoir de l'élixir ! Ne vous apprend-on plus rien à l'école ?

_ Non en effet, remarqua Hermione.

_ Ce n'est donc plus ce que c'était de notre temps. Presque mille ans que mon ancêtre a fondé une des premières écoles de magie ! Et tout ceci, pour en arriver là ! Une société à la dérive qui a oublié tous ses fondements.

_ Mais quel était le nom de votre ancêtre ?

_ Jeanne Beauxbâton, fit-il en bombant le torse de fierté.


	35. Chapter 35 surprise et chaos

Encore merci à Julbi pour ses gentils commentaires, voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture, bisous.

Pdv Ginny

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que je tournais et virais dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil, les jumeaux étaient partis en mission pour l'ordre depuis une semaines et nous n'avions plus de nouvelle depuis, si ce n'est l'horloge de maman qui restait obstinément rivé sur "en danger de mort" depuis qu'ils avaient franchis le seuil de la porte, et il en était de même pour Ron depuis quatre mois.

Maman était d'humeur massacrante avec tout le monde, mais avec moi en particulier depuis que j'avais choisir d'entrée dans l'ordre du Phénix.

Par-dessus le marché Sirius passait son temps à courir après les mangemorts avec le bureau des aurors et moi j'étais prise entre mon travail auprès de Lily à sainte mangouste, les entraînements que mes frères et Sirius m'avaient imposé dés mon entrée dans l'ordre et les cours d'occlumencie. Je n'avais même plus le temps de garder Luka, tâche dont maman se chargeait avec plaisir. Je passais donc peu de temps avec mon compagnon, sans compter que nous n'étions pas souvent seuls et les rares instants d'intimités qui nous étaient parfois accordés alors que Sirius rentrait de mission et venait récupéré son fils ou pour une réunion, nous arrivions encore à nous disputer.

J'avais hâte que cette semaine se termine afin de retourner à Poudlard, loin de cette angoisse permanente et de l'ambiance anxiogène qui régnait à la maison et puis les chose seraient un peu plus simple pour mon couple, du moins je l'espérais

Sirius me manquait j'avais besoin de le voir d'être près de lui, je décidais donc de m'habiller, de descendre silencieusement les marches qui reliaient ma chambre au salon du terrier. Je me saisi d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononçai distinctement l'adresse de mon compagnon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'atterrissais sans grâce et couverte de suie dans le petit salon de Sirius, je m'époussetais, et me dirigeai en silence, vers la chambre de ce dernier afin de lui faire la surprise de ma visite. Une fois devant la porte je jetai un œil critique à ma tenue peu aguichante et pointai ma baguette vers moi afin de changer le vieux pull et le jean que je portais en une nuisette relativement sage faite de voile blanc.

Satisfaite du résultat j'ouvris doucement la porte en priant pour ne pas qu'elle grince et pénétrai dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, le lit était au fond de la pièce et un léger ronflement s'en échappait. Cela me fis sourire, lui qui jurait ses grands dieux ne jamais ronfler.

J'atteignis le lit sur la pointe des pieds et me hissai au côté de Sirius qui ne broncha pas, je me blottis alors contre lui, il m'enlaça machinalement mais continua à ronfler, ce qui me prouva qu'il dormait encore profondément.

J'entrepris donc de le réveiller à l'aide de petits bisous dans le cou, sur les épaules. Il grogna, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

Je poursuivis alors mes baisers tout en déviant vers ses épaules et son torse, je l'entendis alors murmurer mon prénom, ce qui me fit sourire.

_ Ginny ! ? S'exclama-t-il alors en se relevant en sursaut m'éjectant du lit par le même occasion. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Demanda-t-il visiblement partagé entre colère et étonnement.

_ Je voulais te faire une surprise. Minaudai-je.

_ C'est réussit, grommela-t-il en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour te balader en pleine nuit seule ? Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux.

_ Tu me manquais ! d'accord ? Ca fait deux semaines qu'on s'est à peine vu, me plaignis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué princesse, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici et dans cette tenue en plus, qu'est-ce tu cherche Ginny ?

_ Je ne te plais pas, me plaignis-je en cherchant ce qui pouvait bien clocher avec ma tenue.

_Si tu es parfaite vraiment, tu es magnifique. Mais justement c'est bien ça le problème.

_ Rho, Sirius je t'en pris, tu ne vas recommencer avec ton éternel laïus, oui j'ai 16 ans de moins que toi ! Je suis au courant figure toi, mais et alors ? On est un couple non, il hocha piteusement la tête, alors où est le problème ?

_ Je ne veux pas te brusquer Ginny alors si tu commence à te glisser en douce dans ma chambre au milieux de la nuit….

J'éclatai de rire le coupant dans son explication,

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire à ce point ? Se vexa t-il.

_ Sirius je suis resté près d'un ans avec Harry, tu crois vraiment que nous passions notre temps à compter les scroutt à pétards. Si tu arrêtais de te prendre la tête et que tu te contentais de prendre ce que je suis prête à t'offrir.

Il se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête et de m'enlacer fiévreusement.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'effleurèrent et jouèrent l'une avec l'autre formant un ballet d'une grande sensualité.

Les mains de mon compagnon devenaient baladeuses, il jouait avec les bretelles de ma nuisette les faisant tomber le long de mes épaules.

Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à s'égarer, elles aussi, dessinant le bord de mon décolleté me provoquant de longs frissons de plaisir, et descendant toujours plus bas, s'arrêtant sur ma poitrine, ses mains se joignirent à ses lèvres, tandis que les miennes glissaient le long du dos de mon amant, caressant chaque carré de peau.

Les lèvres de Sirius embrassaient à présent le bas de mon ventre, jouant avec la bordure de mon shorty me rendant dingue de désir, lorsque des pleurs retentirent depuis la chambre d'à côté. Je grognais de mécontentement et Sirius s'avachit quelques secondes sur moi embrassant mon épaule puis se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

Ils revinrent tout les deux quelques secondes plus tard les yeux du petit garçon encore embués de larmes, il me tendit les bras dès qu'il me vit, ce qui fit sourire Sirius.

_ On dirait qu'il à sentit ta présence.

_ Oui ben tu vois à cet instant précis je n'en suis pas ravie, soupirai-je en prenant malgré tout le bébé dans les bras. Nous jouâmes tout les trois un long moment Luka gazouillant joyeusement face au pitrerie de son père. Je me sentais bien dans ces instants là, j'étais à ma place, d'autant plus que le petit garçon me tendait le bras en disant :

_ inny, inny.

Sirius partit d'un grand rire heureux alors que je serrai le bébé contre moi émue aux larmes.

_ C'est trop fort, mon fils est un génie, il vient de dire son premier mot, et en plus c'est le prénom de la femme que j'aime, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

_Moi aussi, je vous aime tout les deux, vous êtes toutes ma vie.

Sirius nous pris tout les deux dans ses bras et nous berça tant et si bien que Luka s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Nous décidâmes de le garder près de nous pour la nuit, je l'allongeai donc au milieux du lit, avant de m'étendre à sa gauche et Sirius à sa droite.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, le matin avait fini par arriver bien trop tôt à mon goût, Luka était lové contre moi et le bras de Sirius nous enveloppait tout les deux dans une étreinte protectrice. Je me tirai délicatement du lit, embrassai les deux hommes de ma vie et me dirigeai vers la cheminé afin de retourner au terrier .

Une fois à destination, je pris une douche rapide, et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de mes parents. L'ambiance était toujours aussi morne et complètement décalée par rapport à mon propre état d'esprit après la nuit que j'avais passé en compagnie de Sirius et Luka.

D'ailleurs, c'est deux là ne tardèrent à frapper à la porte, je regardai par la fenêtre et me précipitai presque sur la porte oubliant toute prudence.

Je sautai au coup de mon compagnon qui me donna un rapide baiser,

_ Quel accueil ! Sourit-il, fais attention quand même, si tes parents t'avais suivis, me réprimanda t-il.

Luka me tendit alors les bras en babillant :

_ Inny, Inny,

_ Oui, je suis là mon cœur, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en claquant un gros bisous sur sa joue.

Nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine, telle une petite famille.

Nous prîmes tous ensemble le petit déjeuner, Luka fermement assis sur mes genoux gazouillant joyeusement.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, Lily va m'attendre, dis-je au bout d'une demi-heure. J'embrassai mes parents et Luka et me contentai d'un signe de tête à l'adresse de Sirius qui me fit un sourire charmeur et me dirigeai vers la cheminée pour me rendre vers celle de James et Lily qui me ferait transplaner jusqu'à ste Mangouste.

J'avais à peine mis un pied dans la cheminée qu'une main me retint.

_ Attends-moi, princesse, me chuchota Sirius, il faut que j'aille voir James, je t'accompagne.

Il me saisit par la main et nous fit transplaner à quelques pâtés de maison de chez les Potter, et il me plaqua contre un mur en s'emparant de mes lèvres.

_ Que me vaux ce baiser monsieur black ? Demandai-je mutine.

_ Vos lèvres sont bien trop attirantes pour votre propre bien, miss Weasley, se contenta t-il de répondre avec l'air d'un gamin au matin de noël.

J' avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces romans à l'eau de rose moldus que papa offrait à maman à chacun de leurs anniversaires de mariage, et que je lui volais parfois lorsque je m'ennuyais.

Nous restâmes encore quelques instant enlaçaient l'un à l'autre,

_ Je te vois ce soir ? Demandai-je à mon compagnon.

_ J'ai bien peur que non, c'est la pleine lune, s'excusa t-il.

J'acquiesçai, jamais James et Sirius n'avait manquer d'accompagner leur loup garou d'amis fusse au dépend de l'ordre lui même.

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes côte à côte dans un silence léger vers la maison de nos amis.

La journée passa vite j'étais sur mon petit nuage, et je n'avais même pas eu envie de rabrouer Hector qui me poursuivait toujours lourdement de ses assiduités. A midi j'avais déjeuner avec Lily et Tonks qui était venue pour une visite de contrôle avec son gynécomage. Toutes les deux s'étaient rendues compte de ma bonne humeur et avaient tenté de me tirer les vers à crasse du nez, même s'il m'avais semblé que Tonks en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait penser.. Enfin l'après midi passa encore plus vite les patients ne m'ayant pas laissé une minutes.

Il était 18 heures et nous étions dans la salle des médicomages pour faire le point de la journée, lorsque un coup de tonnerre étrange retentit et fit vibrer le bâtiment. Par réflexe je me précipitai vers une des fenêtres alors que Lily faisait de même.

Ce que je vis me glaça le sang des éclaires multicolores fusaient dans tout les sens en plein milieux de la rue et des centaines de mangemorts voir même des milliers lançaient des sorts contre les quelques sorciers qui tentaient de se défendre . Je n'avais jamais vu un tel regroupement au vu et au nu des moldus. Les murs tremblaient de plus en plus. Je vis Lily envoyer un patronus au quartier générale de l'ordre. Puis elle pris les choses en main.

_ Il faut protéger les patients prenait tout ceux qui sont valides et faites les transplaner dans des endroits surs. Ginny tu fais le tour des services pour voir s'ils ont besoins d'aide et tu rentre au terrier pour gérer les blessés potentiels.

Je haussai la tête en ayant bien l'intention de rester et de me battre malgré la peur qui me tordait l'estomac, je courais comme une folle au travers des couloirs, vérifiant que les patients étaient mis en sécurité, j'esquivai avec surprise plusieurs sorts dirigés contre moi et lancés par du personnel de l'hôpital, la situation était catastrophique les mangemorts ou en tout les cas leurs partisans avaient infiltrés sainte mangouste.

Au final, il restait peu de monde dans les murs de l'hôpital, la plupart du personnel avait fuit après avoir mit les patients en sécurité, il restait donc quelques médicomages assez courageux ou suicidaires pour défendre leur lieu de travail, cependant se n'étaient pas des combattants et ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps face à Malfoy ou à Lestrange. Je me demandai combien de temps il restait avant que les mangemorts n'envahissent complètement le bâtiment.

J'espérai que l'ordre ne tarderai pas mais jamais nous ne serions suffisamment nombreux pour faire face à la horde qui menaçait d'engloutir les lieux.

Je me battais contre deux hommes que je n'avais jamais vu, ce n'était certainement pas les sorciers les plus doués que j'ai rencontré et il me fallu peu de temps pour les mettre hors services je les ligotaient et les enfermaient dans une chambre avant de retourner me battre. Quelques minutes plus tard une explosion gigantesque retentit nous projetant au sol, mon adversaire et moi et toutes les personnes autour de nous, je rebondis lourdement contre un mur et ma baguette m'échappa, l'obscurité se fit et la poussière envahit tout l'espace un pan du bâtiment s'étant écroulé.

Les mangemorts avaient réussis à prendre l'hôpital et des hurlements bestiaux me prouvant qu'ils y pénétraient piétinant tous ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Je cherchais ma baguette à tâtons en tentant de ne pas me faire repérer. Les bruits de courses, de sorts et les hurlements de douleurs ou de rage raisonnaient dans l'obscurité, augmentant encore mon angoisse. Au bout de quelques secondes je trouvai enfin ma baguette et sautai sur mes pieds pour me trouver nez à nez avec... James.

_ Ginny! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta t-il.

_ Pour le moment.

_ Tu as vu Lily ?

Je secouai la tête en rendant un sortilège à un mangemorts qui avait décidé d'attaquer James qui lui tournait le dos.

Cette fois les vrais mangemorts étaient là, les combattants étaient plus agressifs que jamais. J'étais terroriser, je voulais rentrer chez moi retrouver mes parents, Sirius, Luka...

Je voulais rentrer chez moi, il le fallait, je voulais rester en vie, alors je me défendais avec violence, rendant sorts pour sorts, évitant autant que possible les impardonnables, mais mettant toute ma rage pour que mes sortilèges soient le plus cuisants possible.

Au fil du temps les combats confinaient au corps à corps, la visibilité étant de plus en plus réduite. J'étais incapable de distinguer l'identité de mes assaillants successifs, j'avais perdu James de vu depuis un long moment et je ne savais même plus où je me trouvais. Me contentant d'éviter le plus possible les maléfices qui fusaient de toutes part.

Soudain, une douleur d'une intensité incomparable me toucha et je tombai à genoux luttant pour ne pas lâcher ma baguette, j'avais mal,

_ Merlin faite que ça s'arrête suppliai-je silencieusement.

Je parvins à lancer un expéliarmus faiblard, qui déclencha un rire hystérique, chez mon assaillante. Puis, je vis une ombre noir, s'approcher de moi, très prêt, beaucoup trop prêt, enchaînant les doloris sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Elle me frappa tout en maintenant son sort. Les coups pleuvaient dans mon ventre, mes jambes, je sentis mes côtes céder sous les coups, mon tibia suivi rapidement, la douleur était insupportable, pourtant j'arrivai encore à ne pas crier, ni pleurer, je ne lui ferais jamais ce plaisir. Une douce torpeur s'empara subitement de moi me plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale, je ne voyais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien, je n'avais plus mal, enfin tout allait bien.

_ Je t'aime, Sirius, fut ma dernière pensée avant de me plonger totalement dans l'abandon qui s'était emparé de moi


	36. Chapter 36 six pieds sous terre

Bonjour tout le monde, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce chapitre suit directement le précédent dans la chronologie de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le chapitre précédent. Voili voilou bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit signe de votre passage, sile coeur vous en dit.

PDV lily

J'avais réussis à me retrancher dans un placard à balais et à y rester enfermer par je ne sais quel miracle. Les cris, les bruits de lutte avaient cessé depuis un long moment, je m'extirpai difficilement de l'amas de poussière et de débris dans lequel je reposais et qui m'avait recouverte au fur et à mesure de la bataille. J'ouvris la porte discrètement la baguette en avant. Le spectacle que je découvrit me tétanisa. Tout n'était que ruines, je trébuchai entre les gravas et les cadavres, quelques personnes étaient encore debout mais la plupart semblaient bléssées, les plus valides venaient en aide au plus mal en point comme il le pouvaient, une silouhette sombre et anguleuse s'avança vers moi en boitillant, s'était le professeur Mac Gonagal.

_ Lily, comment allez-vous ? Questionna telle en m'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

_ J'ai réussi à me cacher, je vais bien. Une vrai Gryffondor quand on y pense, dis-je ironique.

_ Non, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, la priorité s'était de protéger votre bébé.

J'acquièçai amèrement.

_ J'ai vu James il va bien il aide les blessés, on les fait transplaner les uns après les autres vers Poudlard, la grande salle et les dortoirs sont transformés en infirmerie et tout les mèdecins valides sont déjà là-bas.

_ Alors je devrais peut-être les rejoindre. Elle acquièça et je transplanai sans plus attendre devant le portail de l'école.

Une tornade rousse se jeta sur moi avant que j'ai pu mettre un pied dans la grande salle.

_Où est Ginny ? Me demanda Molly au bord de la crise de nerf.

_ Elle n'est pas au terrier ? Je lui ai ordonner de rentrer dès le début de l'attaque.

Molly secoua la tête les larmes aux yeux, je tentai de la rassurer du mieux possible, désormais inquiète pour le sort de ma jeune amie.

Cependant la situation était critique et Molly m'entraina rapidement vers les bléssés qui avaient besoins de soins. Dumbledort avait fait apparaitre des dizaines d'étagères comportant des pansements et des bandages et avait réquisitionné toutes les potions calmantes ou cicatrisantes qu'il avait pu trouver. Plusieurs chaudrons au fond de la salle m'indiquaient que des médicomages en fabriquaient d'autre avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

La pièce était casiment pleine de corps plus ou moins inertes et gémissants. Je me dépêchai d'aider la où on appeler à l'aide, inquiète pour mes amis, pour les membres de l'ordres. La mine sombre de minerva, m'avait fait comprendre que le bilan de cette bataille était lourd tant en bléssés qu'en vies humaines.

J'aidai autant que je pouvais mais nous manquions de moyens et de nombreux bléssées ne survivraient pas ou resteraient fortement marqués.

Une voix faible appela mon nom et je me retournai pour découvrir Sirius la tête bandée, le bras en écharpe et une profonde entaille partant de son oeil droit jusqu'à sa lèvre supèrieure, je n'avais pas besoin d'être médicomage pour savoir qu'il garderait une plus ou moins grosse cicatrice sur son beau visage. Prise d'une pulsion je tombai à genoux et serrai mon ami contre moi heureuse de le savoir en vie.

Il me rendit mon étreinte un peu gauchement étonné par mon déferlemenr d'émotion.

_ Tu vas bien ?Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as besoin d'une potion calmante? L'assomai-je de questions.  
>_ Calme toi Lily, me sourit-il gentillement. Toi tu vas bien ?<p>

_ Oui, j'ai réussis à me planquer, c'est un miracle que personne ne m'ait trouvé ou que le réduit dans lequel j'étais n'ait pas était détruit, mais j'ai laissé Gin' livrée à elle même et personne ne l'a vue, culpabilisai-je

Le regard de mon ami s'assombrit comme s'il luttait contre les larmes, mais il tenta de me rassurer.

_ Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ton bébé, même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as préféré te cacher plutôt que de transplaner, tenta t-il de sourir.

Je haussai les épaules,

_ J'imagine que quand je panique mes réflexes moldus prennent le dessus.

Il acquiésça et continua,

_ Ginny est une exéllente combattante, puissante et bien entrainée, je suis sure qu'elle va bien. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Lily vraiment.

Tu as des nouvelles de James ? Me demanda t-il soudain.

_ Oui, il s'occupe des victimes à sainte mangouste, tu es sure que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

_ Non c'est bon.

Je passai le reste de la nuit au chevet de mon ami, inquiète pour tout ceux que je n'avais pas vu depuis la fin de la bataille.

A un moment donné Dumbledort vint nous voir pour faire un premier bilan de la catastrophe, des dizaines de moldus avaient été tués aux alentours de sainte-mangouste, de nombreux patients n'avaient pu être mis à l'abris, la moitié du corps médicale était décédée ou avait disparue et personne ne savait vraiment, qui avait rejoins Voldemort et pourquoi. Et enfin l'ordre et le bureau des aurors comptaient de nombreux morts, bléssés ou disparus. Il était impossible de savoir combien l'autre camps avait été touché car Voldemort avait prit soins de jeter un sort à ses partisans pour que leurs dépouilles s'évaporent en cas de décés ou de bléssures grave.

Plusieurs mangemorts avaient été pris et étaient d'ors et déjà en route vers askaban. Les troupes du lord noir avaient fait preuve d'une force de frappe que nous n'osions imaginer et ils avaient réussi à porter atteinte à l'un des pilliers de la société sorcière, ils avaient porté aux nues des moldus l'existence de la magie par deux fois et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

James nous rejoingnit au petit matin, les vêtements en lambaux, les traits tirés et tristes. Il boitait légèrement mais ne semblait pas bléssé davantgage. Je lui sautais au cou et il me serra contre lui avec l'énergie du désespoir et du soulagement. Il donna aussi une accolade à notre ami.

Cette nuit restrerait encrée dans nos mémoires pour longtemps.

PDV Sirius

Trois jours avaient passés depuis l'attaque, et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle de Ginny, mon estomac était sérré par l'angoisse, d'autant plus que nous ne pouvions aidé les secours à chercher les survivants que quelques heures par jour nos missions pour l'ordre et pour le ministère étant prioritaires.

Si la situation avait été normale nous aurions dû reprendre le chemin de Poudlard le matin même. Mais rien n'était normale, les mangemorts avaient gagné en puissance et le faisaient savoir, ils ne se cachaient plus des moldus. L'assassinat non résolu d'un auror était l'arbre qui masquait une forêt de traffic et de malversation entre des sorciers probablement liés de prés ou de loin au grand méchant lord et Ginny avait disparue.

Molly était au bord de la crise de nerfs et même le flegme légendaire d'Arthur était mis à rude épreuve, Lily ne cessait de culpabiliser, les frères Weasley avaient eux, refusé toute autre mission et se consacraient à la recherche de leur cadette. Dans mes rares moments de lucidité je nous trouvais un peu égoïste de ne nous soucier que d'elle alors que tant des notres avaient eux aussi disparu ou avaient perdu la vie et que les funérailles se succèdaient.

Mais l'ordre fonctionnait par petit groupe d'une vingtaine de personne et Dumbledort était le seul à avoir la liste exhaustive de nos membres et dans notre groupe, il y avait certe eu de nombreux bléssés, mais il ne manquait que Ginny.

A chaque seconde, j'étais terroriser à l'idée que l'on m'apprenne sa mort, je ne le supporterai pas une seconde fois. Les recherches étaient d'autant plus longues que nous étions obligés de tout déblayer à la main pour éviter de blésser davantage les survivants potentiels. Cette nuit là j'étais assis dans un coins du jardin du terrier, Luka sur les genoux jouant distraitement avec lui.

Je n'avais pas dormi depuis trois jours, aucun de nous n'y arrivaient et nous cherchions les disparus jusqu'a épuisement, le peu de temps que je passais au quartier général, je le consacrais à mon petit garçon qui ne cessait d'être grognon et de réclamer Ginny. Je me rendis compte qu'elle était pour lui ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'une maman.

_ Je te promet de la retrouver, mon bébé, Ginny reviendra bientôt et nous serons une vrai famille, promis-je à mon fils.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de nous, je savais qu'il s'agissait de Rémus, il me tendis un verre de whisky pur feu. Ces traits étaient tirés et de profondes cernes violette marquaient le visage de mon ami, il n'avait pas pu récupérer correctement de la dernière pleine lune.  
>_ Au milieu de la nuit ? Lui demandai-je interloqué.<br>_ On en a tous besoin, se contenta t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules, je vidai le verre d'un seul trait.  
>_ Comment tu te sens Patmol ?<p>

_ J'essaie de gérer mais elle me manque, et j'ai peur, je ne peux pas la perdre,je commence juste à aller mieux, elle est si jeune.

_ Je sais, mais elle est vivante, la pendule de Molly l'affirme, me rassura mon ami avec une conviction que je savais feinte.

_ Oui, en danger de mort, tu parle d'un réconfort ! Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.  
>_ Tu devrais essayer de dormir quelques heures jusqu'à l'aube et demain le bureau des aurors se passera de toi, cherche là et ramène là nous saine et sauve.<p>

_ Merci, Moony.  
>_ A ton service.<p>

Je me levai et allai coucher mon fils dans son lit avant de quitter ma chambre et de me dirigeai discrètement vers celle de Ginny où son minuscule chaton m'acueilli en ronronan, je m'étendis sur le lit de la jeune femme, son parfum m'entourait comme si elle avait à peine quitté la pièce et je sentis mes yeux me bruler, je réprimai quelques sanglots, me recroquevillant sur moi même, le chat de ginny peletonné contre moi, je tombai dans la somnolence bercé par le doux parfum de ma compagne partout autour de moi.

J'ouvris les yeux à l'aube pas franchement reposé mais déterminé à ne pas baisser les bras, je pris une douche en vitesse, embrassai mon petit garçon et sortis de la maison pour transplaner dans une petite rue près des décombres, Une dizaine de personnes était déjà sur les lieux pour poursuivre les recherches.

Je reperai Charlie et Bill Weasley, et les rejoingnis, ils m'informèrent qu'aucun survivants n'avait été retrouver la veille et que les chances d'en sortir d'autre s'amenuisaient d'heures en heures. Nous évacuâmes les décombres et les corps tout au long de la journée, il faisait chaud et mon bras toujours en écharpe était douloureux mais il était hors de question que je m'arrête.

Vers midi des cris sourds retentirent à quelques centimêtres de l'endroit où Arthur et moi déblayons, nous accélérâmes en tentant de parler à la personne sous les décombres, d'autre vinrent nous aider et au bout d'une longue heure nous aperçumes une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, un nourrisson visisblement endormi emmitouflé dans des lambeaux, elle avait l'air de n'être que légèrement bléssée mais elle tremblait comme une feuille. Nous la sortîmes des décombres et des médicomages la prirent aussitôt en charge. Elle était sévèrement désydratée mais elle et son enfant allaient bien. Cette découverte nous remis du baume au coeur et nous déblayâmes de plus belle.

Le jour commençait à tomber lorsqu'un homme signala une jeune femme vivante mais inconsciente et prisonnière d'une lourde poutre.

Nous nous précipitâmes pour lui venir en aide, ces cheveux roux étaient couverts de poussière et de sang, son visage tuméfié était figé dans une grimace de douleur et de terreur,une barre de fertraversait son abdomen, je stoppai net en reconnaissant ma compagne, incapable de réagir, je me laissai glisser contre un mur, la tête dans les mains tremblante pour ne plus voir ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mon lit à Poudlard, Tonks à mon chevet.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demandai-je encore dans le brouillard.

_ Tu as décidé de jouer à la belle au bois dormant, s'amusa ma cousine dont le ventre énorme cachait presque le visage.

_ Comment va Ginny ? Réalisai-je soudain.

Le sourire de ma cousine s'éffaça brusquement.

_ Pas bien, Lily et Pomefresh s'occupe d'elle mais elle est dans le coma, la barre qui a transpercé son corps a fait de nombreux dégats, sans compter tout les autres traumatismes, elle à une jambe cassée et rien ne dit que sa colonne vertébrale n'a pas été touché.

_ Elle va s'en sortir ? Murmurai-je, peu sur de vouloir la réponse.

_ On en sait rien, elles font ce qu'elle peuvent.

_ Je veux la voir, Dis-je en sortant de mon lit. J'enfilai rapidement un short et un tee-shirt puis me dirigeai à grand pas vers l'infirmerie Tonks me suivant de loin.

J'entrai doucement dans la pièce et me dirigeai vers le lit où une petite chose inerte était étendue, des tas d'appareils étranges et compliqués étaient reliés à elle émettant des bruits sinistres.

Lily était assise prêt du lit et jetait des coups d'oeil anxieux au matèriel médical.

_ Molly et Arthur viennent juste de partir se reposer, Dumbledort à mit une chambre à leur disposition, me fit savoir mon amie d'une voix lasse et triste.

_ C'est bien, comme ça ils sont près d'elle, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, elle va s'en sortir ?

_ Seul le temps le dira. Il faut lui parler le plus possible pour qu'elle s'accroche, elle doit nous entendre au maximum, m'informa Lily.

Je hochai la tête et pris place sur une autre chaise près du petit lit. Lily se leva et profita de ma présence pour aller faire le point de la situation avec mrs Pomefresh.

Je pris la main glacée de la jeune femme en l'observant,elle semblait minuscule dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie son visage était toujours tuméfié et toujours douloureusement contracté. Qu'avait t-elle subit, qui avait elle affronté pour avoir l'air si terrifié ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle reste se battre ?

_ Eh ! Princesse, il parait que tu nous entends ? Alors bats toi mon coeur, parce que j'ai besoins de toi. Je veux revoir tes yeux, ton sourire, tu me manque c'est horrible. Et tu manque à Luka, il n'arrête pas de te réclamer, lui dis-je, la voix rauque. Bats toi Gin' reviens moi mon amour, je t'en pris. La suppliai-je, en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux désormais propres

Les larmes que je retenais depuis trois jours envahirent mes yeux et débordèrent sans que je puisse les en empêcher et de violents sanglots secouèrent tout mon corps. Je sentis la main de Tonks, dont j'avais oublié la présence sur mon épaule, elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça comme un enfant, tout en me chuchotant des paroles apaisantes.


	37. Chapter 37 adieux et retrouvailles

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il contient le premier lemon de cette histoire et je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit bien réussis donc dites moi ce que vous en pensé

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

…...

RAR :

Julbi encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews et pour ton enthousiasme, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je maintient le suspens sur ce qu'il va bien pouvoir arriver à Ginny pendant encore quelques chapitres. Oui je suis un peu sadique sur les bord. Encore un million de fois merci. A bientôt, bisous.

Azilys, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as pas du tout été méchante. J'accepte très bien les critiques, elles aident à s'améliorer et je vais tenter d'en tenir suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'ai moi aussi beaucoup plus de mal aavec la partie qui concerne Ron, Harry et Hermione et peut être que cela se ressent à l'écriture et que c'est pour cela que tu as plus de difficultés à accrocher.

J'espère que la suite te plaira et n'hésite pas à me faire par de tes remarque. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de commanter. Bonne lecture, à bientôt, bises.

Alerah, Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille Review, j'espère vraiment que cette suite te plaira. Au plaisir de te retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture, à bientôt.

Voilà place à l'histoire bonne lecture.

…...

PdV Harry

L'été se faisait moins pesant en cette fin d'Août, mais le soleil continuait à briller. Un vent que les locaux appelaient mistral soufflait de toutes ses forces, ce qui était assez impressionnant pour un non-habitué comme moi, mais les autres semblaient accoutumés.

De grosses machines à moteur commençaient à s'exciter, les paysans du coin n'avait plus qu'un mot à la bouche : les vendanges. La vie s'animait du côté de la cave coopérative, et tout le monde prenait des paris sur la qualité du vin qui allait être préparé. On guettait la météo pour prévenir tout orage indésirable qui pourrait endommager le précieux revenu local, car à la vue du paysage recouvert de vignes, on ne pouvait pas se méprendre quant à l'importance des côtes du Rhône au niveau local.

Julie était inscrite pour vendanger une petite parcelle d'un ami à son oncle, car avec le beau temps, de cet été, les raisins étaient en avance, et son oncle avait jugé bon de la faire travailler encore plus.

Nous nous étions retrouvé après son travail comme à l'accoutumé, mais cette fois-ci nous étions tranquilles car Ron et Hermione étaient partis en Bretagne afin de préparer les inscriptions pour Beaubâtons.

A l'aide du mot de Dumbledort, nous pouvions nous inscrire dans toutes les écoles en partenariat avec Poudlard, et nous avions décidé d'en profiter afin d'en savoir plus sur la fondatrice de l'école.

_ Bonjour, mon anglais ! Me fit Julie juste avant de m'embrasser.

Je lui rendit son baiser, et caressais ses doux cheveux blonds. Notre relation était des plus normales aux vues de la situation qui était totalement anormale. Je savais maintenant pourquoi les sorciers ne fréquentaient pas les moldus, car ils devaient continuer à ignorer notre présence, et pour cela, il nous était impossible d'interférer dans leur vie.

_ Julie, je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai crains ce moment depuis que je t'ai vu, mais pourtant je savais qu'il devait arriver.

_ Tu repars en Angleterre ?

_ Pas tout à fait. Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai parlé d'une mission ? Et bien je dois la poursuivre, et pour ton bien, je ne peux pas te dire où je compte partir.

_ Mais tu vas revenir ?

_ Si je réussis, je reviendrais sans problèmes, mais si j'échoue, je ne peux rien te garantir.

_ Tu seras en danger ?

_ Non. Mais les sorciers ne sont pas tous bons, et notre monde est sur le point de s'enfoncer dans une guerre que l'on espérait terminée. C'est pour cela que je suis parti de chez moi, pour l'en empêcher, mais si la guerre éclate. Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Je sentais de la peur et de la tristesse en elle. Je m'en voulais de recommencer et redire les mêmes choses qu'à Ginny.

Cependant, je pouvais faire en sorte qu'elle oublie tout grâce à un sort d'oubliette, et je me devais de lui demander.

_ Si tu as peur, je peux faire en sorte d'effacer tous tes souvenirs de moi.

_ De quoi ! S'emporta-t-elle. Comment oserais-tu faire une chose pareille.

_ Calme-toi, je voulais simplement t'aider.

_ M'aider ? Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, promet-moi de revenir !

_ Je ne peux pas te promettre quelque chose comme ça, je te promets de tout faire pour revenir, mais peut-être que je ne le pourrais pas, et comment sauras-tu que je t'ai oublié ou que je suis mort ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois là à souffrir.

_ Mais la vie fait que l'on souffre, c'est ce qui nous permet d'être heureux ! Mes parents sont morts sans que je n'ai pu les connaitre, je vis chez ma tante et mon oncle, et je ne peux pas te dire que ma vie est rose tous les jours. Mais tu m'as rendu l'espoir, tu m'as montré que le monde pouvait être magique. Je ne peux pas oublier tout ça ! Et même si tu ne le souhaite pas, je t'attendrais, car c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, puis je me souvins de l'horloge de Mrs Weasley, et je me demandais si on ne pouvais pas en créer une pour Julie.

_ Ecoute, fis-je, je ne peux rien te promettre, mais j'essaierais par tous les moyens que tu saches si je suis en bonne santé. Ainsi, tu sauras si je penses à toi.

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau, et je sentis des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ceci me fit encore plus mal de la quitter, et nos adieux seraient encore plus durs que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je laissais couler à mon tour une larme le long de ma joue.

Nous n'avions pas envie de sortir nous promener pour aujourd'hui, je décidai donc de lui prendre la main et de l'amener dans la résidence que nous avions loué pour ses vacances.

A peine avions nous franchis la porte, que nos baisers devinrent de plus en plus fougueux, comme si nous pouvions condenser toute une éternité de passion en une seconde.

Le désir devint tellement fort que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me presser contre elle. J'embrassai son cou et lui caressai la nuque d'une main. Mon autre main qui était sur sa hanche remontait vers sa poitrine.

Je guettai une réaction de refus ou autre chose de sa part, mais elle fermait les yeux, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en signe de bien être. Je glissai mes lèvres vers sa poitrine tout en tirant sur son son débardeur pour découvrir la peau qu'il cachait. Elle se plaqua contre le mur, et se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir, elle s'agrippa à moi, faisant passer ses bras dans mon dos et remontant sa cuisse jusqu'à mes fesses. Elle ôta mon T-shirt, et se mit à embrasser mon torse, jouant avec sa langue, elle me caressait les abdos que je contractai machinalement. Je la relevai des deux mains pour lui enlever complètement son débardeur, j'avais remarqué qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, je pris donc ses jolis seins dans mes mains et continuai à les embrasser.

Julie glissa une de ses mains libres dans mon caleçon, et commença à caresser doucement mon sexe, je décollai mes lèvres des siennes pour gémir de plaisir, elle en profita pour s'agenouiller, et coller sa poitrine autour de ma verge tendue. Elle joua avec, me fixant droit dans les yeux, je la regardai avec convoitise. Elle me sourit et se releva pour m'emmener vers le lit de ma chambre où elle s'allongea dans une position lascive, remuant tel un chat réclamant des caresses. Je la rejoignis et commençai à embrasser ses pieds, remontant lentement vers les mollets, puis je relevai sa jupe en embrassant ses cuisses. Mes doigts caressaient délicatement son entrejambe, et je sentis son corps se tordre sous l'effet du plaisir, je me décidai enfin à lui enlever sa culotte pour poser ma langue sur son clitoris.

Ses gémissements faisaient grandir mon excitation, et je me calai sur le rythme de sa respiration pour accélérer les mouvements de ma langue quand il le fallait. Mes doigts l'exploraient dans sa profondeur, et je la sentais se contracter autour de mon index et de mon majeur. Je continuais et continuais encore mes vas et viens jusqu'à ce qu'elle se crispe et pousse de petit cris de jouissance qu'elle étouffa en mordant dans un oreiller, là elle se leva, et s'assit sur moi, elle m'entoura de ses bras, et je profitai de la position pour faire glisser mais mains sur ses fesses. Elle me chevaucha et me fit glisser en elle.

J'accompagnai ses mouvements de bassin afin que nos corps soient systématiquement serrer l'un contre l'autre. Nos caresses s'accélérèrent jusqu'à effectuer un balais frénétique accompagné de gémissements de plaisirs.

Bientôt je la sentis se resserrer autour de ma verge, cette fois-ci elle n'étouffa pas les manifestations de son plaisir.

Elle se mit ensuite sur le ventre et je la pénétrai en levrette pouvant ainsi continuer à caresser ses seins et son clitoris jusqu'à ce que moi aussi je jouisse en elle. Je m'écroulai enfin pour me blottir contre son corps nu, et nous nous endormîmes tranquillement.

Lorsque le jour de lui dire vraiment adieux arriva enfin, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Ron et Hermione étaient revenus de bretagne, mais ils nous laissèrent nous aimer une dernière fois.

Au moment de quitter Julie, je lui offris un présent que j'étais aller chercher dans une boutique de sorciers au cœur d'Avignon.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est une montre, mais une montre spéciale. Elle ne t'indique pas l'heure, mais son aiguille t'indiquera si je suis en vie, et si je penses à toi. Si elle est tournée vers le coté où il est écrit « Parti », c'est que tu peux m'oublier.

_ Mais pourquoi pense tu tant que tu ne va pas revenir ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai déjà perdu des amis auxquels je tenais beaucoup, et j'ai peur d'en perdre encore. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour que mon monde ne tombe pas dans la tyrannie, et que ton monde ne disparaisse pas.

_ Je sais que tu me reviendras me fit-elle, et alors, tu m'amèneras avec toi pour que nous puissions vivre heureux.

_ Je te promets d'essayer, lui répondis-je.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, puis je partis avec mes deux amis pour la rentrée de l'école. Une fois dans le train, Ron ne put s'empêcher de me demander :

_ Tu la reverras ?

_ Je l'espères.

_ C'est donc fini avec Ginny s'inquiéta Hermione.

_ Bien sûr, je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'attendre, et j'espère qu'elle l'a fait. Mais je ne peux pas demander à tout le monde de m'oublier, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un continue de penser à moi.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien à cela, et j'appréciai le fait qu'ils ne me jugeaient pas, surtout Ron qui avait le droit de le faire. Je ne savais pas où était Ginny, ni ce qu'elle faisait, mais j'espérais qu'elle était en vivante, en bonne santé et peut être même amoureuse. Nous arrivions dans la gare d'Avignon, et comme lors de notre arrivée, il y avait tout un tas de sorciers qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Le chef de gare nous avait indiqué où se trouvait notre train, et nous partîmes pour la Bretagne, au beau milieu d'une forêt celte où se trouvait l'école de Beauxbâtons. L'endroit ressemblait à notre grand réconfort plus à Poudlard qu'à Durmstrang, mais le château avait l'air plus ancien. Il y avait moins de tours, et plus de murailles. Pour accéder à l'entrée, il fallait passer par-dessus un pont levis qui enjambait les douves. Nous étions tous les trois regroupés, et nous suivions tous les autres élèves qui s'entassaient dans l'imposante bâtisse médiévale.

Il nous fallait demander notre chemin pour commencer à nous intégrer, mais je ne me sentais pas encore le courage de le faire. Une fois entrés dans le château, nous fûmes surpris par la décoration intérieure qui était totalement différente de ce à quoi l'on pouvait s'attendre en observant, les murs extérieurs,qui étaient rudes et dénudés de fioritures tandis que l'intérieur était extrêmement décoré et très chaleureux. Je jetai un regard à Ron qui avait l'air encore plus que moi retissant à prendre contact avec nos futurs camarades. Encore une fois, nous comptions sur Hermione. A notre regard, elle comprit quelle était sa lourde tâche, elle se dirigea donc vers un groupe de jeunes gens qui semblaient avoir notre âge.

_ Bonjour, fit-elle, nous sommes les élèves de Poudlard, et nous nous demandions quel est le programme de la journée ?

_ Bonjour, fit un des deux garçons du groupe, vous êtes perdus ?

_ En effet, repris Ron avec son habituelle jalousie, mais ce que voulait surtout savoir ma copine était que l'on ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, fit le garçon amusé par la situation, ce que je vous propose c'est d'aller vers un surveillant et de lui demander votre chambre, vous pourrez ainsi déposer vos affaires. Quand vous aurez fini, je vous conseille de repasser par la grande cours, nous y serons en attendant le discours de la directrice.

_ Et, à quelle heure est ce discours ?

_ A dix huit heures, vous aurez le temps.

Je regardai machinalement ma montre, il était deux heures de l'après midi.

Comme il nous avait été conseillé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un surveillant qui nous indiqua nos quartiers qui se situaient au dernier étage du bâtiment qui faisait le tour de la grande cour. Je prenais avec Ron les escaliers pour aller au dortoir des garçons où le confort était bien moindre qu'à Poudlard. Les lits étaient étroits et les murs nus faisaient pensé à ceux du vieux château de Saint Victor. Nous posâmes rapidement le peu d'affaires que nous avions, avec tout le matériel qui avait été demandé pour cette année, et que nous avions déjà acheté. Nous redescendîmes dans la cour principale pour rejoindre Hermione, nous lui confiâmes notre ressenti sur notre chambre et son aspect spartiate, mais elle ne semblait aucunement le partager, apparemment sa chambre était spacieuse et élégamment décorée avec toute la chaleur qui émanait du reste de l'école.

Nous croisâmes les camarades que nous avions rencontrés un peu plus tôt, mais nous décidâmes de ne pas nous attarder auprès d'eux pour aller visiter l'enceinte de notre nouvelle école.

Il y avait plusieurs bâtiments en forme de carré, qui abritaient tous une cours intérieure garnie par de nombreuses fontaines et jeux d'eau. L'école était peuplée majoritairement de filles, et pas un seul des élèves ne semblaient être âgée de moins de 14 ans. Nous recherchâmes instinctivement une trace de la fondatrice de l'école, cependant nous ne savions absolument pas à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler il nous était donc impossible de la reconnaître dans un des nombreux portrait qui ornaient les mur du château. Il n'y avait aucune mention de Jeanne Beauxbâtons. Nous retournions donc auprès des élèves locaux afin d'échanger quelques informations sur nos école respectives.

_ Rebonjour, fis-je nous voulons nous présenter Je suis Harry, voici Ron et Hermione.

_ Rebonjour fit le garçon de tout à l'heure, je me présente à mon tour, je suis Audric, et Voici Laurent et Sandrine.

Nous nous serrâmes la main en signe de salutation. Audric était brun, de taille assez petite et avec un regard malicieux. Laurent était plus grand, mais aussi assez maigre, il était brun et arborait un sourire très amical. Sandrine avait les cheveux châtains ondulant jusqu'à la taille, elle possédait de jolis yeux verts, et était aussi très agréable.

_ Nous sommes surpris par votre école, fit Hermione, n'y a-t-il pas de sorciers en dessous de l'âge de 14 ans ici ?

_ Oui et non répondit Laurent, en réalité en France, il y a deux niveaux d'école de magie, le principal et le supplémentaire. Si on accède à partir de l'âge de sa onzième année au principal, on accède au supplémentaire à 14 ans.

_ Chez nous il n'existe qu'une seule école répondit Hermione. Enfin, quatre en réalité, on nous y répartit dès le premier jour, ces écoles ont pour nom ceux des fondateurs de Poudlards.

_ Savez-vous qui est le fondateur de votre école ? Allai-je droit au but.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et aucuns ne répondit. Nous discutâmes donc d'autres choses pour faire connaissance, car aucuns d'entre eux ne savaient quoi que ce soit sur le sujet qui nous intéressait.

Évidemment me dis-je à moi-même, ce pourrait être tellement plus simple qu'ainsi.

Audric était originaire de la ville de Metz dans l'est de la France, tandis que Laurent et Severine étaient tous deux originaires de Montpellier, dans le sud. Nous étions soulagés d'êtres tombés sur des gens au premier abord sympathique, et nous ne les lâchâmes pas de l'après-midi, profitant de leur expérience et de leurs bons mots.

Une fois les 18 heures arrivées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'équivalent de la grande salle de BeauxBâtons, mise à part le fait que toutes les tables faisaient face à l'estrade, nous nous étions mis délibérément au fond de la salle afin de pouvoir être inattentif en paix. La directrice était une femme immense et mince, presque aussi grande que Hagrid, à la peau sombre et aux cheveux châtains mi-long soigneusement coiffés, ses immenses yeux bleu, scrutaient l'assemblée des élèves avec bienveillance un peu comme le faisait Dumbledort.. Elle portait une élégante et longue robe de sorcier en soie bleu clair assortie à la couleur des uniformes de l'école, une énorme bague ornait chacun de ses long doigts manucurés et vernis et d'interminables colliers de perles multicolores se superposaient autour de son cou gracile. Elle parlait avec un accent étrange en roulant excessivement les « r » et en donnant une forme ridicule à ses lèvre écarlates à chaque fois qu'elle commençait un mot. Son discours porta sur l'importance de l'élégance que doit posséder la sorcellerie, et du rayonnement de l'école au travers le monde. Elle salua les nouveaux élèves et souhaita la bien venu à tous ceux qui venaient de Poudlard. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi me permis de me rendre compte qu'au moins cinq ou six élèves de notre année avait choisis de terminer leurs études dans cette école. Dont Dean Thomas qui nous accorda un geste de salut quand il nous aperçut visiblement soulagé de rencontrer des tête connues et Neuville et Luna qui étaient assis à l'autre bout de notre table.

Puis vint le moment de présenter les professeurs de cette année, ils entrèrent ensemble en rang pour se présenter chacun à leur tour.

_ Le grand avec les cheveux noirs ne vous fait penser à personne ? Demandai-je troublé par le nouvel arrivant sur le visage duquel je ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom.

_ Il me semble que non, me répondit Ron, mais d'ici il est difficile de voir quoi-que ce soit.

_ Si avec mes lunettes j'arrive à voir quelque chose, tu le devrais aussi, m'énervai-je.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Harry, fit Hermione à Ron en plissant les yeux, c'est sa posture qui me fait penser à quelqu'un, sa façon de se tenir droit ! Dommage, qu'il cache son visage, je voudrais bien savoir qui est-ce.

Nous n'eûmes pas à nous interroger bien longtemps, car son tour arriva et il vint à se présenter aux élèves. Il avança d'un pas lent, assuré et noble, puis il s'arrêta au niveau du pupitre, il releva la tête et nous le reconnûmes tous les trois. Comment avait-il fait pour nous retrouver, me demandais-je.

_ Bonjour à tous, fit-il, je me présente à vous, je suis Régulus Acturus Black, et je serais votre professeur de potion pour cette année.


	38. Chapter 38 un silence de mort

Voici un chapitre à points de vues multiples qui ne fait pas avancer l'histoire mais qui montre comment les différents personnages vive la situations de Ginny et le climat de tentions de plus en plus pesant dans le monde sorcier, bonne lecture, à bientôt.

RAR :

Azilys : merci pour tes conseils, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Julbi : voilà un chapitre où l'on retrouve Ginny et Sirius, enfin surtout Sirius. Il n'est pas très joyeux, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira, Bisous.

PDV Dumbledort,

Demain, ce sera la rentrée des classes, avec près d'une semaine de retard, mais il fallait le temps aux blessés de récupérer et de rentrer chez eux. Bizarrement, je n'éprouve pas la même excitation, ni la même passion, à l'idée de cette année qui commence que d'habitude.

Je suis inquiet, pourrai-je protéger tout ces enfants des dangers de l'extérieur, arriverons-nous à venir à bout de ce mage noir que j'avais autrefois accueilli dans ce château, et à qui j'avais tout appris. Arrêtera t-il un jour d'étendre les tentacules de ses méfaits.

J' avais dû renouveler une partie de mon personnel enseignant, certains professeurs ayant été gravement blessés durant l'attaque de Sainte Mangouste, d'autre avaient simplement fuient ce pays pour échapper à la mort. Pour la première fois, je doutais, d'avoir fait les mauvais choix, pour cette école, pour mes élèves, pour notre avenir.

PDV Molly,

Je caressai les doux cheveux roux, de ma petite fille comme je le faisais quand elle était une toute petite fille, pour l'aider à s'endormir. Sauf que là je tentai de l'aider à se réveiller.

Une longue semaine qu'elle était étendue là, frêle, inerte, pâle, presque fantomatique. Parfois elle était si froide que j'avais l'impression qu'elle était morte alors je frottais ses joues creuses et bleuies avec vigueur pour leur apporter un peu de chaleur.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer, car ce serait admettre que tout n'était pas normale, que Ginny n'était pas à nos côtés, alors je serrai les dents,je restai forte, pour Ginny, pour Arthur et pour mes garçons qui ne supportaient pas de voir leur petite sœur dans cet état.

_ Bonjour, Molly, une voix grave et lasse me sortie de ma rêverie en me faisant sursauter. Bonjour Sirius, Rémus.

_ Comment va t elle ? Questionna le loup garou.

_ Toujours pareil, profondément endormie. Soufflai-je fatiguée de répéter cela à longueur de journée, fatiguée tout cour d'ailleurs.

_ Depuis quand n'as tu pas dormis ? Me demanda Sirius.

_ Deux ou trois jours, j'ai perdu le compte. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, j'irai m'allonger quand Arthur rentrera du ministère.

_ Tu devrais y aller maintenant, tu es à bout de force, me conseilla Sirius, nous resterons là jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Arthur. Me proposa t-il.

_ C'est gentils, mais je vous assure que sa va je peux rester encore quelques heures? affirmai-je tant bien que mal.

_ Sois un peu raisonnable Molly, m'admonesta Rémus, tu tombe de fatigue, va te reposer, on te préviendra s'il y a le moindre changement.

_ Bien, mais vous me prévenez au moindre signe, exisai-je.

_ ouiiiii, râlèrent-il en cœur, me décrochant un petit sourire.

_Sirius c'est toi qui décide, mais Ginny adore Luka, alors peut être que tu pourrais le lui amener quand tu viens la voir. Ça l'aidera peut être. Proposai-je.

_ Je l'amènerai, accepta t-il, elle va s'en sortir, elle est forte, c'est ta fille, me rassura t-il

_ Je sais, dis-je en passant le pas de la porte le dos voûté et les pieds traînants.

je rejoignis l'appartement que Dumbledort nous avait attribué depuis que nous avions retrouvé Ginny.

Je tournai en rond incapable d'aller m'allonger, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser d'extérioriser d'extérioriser tous ce qui s'était passer, de crier mon angoisse, je me saisi d'une plume et d'un parchemin que je commençai à noircir frénétiquement.

PDV Fleur,

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, le frond en sueur et le corps tremblant après un horrible cauchemar encore un. Depuis plusieurs jours ceux-ci m'assaillaient dés que je fermais les yeux toujours plus horribles nuits après nuits. Je tentai de me blottir contre mon Bill, mais la place à ma droite était froide, je me levai inquiète en priant tout les Merlins pour qu'il n'ai pas était appelé pour une mission après que je me sois endormie.

Je descendis les escaliers du Terrier sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maisonnée.

De la lumière filtrait sous la porte close de la cuisine.

Je la poussai lentement pour découvrir, mon fiancé avachi sur la table, un verre de pur feu à moitié vidé devant lui et un album photo ouvert. Je m'approchai silencieusement de lui et jetai un coup d' œil sur la photo qu'il avait choisit.

Elle représentait Bill âgé de huit ou neuf ans tenant délicatement dans ses bras, une petite poupée rousse qui devait avoir à peine quelques heures. Bill lui lançait un regard à la fois fière et protecteur.

_ Ce jour là, je me suis promis que je la protégerai du monde entier, la voix morne et saccadée de mon Bill me fit sursauter, on peut dire que je me suis bien planté sur ce coup là ! Ricana t-il amèrement, dire que j'étais si fière qu'elle veuille faire partie de l'ordre.

_ Tu te fais du mal pour rien, William, tranchai-je un peu brusquement, désemparée par sa douleur et par mon propre chagrin à la fois.

Il ricana méchamment et me jeta un regard dédaigneux que je ne lui avait jamais vu.

_C'est vrai, je me fais du mal, mais à toi ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu rac...

_ La grande Fleur Delacourt ne ressent rien pour personne, c'est bien connu ! Tu sais comment on t'appelle à Gringotts la reine de glace, je commence à croire qu'ils ont tous raisons, tu ne pense qu'à toi, à ton petit bien être ! Les autres ne t'intéresse pas, me hurla t-il soudain. Ses paroles me blessèrent au plus profond de moi, mais je tentai de rester le plus calme possible.

_ Tu es injuste, William Weasley, j'essaie juste d'être forte pour toi. Tu sais très bien que j'adore ta sœur ! Et je te signal que MOI je vais la voir tout les jours, alors que tu n'as pas encore mis les pieds à Poudlard. Dis-je doucement mais fermement.

_ Je peux pas c'est trop difficile., s'effondra t-il soudain, c'est au-dessus de mes forces de la voir dans cet état, sanglota t-il en me prenant contre lui, et en murmurant des excuses. Je me contentai de tenter de le rassurer et de calmer en même temps mes propres craintes, sur l'avenir. Celui de ma belle sœur autant, que le notre. Je tentai d'être forte pour tout le monde, mais la vérité c'est que j'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée de tout voir s'écrouler autour de nous, terrifiée de voir Bill si fragile, terrifiée pour ce petit être qui grandissait en moi depuis quelques semaines et dont je gardais jalousement le secret.

PDV Arthur

Mes journées se déroulaient mécaniquement depuis l'attaque de sainte mangouste. Je me levai après une nuit sans sommeil, m'habillais sans y penser, prenais un petit déjeuner sans saveur et quittais Poudlard pour transplaner en direction du ministère après avoir embrassé Molly et Ginny.

Ensuite j'exécutais les tâches qui m'étaient donnés le plus rapidement possible puis je rentrai à Poudlard pour retrouver une Molly dont les jolis yeux, si semblable à ceux de Ginny étaient invariablement rougis, et mon petit bébé toujours apathique. Alors pour avoir l'impression qu'elle était toujours avec moi, me mettais à parler pendant de longues heures, lui racontant mes journées, résumant les lourdes réunions de l'ordre, la priant de vite me revenir.

Moi le taciturne, le calme, le rassurant, je devenais bavard, inquiet et d'aucun soutient pour les miens, à la visions de ma petite fille inerte dans ce lit d'infirmerie, la situation m'échappait et pour me rassurer je parlais :

_ Bonjour ma chérie, c'est papa. Je sais que tu es fatiguée et que tu as besoins de repos, mais je voulais juste te dire que tu me manque, petite puce. Tu manque à tout le monde.

Au ministère c'est le branle-bas de combat, tout est sans dessus-dessous depuis l'attaque de sainte mangouste. Le ministre est sur les dents et les aurors aussi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu James et Rémus aussi remontés. Et puis ils se font du soucis. Tonks et Lily sont prêtes à accoucher et Tonks poursuis ses missions, du coup Rémus est à cran et donc James aussi, et ça se ressens sur tout le services... Et bla bla bla, s'était comme cela chaque soirs, je pouvais tenir pendant des heures et des heures, désespérant de la voir ne serai-ce que bouger un doigt ou froncer les sourcils. J'étais à l'affût du moindre signe qui pourrait prouver qu'elle était avec nous. Mais ce tout petit signe ne venait pas.

PDV Rémus,

Décompresser,

nous en avions tous besoins, Lily pour sortir de la culpabilité qui la serrait depuis l'attaque et de son inquiétude pour Harry dont elle n'avait des nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire de Ginny en temps normal. Tonks pour souffler un peu du rythme qu'elle s'imposait dans son travail, alors qu'il lui restait à peine un petit mois avant le terme de sa grossesse et qu'elle commencerait sa mission d'infiltration le lendemain.

James parce qu'il était un des capitaines des aurors et parce que toute la pression du boulot lui tombait sur les épaules et que comme moi il se demandait s'il était bien raisonnable de mettre un enfant au monde par les temps qui courraient. Et moi pour les mêmes raisons que James et Tonks en fait. Nous avions donc décidé de partager un petit repas entre amis, pour un soir oubliant que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Nous y avions aussi convié Sirius qui avait décliné, tout en nous disant de nous amuser pour lui. Si Lily et James n'avaient pas bien compris les raisons de son refus, pour Tonks et moi il ne faisait pas de doutes qu'ils ne voulais pas quitter Poudlard et s'éloigner de Ginny ne serai-ce que quelques heures.

Nous étions donc réunis Lily, James, Tonks et moi autour d'un bon repas préparé par Lily. Quand James mit les deux pieds dans le plat, comme disent les moldus.

_ Vous trouvez pas que Sirius est bizarre en ce moment ? Questionna t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Tonks en me jetant un petit regard inquiet.

_ Et bien je le trouve de nouveau triste et abattu comme après la mort de Clara. Et c'est depuis qu'on a retouvé Ginny qu'il est comme cela. Puis d'après ce que Molly et Pomfresh ont dit à Lily il vient la voir plusieurs fois par jour et il reste même parfois toute la nuit, c'est à se demander, s'il n'est pas avec elle.

Tonks étouffa un petit cri, qu'elle masqua en contraction, et Lily mit un béret à son mari en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ne sois pas stupide James, ils sont juste très amis. Le tansa Lily

Je m'empressai d'acquiescer à la justification de mon amie, qui semblait convaincu de ce qu'elle disait, tandis que James me lançait un regard qui signifiait, "toi et moi on en à pas encore fini, attends un peu qu'on soit seul, que je te tire les vers du nez."

Pour moi la soirée décompression s'achevait, un nouveau problème se posait, préserver le secret de Sirius et Ginny. La partie n'était pas gagner, car James n'était pas un si bon auror pour rien, son intuition le trompait rarement, d'autant plus quand elle nous concernait nous ses amis les plus proches.

Pdv Sirius.

Je lançai un regard de gratitude à Rémus, qui m'avait aidé à éloigner Molly de l'infirmerie. Depuis le jour où nous l'avions retrouvé je n'avais pas pus passer un instant seul avec Ginny, même au beau milieux de la nuit. Molly et Arthur ne la lâchaient pas. Ce que je pouvais comprendre, si Luka était dans ce lit je ne quitterais pas son cheveux. Mais j'avais désespérément besoin de quelques heures seuls avec ma compagne, de pouvoir lui parler librement.

Mon ami s'avança vers Ginny et resta près d'elle un long moment silencieux et l'air concentré. Puis un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Il passa sa main sur le frond de la jeune femme et y déposa un léger baiser amicale.

Puis il croisa mon regard interloqué.

_ J'ai réussis à la contacter par la légilimencie, m'indiqua t-il.

Elle n'est pas loin, son esprit est confus, il va lui falloir du temps pour émerger, mais elle nous entend. Elle m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manque, et qu'elle t'aime, me sourit mon ami.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce que venait de me dire Rémus,

lorsque je repris conscience du monde qui m'entourait il avait quitter l'infirmerie et j'étais enfin seul avec ma douce.

_ Tu me manque aussi princesse, si tu savais à quel point. Depuis que t'es pas là je ne vis plus.

J'ai besoins de toi ma princesse, je veux revoir tes yeux, entendre ton rire, reviens ma mignonne c'est tellement dure de respirer sans toi. Puis tu manque tellement à Luka, il ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il ce passe mais je crois qu'il sait que tu ne vas pas bien, et il passe son temps à te réclamer et à te chercher partout. Si tu voyais comme il grandit vite, en plus de "Ginny", il dit "papa", "merci" et "non".

Depuis deux ou trois jours il marche à quatre pattes. Il fait pleins de bêtises. Tu es en train de tout rater, alors faut que tu te réveille. Je me tus un long moment, écoutant le rythme faible de sa respiration, m'imprégnant de son parfum qui flottait tout autour de moi, caressant son poignet de mon pouce.

Au final le silence me paru intenable et pour ne pas craquer je me remis à lui parler.

_Aujourd'hui c'était le premier jour de cour. Avec tout cela la rentrée a été reportée, j'ai commencé la journée avec les sixièmes années. Et tu n'étais pas là, je n'arrivai pas à détourner mes yeux de ta chaise vide. Je suis pathétique, même plus capable d'être un bon professeur. Tu vois à quel point il faut que tu te dépêche de rouvrir tes magnifiques yeux et de revenir en cours. Je t'aime Gin', tu me manque tellement, c'est à la limite du tolérable. Je marquai une longue pose la gorge serrée par le chagrin.

_ Après ce qui est arrivé à Clara je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir retomber amoureux, et encore moins aussi vite, mais tu es arrivé dans ma vie comme un météore, tu m'es tombée dessus, et avant même que je comprenne quoique ce soit tu m'avais réappris à aller bien, tu m'as montré que toi Luka et moi nous pouvons fonder une famille unie.

Tu m'ai devenu aussi essentielle que l'eau ou l'oxygène. J'ai besoin de toi pour continuer à y croire, pour rester en vie.

Je déposai un baiser sur ces lèvres et caressai délicatement ses cheveux. Je restai ainsi pendant des heures, perdant toutes notions du temps et de la réalité. J'étais bien là, juste aux côtés de ma princesse.


	39. Chapter 39 malheureux évênements

Voici un nouveaux chapitre. Il est un peu laborieux mais bon.

RAR :

Julbi : C'est pas bien de ne pas suivre en math :), bon nous voilà de retour en Angleterre mais comme je suis une vilaine sadique pas de nouvelle de Ginny dans ce chapitre. Mais bon j'espère que tu aimera quand même. Bisous à bientôt.

Alerah : Merci pour ta gentille review . Retour en Angleterre pour ce chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira

Bises à bientôt.

Luffynette : Merci de tes commentaires n'hésite pas à continuer.

Bonne lecture à toutes.

PdV Tonks

_ Bonjour à vous madame Alice Rose, vous allez être reçue par messieurs Mitchell et Rutherford dans le bureau en face, veuillez patienter ici quelques instants je vous prie, m'informa une moldue grande et blonde, à la voix aimable et au sourire « ultra-brite »

Je la remerciai d'un sourire, relevai mon sac à main, puis allai m'asseoir là où on me l'avait indiqué en tentant de soigner ma démarche sur hauts talons. Quelques minutes plus tard blondie me fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être une grande salle de réunion ultra moderne, le mobilier y était froid et impersonnel et aucune décoration ne figurait aux murs d'un blanc polaire. Les deux hommes étaient assis bien droit face à l'entrée. Ils me saluèrent en se présentant Mitchell était le DRH de l'entreprise c'était, un petit homme chauve affublé d'une moustache grisonnante, vêtu d'un vieux costume à carreaux et d'une cravate grise, quant à Rutherford qui était le chef de comptabilité, il n'avait que la quarantaine, ses cheveux étaient biens coiffés et il portait une tenue un peu plus décontractée que celle de son collègue constituée d'une simple chemise bleue clair dont les manches étaient retournées en jusqu'au coude et d'un jean sombre. Après avoir serré les mains moles de mon auditoire, je répondis à toutes les questions qui m'étaient posées, et dont les réponses étaient scrupuleusement gribouillées sur un bout de papier. Mon discours était précis, je devais balancer tout un blabla que j'avais appris par cœur à quel point j'étais dévouée à l'entreprise, à quelle point je me sentais investie du sens du devoir, de l'esprit d'équipe, et autres bêtises appartenant au monde de l'entreprise moldue. La mise en scène était bien huilée, à tel point que je n'avais pas besoin de recours à la magie, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'être soulagée lorsque l'entretient pris fin. Je sorti du bureau en me détachant les cheveux, et en essayant toujours de ne pas me tordre la cheville sur ces maudits talons hauts.

Après avoir pu transplaner jusqu'au bureau des Aurors, je repris ma forme normale et surtout mon ventre de femme enceinte qui n'aurait jamais pu passer lors d'un entretient d'embauche. Le bureau était encore en panique après l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste, un autre événement qui mettait l'organisation de l'office sans dessus dessous, chamboulant l'ordre des priorités. James et Rémus m'attendaient dans leur bureau inondé de notes et de dossiers en tous genres. Ils ne me laissèrent même pas faire de remarque sur mes hauts talons que je fus assaillie de questions sur mon état de santé, mon état de stress et de fatigue.

_ Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que mon état est en train d'empirer au fur et à mesure que je me fait harceler de questions sur mes aptitudes au travail ! Remarquai-je un brin irritée.

_ Bon, me fit James, excuses nous. Nous ne voulions en aucun cas remettre en cause ton aptitude au travail, mais as-tu vu quelque chose de louche là bas ?

_ Non, répondis-je, SOCOD est une entreprise toute a fait banale, du moins en apparence. Sauf si on estime qu'un gros moldus chauve plus mal sapé qu'un sorcier voulant ce faire passer pour un moldu est une atteinte grave au sens de la mode, plaisantai-je.

James secoua la tête en souriant et Rémus leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupire quelque peu exaspéré en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

_ Est-ce que tu pense pouvoir être prise en tant que comptable dans la boîte ? Me demanda mon mari.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, fait confiance à mon charme irrésistible.

_ Ne prenons pas de risques inconsidérés, ajouta James, nous pouvons très bien lancer un sort de confusion aux responsables des embauches pour être sûrs que tu puisse t'infiltrer dans SOCOD, cette boîte à l'air trop importante pour que l'on néglige cette affaire et que l'on passe à coté de cette affaire de révélation de la magie. J'en ai plus qu'assez de me faire doubler en ce moment ! Nous étions tous à cran d'autant plus que l'inquiétude sur l'état de santé de Ginny grandissait.

Une semaine avait passé et j'avais reçu la lettre d'embauche de la part de la compagnie SOCOD. Je me rendis pour mon premier jour sur mon lieux de travail. On m'avais fait faire le tour de l'entreprise, et je fus extrêmement soulagée quand nous commençâmes notre première réunion.

Je sentais le bébé bouger au travers de mon ventre anormalement plat pour une femme enceinte de huit mois. De plus, le fait de marcher me fatiguait énormément, et j'étais contente d'avoir pris des chaussures plus confortables que les satanés talons que je portais lors de mon entretiens.

La réunion portait sur les objectifs de la compagnie, comment pouvait-elle augmenter ses activités de conseil à l'étranger, comment attirer de nouveaux clients et de nouveaux investisseurs... Tout un vocabulaire qui m'était étranger, j'essayais de tendre l'oreille pour capter la moindre information sur le PDG de l'entreprise, mais ce ne devait pas être à l'ordre du jour.

Je profitai ensuite du repas de midi pour nouer des relations avec mes nouveaux collègues en répondant à un jeu de questions réponses pour nous mettre à l'aise.

_ D'où venez vous Alice ? Me demanda le plus jeune de la table.

_ Je suis née dans l'Hampshire, mais j'ai grandi près de Birmingham, là où j'ai fait mes études, fis-je en récitant les fiches de mon personnage travaillées au préalable.

_ Je suis aussi de Birmingham, fit ma voisine, une rousse avec un gros nez.

_ C'est une ville que je n'ai jamais aimée, fis-je pour écourter la conversation.

_ Et vous avez étudié à l'université de Birmingham ? Continua ma voisine.

_ Non, j'ai du aller dans une autre école, répondis-je laconique.

_ Laquelle ? Me demanda-t-elle visiblement curieuse .

_ Poufsouffle, répondis-je en panne d'inspiration, elle haussa les épaules face à ce nom inconnu, cependant le collègue qui me faisait face lâcha sa fourchette lorsqu'il entendit le nom de l'école, et me jeta un regard surpris.

Je fus saisie d'un doute horrible, étais-je la seule sorcière à cette table ? J'essayais d'analyser le comportement de mon collègue, mais celui-ci ne trahissait plus aucune émotion.

Je rageai en mon fort intérieur contre mon énorme bourde, et je terminai le repas en essayant d'éluder toutes les questions personnelles qui m'étaient posées afin de ne pas commettre d'autres erreurs, et pour ce faire, je posais les questions à mon tour, en espérant que mon collègue d'en face répondrait à quelques unes. La seule chose que je pus tirer de lui, c'est qu'il s'appelait Henri, et qu'il travaillait dans le même service de comptabilité que moi. Nous serions donc dans le même bureau, nous ne pourrions donc ni lui ni moi avertir nos alliés.

L'après-midi fut long, la main de Henri ne quittait pas la portée de sa poche droite où je supposais que se trouvait sa baguette.

Heureusement pour moi, la mienne était camouflée en stylo, ce qui me permettait d'avoir un temps d'avance au cas où je me ferais attaquer, mais il me fallait par dessus tout éviter de griller ma couverture, surtout dans un monde moldu qui commençait à suspecter l'existence des sorciers !

Cependant, un seul de nous deux pourrait quitter les lieux sain et sauf, je ne doutais pas une seconde que même si je ne tentais rien le mangemort mettrait un point d'honneur à ne pas me laisser sortir vivante du bâtiment et dans mon état de grossesse avancé, je n'étais pas sûre que l'issue du combat serait en ma faveur.

Je devais donc à tout prix éviter d'avoir à me battre, et je réfléchissais à une technique pour me sortir indemne de ce foutu guêpier dans lequel je m'étais fourrée. La prochaine fois j'écouterais Rémus avant de me disputer avec lui.

Peut-être avais-je étais trop loin en acceptant cette mission avant d'avoir atteint la fin de ma grossesse. Le bureau de Henri était placé juste en face du miens et nous essayions de nous observer mutuellement, sans éveiller les soupçons de l'autre.

J'essayais de le déstabiliser en frottant religieusement mon poignet droit comme j'avais vu différent mangemort le faire mais il resta de marbre me tapant sérieusement sur le système. Le fait que mon adversaire ne tentât pas passer à l'offensive me rassura quelque peu, lui non plus ne voulait pas griller sa couverture, mais dans quel but ? De toute façon les moldus nous soupçonnaient déjà. Je fixais l'horloge en appréhendant sérieusement le moment où nous nous retrouverions seuls.

Le bureau se vidait progressivement augmentant mon angoisse, j'accompagnai la dernière employée de notre service qui était restée là, tandis que je sentais le regard du mangemort se porter sur moi. Au moment de franchir la porte et de quitter le champs de vision de mon ennemi qui se levait pour venir à ma rencontre et tenter de m'assassiner, je me métamorphosai en une autre personne et fît demi-tour. Comme convenu, je rentrai dans le mangemort, qui me cherchait désespérément du regard.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu Alice, je dois lui demander quelque chose, mentit-il.

_ Si elle courait dans ce sens, lui répondis-je innocemment en indiquant une fausse piste.

Je fis mine de repartir dans le sens contraire puis lorsqu'il ne se préoccupa plus de moi, je le filai silencieusement. Il se précipita dans la salle de conférence qui était déserte, de peur que je transplanasse pour avertir mes alliés. Je le pointai avec ma baguette en reprenant l'apparence d'Alice.

_ Hey, fis-je, tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Il se retourna, les mains en l'air pour me dévisager. Je devais à tout prix en savoir le plus possible sur son rôle, et sur l'intérêt de SOCOD dans la divulgation du monde moldue.

_ Qui es tu ? Improvisai-je.

_ Tu crois que je vais parler ? Me sourit-il narquoisement.

_ J'espère bien ! Pourquoi les aurors s'intéressent-ils à SOCOD ? Demandai-je.

_ Tu crois que je suis un auror ?

_ Le maître n'apprécie pas du tout ce qu'il se passe ici, et il m'a envoyé pour avoir des réponses, et qu'est ce que je trouve ? Un sorcier qui essaye de se cacher parmi les moldus. Ça sent bien les plans tordus de ces traîtres à leur sang ! Je repose donc ma question, pour qui travailles-tu ?

Le regard de mon adversaire était interrogatif, j'espérai avoir semé le trouble dans son esprit pour qu'il se mette à parler. Mais il ne disait toujours rien.

_ Tu vas parler avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon ? Menaçai-je durement en raffermissant ma prise sur ma baguette.

_ Tu ne feras rien, ton histoire ne tient pas debout, si quelque chose n'avait pas plu au maître, il serait venu en personne et aurait tout détruit sur son passage. Il n'a pas pour habitude de faire dans la discrétion et dans la filature. Je crois que l'auror ici c'est toi !

Je cherchais quelque chose à répondre à cette attaque, mais il saisit sa baguette et envoya voler la mienne sans que je n'eusse le temps de réagir. Je sautai pour éviter le tir mortel de mon assaillant, mais en retombant, je sentis une vive douleur dans mon bas ventre ce qui me fit maudire mes réflexes inexistants. Je réussis à rattraper ma baguette et lançai un protégo pour éviter la salve de ses sorts. Mes genoux tremblaient sous mon propre poids, et je commençai à avoir la tête qui tournait. Je sentis mes cheveux tomber le long de mon dos et une protubérance apparue au niveau de mon abdomen, je fus prise d'une panique inouïe, de puissantes douleurs me transperçaient les reins et mon don de métamorphomage commençait à me faire défaut.

Je vis que mon adversaire semblait déstabilisé par mon apparence réelle, ma mère disait toujours que je ressemblait à sa sœur Bellatrix, principale raison pour laquelle je prenais une autre apparence la plus part du temps.

Je profitai donc du trouble de ma Némésis pour lui lancer un stupéfix, qu'il évita de justesse. Il avança vers moi d'une démarche menaçante, La panique et la rage s'emparèrent de moi, et je jetai un sort interdit qui foudroya mon adversaire, qui tomba raide mort.

Je basculai en arrière, après que mes jambes aient définitivement lâchées, je sentis un liquide couler le long de mon corps. Ce salopard m'avait touché, mais ce ne devait pas être aussi grave que la dernière fois.

Je réalisai à quel point j'avais eu une chance double, d'avoir échapper au mangemort, et que Rémus et James ne soient pas là pour faire remarquer qu'ils avaient raison, que je n'étais pas en état de mener à bien quelque mission que ce soit. Mais après avoir passé la main sur le sang, je m'aperçus que ce n'en était pas.


	40. Chapter 40 de mal en pis

Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que cette partie de l'histoire vous plais moins mais bon, maintenat que j'ai commencé autant finir.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.

Julbi : toujours merci pour tes reviews, je ne sais pas si je vais être méchante ou pas avec ce pauvre Sirius je vais peut être encore laisser Ginny comme cela pendant un ou deux chapitres, je ne sais pas :).

PDV Hermione

Le matin de la rentrée des classes, je me levai de bonne heure comme à mon habitude, je pris une douche rapide et enfilai l'uniforme de l'école, une longue robe de sorcière bleu ciel surmontée d'une veste assortie et accompagnée d'un élégant petit chapeau de la même couleur.

Je grimaçai en le posant sur ma tête, je n'avais jamais eu une tête à chapeau. Je quittai ensuite ma chambre pour rejoindre Ron et Harry. Je les retrouvais vautrés sur un divan dans ce que les élèves appelaient la salle d'étude des dernières années. C'était une pièce vaste et claire, décomposée en deux espaces distincts. Un espace de repos au divan moelleux et aux coussins colorés dont les murs étaient garnis de photos d'anciens élèves et de tableaux sorciers et moldus et un espace de travail ou des bureaux en chêne ancien, étaient alignés, surmontés de petites lampes de travail. Les murs étaient garnis d'immenses bibliothèques garnies de livres en tout genre.

Harry avait l'air morose, Neville s'était joint à eux et était rouge comme une pivoine, quant à Ron il beuglait en agitant les bras furieusement.

Un simple coup d'oeil à leurs tenues vestimentaires me suffit pour comprendre la raison de leur mécontentement. Ils avaient eux aussi revêtu l'uniforme de l'école, cependant là où l'uniforme féminin était élégant et ajusté, son pendant masculin était grossier, antique et ridicule.

Il s'agissait d'une tenue bleu ciel, composée d'un pantalon bouffant, d'une paire de hauts-de-chausse en soie blanche et d'une veste aux manches elles aussi bouffante dissimulant une chemise à jabot. Je pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, et rejoignit mes amis coupant Ron dans sa fureur.

_ **B**onjour les garçons, dis-je sur un ton badin.

_ Ce n'est pas un bon jour, rétorqua Ron en m'embrassant tout de même, non mais tu as vu cet accoutrement ! S'emporta-t-il de nouveau. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on nous force à porter un truc pareil ! Et en plus ça gratte, Grogna t-il.

Je déposai un autre baiser sur ces lèvres pour le consoler, puis nous fûmes rejoints par Luna qui ne sembla même pas remarquer la tenue de nos amis et qui avait mis son chapeau de travers.

Une fois tous les cinq nous rejoignîmes le réfectoire afin de prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Les emplois du temps nous furent distribués alors que nous nous gavions de croissants et autres viennoiseries typiquement françaises.

Nous commencions la journée par deux heures de sortilèges assurés par le professeur Jambencotons, suivi d'une heure trente de duel avec le professeur Endeux. Ensuite l'après-midi nous avions quatre heures de métamorphose assurées par le professeur Césame.

La cloche retenti bientôt et nous dûmes nous rendre en cours.

La salle de sortilège était particulièrement spacieuse et constituée quasiment uniquement de baies vitrées. Les élèves s'y installèrent de façon automatique. Les filles occupèrent rapidement les premiers rangs, alors que les garçons s'entassèrent au fond de la salle. Nous suivîmes machinalement le mouvement.

Le professeur Jambencotons fit son entrée une fois que nous fûmes tous installés. C'était une jeune femme de taille moyenne à l'opulente chevelure d'un rouge criard. Son visage était rond, et plein de bonhomie, éclairé par de grands yeux clairs.

Elle débuta son cours par un laïus sur les enjeux de cette dernière année, ensuite elle réalisa un exercice de niveau afin de se rendre compte de nos compétences.

Elle fut surprise que Ron et Harry ainsi que les quelques autres poudlardiens maitrisent si bien les patronus et d'autres sortilèges de haut niveau

alors qu'elle réservait aux garçons de la classe la réalisation d'expéliarmus et de finite incantatem.

Les mêmes phénomènes inhabituels se déroulèrent lors du cours de métamorphose donné par le professeur Césame, une femme grande et osseuse à l'allure stricte et sévère, le reflet parfait de Mac gonagal. Son visage était aussi anguleux et sèvère que son homologue britannique et son ton aussi sec et revêche.

Ce professeur fut rude avec Audric et Laurent qui mirent un peu plus de cinq minutes avant de changer leur table en porcelet alors que l'exercice était particulièrement compliqué. En revanche, elle fut beaucoup plus indulgente avec une bande de greluches gloussantes qui avaient fait pousser des oreilles d'âne sur la tête de cette pauvre Luna, qui ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure, surement trop habitué à ce genre de méchancetés. Pour ma part j'étais en colère et outrée que mon amie puisse être traitée de la sorte impunément.

Cette journée se poursuivit de façon étrange, tous les professeurs étaient des femmes, exception faite de notre professeur de potion.

J'avais l'impression que l'enseignement et le traitement des élèves étaient différents en fonction de si vous étiez une fille ou un garçon. Sandrine m'expliqua qu'en France les écoles de sorcellerie n'étaient mixtes que depuis une vingtaine d'années et qu'avant ça, la plus part des garçons arrêtaient l'école à onze ou douze ans pour commencer à travailler et que la société avait un peu de mal à faire de la place aux hommes même s'ils étaient désormais reconnus, qu'ils avaient le droit à la même éducation que les femmes. Je pensai alors que les français avaient vraiment une conception bizarre du monde et que cela me mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Nous avions intégré les bancs de Beauxbâtons, depuis maintenant une semaine, nous nous entendions particulièrement bien avec les camarades que nous avions rencontrés le jour de la rentrée.

Il était aussi particulièrement agréable de pouvoir être en contact avec nos amis de Poudlard et notamment avec Luna et Neville qui avaient pu rentrer en Angleterre durant les vacances et qui détenaient des nouvelles de la plus part de nos proches.

Harry se morfondait sur sa moldue, et cela avait le don de m'agacer. Je supposais que c'était par solidarité pour ma meilleure amie, sur qui il n'avait pas tant pleuré malgré leur un an de relation.

Ron était morose, car entre les cours, les devoirs, nos amis devant qui nous devions donner le change et Régulus de qui nous nous méfions, nous avions peu de temps à consacrer à notre mission.

Sa famille lui manquait, la mienne me manquait aussi, mais Dumbledort nous avait confié une mission et il était de notre devoir de la mener à bien. Je tentais alors de le réconforter et de le motiver du mieux que je pouvais, mais il était parfois si désagréable que nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à nous chamailler.

_..., Miss Granger ? Je sursautai à l'appel de mon nom. Régulus me fixa de ses yeux si semblables à ceux de Sirus, bien que je n'ai jamais vu autant d'agacement dans les yeux de mon autre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Pardon, professeur, balbutiai-je, je n'ai pas bien compris la question.

_ Vous n'avez pas compris ou vous n'avez pas, écouté, miss, me demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, proche de celui de Rogue.

_ Je n'ai pas écouté, avouai-je, en baissant la tête.

Il émit un claquement de langue réprobateur, puis détourna les talons.

_ Peut-être que mademoiselle Martin aura été plus attentive, crâna-t-il en s'adressant à une petite blonde aux yeux clairs qui minauda en répondant quelques chose qu'elle avait dû apprendre par coeur dans un livre. Je replongeai dans ma rêverie. Les cours de la matinée passèrent sans plus d'incidents et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle de cantine avec nos camarades de Poudlard discutant des cours, et de l'ambiance particulière qui régnait dans les murs de ce château, lorsqu'une chouette déboula dans la pièce, s'écrasa sur la table et glissa jusqu'à nous, renversant plats et bouteilles sur son passage. Ron me lança un regard interloqué,

_ C'est June, la chouette de Bill et Fleur, dit-il, alors que le volatile stoppait brusquement devant Ron.

_ Ce ne serrait pas la fille de votre vieux hibou Errol par hasard, plaisanta Harry.

_ Je me suis toujours posé la question, sourit Ron en déroulant le parchemin. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture.

_ C'est maman !

_ Rien de grave ? M'inquiétai-je, alors qu'il palissait à vu d'oeil. Il me tendit le parchemin au bout de quelques secondes puis ils se leva précipitamment en renversant sa chaise et quitta le réfectoire. Je parcourus le parchemin des yeux en me mettant à trembler d'angoisse.

_ HERMIONE, me cria Harry, il avait dû m'appeler plusieurs fois, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il y a eu une attaque à Sainte Mangouste, Ginny a été gravement blessée, elle est entre la vie et la mort, expliquai-je en me levant pour aller à la poursuite de mon petit ami.

Je courais comme une folle dans les couloirs du château pour pouvoir le rattraper, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je tentai donc de le rejoindre dans son dortoir, mais la porte était fermée à clef.

_ Ron, appelai-je doucement, il ne me répondit pas. Ronald, c'est moi, ouvre s'il te plaît.

_ Laisse-moi seul s-il te plaît, j'ai juste besoins d'être seul quelques minutes, me supplia-t-il.

_ OK, je t'attends dans le réfectoire, dis-je.

Il ne répondit pas et je le laissai en retenant mes larmes et en retournant lentement vers le réfectoire.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, je vis Neville et Luna se rassurer mutuellement tandis que Harry se balançait sur sa chaise pas plus affolé que cela.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore, me demanda-t-il, à propos de Ron.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Criai-je, il vient d'apprendre que sa soeur est entre la vie et la mort, dis-je incrédule.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut y faire, me demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Harry , m'offusqu'ai-je. Mais enfin, on parle de Ginny, la soeur de Ron, ma meilleure amie, ton ex avec qui tu es resté un an !

_ Ca m'attriste vraiment, mais nous sommes dans un autre pays, nous avons une mission, je suis sure qu'elle est surement entre de bonnes mains, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Le comportement de Harry m'atterra, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_ Tu n'es qu'un petit con égoïste et arrogant Potter, depuis que tu as rencontré ta Julie, c'est comme si tu te moquais de tout, de nous ! De Ginny ! Ah ! Au fait Molly précise que ta mère était elle aussi à Sainte Mangouste au moment de l'attaque, et elle va bien, enfin si ça t'intéresse ! Dis-je avant de tourner les talons et de quitter une nouvelle fois la pièce en pleurant, Neville et Luna sur les talons.

Je suivis les deux premiers cours de la matinée, plongée dans une espèce de brouillard, retenant mes larmes et mon inquiétude pour Ron qui n'avait toujours pas reparu. Harry avait tenté de me parler, mais je lui avais délibérément tourné le dos, je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre celui-là. J'étais bien trop en colère contre lui et encore, dire cela était un doux euphémisme.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers le dortoir des garçons pour voir comment allait Ron, Harry me colla au train, ce qui m'agaça profondément, et je serrai les dents pour ne pas être audieuse avec lui. Je poussai la porte du dortoir qui n'était plus verrouillée, Ron remplissait sa malle et celle de Harry était déjà fermée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Hurla Harry.

_ Nos bagages, grommela Ron.

_ J'ai vu, mais pourquoi ?

_ Ginny est dans le coma au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, grinça mon petit ami.

_ Et alors ? Demanda Harry avec arrogance.

Je fulminai, mais ne dis rien, je savais pertinemment qu'un retour en Angleterre était impossible, mais je préférerai laisser Ron se défouler, avant de lui faire ingérer cette idée avec diplomatie.

Cependant Harry n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

_ Ma soeur est entre la vie et la mort et tu crois vraiment que je vais rester faire le guignol dans cette école à deux noises.

_ Par tous les caleçons sales de Merlin Ron, nous avons une mission ! Tu m'entends et nous devons aller au bout, Cria Harry.

À bout de nerfs, Ron saisit notre ami à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

_ Écoute-moi attentivement Potter, que tu ais fait un trait sur ma soeur, et qu'elle ne représente plus rien à tes yeux, je peux l'admettre, même si ça me fait mal, mais ne me demande pas de me désintéresser d'elle, parce que face à ma petite soeur tu ne fais pas le poids. Dit-il avec un calme terrifiant, puis il se saisi du col de Harry et le jeta dehors en claquant la porte, avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes puis je tentais de plaider ma cause avec douceur,

_ Je sais que tu es inquiet mon coeur, et moi aussi. Gin' est ma meilleure amie, mais je pense que nous ne devons pas nous précipiter, attendons quinze jours et si nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, nous rentrerons. Avant ça on va arrêter de lambiner et chercher des solutions à notre mission.

_ Une semaine, pas un jour de plus négocia Ron. J'acquiesçai en silence.

_ Et pour Harry ?

_ J'en fais mon affaire répondis-je.

Nous séchâmes le reste des cours de la journée ayant besoin de nous retrouver rien que tout les deux.


	41. Chapter 41 un retour difficile

Alors, je réédite ce chapitre parce qu'il était vraiment bourré de fautes inadmissibles, je suis désolée pour cette négligence impardonnable.

Julbi : merci un million de fois pour ta review. Voici en fin des nouvelles de Ginny. À oui pour répondre à une de tes review précédentes, Rémus pratique l'occlumencie puisqu'il l'enseigne aux membres de L'AD et à Ginny durant l'été, j'y fais quelques allusions.

Bises et bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture à toutes.

Pdv Ginny

J'avais mal, j'avais froid, j'avais soif et peur aussi. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, je ne voulais plus souffrir, je voulais retrouver ma vie.

Autour de moi, il y avait du bruit, des voix qui murmuraient, des reniflements.

Depuis quand étais-je plongée dans cette pénombre ? Pourquoi mon corps me faisait-il autant souffrir ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur, pas même sous un endoloris. J'avais l'impression que chacun de mes os étaient brisés, que mes muscles avaient tous lâché.

Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela me demandait trop d'efforts. Je pris une profonde inspiration et la goulée d'air me brula la gorge, j'aurais crié de douleurs si j'avais pu. Je tentai de faire le vide autour de moi et de me concentrer sur les bruits environnants.

Il y avait plusieurs voix que je tentais de reconnaitre. Celle de maman, douce, inquiète, elle avait l'air fatiguée.

Puis celle d'une autre femme, aigüe et sèche, je la connaissais, mais j'avais du mal à mettre un visage dessus, puis celle de papa s'éleva grave et mal assurée.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils disaient, j'avais juste conscience de leur présence.

Je tentai de me concentrer davantage, et je sentis des lèvres chaudes se poser sur mon front, le baiser se voulait amicale, mais les lèvres trainèrent un peu trop longtemps contre ma peau, et une main s'attarda dans mes cheveux. J'aurai reconnu ce genre de baiser dans n'importe quelle situation.

Sirius me touchait toujours avec prudence en présence des autres, mais ses baisers étaient toujours d'une grande tendresse. Je tentai de prononcer son prénom, mais mes lèvres refusèrent de bouger.

Puis je sentis une masse chaude être posée contre mon flanc et se blottir contre moi, provoquant une nouvelle vague de douleurs dans mes côtes. Luka, il cessa aussitôt de bouger comme s'il avait compris qu'il pouvait me blesser. Sentir le petit corps chaud contre mon flanc me fit du bien. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer fort contre moi, mais j'étais bloquée dans la pénombre et l'immobilisme, si mon esprit avait refait surface mon corps lui restait résolument inanimé, comme si s'éveiller lui demandait un trop grand effort. Puis il y avait cette douleur constante lancinante, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je commençai à percevoir des bribes de conversation, des sanglots... Maman. Je voulais lui hurler de ne pas pleurer, mais j'en étais incapable, intérieurement je pleurais de rage, je détestais me sentir aussi impuissante.

Puis le calme retomba peu à peu autour de moi. La femme à la voix aigüe fut la première à quitter les lieux, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage, accentuant mon mal de tête.

Les sanglots de maman se tarirent et elle et papa m'embrassèrent avant de quitter la pièce en trainant des pieds.

Luka fut retiré de mon giron, privée de la douce chaleur de l'enfant j'étais morte de froid.

Puis le calme fut total, le bruit de ma respiration douloureuse était la seule chose qui parvenait à mes oreilles.

Sirius s'était emparé de ma main dès que mes parents avaient tourné le dos. Sa voix s'éleva, méconnaissable, rauque, grave, éraillée, usée. Comme s'il avait passé des jours entiers à pleurer.

_ Princesse, je me répète et je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que tu souffres beaucoup, mais ouvre les yeux, bouge un doigt, montre-moi que tu es près de moi.

Un reniflement et un sanglot retentirent ; je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais s'était impossible, mon corps me faisait inévitablement défaut, j'étais là, clouée dans ce lit à écouter les gens que j'aimais souffrir à cause de moi et je n'avais aucun moyen de les consoler. D'autant plus que j'étais morte de fatigue. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne voulais plus entendre la détresse dans la voix de mes proches, je refusais de laisser cette guerre tout nous prendre, je voulais revoir, ma famille, mes amis, mon amour.

_ Je vous en pris Merlin, aidez-moi moi à me réveiller, laissez-moi retourner près des miens. Priai-je

silencieusement .

Je retombai lentement dans l'inconscience en tentant de lutter, mais j'étais à bout de force.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormis, mais la douleur de mon corps s'était un peu dispersée, mon esprit était reposé, je voulais ouvrir les yeux, il le fallait.

_ Allez gin' ouvre les yeux, reviens fais un effort ma grande, tu peux le faire, me morigénai-je avec

force.

Je tentai de rassembler toute mon énergie, pour ouvrir les yeux, ils étaient secs et ils me brulaient. Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, je sentis enfin mes paupières bouger, c'était dur, mais j'allais y arriver.

Après plusieurs tentatives mes yeux finirent par s'entre-ouvrirent, ma vision était flou,

il faisait nuit et je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Un léger ronflement m'indiqua que je n'étais pas seule. Je tentai de parler, mais ma gorge était trop sèche et seul un râle douloureux en sortit.

J'entendis un sursaut près de moi, mais je ne pus pas me tourner, ma tête était complètement immobilisée.

_ Gin' ? La voix de Sirius, inquiète et pleine d'espoir résonna doucement dans la pénombre, je poussais un nouveau râle pour lui signifier mon réveil.

Il se saisit de ma main que je m'empressai de serrer, puis les lignes floues de son visage apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous échangeâmes un tendre et rapide baiser.

_ tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il entre panique et excitation .

Je me raclai la gorge en espérant qu'il comprenne que j'avais soif. Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais à plusieurs reprises et il fit apparaitre un verre et un pichet d'eau. Il détacha la minerve qui maintenait ma nuque, et releva ma tête pour m'aider à boire. L'eau fraîche me râpa autant la gorge qu'elle me fit du bien.

J'avalais trois verres d'affilés avant de reprendre on souffle.

_ Bonjour mon cœur, réussi-je à souffler, mais ma voix était roque et sourde.

_ Salut princesse, répondit-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes avant de reposer délicatement ma tête sur le lit.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ J'ai l'impression que tous mes os sont brisés, mais je survivrai, plaisantai-je.

Le visage de Sirius se ferma et il se détourna.

_ Où vas-tu, m'inquiétai-je ? Il m'avait manqué, je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse seule, j'avais besoin de le savoir près de moi.

_ Prévenir tes parents, je reviens, répondit-il d'une voix plate. Il allait passer la porte de l'infirmerie le dos vouté et les pieds trainants.

_ Sirius, je t'aime !

_ Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre froidement puis il se contenta de disparaitre dans la pénombre du couloir.

J'eus l'impression de prendre une douche froide, Sirius était tendre et prévenant, la seconde d'après il était à mille lieues de moi.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, mes parents, mes frères, et Fleur avaient envahi l'infirmerie.

J'étais heureuse de les voir, d'être en vie.

Mais Sirius n'était pas réapparue et cela m'inquiétait. Je le voulais près de moi plus que n'importe qui. Je me faisais l'impression d'être une gamine capricieuse, mais je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler.

Bill fut le seul à s'en rendre compte, il me prit doucement dans ses bras et me berça lentement en me chuchotant des paroles de réconfort et dissimulant mes larmes au reste de la famille. Quand je fus calmée, il laissa sa place à Percy. L'étreinte était plus distante que celle de Bill, mais je pouvais sentir des larmes couler le long de mon cou.

_ Tout va bien Percy, soufflai-je.

Il acquiesça et se redressa en reniflant et ce fut deux paires de bras qui m'entourèrent en riant bruyamment. Qu'il était bon de retrouver les jumeaux et leurs rires, Bill et sa force, Percy et son émotivité, de les retrouver tous.

Même Charlie était là, il me sera dans ces bras si fort que je crus que les quelques côtes qui me restaient intactes allaient céder sous la pression.

_ Ne nous fais plus jamais un coup pareil, me supplia-t-il.

_ J'essaierai, promis-je. Puis papa et maman me bercèrent dans leur bras, avant que madame Pomefresh n'arrive furieuse que son infirmerie soit envahie en plein milieu de la nuit et de ne pas avoir était prévenue de mon réveil. Elle expédia tout le monde dehors, maman voulut rester.

_ Maman, je vais bien, je suis réveillée va te reposer s'il te plaît, je ne vais pas m'envoler.

_ Tu es sure ?

_Oui. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime ma petite fille.

_ Moi aussi. Bill tu veux bien rester ? Cette nuit demandai-je à mon frère ainé. Il jeta un regard à Fleur qui acquiesça. Il s'installa dans la chaise près de mon lit.

J'aimais chacun de mes frères, mais, si j'étais complice avec les jumeaux, et très proche de Ron, Bill avait toujours était mon confident.

Plus posé et moins protecteur que les autres j'avais toujours pu tout lui dire. Et là j'avais vraiment besoins de parler à quelqu'un de mon histoire avec Sirius, de sa réaction. Bill n'apprécierait peut-être pas, mais il le tolèrerait.

Quand le calme fut revenu et que l'infirmière eu terminé de m'examiner et de m'administrer des potions.

Bill prit la parole.

_Tu vas me dire qui a osé faire couler les jolis yeux de ma petite sœur?

_ Je ne peux rien te cacher, souris-je. Il hocha la tête.

_Tu ne va pas vraiment aimer, disons qu'il est plus vieux que moi, genre beaucoup plus vieux, précisai-je.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'il à l'âge de papa ? Se révolta-t-il.

_ Non, mais il est plus vieux que toi de quelques années, et tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne pas même à Fleur, sinon il risque d'avoir des ennuis.

_ Motus et bouche cousue, me promit-il.

_C'est, c'est Sirius, avouai-je.

_ Ça explique bien des choses, marmonna mon frère.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien, tu as disparu après la bataille, nous t'avons cherché dans les décombres durant plus d'une semaine, Sirius était blessé plus que sérieusement, mais il était là chaque jour à la première heure et ne partait pas avant de ne plus rien y voir.

Lorsque nous t'avons retrouvé, un pieu te traversait le corps, tu étais couverte de bleu, ton cœur battait à peine. Lorsque Sirius t'a reconnu, il a perdu connaissance.

Nous avions mis cela sur le compte de ses blessures et de la fatigue, mais je me rends compte qu'il y avait bien plus que cela.

_ Quand je me suis réveillée, il était à mes côtés, il a eu l'air heureux au départ, puis j'ai fais une

mauvaise plaisanterie et il s'est totalement fermé puis il est parti vous chercher. Terminai-je les larmes me montant de nouveau aux yeux .

Bill sembla peser ses mots :

_ Laisse-lui du temps, il a perdu sa femme i peine quelques mois, puis il s'attache à toi et il manque de te perdre, c'est beaucoup, même pour quelqu'un de sa trempe. Sois patiente et il reviendra vers toi.

_ Alors, je dois juste attendre. ? C'est ce que tu me conseilles ? Je n'y arriverai pas, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il va bien, dis-je tentant de me relever, en grimaçant de douleur.

_ Tu compte aller où comme ça ? La voix de Sirius retentit dans l'infirmerie.

_ Retrouver mon petit ami, répondis-je alors que Bill s'éclipsait en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Ah ! Moi qui pensais que je pourrais passer un moment avec toi, fit-il faussement déçu.

Je lui tendis la main en me réinstallant dans mon lit, heureuse de ne pas avoir à me lever. Sirius fut près de moi en trois grandes enjambées, et ses lèvres se posèrent presque brutalement contre les miennes. Son baiser bien que passionné était doux et précautionneux.

_Merlin, que j'ai eu peur, souffla-t-il quand nos bouches se séparèrent . Lorsque l'on t'a retrouvé, j'ai cru mourir.

_ Je suis là, je reste avec toi, c'est fini, dis-je en caressant son visage, mes doigts se baladant sur la petite cicatrice qui ornait désormais son arcade sourcilière.

Il hocha la tête et se blottit dans mon giron .

_ Je suis désolé ma douce j'ai réagi comme un idiot tout à l'heure.

_ C'est oublié, soufflai-je, heureuse de le voir de nouveau à mes côtés. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi la tête de Sirius contre mon cœur et ma main qui fourrageait dans ses cheveux. :

_ Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'aimerai voir Luka, demandai-je à Sirius au bout d'un long moment.

Il envoya un patronus et quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison déposait le petit garçon dans les bras de son père.

L'enfant me tendit aussitôt les bras et Sirius le cala doucement contre moi tout en continuant à le tenir.

_ Maman, dit le petit.

_ Non mon chéri, j'aimerai bien, mais... commençai-je émue .

_Laisse, souffla Sirius la gorge serrée, nous lui parlerons de Clara plus tard. Quand il sera plus grand. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère pour lui. Toute cette histoire m'a fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus perdre une seconde loin de toi, que je voulais que nous fondions une famille tout les trois, alors je sais que ce n'est pas la façon la plus romantique de le faire, mais est-ce que tu veux m'épouser, pas tout de suite, mais dès que tu seras majeur ?

J'étais tellement surprise que je fus prise d'un fou rire.

_ Désolée pouffais-je, je .. c'est tellement inattendu... je ... oh et puis oui je le veux ! Souris-je .

Il me passa un anneau au doigt, c'était une bague en or blanc, très fine surmonté d'un minuscule diamant en forme de cœur.

_ elle est parfaite, dis-je la voix nouée par l'émotion.

_Pas autant que toi, me répondit mon compagnon, ce qui me tira un grand sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien, je te trouve juste adorable, et j'aime ça répondis-je, en l'embrassant puis en déposant un baiser sur front de Luka. Je vous aime les Black père et fils et j'ai hâte de devenir madame Black.

Luka avait fini par s'endormir contre moi et Sirius luttait contre le sommeil.

_ Mon chéri, tu devrais aller te coucher et coucher le bébé. Conseillai-je .

_ Je veux rester près de toi, protesta-t-il pour la forme, mais il se leva, pris son fils et quitta la pièce.

Je ne fus pas seule longtemps, car Bill se matérialisa presque à côté de mon lit.

_ Alors sœurette, les choses se sont arrangées ?

_ Oui, et même plus que cela, souris-je en lui montrant la bague qui ornait mon doigt.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, il pesait de nouveau ces mots.

_ Alors, c'est sérieux à ce point ? Me demanda mon frère circonspé.

_ Nous nous marierons dès que je serai majeure, affirmai-je.

Bill acquiesça, je sentais qu'il avait besoin de digérer l'information, mais que dès que j'aurai besoin de son soutien, il serait mon meilleur allié.

Je fermai doucement les yeux, il était tard, j'avais sommeil, j'avais retrouvé ma vie, j'étais heureuse. Je me laissai donc glisser lentement dans les bras de Morphée


	42. Chapter 42 : en attendant

Bonjour, à toutes, enfin s'il y a encore quelqu'un, après tout ce temps sans publication, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, mais j'écris peu en ce moment. Enfin, bon j'ai réussi à m'y remettre, et donc voici un nouveau chapitre, avec un point de vue moldu, d'un personnage qui à déjà était évoqué, mais qui n'était pas encore apparu. C'est un personnage inédit.

Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt dans vos reviews j'espère.

Bisous.

PdV Tread

Il était 20 heures 15. Je regardais nerveusement ma montre en faisant les cent pas. J'étais au bord de la crise d'angoisse comme à chaque fois que j'avais rendez-vous avec lui. Ma poitrine se serra juste en pensant à lui, ce type me filait littéralement la chair de poule. J'avais encore 15 minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. Je me rassis sur mon bureau, tout en touillant machinalement mon verre de rhum, et en tentant de calmer ma respiration. Devant moi, plusieurs dossiers étaient ouverts, mais je n'avais pas la tête à me mettre au travail, pas pour quinze petites minutes. J'étais certain qu'il serait à l'heure, car s'il avait une qualité c'était bien la ponctualité. Je fis glisser mon fauteuil sur le sol afin de m'y avachir, je réfléchissais toujours mieux lorsque j'étais à l'aise.

Je laissai mon regard parcourir les murs blancs et impersonnels de mon bureau. Je l'avais voulu ainsi, blanc froid vide, excepté le bureau d'acier rempli de dossier et les deux sièges. Il était à mon image et à l'image de tout SOCOD. Cependant, à cet instant précis j'aurai bien eu besoin d'un endroit chaleureux ou d'un visage amical pour m'aider à me détendre.

Mais voilà, je n'aimais pas me sentir installé quelque part, mon besoin de liberté était bien trop fort, et surtout, il me fallait sans cesse des défis à relever et je devais sentir qu'il me fallait continuer à aller de l'avant.

M'installer quelque part aurait signifié que ma situation me convenait, je voulais aller toujours plus loin, j'étais un éternel insatisfait. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je désirais me sentir admiré par mes camarades, amis, professeur, famille... et surtout moi-même, et me voir arrivé ici, à la tête de cette entreprise que j'avais construite de mes mains, l'avoir mené seul à la pointe du consulting me rendait extrêmement admiratif de ma personne, sans oublier bien sûr cette place à la chambre des lords qui me tendait les bras depuis mon association très fructueuse avec mon nouvel associé.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre, il n'allait plus tarder. Je repensais à notre première rencontre.

FLASH-BACK.

À cette époque j'étais dans l'ignorance la plus totale de ce qu'était véritablement notre monde, comme la quasi-totalité de la population d'ailleurs. Il avait frappé à la porte de mon bureau et y était entré sans avoir attendu que je réponde. Je me rappelais de sa posture droite et rigide, de sa démarche sure et menaçante. Son menton pointu était droit et fier, ses grands yeux globuleux et noirs étaient vifs et calculateurs.

_ "Bonjour, avait-il attaqué avant que je n'ai pu dire le moindre mot, je me présente, je suis Barty Croupton Junior, et je suis le sorcier grâce à qui vous atteindrez les pus hautes sphères votre monde moldu ! "

FIN DU FLASHBACK.

J'avalais d'un trait le reste de mon verre de rhum et le posai sur le bureau afin de me relever et de nouveau faire face à la fenêtre qui était dans mon dos.

Je n'aimais pas ses rendez-vous. Sa personne me rendait trop mal à l'aise. Cependant, il fallait l'admettre, ses visites avaient toujours été très fructueuses, et il m'était apparu comme un homme de parole.

Comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui, je l'avais tout d'abord pris pour un fou, qui aurait pu croire un homme qui ne sortait de nulle part en clamant qu'il était un sorcier.

Par tous ses tours, il m'avait prouvé qu'il ne délirait pas. Il manipulait sa baguette, et tout ce qu'il avait autour de lui se mettait à léviter, moi y compris. Mais ce qui me fit le plus perdre la tête fut son plan, révéler son mode aux yeux des "moldus", comme il nous appelait, il prononçait ce mot avec mépris, le crachant presque.

Même si j'avais d'une certaine façon dû écraser mes adversaires pour arriver là où j'étais, je l'avais fait en sachant que c'était eux ou moi, et même parmi mes les plus impitoyables, je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi féroce. Je ne savais toujours pas si je l'avais suivi par vénalité ou par crainte, mais je me retrouvais ici, dans mon bureau, totalement inféodé à ce Croupton et à sa mégalomanie.

Je savais où était mon intérêt dans cette affaire, mais le sien m'échappait. Lorsque j'osais lui poser des questions, il éludait toujours :

_ Je doute que vous soyez en capacité de vous imaginer ce qu'est notre monde, et surtout ce qui y est en train de s'y passer !".

C'était surtout cela dont j'avais peur, j'ignorais tout de lui, mais aussi de son monde, de son histoire, son présent et surtout pas de son avenir.

Et malgré mon ignorance, je pouvais me douter que la situation de son monde n'était pas reluisante. J'aurais aimé fermer les yeux sur tout ce qu'était cette réalité, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que j'avais révélé son existence à notre monde ,c'est ce qu'il avait voulu alors je l'avais fait sans me poser de question.

On ne parlait que de ça depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Les journaux, la télé, la radio, tous ne cessaient pas de ne parler que de ça. De l'attaque filmée du coffre de mon entreprise, j'avais volontairement fourni les vidéos à la presse. Puis il y avait eu l'attaque de cet hôpital secret. Les sorciers étaient-ils parmi nous, et surtout, ils ne faisaient que citer mon nom. Moi, William Tread. Tout le monde était suspendu à mon témoignage, moi qui grâce à cet improbable cambriolage, avait pu montrer au pays tout entier les vidéos de surveillance de mon coffre, et de sorciers se battant, envoyant des sortilèges grâce à leur baguette. Depuis, il fallait jouer très serré, car un bon nombre de personnes voulaient ma peau, les instances officielles sorcières qui souhaités me faire taire, et ceux contre qui je me présentais à la chambre des lords, et qui devinaient mon ambition.

20 heures 29. Il n'allait plus tarder. Je me rassis dans mon fauteuil essayant de gérer mon stress.

Je ne connaissais pas la nouvelle étape de son plan, mais j'espérais ne pas avoir été à la fin une simple marionnette. On frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez, je vous prie, lançai-je à mon invité diablement ponctuel.

_ Bonsoir monsieur Tread, lança Barty Croupton Junior en me fixant de ses yeux globuleux.

_ Bonsoir à vous aussi, voulait vous boire quelque chose ?

_ Je vous remercie, mais je ne veux pas trop m'attarder. D'autres affaires urgentes m'attendent, et j'espère qu'une personne aussi importante que vous comprendra !

Il me lança un sourire froid qui me glaça le sang. Je n'avais pas peur de grand-chose, mais ce type-là était décidément le mal incarné. _Bien sûr que je comprends_ pensai-je, _tu ne veux surtout pas trop rester avec une espèce bâtarde, avec un moldu !_

_ Bien, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, fit-il en sortant sa baguette sans me lâcher des yeux ni de s'arrêter de sourire, sa voix était encore plus glaciale que d'habitude.

Je me cramponnais à mon fauteuil, en me demandant d'où venait cette attitude hostile, puis entendit comme un murmure s'échapper de ses lèvres, quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui sonnait comme « _impéro»_,

puis je me détendis d'un coup, comme si je n'étais plus maître de mes mouvements. Sans me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, je me voyais me lever, allumer la caméra de surveillance que j'allumais d'habitude quand je quittais la pièce. La scène était absurde, j'aurais voulu crier, me pincer pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de faire un horrible cauchemar, j'étais prisonnier de mon corps, j'assistais à la scène en spectateur impuissant, voyant la pièce qui se mouvait en même temps que ma tête, et Croupton qui était toujours au milieu, me scrutant et me fixant de sa baguette. Je retournai à mon bureau, sortis une feuille, un stylo et commençai à écrire un texte qui me fit frissonner :

"_Moi William Tread, je reconnais avoir inventé l'histoire de l'existence des sorciers. La vidéo que j'ai tourné à la banque était un montage avec des comédiens. Je ne peux plus supporter de mentir à tant de gens. j'espère que par mon geste, vous me pardonnerez !"_

J'ouvris le tiroir du dessus de mon bureau, et pris mon arme, j'avais envie de hurler au secours, de faire en sorte que le sortilège s'arrête, mais mon bourreau continuait à me fixer tout en me mettant en joue avec sa baguette. Je posais le canon du pistolet sur ma tempe, et pressai la gâchette.


End file.
